Aria's Shield
by LivHardy
Summary: No one wants to get the attention of The Shield. But somehow, Aria finds herself getting it from a specific member, Dean Ambrose. One of the most dangerous men in WWE, yet Aria finds herself attracted to him. DeanAmbroseOC.
1. The Shield

**A/N: ****I haven't done a wrestling fanfiction in so long that I really hope you enjoy this one! Been loving all the Shield stories on here for the last week and after reading the majority, I still wanted more so I thought I'd write my own!**

**Three Oc's in this story. I own Aria, Charlie and Becky. **

**Aria will be played by Nina Dobrev.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think and I'll write more!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Aria's Shield **

"Thanks." I said as I put my feet up on Ted's lap.

"I did not sit down to be your foot rest."

"I thought we were friends!"

"We are."

"Well then fulfil your friendly duty!"

"Alright, what is it going to be this time?" Rebecca asked me as she fluffed my hair in different directions.

"Definitely not that!" I smoothed down what she had just done.

"I think she should get a Mohawk." Ted suggested, ruffling his hand through my hair.

"Would you stop? Brad Maddox is on, have some respect!" I slapped his hand away and pointed at the TV.

Goofing around backstage with Ted was a common occurrence. We'd always end up with Rebecca who was the hair stylist of the divas. When I first joined the WWE, none of the divas wanted to talk to the Newbie. Instead, I got to know Rebecca, who soon became my best friend, along with Charlotte; we call Charlie, who is a makeup artist. I met Ted through a very weird drunken night and we've been close ever since.

My name is Aria and I am a WWE diva.

I had now been now for two years. I joined when I was 21 and with the help Punk, Jay and Randy, I had immensely improved over the years.

"Aww..." Ted's hand stroked down Becky's face.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him.

"That's the look of love...regret..."

"We dated for two months, let it go!"

It was true. Rebecca had dated Brad Maddox's. It was a very weird relationship and Brad is a very weird man. Brad and I had a love hate relationship, we were mean to each other, but nothing was taken personally. I don't even know how it ended, it was just weird.

"I'm here for you." He patted her back.

She frowned at him, "You'll be getting a mohawk if you don't be careful."

Brad Maddox was on the screen with a big smirk on his face. "Someone's blushing." Ted's head nodded in the direction of Becky who did not look amused.

"I have scissors." She warned.

"Scissors of lov-" She raised the scissors. "Ok I'll stop."

"Wise choice." She turned back to the TV. Ted looked over at Becky and then back at me and did a heart with his fingers. I rolled my eyes playfully and turned back to the TV.

"My name is Brad Maddox, general manager of Monday night Raw. After the events of last night, various individuals expressed their opinions including these comments made by Dolph Ziggler in reference to Triple H."

Flashed up on the screen came: 'I wondered what his intentions were. To be honest, I have never really trusted him since I started working here.'

"Oh o, he in trouble." Charlie spoke as she walked in the room.

"What do you think they'll do?" I asked as I leaned back.

"Now for the record, it is not because of these remarks but rather because Dolph Ziggler is a show off and we here at the WWE would like to give Mr Ziggler every opportunity to show off...tonight in a 3 on one handicap match against the shield."

"Ouch." Becky pulled a face. "Poor Ziggler."

I let Becky put my hair up for tonight. As far as I was aware, I didn't have a match, although maybe later I would have a segment. I headed down the corridor with Charlie by my side.

"I still can't believe what happened last night." She shook her head. "I mean although I knew nothing would stop Randy from going for that title, I just didn't think it would happen like that."

"I know." I nodded.

"Have you spoken to him?"

Randy was a man who usually kept to himself, but we did have a friendship. I was one of the fewer divas, in his words, he could actually stand.

I took it as a compliment.

It's Randy Orton. Who wouldn't!?

"No." I replied. "I guess I'll just wait for him to come to me." I helped Charlie packed up her makeup supplies on her table.

"Aria-" She nudged me.

"What?"

"Look." My eyes flickered away from Charlie. As I looked around, as soon as I saw it, I knew exactly what, or should I say who, she was referring to.

The Shield.

I still remember their debut. They had everyone confused about their intentions. Were they working for Punk? Where did they come from?

They soon made their intentions clear.

They wanted to prevent the WWE from injustice.

I didn't quite understand their logic, but I always kept an eye on what they were up to. They were unpredictable and they fascinated me. I'd never spoken to any of them, truth is, they did intimidate me and trust me, I've mouthed off to the likes of Wade Barrett, Jack Swagger, you name them, I've messed with them! But The Shield, I knew not to mess around.

There was one member in particular who captured my attention.

Dean Ambrose.

I gulped down the lump in my throat. He was the one that intrigued me. He was the one that scared me the most. He was cold and if not, he kept that as his appearance. The only time I had seen him smile, he was inflicting pain onto another superstar. Although it hadn't been said, it was clear he was the leader of The Shield.

They demanded respect and they got it.

These big men, I don't know how the Superstars could deal with standing in the ring, alone, as the Shield were coming down to get, what they call, justice.

I would run as far as my legs would carry me!

As they came closer, I shifted my eyes elsewhere, not wanting to make eye contact. They made me feel uncomfortable, but at the same time, I wanted to know more about them.

They had stopped a few yards away, in a group huddle. There were a couple of crew members around, one or two superstars, but it felt as if it was just them and us.

"Do you feel as tense as I do right now?" Charlie whispered to me. I glanced up her and nodded before turning my head to catch one last glance.

Although his head was titled downwards, his eyes were looking up at me. I felt almost a surge knock me backwards, the shock of him noticing me.

I didn't know what to do.

Do I look away? Continue to stare? Staring contest?!

Seth and Roman looked to be in a deep conversation, maybe planning some tactics for tonight, but Dean, he seemed uninterested in their conversation and interested in me. I tried to rattle my brain to what he could be staring at, it had to be me, there was nothing or no one else where I was to see.

He lifted his chin up and was taping his hands, but his eyes were still on me. He wasn't even trying to be subtle about it. He wanted me to know. But why? Why had I got his attention?

I suddenly felt very self-conscious, like I was naked. He looked to be studying me. My lips stayed tightly together as I stared back.

It was just a glance he was giving me, he was staring me down, as if he's the wolf and I'm his prey. I didn't want to back down, but it was hard to hide the affect this look was having on me.

I took a deep breath in and moved my sight elsewhere, but I could still feel his eyes on me. "Charlie..." I tried to act like I was just having a normal conversation with her. "Be subtle, but is...is he staring at me?" Stupidly, she turned her head to look at them as obvious as can be. "I said be subtle!"

"He is. He's looking right at you and he is smirking!" She told me as she turned her back to the Shield.

"Smirking?" I repeated and my eyes lifted back over to where they were.

He did...he did have a small smirk on his face as if he knew how he affected me, as if he knew he won.

I didn't stick with it this time; I broke free from his stare and turned back to Charlie.

"What have you done?"

"What do you mean what have I done?!"

"Well you've obviously got their attention somehow!" She shot at me.

"I haven't done anything!"

"You better hope not!" She nudged me. "You do not want the attention of the Shield, no matter how hot Seth is."

"I told you, I haven't...wait, what?" My mouth gawked open.

"What?" She quickly blurted. "I didn't say anything."

"Seth Rollins?" I raised a brow.

"Sh!" She hissed at me and quickly turned to see if Seth had heard me. "Be cool!"

"And you think you know a girl." I tutted at her.

"You tell anyone, I'll hurt you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them start to move again. I tried to keep my eyes on the floor, but I cracked. Just as they were passing, I looked up.

It happened again!

We made eye contact.

I could feel myself squirm as it was the longest stare down. I don't know what to call it, he didn't smile, he just frowned, but it happened, it happened and I have no idea what it meant.

My eyes stayed firmly on the ground as I felt his bicep brush my arm as he walked past. It was the longest moment of my life. Even Charlie had frozen as they passed, but once they had, she was leaning out and checking out the butt of Seth Rollins.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in when I could no longer see them.

What was what?

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked as if she could read my mind. "We totally had a moment!"

"We?" I asked her.

"Yes we! You and Dean, Seth and I."

"I did not have a moment with Dean." I said sternly.

"He was checking you out." She wiggled her brows.

"He was not!"

"Even you're not that naive, Aria."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means things are going to get real interesting around here." She grinned. "Let's watch the match."

Charlie and I stayed where we were. I was very interested in watching Dolph vs. The Shield, but more importantly, I was interested in watching Dean.

I don't what was happening to me or where this fascination has suddenly come from.

One look.

One look from Dean and that's all it took.

I just wanted Dolph to hurry up and get down to the ring. I was kicking myself for being this excited to see him.

I hated him.

I hated him, didn't I?

The shield had attacked Ted on two different occasions at the end of his matches so how can I think about him like that? They had attacked many others whom were my friends around the locker room. There was no way I could really feel this.

_Sierra__, __Hotel__, India, Echo, Lima, __Delta__, The Shield..._

"Rest in peace, Ziggler." I spoke.

I watched as Dean came down in a separate route through the crowd. He remained focused on the ring as the fans tapped his back as he went pass. He hoisted his US title on his shoulder as he hopped over the barrier.

Seth started in the ring with Dolph and the two immediately locked up in the middle of the ring. I begged for the camera to be turned onto Dean, but it didn't. Dolph drove Seth back into the corner where he threw a flurry of punches. A fired up Dolph turned and rallied the crowd. A dazed Seth wandered from the corner and was met by a kick to the gut from Dolph, followed by a snap suplex. As Seth laid flat in the middle of the ring; Dolph ran his hands through his hair and shouted 'Show off...' before delivering two rapid elbow drops.

Dolph was doing well; I just didn't know how long he could keep it up for.

"He is so fine." Charlie sighed.

"Dude!" I nudged her. "They are the enemy!"

"Oh please, I saw you checking out Dean!"

"Aria was checking out Dean?"

My eyes widened. "Oh god no."

"Well, well." My fears were confirmed when we turned to see...The Bellas. "That's interesting."

If the Bellas heard...then it'll pretty much be all the over the locker room in...an hour. "For your information, ladies, she meant Dean from Supernatural." They pulled a confused face. "You know, Sam and Dean Winchester?"

They continued to smirk at me; I could tell they weren't buying it. "Bye Aria." They chimed together.

I waited until they were out of sight, I glared at Charlie, she smiled and shrugged, "Gotta love me!"

"If they spread that, I am sending around a rumour about you and the Big show!"

I didn't want to waste time stressing about the Bellas. I turned back to the monitor to enjoy the match.

Dolph paused before dropping another elbow drop and surveyed the crowd. This delay allowed Seth to scamper to the corner in which his tag team partners waited. A panicked Seth tagged in Dean.

I bit my lip as the man who has invaded my thoughts stepped in the ring.

"Stop drooling." Charlie teased.

"I wasn't!"

I quickly glared at her and continued to watch him.

Dean slowly approaches Dolph and the two locked up. Dean gained the advantage and manoeuvred Dolph into a side headlock. With Dolph at his mercy, Dean grated at Dolph's face with his palm. As Dolph showed signs of forcing his way out of the hold, Dean was able to neutralise him with a shot to the head. Dolph fell to his knees and Dean immediately followed up with forearms to the face.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. I felt like a silly school girl with a crush, but this was not a crush I wanted to have.

Snap out of it! He's EVIL!

"Aria!"

I quickly snapped out of my trance, "What?!" She eyed me suspiciously.

She knew.

Best friends always know.

"You-" She grinned, but I cut her off.

"Don't say it." I warned her.

"-like-"

"Who does Aria like?" Ted came behind us with Becky.

I made eyes with Charlie that said 'Tell them and I will kill you.' I saw Charlie looking around, it what she does when she tries to think of a replacement. "Ryback." She quickly answered.

I slapped my forehead. Ted turned to me and shook his head, "You disappoint me."

"She's just messing." I shrugged it off.

"Yeah ok, Aria." He winked at Charlie.

"I don't like him!"

"Ok..."

"I don't!"

Great, a new rumour to be spread round the locker room! With Ryback's reputation of beating up members of the crew, I did not want to be on his radar!

"He's not doing bad." Ted commented on the match.

Dean was now circling Dolph and locked in a reverse chin lock, forcing Dolph to the mat. He kept Dolph there until his resistance subsided. When he released the hold, he got to his feet and picked up Dolph's legs, he then proceeded to stomp on his chest as Dolph withered in pain.

Afterwards Dean picked up Dolph by the hair and whipped the battered Dolph into the ropes. Dean went to hit a clothesline but amazingly Dolph ducked under the arm and leaped onto the back of Dean, applying his own sleeper hold. A shocked Dean clawed desperately to break the hold but Dolph remained resilient.

Dean managed to relieve some of the pressure by rolling out of the sleeper and into a side headlock. This allowed Dean to rock back against the ropes and with the momentum, pushed Dolph away. Both men raced towards each other but Dolph reacted first and hit an incredible drop kick to the chin of Dean. Both Seth and Roman on the ring apron appeared anxious, reaching and calling for Dean to make the tag. But he never got the chance; Dolph cut him off with a kick to the gut and a cover.

"C'mon Dolph." I called out, I saw Charlie smirk at me at the corner of my eye. She was never going to let me live this down.

Before the referee could count to two, Roman raced to the ring and threw Dolph off Dean; this enraged the official who straight away goes to show Roman back to his corner. Dolph was beginning to show the fatigue of wrestling against three men and used the ropes to hoist himself up. With the referee's attention elsewhere, Dean squirms over to Dolph and delivered a devastating low blow.

"I could feel that." Ted said uncomfortable. "That's it, it's over!"

"Please, a knock there, that's nothing." Rebecca scoffed.

"Nothing?" Ted repeated. "Excuse me, Rebecca, have you ever been hit there?"

"Well obviously not." She shot back.

"Then you don't know, Rebecca!" He poked at her. "You don't know!"

"Men are wimps."

"I'll have you know-" Ted tried to tell Rebecca, but Charlie cut her off.

"Guys, Aria is trying to watch the match!"

"Since when were you so interested in Ziggler?" Ted asked me.

"I just... have a thing for blondes." I lied.

Ted looked over his shoulder, "Ryback's not blonde?"

"I don't like Ryback!"

"Aria likes Ryback?!" I heard one of the Bellas gasp.

"Oh for the love of-" I shook my head and turned back to the match.

Dolph crumbled to the mat. An oblivious referee turned around just in time to see Dean scuttle over and tag in Roman. Roman is not playing around and goes at the hapless Dolph. A series of viscous knees to the back of the head are only halted by a fearful referee who checked on Dolph to see if he is fit to continue. Roman pushed the referee away and picked up the limp Dolph, he hoisted him high into the air and dropped him ferociously with a body slam.

Roman picked up Dolph once again and whipped him into a turnbuckle. Before Dolph even hit the buckle, Roman was already hurtling at him. Just as Roman was about to crush him, Dolph acted on instinct and threw himself out of the way. Roman hit the turnbuckle full force and stumbled backwards.

"He could have this!" Charlie spoke.

"Nah, Roman's got this." Becky grinned as she wiggled her brows at the TV.

"...You like Roman?"

"Sluts." Ted tutted. "All of you, especially you!"

"Why me?" I exclaimed.

"Ryback and Dolph..."

He wasn't anywhere close.

Dolph perched behind him and sprung up for a Zig Zag. The crowd's roared turned to dismay as Roman shrugged Dolph off leaving him to plummet to the mat. Roman stalked Dolph who struggled to his feet.

Roman hit Dolph with a spear….One...Two...Three... and the Shield are victorious.

"You can't say he didn't give a good fight." I spoke. Rebecca had replied, but I wasn't focusing on her. I was focusing on Dean as he climbed into the ring to celebrate with the rest of his team.

I was disappointed the match was over.

Why was I so interested in him?

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

**Aria's first encounter with Dean Ambrose.**

**Aria tweets about Summer slam events, what will be her punishment? **

**Review if you want more! Favourite and follow! **


	2. Game on Dean Ambrose

**Aria's Shield**

"Oh god, he's at it again." Becky laughed, as she was watching Raw with us. It was an interview with the Big Show, but surprise, surprise, Brad Maddox had found a way to get more air time.

"That's the smile of love." Ted commented on Becky.

"Shut up, I do not love Brad Maddox."

"She's not over him, you poor, poor thing." Ted forced her into a hug. "I want you to know, I'm here for you. I acknowledge your pain."

"Get off me!" She pushed at his chest. "I'll hurt you."

"You brave little soldier." He stroked down her hair forcefully. "You're too precious for this world."

"I knew I shouldn't have introduced him to Supernatural." I tutted. "Let her watch Raw, Ted."

"It's not good for her to see Brad when she is in this vulnerable state-" Ted then let out a yelp. "Ow! She bit me!"

"I did tell you to get off me-" Becky shrugged innocently. "It was self defence."

"Mr Big show." Brad started. "You've made some very disparaging remarks about the COO of our company-"

"Oh here we go again." I shook my head and somewhat laughed. "Wonder who he will be put up against!"

Big Show defended himself by saying it was freedom of speech. "True that." Charlie clapped.

"Of course it is and Triple H and the McMahon family are advocates of that and so am I." I scoffed at this. "But here's the thing, tonight I would like for you to express yourself in a different way." Oh boy. "-in a handicap match versus the Shield."

My jaw dropped. "Again?!"

"But...here's the thing-"

"There's more?" Becky gawked.

"In this match, all three members of the Shield are going to be allowed to be in the ring at the same time."

"Note to self, be careful what you tweet!" Ted said.

Big Show did not seemed phased by this, instead he just laughed to himself. "You sure you want to do that to the Shield?"

"Oh that was smooth." I commented.

That match was next. I was secretly thrilled to be seeing The Shield again. It was surreal that this was the guy I had seen earlier, making his way down to the ring.

Big Show was in for the fight of his life.

The Shield surrounded the outside of the ring. "I would not want to be Show right now." Ted tutted.

"Eh, I could take them." Becky shrugged.

"Right." Ted scoffed. "Just like you could take that spider last night?"

"Hey, that spider was huge and it was scary!"

The bell rang as Big Show encouraged the Shield to 'come get some'. However, they had a different way of approaching things and only Roman entered the ring first. He stood solitary across the ring from Big Show, as Dean and Seth stalked around the outside of the ring.

"What are they planning?" Charlie asked. "I thought they were all just going to go for him."

"It's still early." I spoke; my eyes remained glued to the screen.

Big Show obviously saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his left eye as he spun to face Seth who was half way up the ropes. Just before he could neutralise Seth, he caught a glimpse of Dean creeping into the opposite side of the ring. Undecided on which threat was most urgent Big Show failed to realise Roman Reigns was beginning to charge at him. The nervous groan of the crowd alerted Big Show to the two hundred and sixty five pound Samoan hurtling towards him and it was only just in time that he was able to deflect Roman's spear away.

"I wonder what Brad would do if I tweeted something about Summerslam." I spoke.

Roman went flying in-between the middle and top rope and collided with Seth, leaving both in a heap outside the ring. Then the giant paw of Big Show reached the outside of the ring, grabbing Dean by the head and hoisting him into the ring. Big Show picked Dean back up and tossed him around the ring. He lifted him up once again, forcing him up the middle of the ropes. Big Show proceeded to chop away at Dean's chest.

"I'm quite curious myself." Becky replied.

I lifted up my phone, "Should I?"

The crowd once again alerted Big Show to the imminent danger of the stirring Seth and Roman. Show grabbed Dean's neck and forced him over the top rope. Big Show turned in time to meet the arriving Roman and Seth with a double clothesline. Seth was up first but he was sent back to the mat by a monstrous head butt. Roman met the same fate upon making it to his feet, but as the head butt only brought him to his knees, Big Show decided to add to his punishment by delivering a boot to his face.

"Your funeral." Ted pointed out.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like he could put me in a match against the Shield."

"Good point." Charlie said. "Go for it."

"What should I put?" I thought for a moment. "I've got it..."

'Summerslam...what a disgrace... #Injustice'

"Done..." I said nervously.

Becky and Charlie immediately got their phones out. "Oh my god, you didn't?"

"What didn't she do?" Ted leaned over to see my phone and what I had tweeted. He raised his brows, "Like I said, your funeral."

"What can they do?" I shrugged.

"I love the Shield reference." Becky grinned. I pulled an angel face and turned back to the monitor.

The crowd erupted as Big Show signalled for a choke slam. He grasped both Seth and Roman by the neck and just as he tried to lift them, Big Show turned to be confronted by Dean and in doing so Seth wriggled out of the giants clasp. Seth was replaced in the Big Show clutch by Dean. The Big Show moved towards the middle of the ring, Roman and Dean in hand and began to lift both men high in the air.

"C'mon Show!"

"How is he doing this?!"

Before we could get too excited, Big Show was once again thwarted. This time by a flying Seth who had leapt from a top turnbuckle to knee Big Show in the back of the head. In turn Big Shows held over Roman and Dean is relinquished as the giant crumbled to his knees. A sense of dread overcame the now silent crowd. Big Show brought himself to his feet but was met by a brutal Roman Reign's spear. The three Shield members covered Big Show..one..two..three..the Shield were victorious.

"They are brutal." Ted said as he leaned back.

The celebration of the Shield soon faded out and Brad Maddox appeared on the screen. "Oh god, Aria what have you done!" Becky giggled.

"Aria-" Brad started, smirking into the camera.

"Deep breath." I said sarcastically. Inside, I was actually quite nervous! He couldn't put me against The Shield, there's no way. "He's loving this." I gestured to Brad. What I tweeted appeared on the screen. "Oh no!" I giggled. "They are going to see that!"

"I would rather you expressed yourself in the ring and not on twitter." Brad continued to smirk. "But because the McMahon are such a generous family, they have decided to forgive you."

"That's nice of them." I rolled my eyes.

"We all want you to go far in the WWE, that's why we are giving you the opportunity to prove yourself...in a handicap match against..." My heart stopped for a moment. "-the Bellas."

Is that it?" I raised a brow. "The Bellas? Seriously?"

"That's not a nightmare!" Ted exclaimed. "That's my dream!"

"Gross." Becky stared at Ted in disgust. "Say no more."

"You're in there too-"

"I said no more!"

"You should count yourself lucky! That could have been a lot worse!" Charlie said to me.

"Alright, well get to it ladies, make me look pretty!"

The rules were the same. The Bellas were allowed to be in the ring at the same time. I was up for this challenge. Becky and Charlie did my hair and I got changed in my ring attire. Ted walked me to the start of the stage.

"Good luck toots." Ted patted my back.

"You don't think there is some kind of twist and the Shield will come down and beat my ass, right?"

"Fingers crossed!" Ted said to me and started walking away.

"That wasn't comforting at all!"

I stretched until my music blared through the arena. I headed out to cheers. Yes, I was a face and I loved it. I hit a couple of fan's hands on the way down and waited for my opponents to get down here.

I was hyped up!

Time to kick some Bella butts!

As soon as I heard the bell ring, the Bellas immediately rushed at me. Wasting little time, they hit me with a flurry of kicks and punches, forcing me back against the turn buckle where they continued to take advantage of this two vs. one scenario. Already I knew this would be a major uphill battle. Sure, I could beat the hell out of one, but two...at the same time... the odds are never pretty.

I slumped back against the turn buckle as they finally backed off. Finally their relentless onslaught had ceased. Whilst I was recovering in the corner, the Bellas pranced off to the middle of the ring to parade in front of the crowd and of course were received by jeers.

I was fired up by the crowd chanting my name and mustered up the energy to take one Bella down with a thesz press. It was my turn to get in quality right hands. Rookie mistake was forgetting...there's two of them. Before I really got going, the other Bella dragged me off by the hair.

"Ow." I hissed through clenched teeth. The ref then dragged her off, warning her off the illegal hair pull. The momentary distraction allowed me to hook in a Russian leg sweep which I rolled out of, got on my feet and dropped kick the other Bella.

Feeling confident, I went over to turn buckle and climbed to the top rope. Just as I was able to splash one of them, the other Bella got to the ropes and knocked me off balance causing me to topple off the rope, falling hard on the unforgiving matt. The downfall of two on one. Immediately, both Bellas went for the pin.

Just before the three count, I was able to force my shoulder off the mat. The relieved gasp of the crowd reassured me that I got my shoulder up in time.

I heard a huff from a Bella who turned to her twin and I heard, "Let's finish her off."

I felt myself being dragged from the ground and tucked under their arms. Suddenly I was hoisted in the air by both Bellas holding onto my shorts to support me. I knew I had to act fast or the match could be over. The only way out was to reverse the force and plant both Bellas on their heads with a double ddt.

Sandwiched by two lifeless Bellas, I kick up to my feet, feeling the energy of the crowd racing through me.

They were all on their feet and I could tell they were really behind me. They knew I was in with a chance.

With both Bellas down, I went to do my signature move.

The RiaRaction.

With both twins down, I pulled both their bodies to lie side by side in the middle of the ring. I did a handstand at the side of their body and with all the force and momentum I could gather, I dropped onto the Bellas

Shoving one out the ring, I landed on the other Bella for the pin.

"1..." The referee yelled down. "2..." C'mon..."3!"

I heard the bell ring and my music blared through the arena. I allowed the referee to help me up and raise my arm up in the air.

Take that Brad Maddox!

I flipped my long hair back and stood up on the top rope with my hands in the air. I blew the fans kisses before making my way up the ramp.

The Bellas were slowly coming to and glaring at me as I made my way victoriously up the ramp. I flicked my hair to lay down one shoulder and started making my way back to the locker room.

I didn't even see someone lurking in the shadows.

"Disappointed?"

I froze exactly where I was. It couldn't be-?

I turned around and my fears were confirmed.

Dean.

He was leaning against the wall, his large arms crossed against his chest. A casual look on his face as his eyes bored into mine. I felt my mouth go dry.

What did he mean disappointed? He said it as if it were a question. Why would I be disappointed, I won.

"Disappointed?" I finally got out. "Didn't you watch? I won." Maybe I just wanted to slip that in there to see if he did watch my match...Not that I care or anything.

He came off the wall and stalked towards me. I took a step back, surprised at the sudden closeness, but he stepped forward once more, closing the gap between us. He was tall, several inches taller than me. I tried to stand tall, show him I was not afraid, but I don't know how well it was coming across.

"Oh I watched." He watched! He watched me! I mean...ok, fine, cool. Cough. "But it wasn't the match you wanted, was it?" He raised a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered firmly, running my tongue swiftly over my dry upper lip. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

He frowned deeply at me, an intimidating look. "You saw what happened to Big Show, Ziggler." He stated.

"I did not want to fight The Shield, if that's what you're trying to say."

"But you wanted our attention." I opened my mouth to argue with him, but nothing came out. Maybe it was the reason. I mean, I was interested to see if it would have the same reaction, but maybe I did want something to happen with them. Like a repeat of earlier, his mouth tugged up into a smirk, "That's what I thought." I watched him as he let his eyes trail up and down my body, taking me in without even trying to disguise it. Once again, I felt exposed, even more so now just being in my ring attire.

I repressed a shudder at the way he was looking at me. "Maybe I just wanted to rebel." I replied as I met his gaze.

"Well then you should be more careful." He nodded down at me. He was chewing gum, he was so close to me, his warm, yet minty breath, I could feel it hit me.

There were mere inches between us. Backing away would mean I was weak. I could feel my heart hitting my chest so hard. I was so fluttered, but I was desperate not to show it. "Meaning?"

"It means-" He lowered himself down to my level. "-you may not get off so easily next time."

I don't know how this even started with him. We've never spoke, we've never had any encounters before today. Why is this all happening? "Why-" I stopped. I decided against what I was going to say.

"Why?" He repeated. I stayed quiet. "Aria-" My name rolled off his tongue. "If you have a question to ask me, just ask."

"Why are you so concerned?"

He chuckled to himself and looked around to see who was there before bringing his eyes back to me. "I'd hate to see a pretty little thing like you, get hurt."

He called me pretty?!

Not that I care or anything.

"You saw my match, you saw what I can do." I retorted. I saw over his shoulder that Roman and Seth were heading towards us. Suddenly I didn't feel so brave. They didn't seem surprised to see Dean and I together. I wonder if they had spoken about me during my match. I would have killed to be a fly on the wall.

"And you've seen what we can do." Dean answered, he lured over me, causing me to step back, alarm bells were ringing in my head as he walked with me as I took the steps. "You wanted the attention of the Shield-" He now had Roman and Seth by his side, they all looked down at me. "You've got it."

Their frowns turned to grins as they started to back off. Dean was the only one who looked back at me as they headed away.

I could finally breathe again.

I had to lean against the wall for support.

That was...that was such a turn on.

WHOA, I mean...that was terrifying! My heart was still beating like crazy. What the hell just happened and why do I feel buzzed? I should feel the opposite!

"It just got hot in here." I heard a snigger.

"Seriously?" I turned around. "Are you two everywhere?" I questioned the Bella twins. "Do you ladies seriously have nothing better to do?"

"Well apparently you do, naughty Aria." Nikki giggled.

They both just bitter I whooped their asses just now. "Oh real mature."

"His pants got a little too tight there, Bree." She laughed again.

"Oh c'mon, this is a PG show, you two disgust me!"

"She's got his attention, Nikki." Bree laughed.

"Total divas will be interesting this week." Nikki wiggled her brows at me as she linked arms with her twin and they began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"No! No! I told you, I don't want to be on it!" I yelled after them.

"Hey, can we put some make up on this woman?" I looked to my side to see now Brad had appeared.

This was just not my night.

"Brad." I said in disgust.

"Aria." He smiled falsely. "You look different, put on some weight?"

"You look great, Botox again?" I matched his fake smile.

Brad and I, even when he was with Rebecca, we had a love hate relationship. I quite like insulting him, it was a nice release, especially as I just got owned by The Shield.

"Sorry Aria, just doing my new duty as General manager of Monday night raw." He sniffed cockily and looked around. He looked over my shoulder and check out his reflection in the TV monitor.

"Be careful, don't break it." He smirked and looked down at me. "Sorry, just doing my duty as a WWE diva." I shrugged innocently.

"Speaking of, I just wanted to say congratulations on your match tonight, I was very impressed."

I eyed him suspiciously, "What's your game?"

"No game." He replied simply "Just maybe next time-"

"Here we go."

"Next time I should give you more of a challenge."

Dean's words came back to haunt me. _You_ _may not get off so easily next time._

I cleared my throat, "Like a shot at the women's championship, challenge?"

He laughed loudly, "Oh Aria, you are so funny."

"Yeah, I wasn't joking."

"Cute as always."

"Thanks..."

"I was talking about me."

"Right." I smirked. He was a complete idiot, but he did amuse me. "Anyway, what do I owe this honour?"

"All superstars are to be gathered at the top of the stage for the champion celebration." Brad told me.

"Aw, you consider me a superstar." I patted his shoulder.

"-And useless divas." He grinned.

"Ok, well I'm going boss."

"Hurry."

"I'm going!"

I walked towards the stage and saw many of the superstars already waiting to go on. "What's up, Teddy?"

"Ria!" He put his arm around me. "Isn't this exciting!?"

"I am thrilled to be here, Ted." I told him.

I felt Ted and I being pushed back as the other superstars too were pushed back. When I looked over the superstars ahead. I saw a parting had been made down the middle. The Shield walked through. My mind flashed to earlier. I was too buried in the crowd for any of them to see me. What did it even mean? I had their attention?

"There's move this way." Ted started to push me to the right.

"Why?"

"We don't want to end up next to Ryback." Ted joined in on our joke at being absolutely terrified of Ryback. In fairness, he was one scary dude! And he liked to have victims! He was so mean to the crew.

"Well hello there!" Ted said to Damien as we ended up next to him.

"Don't waste my time you anaemic, pathetic, piece of vermin." Damien shot back at him.

"Hurtful...Feelings." I tapped my heart.

"Hey guys." Christian came through the crowd to greet us.

"Hey Jay." I waved. We chatted for a bit with him and Cody for a bit until we were instructed to go on stage. I stuck to Ted like glue, but we lost Cody and Christian in the crowd.

"Oh no!" Ted panicked.

"What?" I asked him. He nudged his head to look next to me.

My eyes widened as my new neighbour was Ryback.

"Oh boy, how did this happen?" I whispered back to Ted. I looked back at Ryback who was looking at me with a rather sour look on his face. "Hi!" I said, trying to make a friend.

"Grrrrr."

My eyes remained wide as I turned to Ted. "He just growled at me!"

"I think that means he wants you." Ted replied.

"How did I not see that? It's so obvious."

"Put the moves on him."

"No!"

"This may be your only chance!"

Ted's persistent trying to get me to chat up Ryback was interrupted as Triple H begun to talk. I couldn't believe he of all people would do this. He explained himself to the crowd and proudly introduced the new WWE champion.

I stepped to one side to let Randy through. Our new champion. My once friend. He paused, staring down at the McMahon family in the ring before glancing either side of the roster that had been gathered.

What had happened to our world?

We were all cheering in the back last night for Daniel Bryan. He had become WWE champion. He had finally done it. The whole crowd was on their feet, chanting the familiar 'Yes, Yes, Yes'.

Unfortunately there was one person who was not celebrating with us.

Randy Orton.

He glanced at me and I returned it with an unknown look. He didn't need to be a genius to know what I think he did was wrong.

We hadn't spoken since last night. Not sure I wanted to. I was interested to know what he was going to say. Teaming up with the McMahons, no, it did not sound like Randy. Doing anything to become champion, that sounded like Randy.

Triple H...Randy...they had both surprised me last night. I didn't know what to think anymore, who to even trust.

My gaze left Randy and I turned to looking forward towards the ring. Only it wasn't what was going on in the ring, it was what was going on outside the ring.

The Shield.

They were protecting the celebration. Anyone who wanted to get involved how to go through them.

I looked around the audience as they watched in silence, Randy talk about last night and what when down. When I looked back forward, familiar eyes stared back at me.

But this time, I didn't shrink away.

I stared right back at him.

What happened earlier, it stirred something inside me. I was excited.

My smirk matched the one he pulled earlier.

It was a smirk that read...Game on.

Game on Dean Ambrose.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks for all the follows, let me know your thoughts!**

**Review if you want more!**

**LivHardy x **


	3. Your move

**A/N:  
Aria to be played by Nina Dobrev  
Becky to be played by Bethany Joy Lenz  
Charlie played by Kaylee DeFer**

**Thanks for all the reviews, review if you want more!**

* * *

**Aria's Shield**

"Who are we meeting?" Becky said as she finished curling my hair.

"Jay, Daniel, Cody, Rob..." I started listing names from the top of my head.

"Darren-" Charlie continued.

"Ted." Ted raised his hand.

"Seth?" Charlie grinned.

"I doubt it." Becky teased. "How about Dean, Aria?"

"How would I know?"

"Mmmhmm." Becky said, unconvinced.

"I wonder if Brad is going to be there." I shot back at Becky.

"He's never invited, but always somehow ends up there." Charlie laughed.

"That's so true." I shook my head.

"Nothing to do with me anymore." Becky raised her hands in self defence.

"Unless he is stalking you." Ted pointed out.

"Well, who could blame him." Becky smirked over at Ted.

"I had a stalker once." Ted told us. "It was kinda hot."

"What happened?"

"We banged."

"Charming."

"Yeah."

I hopped off the chair I was in and looked in the mirror at Becky's work. "I think I'm ready to go."

"Finally." Ted shot up. "We're only an hour late already. I know you ladies need help looking good, but that is just-" Ted was cut off by a pillow to the face by Becky.

"You were saying?"

"How wonderful you all looked." Ted said through gritted teeth.

"I thought so."

I took a last look in the mirror. I had chosen a red tight dress and red heels to go with it. "Don't forget your red clutch." Ted handed me a bag.

"Wow, that couldn't have sounded gayer, Ted." Charlie commented.

We received a text from the others who were already inside the club. I linked arms with Ted as we walked through the crowd. It was fairly busy, but not enough where you were drowning in the crowd.

"Looking good ladies." Rob said to us as they all scooted over so we could sit down.

"Thanks Rob, I don't have feelings at all." Ted said to him.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Becky said as she made her way down to the bar.

"I want a screaming orgasm!" Ted yelled as Becky walked away. It was then he realised how many looks he had received. "Oh c'mon people, it's a drink!"

I smiled at my weird, weird friend. It was like I was meant to look over. It was harmless scan of the crowd, but they caught my eyes.

They were here.

The Shield, they were all here.

Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and lastly, Dean Ambrose.

"Damn. They clean up good." Charlie commented, her eyes firmly on Seth.

It was weird not seeing Dean in his Shield uniform. Instead, he was wearing jeans with a three quarter length white shirt on that showed off his muscular form. No doubt he would be getting a lot of looks from the lady tonight.

I looked away, not wanting to be caught like last time.

When I looked back, I realised something strange was happening at the bar.

"Is that Becky with Brad?" I nudged Ted.

"I knew it." Ted grinned.

"No, I don't think so Ted. Although she doesn't look annoyed, that is unusual when people are talking to Brad Maddox."

"What a slut." Ted wagged his finger.

"He's probably trying to worm his way back in."

"In her pants."

"Ted! That's inappropriate!" It would make a good distraction. "But to be on the safe side, I'm going over!"

I had no idea whether the Shield had seen me or not. I mean, I was blown away by what Dean looked like out of the ring, what did he think of me?

Brad had spotted me before Becky had and placed his usual lazy smirk on his face. "Speaking of easy women, hi Aria." Brad greeted me.

"You're seriously wearing a sweater vest tonight?" I asked him.

"It's my signature look." He brushed his shoulders down.

I looked between them suspiciously. "So, what have you guys been talking about?"

"Why me of course." Brad scoffed.

"So you were talking about pigs, Brad?"

"Are we going for the cross-dressing look tonight, hm Aria?"

I ignored that remark, "I'm going to be the bigger person here, vest boy."

"You mean, you haven't got a comeback?" Brad replied as he put his hands in his pockets and leant back. I opened my mouth to argue, but he put a finger to my lips. "Excuse me, I must attend to my adoring fans." He exited to his right where a middle aged woman was waiting.

"He is such a nuisance." I shook my head.

"Brad might not like your look tonight, but someone else does." Becky gestured to something that was behind me.

I turned around and she was staring where the Shield were sitting. They had gone off into a corner of their own and the eyes fixed on me belonged to Dean Ambrose.

I half fluttered my eyes at him innocently before turning to Becky.

"Roman Reigns." Becky said, as if testing the sound of his name on her lips, "I wouldn't kick him out of bed."

"You wouldn't kick anyone out of bed." I heard sniggering behind us. The Bellas.

Bitch fight.

The twins high fived as they saw the reaction of mine and Becky's face. We were not impressed.

"Especially not John last night." Becky shot at Nikki. "Ohhhhhhh." Owned.

The twins rolled their eyes and headed off towards the dance floor. "That felt good." I said and mocked high fived Becky like the twins had just done.

"Wait, where's Charlie gone?" Becky asked looking around.

It didn't take me long to find where Charlie had gotten too. She was in the company of none other than Seth Rollins. How had she done it?! He actually looked happy to be talking to her. They both were smiling and looked like they were having a good time with each other. They were away from the rest of the Shield members, how did she manage to do that?!

"That wily minx." Becky tutted. "How did this happen?!"

We watched as Seth and Charlie continued to chat away. After ten minutes, they finally broke apart and she headed over to where Becky and I were. "Well..." I tapped my foot.

"Spill!"

"He said we can go over there." She grinned.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He said to bring you two over to hang out with him, Dean and Roman."

My mouth gawked, "I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"I can't! Dean and I...we had a weird thing earlier, it'd be weird!"

"C'mon Ria, I can't go on my own!"

"I can't go over there!"

"You wanted to talk to him-" She tried to pull me in the direction of the Shield. "Here is your chance."

"I never said I wanted to talk to him." I crossed my arms.

"Look you've been checking him out, he's been checking you out, get your butt over there!"

"No." I said childishly.

"Fine." She huffed. "Becky?"

"I get the big guy, right?"

"I'm going to the bar." I told them. "Traitors!"

"I'll take it." Becky tested her breath and wiggled her brows. "Roman Reigns, prepare yourself."

I didn't even check to see what Dean's reaction of me not going over was. Instead, I took my place at the bar. "Another one my good man." I said to the bartender.

"Drinking alone?"

A small smile came across my face, but I hid as I turned around to face Dean. "Depends." I replied smoothly. "Are you going to sit down?"

He ordered his drink and took his place at the stool next to mine. He twirled it round, so his body was facing mine and our knees were touching. I looked up at the rest of the group. Becky was chatting away to Roman and Charlie was occupied with Seth.

I had to hide how happy I was that Dean had come over to me. It was something that I wanted but didn't expect. He wasn't kidding when he said that I got their attention. I wonder what caused him to come over?

I waited for him to speak but when he didn't, I knew this was an opportunity. I didn't want to bore him. I wanted this to continue to be as exciting as I felt it was.

"You guys don't strike me as the clubbing type."

He leant closer, intrigued. He put his arm out so that it right next to mine, "And what kind of guy do I strike you as?"

I stared at him, thinking about my answer. It felt like the noise from the music and the crowd was miles away. It was like I had completely forgotten that I had come here with another group. I had forgotten that anyone could see us right now.

"I don't know," I said finally, "I'm still trying to figure you out."

He chuckled before leaning out and looking around but keeping our arms aligned, "Well, let me know when you find out." He said, bringing his eyes back to look at me.

Would I be able to find that out? Would there be more of this? What even was this? Were we friends? Were me and _Dean_ friends? Did Dean Ambrose even have friends?!

This was getting a little too intense, he made me feel nervous, like I needed to be on guard. So, I cleared my throat and looked around for a change of subject. However, before I could find one, he was speaking again.

"Well, why don't I tell you what kind of girl you are?" He suggested.

I was taken aback by this. Had he thought about what kind of girl I was? And why was the idea of him doing that making me want to smile? However, I couldn't let him know that. He had little information of me - anything he did know of me was from second-hand sources, meaning the locker room, meaning I did not trust it.

"You don't know me."

He raised a brow, which caused my heart to speed up a little.

"Don't I?" He asked, his voice low and quiet, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips.

Over his shoulder, I was suddenly distracted by the gruesome twosome - the Bella's. They were both grinning at me, waggling their eyebrows. Nikki began thrusting the air and the other did a slut-drop on her boyfriend, her face turned towards me. I couldn't react because of Dean, but oh, how I wanted to glare!

"You like to take risks," he began, unaware of the atrocity that was happening behind him. They had begun to make kissy-faces at me.

I pulled my gaze away from them. I needed to listen to him. I like to take risks? I thought of my tweet earlier. Ok, true.

"Rebelling against the diva's stereotype," he continued.

Ok, true.

"Sleep your way to the top," he added

Ok, tr- WAIT A SECOND.

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't surpass the look of hurt that came on my face, no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. No one had ever said that to me and it came from the worst possible person. He didn't notice, only because he hadn't finished.

"Maybe you haven't stopped." He murmured, his gaze over my shoulder.

I followed it and it landed on Brad. He thought I was sleeping with Brad?! Gross.

I knew what he said wasn't true - it wasn't like that - but it still hurt. I didn't know whether he truly thought that or he was just trying to get a reaction from me. If it was the second, it was working.

I leaned out, suddenly not wanting to be close to him, breaking his spell. I just wanted to leave. I didn't want to play this game anymore. "Well," I said stiffly, "clearly you don't know me at all, you're wrong. You had me until that last part."

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look, "So, tell me you never slept with Orton." My eyes quickly lifted to him - what did he know? "I hear things." He explained, answering my unasked question.

Oh great, that's going around the locker room.

I moved away from him, the more he was saying, the more I didn't want to be around him. I was an idiot to think what we were doing meant anything to him. It was just a game of cat and mouse. What was his reason to come over here? Just to embarrass me?

"That is none of your business." I said defensively, although what I was feeling was evident on my face.

He just smirked knowingly.

I downed the rest of my drink before turning to look at him coldly. "At least now I know what kind of guy you are." I didn't stick around to see his reaction, I just wanted to be away from him.

So, I went to the safety of the ladies bathroom.

What I wanted was some time to recuperate, shake this feeling of humiliation and get a hold of myself. Unfortunately for me, the Bella's were in there, fixing each other's make-up.

Their faces lit up - they must have thought we were best friends from the way they kept busting into my business.

Nikki grinned widely, "Want to come lingerie shopping with us tomorrow? You know, for _Dean_?"

I sighed, "I don't want to go with you. I don't want to be on Total Divas. I'm not sleeping with Dean."

"Yet."Brie told me happily.

"Yet? To which one?"

"All of them." They said together.

Seeing as I wasn't going to get any peace in here, I decided to turn around and leave. Maybe I'd just go back to the hotel and call it a night. I decided to go find Ted and go home, I wasn't in the clubbing mood anymore.

I had taken literally one step before I bumped into someone. As fate would have it, it was Randy himself. I didn't even know he was here.

Although I looked surprised to see him, he didn't seem to feel the way. Dean's harsh words from before hit me.

"Randy." I said, failing to keep the lack of enthusiasm out of my voice.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I saw you talking to Ambrose."

I shrugged and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Was he giving you any trouble?" He demanded.

I looked past him to see that he had come with Stephanie and Paul. Probably celebrating their victory tonight.

"No, Randy, I'm fine." I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." He told me, looking annoyed.

"It's a little too late for that." I told him before glancing behind him, trying to see Ted. Maybe he could come and give me an excuse to get away from all of this.

"I still care about you." He insisted, taking a step towards me.

I knew he didn't mean it romantically. He had been like my mentor once upon a time. My friend. And then...

"Just leave me alone."

Randy dipped his head towards me, "I can't do that."

What was boiling underneath came out. I glared at him, "Did you tell anyone about us?"

He didn't need to answer, the look on his face said it all.

I scoffed and turned away. "I knew it."

The only person I had spoken to about it was Ted. Not even Becky and Charlie knew, which just shows how big of a deal it was. What gave him the right to tell people about something that was so private? And so messed up?

Randy didn't say anything, so I said, "How do you think it makes me look? When it was _you_ who was the asshole."

"Aria," he said, "It meant something to me." He glanced around quickly, "I miss you." He kept his voice low, not wanting anyone to hear. I was still that. A dirty little secret.

"Look, Randy, I don't want to talk about this. Not here. Not now." I walked away from him. I needed to get out of here. I just needed to get Ted and go home.

But another figure blocked my way.

Dean's hand fell to my waist as he stepped forward in front of me protectively, his eyes stared daggers at Randy, whose gaze went to his hand before back at his face. I didn't know whether he was trying to protect me or get one up on Randy.

Neither man said anything. They just continued to stare down each other, both at the same height, neither had the advantage.

"Is there a problem here?" Dean asked. He looked down at me and somehow saw that I was more upset than I had been than when I had left him before. His jaw tightened as he glared back at Randy.

I didn't understand Dean. One minute he was practically calling me a slut and the next he was trying to be my saviour.

"There wasn't." Randy growled. He already seemed to have a problem with Dean before this moment but the placement of Dean's hand was making it worse.

Dean finally looked away from Randy and instead to me, "Let's get out of here."

He seemed like the lesser of two evils, so I just nodded. We turned away from Randy and headed towards the doors, guiding me with his hand on my lower-back.

We got outside and he held the door open for me. He had taken me to the smoking area, which was empty. I didn't realize he smoked. I leant against the wall and crossed my arms as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up.

He turned his face away from mine as he blew out a puff of smoke so that it wouldn't hit me before his eyes fell back to me. He slowly leant his arm against the wall above my head.

"What do you want, Dean?" I demanded, fed up of this entire evening.

"Orton giving you trouble?" He asked, his face could have fooled me for one of concern.

I gave out a sarcastic laugh, "How funny, he was saying the same thing about you."

He blew out another puff of smoke and stared off into the night. "You don't need protecting from me."

It was interesting that he couldn't say that whilst looking at me. Did that mean he actually meant it? Well, at least it was nice that I wasn't going to be ambushed by The Shield anytime soon.

"That's not what it felt like earlier." I said, glad the darkness could hide my blush of humiliation. I wasn't like the other Divas. That's not how I got to where I was. I was trying to fight the reputation that was automatically slapped on them. And for him to destroy that in one line...

He turned to me with mock-accusation, "You're the one that sent that tweet."

I leant off the wall, not wanting him to tower over me anymore. I lifted my chin, challenging him, "You're the one who reacted to it."

"Which is exactly what you wanted." He pointed out, mocking my arm-cross and leaning closer towards me.

I couldn't deny it and my silence was greeted by that familiar smirk. Not finding anything to say, I backed away.

"I better go see if Charlie's okay." I said quietly, frustrated that I couldn't think of anything else to say. I took a step towards the door but he blocked my way with his other arm, so that I was now pinned beneath him.

"She's with Seth," he dismissed, with a slight shake of the head, "she'll be fine."

"Seth?" I said, "I've seen what Seth can do in the ring."

"You're with me, aren't you?" He asked.

"Well, I can handle you. Charlie's a make-up artist."

He leant even closer so that our faces were merely inches away, "Why are you so eager to get away from me?" He asked, amused.

I ran a tongue against my dry lip, I felt the pressure from being under him but I felt excited. What was he doing to me? He'd messed with my head so much tonight - and I was letting him.

"Do I scare you?" He wondered, his ash breath on my face.

Yes.

"No." I said, trying not to give in to his stare.

"You seem nervous." He observed, crowding me a little bit more, putting the pressure on. My heart was going off like a rocket. He was so close. My stomach was in knots. I couldn't let him know this though.

"I'm not nervous," I told him, a small smile playing on m lips, "I just don't like you."

He matched the smile, "Well, now we both know that's not true." He raised an eyebrow, his eyes searched into mine, maybe looking for a sign? An invitation? I didn't want to be an open book for him but I felt like one.

Without even looking or thinking about it, my hand slowly slid up the wall, his eyes following it. His fingers linked through mine, his hand engulfing it. Here we were, in a public space, holding hands. Anyone could walk into this.

It was weird seeing him like this. With our hands clasped, he almost seemed gentle. Nothing like the monster I saw in the ring.

Anyone could walk in - and that's just what happened. As soon as I heard the noise from the door, I pulled my hand away and backed my body against the wall, to get away from him. He dropped the arm blocking my way to the door but kept the other arm up. He didn't seem to care that people could see us.

People meaning... Becky and Brad?! They're never going to let me hear the end of this. They had stumbled out and were just standing, staring at us.

I looked at Dean and saw that he looked irritated at our interruption.

Becky looked from me to Dean, then back to me. She winked. I could have slapped my forehead. Why couldn't I have chosen subtle friends? Hold on, why was she out here with Brad anyway? She was meant to be seducing 'the big man', wasn't she? 'The big man' was certainly not Brad Maddox.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, glancing at Dean and realizing I wasn't really in the position to ask.

"Err..." Becky stared at me before saying in a high-pitched voice, "smoking."

"You don't smoke." I pointed out suspiciously.

"Oh yeah!" She cried, "I forgot."

I stared at her, unconvinced, "Becky..."

She shrugged innocently, "I just thought I'd give Charlie some alone time with Seth. I am such a good friend!"

I still didn't fully believe her, "And in the meanwhile, alone time with Brad?"

"He followed me!" She exclaimed

Brad spoke for the first time, this was probably the longest he'd ever been quiet. "Please!" He buffed his chest out, "You've been given me the eye all night!"

Oh, Brad. He and Dean were opposites. The two men couldn't have been more different.

Becky caught the look I was going her, so just pointed inside, "I'm going to go now." She announced before hurrying inside.

Brad kept the door open but beamed at me, "So, the rumours are true!" He winked, just like Becky had, "You go girl." He left.

My eyes widened and I blushed. Note to self: Kill Brad Maddox. And kill Becky whilst I'm at it. I reluctantly turned to look back at Dean.

He looked amused for some reason, "So, you're not the one sleeping with Brad." He noted. Was it my imagination or did he seem relieved?

"What do you mean, 'the one'?" I asked, "Who?"

He gave me a disbelieving look, chuckling slightly, "So you _are_ just a pretty face." He gently ran the back of his hand down my shoulder.

"Why would you think it was me anyway?" I asked, trying to ignore the presence of his hand.

"I hear him talk." He was becoming increasingly affectionate with the movement of his hand. His fingers gently came down to mine and brushed against them.

"About me?"

"About a girl." I knew that couldn't be Becky. They'd broken up ages ago.

"Why did you think that was me?"

"I heard you two talking earlier and then I saw you at the bar." So he noticed!

I mimicked his smirk, tilting my head to mock him, "You sound jealous."

He looked straight at me, the corners of his lips twitching. He tugged my hand, pulling me closer so that he was leaning over me again. He was trying to get the control back.

"Do you want me to be?" He whispered.

"Why would I want that?" I challenged, this time I was the one to close the gap between us.

He stared at me for a moment, seeming to enjoy this. He suddenly leant so close that we were touching, just slightly.

Then, just as suddenly, he pulled away. He flicked his cigarette to the ground, pulled open the door and turned towards me one last time.

"You tell me."

He held eye contact for a moment before smirking and going back inside.

I felt the rush of air before letting out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I was furious that he had gotten in the last word again.

"Fuck." I muttered, "Damn it, Dean Ambrose."

I stayed outside for a couple of minutes to compose myself. My heart was still beating and I didn't think I'd be calm for the rest of the night. My stomach was in butterflies. I didn't know how I could keep this to myself.

I needed to go and find Ted. He'd return me to normality. I took a deep breath before returning inside the club. The music and the crowd that had felt so distance suddenly hit me at full force.

I glanced around and saw that Dean was sitting back with Roman and Seth, he looked amused, obviously noticing that I'd taken a few moments to come back inside. I glanced around the room, spotting Charlie, Becky and Ted sitting at a table, although Ted seemed to be in his own little world. I went over to join them, forcing myself not to look at The Shield table, although I desperately wanted to.

If I had any more attention from Dean tonight, I might explode.

I sat down next to Ted, who looked amazed to see me. "Hey foxy lady! I'm Ted!"

"I know."

"I'm _Theodore._"

"Yeah, got it."

Lowering his voice, he added, "Junior."

Charlie and Becky both said in unison, "Hi Aria!" I was suddenly hit by flashback of The Bella's.

"So," I said, turning to Becky, "you told her, then?"

"She did." Charlie confirmed, "So, you were with Dean?"

I glared at Becky before smiling sweetly, "Did Ms Blabbermouth here also mention that when she found me, she was accompanied by none other than Brad Maddox?"

"No!" Charlie gasped.

At the same time Ted exclaimed, practically at the top of his voice, "What a revelation!" A couple of girls at the next table glanced at him and he winked and pointed at them, "How you doin'?" He asked.

Becky rolled her eyes, "Calm down. We were just getting some air as it was hot in here."

I distantly heard Charlie say something like, "That sounds perfectly rehearsed." However, my attention had been attracted by a barman, who had appeared at our table, handing me a drink.

The barman looked mildly embarrassed as he held out the drink and said, "A Screaming Orgasm from Dean."

I could literally feel my jaw on the ground as my friends howled with laughter.

Ted managed to yell out, "How naughty!" He pointed at Dean, "That's very naughty, Dean!" Thank goodness he couldn't hear over the music.

I looked over at Dean, who was laughing along with his teammates. He'd got another one over on me. As our eyes met, he raised his glass, grinning.

I thought about it for a second before downing my glass, never taking my eyes off him. Then, I raised the empty glass back at him.

Your move, Dean Ambrose.


	4. Cat and mouse

**Aria's Shield**

We all appeared outside our rooms, meeting in the joint living room, where Ted was trying to shield his eyes from the light from the open curtains. We hadn't trusted him to be on his own last night, so he had crashed on our sofa.

"What the hell happened last night?" He moaned, as his hand went to his head.

"You mean you _don't_ remember?" Becky said gleefully.

"Well, that's never a good sign." He murmured, "Last time I heard that, it ended with a trip to the abortion clinic."

"Classy Ted, real classy." Charlie sighed.

He shrugged, "So, what'd I do?"

"Kidnapped Becky," I explained, "and held her hostage for an hour."

"You said that my release could be negotiated in exchange for sexual favors." Becky said in obvious disgust. "And then you passed out."

"And this was after challenging Damien Sandow to a spelling bee." Charlie added, "You lost on 'cat'."

"I've had a lot worse." Ted mumbled, "Now go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Coming to the gym?" Becky asked. We were all dressed in our gym attire, ready to use the hotel gym. Our favorite time to go was always in the morning, when not many people were around. None of us had drunken too much last night (Ted excluded), so we were still up for it.

"I hope you think that's funny, Rebecca." Ted hissed.

"I was only asking!"

"Leave me be, ladies." Ted said dramatically, lying back.

"Ok. Bye. If you're going to puke, please try and make it to the toilet." I pleaded before the three of us girls headed out of the hotel room and down to the bottom floor.

"So, how'd things go with Seth last night?" Becky asked Charlie, who had been smiling all morning.

She looked a little embarrassed but her smiled widened, "He's... he's really sweet. He's nothing like you'd imagine. I really like him."

I was pleased for her. I was glad things were going well with her and Seth. I wondered what would happen if they started dating. Would our social groups fuse? I couldn't imagine being all buddy-buddy with The Shield.

I was already dreading seeing Dean again. What would we say? We were holding hands... he had me against the wall last night! What would happen next? Things had progressed between us so quickly. Why did I interest him so much? And why was the feeling mutual?

"Oh!" Charlie said, "Aria - Seth and I were talking about our friends, and he said that he thinks Dean has a thing for you."

I stopped and turned to her, my mouth open slightly, "Wait? What? He said that? Start from the beginning! How did he say it? Was he serious? Does he have confirmation or is just speculation?"

My friends both stared at me, "Well," Charlie said, "I think it's safe to say that somebody has a little crush."

"Me? A crush? On Dean Ambrose? Are you kidding? I have more willpower than the both of you!"

Becky looked slightly insulted, "I have willpower!"

I stared at her, "You dated Brad Maddox! Voluntarily!"

She rolled her eyes, "When I walked in on you guys last night-"

"Don't you mean when 'we' walked in?" I pointed out. "You and Brad. Remember?"

Becky ignored me, "You were holding hands."

Charlie looked shocked, "Dean Ambrose? Holding hands?! What have you done to him?!" Her eyes lit up, "He must love you!"

"He does not love me!"

"Dean loves Ria!" Becky sung.

I quickly said, "So, that's twice we caught you with Brad last night! Is something going on?"

Becky tutted, "Of course not. Besides, I got on pretty well with Roman last night..."

Charlie suddenly laughed, "Hey! Isn't that funny? We've all got a Shield member!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A SHIELD MEMBER."

"Aria Ambrose."

"Ooh, that's got nice alliteration."

"You're killing me guys, you're really killing me." We reached the floor of the gym and headed down the corridor.

"Fondle in the smoking area. How romantic!" Charlie said.

"You guys really remind me of the Bella's sometimes." I growled.

"Whoa!" They both cried.

"That's mean!" Becky exclaimed.

We reached the doors of the gym but Charlie suddenly stepped in front of them, stopping us from going in, a sheepish look on her face. We both stared at her.

"Guys, I better tell you something before it happens..." Oh that's always a good sign.

"What have you done?" I asked warily.

"Oh my god!" Becky cried, "You slept with Seth, didn't you?!"

"What?!" Charlie laughed, "No, of course not... um..." She sighed, "Oh, forget it, let's just get this over with." She pushed the door open.

And standing there, were The Shield.

Seth spotted us first and muttered something. The three members slowly turned around, Dean throwing a towel over his shoulder, already smirking.

Did all that smirking not hurt his face?

"I tried to tell you!" Charlie pleaded.

"When? Two seconds ago?" I said, trying not to yell at the shock of seeing Dean. I can't face him after last night, not so soon. I drunk his screaming orgasm for goodness sake!

Becky suddenly groaned, "Charlotte Montgomery! I am not wearing any make-up! How am I supposed to seduce Roman?"

I groaned, "You are such a Brad Maddox sometimes! Speaking of which, Charlie! This is worse than Becky inviting him!"

Then, by some cruel twist of fate, Brad Maddox walked past us. "Ladies." He greeted, giving us a two-fingered salute.

We stared at him before Becky said, "I know what you're all thinking but I swear... it wasn't me."

"Yeah, all right, Shaggy." Charlie grinned.

I pulled them into a huddle, trying not to blush. I was getting all flustered since the guys were still looking at us and I was pretty sure they were laughing. I was feeling so paranoid around them. How much had Dean told the about last night? I mean, they must've known something since they were laughing about the Screaming Orgasm.

I put this to my friends and Charlie said brightly, "Maybe next time he'll send a Sex on the Beach!"

"Not helping, Charlie!" I sighed, "I can't believe you did this!"

At least she had the decency to look guilty, "I knew you guys would object! He asked me what I was doing tomorrow and I said the gym and one thing led to another! I'm sorry!"

"Okay," I said, trying to keep control of the situation, "let's just not look at them."

Charlie immediately glanced at them.

"Charlie!"

"What if he takes his shirt off? I don't want to miss that!"

"That is a valid concern." Becky agreed solemnly.

Charlie suddenly giggled, "They're still looking at us!"

"So stop looking at them!"

However, the temptation became too much and I couldn't resist a quick peek. They all had grins on their faces and were definitely talking about us. I quickly looked away.

"You're blushing!" Becky noted.

"No I'm not! Shut up!" I felt my face heat up even more, "Look away! Oh my god, I feel like we're back in high school!"

"Dean's smiling at you!" Charlie whispered, looking thrilled.

"Go hold his hand!" Becky suggested, delighted.

"Oh my god, what do I do?" I groaned. I prided myself on being so held together and unflappable but one look from Dean made that all fall apart.

Becky grabbed my shoulders, "Right, Aria! Be cool! You are a WWE Diva! You have performed in front of thousands! You have held your own against wrestlers twice your size and won! You have a reputation of being calm, cool and collected. Where's that Aria gone? What you're going to do is just... be cool! Be yourself! Right, Charlie? Charlie?"

We both looked up to see her talking with Seth, both of them laughing.

"Ah, come on!" Becky cried, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"I knew she was out to sabotage me." I said, "When she did my make-up the other day, it was not up to her usual standard!"

"It's always the nice ones." Becky said solemnly.

I nodded before pointing at the weights, "I'm going to go over there. Far away from them."

"Good plan. See you later." Becky patted me on the back and disappeared in the opposite direction.

I went over to the weights and picked up the one that was already there. I wasn't overly-muscular as most of my wrestling technique came from mat skills but I could hold my own. However, this was way too heavy for me.

"Okay," I murmured aloud, "not the right choice."

I was just about to lower it when suddenly a body pressed against my back and two hands overlapped mine and lowered the weights with ease. I didn't have to look around to know that it was Dean. I could feel his muscles from his loose t-shirt and just wanted to run my hands over them.

"Thanks but I didn't need your help." I said, without turning around.

I was suddenly hit by this fear that Brad would answer me but then I reassured myself that Brad wouldn't be able to lift this. And sure enough, it was Dean's voice in my ear.

"All right, I'll just let you get crushed to death then." He murmured, taking a step back now that the weights were back in place.

I turned around to face him, a witty remark on my tongue that immediately disappeared when I saw him. He was all sweaty, which made it completely unfair that it somehow made him hotter. He raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help taking a peek to see if his abs looked as I good as I imagined, what with his wet shirt sticking to them.

"My eyes are up here, Aria."

Oh my god.

"Excuse you; I was looking at my shoes." I said, giving him a look as if he was an idiot, "_Obviously_."

"Smooth!" Brad said, going past and giving me a double thumbs up, "I've used that before and trust me, it does not work."

"Beat it!" I hissed. He just shrugged and left us to it.

"Any time you want to see them, let me know." Dean offered, as if we hadn't been interrupted.

"Oh wipe that smug smirk off your face!" I scolded.

"Or what?" He asked, looking genuinely curious. "You'll make me?" He wondered, taking a step closer.

"If I have to."

This was obvious flirting now. Wasn't it?

I didn't want to look directly in his eyes, so glanced away. Unfortunately for me, my two 'best friends' were both watching with obvious interest. When I stared at them, they both grinned widely and then Charlie clasped her own hands whilst Becky mouthed, 'hold his hand'! They both nodded eagerly. Why.

Dean, curious to see what had interrupted me, followed my line of vision. Becky and Charlie both immediately sobered up and tried to look neutral. For Becky, this consisted of putting one hand on her hip and pointing to the ceiling whilst Charlie started doing jumping jacks.

"I wish I could say that my friends were any better." Dean said dryly, pointing to the opposite direction.

Roman was hula-hooping. No, I'm just kidding. They were both just staring - although a little more subtly than my friends - but both pretended to be in conversation when I looked.

"Ah." I said.

"Looks like everyone's rooting for us, huh?" He noted.

I tucked my hair nervously behind my ears. Had he really just said that? How did I respond to something like that? However, he didn't give me a chance to because he turned off to join his friends.

I stared after them for a moment before deciding the best distraction would be exercise. I went to the treadmills and, unfortunately, the only one left was next to Brad.

"Go away." He said, pushing me away before I could even get on, "I don't want to be associated with you."

Coming from him, that was a pretty low blow. "Why not?" I asked, offended.

He glanced at me before out to the rest of the gym, "It's no secret that Dean has his eye on you. Go away before you get me into trouble." He gently stroked his face, "We can't have you hurting the money-maker."

"Well, seeing as your talent will get you nowhere, that's a valid concern." I muttered.

"Aw, I knew you thought I was good-looking!"

I rolled my eyes before going off and leaving him to it. However, I couldn't help think about what he said. It was no secret that Dean had his eye on me? Was this an actual thing now? Was it real? Or was it just part of Dean's plan to mess with me?

I worked out for a while and finally my thoughts strayed to other things. I was just cooling down when I glanced around. I stopped.

Dean. He was talking to this girl over by the wall. He wasn't looking at her but she was sure as hell looking at him.

I stared at them for a moment before I was suddenly hit by a stab of jealously. Jealous! I was jealous because Dean was talking to some other girl! This was ridiculous. Except... I couldn't help but feel myself glare at her. I know that it's petty and childish... but my stomach was tightening uncomfortably. It just looked so... intense?

I had no right to be jealous. He had made me no promise, no declaration. We weren't dating! He had barely been part of my life for two days! He used to be someone whose gaze I avoided in the corridor. Someone who thought I was just a Diva who slept her way to the top.

I sincerely hoped that opinion had changed now.

Oh, who cared if it had? He clearly had plenty of fish to fry

I picked up my stuff, suddenly not in the mood to work out. Oh, I hated how he could get to me like this! I headed towards the door but had only made it a few steps before I was ambushed.

Becky and Charlie both stood there, with their arms crossed, like a barrier.

"And where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked.

"I've had enough exercise. I've got a stitch. Going to walk it off." I told them pleasantly.

"Does this 'stitch' happen to be about five foot five? Blonde?" Becky asked sweetly.

I dropped my gaze. They knew me well.

"Dean didn't even look at her!" Charlie protested.

"And besides, if you leave now, it'll look obvious!" She glanced over my shoulder at where I knew Dean and the girl were, "This is probably just some ruse to make you jealous." She suggested, "Get even!"

"Or," Charlie said, "we can be adults about this and you can just... talk to him."

"Or," I said slowly, "I can get even."

"That's the spirit!" Becky cheered. "And look, here comes the perfect guy."

I turned to see Ted sluggishly walking towards us, sunglasses on, his hair all over the place. "Ladies." He croaked. Even when hung-over! Never change, Ted.

"Ted!" I cried, overly cheerfully and hugged him.

"Whoa, not too loud, bitch." He groaned.

"Oh, Ted, you're so funny!" I said, patting his arm.

"Yes, I know." He looked at my hand on his arm, "What are you doing? Why are you touching me?"

"Ted!" Becky sighed, "She's trying to use you to make someone jealous!"

"Oh, so you're just using me! I've had an epiphany! Suddenly I understood how all those girls felt!" He sniffed, "I'm a human being, do not objectify me!" He suddenly looked confused, "Wait, who are you trying to make jealous?"

"Um..." The three of us girls said slowly.

Ted looked around eagerly and my heart picked up nervously before he looked excited, "I knew it!"

I glanced over, confused as to why he was looking in the wrong direction. Then I realized he was pointing to Ziggler.

"Oh," he said, "I see why you're using me. I do tend to make other males jealous. I am chiselled, ruggedly handsome guy. But, you know, in a subtle Brad Pitt kind of way."

We all stared at him as a light-bulb went off over all our heads. "Why don't you and Brad spend more time together?" Charlie asked.

Ted looked confused, "Why do you ask?"

"I think you two would get along." I mused. "Can you imagine those two as a tag-team?"

"I'm worried what this says about me." Becky mused, looking slightly concerned.

"Anyway! You and Ziggler! You're in with a chance!" Ted said excitedly, "He likes psychos!"

"Hey!" I cried.

Ted suddenly grabbed me and picked me up bridle style, grabbing the attention of the entire gym. "Here you go, Mrs DiBiase!"

"Ted." I said calmly, "Put me down. Too much."

He put me down, pouting, "Well what do you want from me?" He cried, throwing out his hands before turning and stalking out.

"I'll go." I volunteered and hurried out to join him. He was standing in the corridor, looking very pleased with himself.

"We just had our first couple fight!" He said proudly, "And now Ziggler is going to come and comfort you! You're welcome!"

My reply to Ted was cut off as the girl talking to Dean came out of the gym. She glanced at us before smiling at Ted.

"Oh, hey Michelle." He greeted, in a completely ordinary and professional voice. I waited until she had left before frowning at him.

"You know her?" I asked him, confused.

Ted nodded, "Michelle? Of course. She does interviews for a magazine. She's been talking to a lot of the wrestlers since we're in town."

I stared at him, "Ah." I said, feeling like an idiot. "Hey, Ted, you haven't slept with her, have you?"

Ted sighed, "I've tried."

"You... failed?" I gasped, "That's a first!"

"Hey!" He said defensively, "It's nothing to do with my inability to seduce a woman. It's more to do with her grand ability _to_ seduce them."

"What? Wait, you mean she's gay?"

"Oh yeah. Bats for the other team all right." Ted nodded.

I stared at him before leaning against the wall, whoa, talk about dumb.

"Is she the reason you wanted to make Ziggler jealous?" Ted asked, sounding highly amused, "You saw them talking?"

"Yep." I said. Urgh. I can't believe I overreacted. Now to walk back in with my pride in tatters and my tail firmly between my legs.

We went back into the gym and I was immediately apprehended by my friends. "Aria!" Charlie cried, "You have got to see this."

They spun me around and there were The Shield. Working out. Shirtless.

I was almost knocked off my feet. I had never seen Dean without a shirt on. Sure, I had imagined it but the real thing was even more glorious. The three of us gaped at them unsubtly.

"Ahem!" Ted said, "If this was the other way around, you would be calling me sexist! I am disgusted with the way you sexually object my gender! Can't a man work out in peace? Constantly checking us out? Story of my life!"

We ignored him, so he took off his shirt.

"Helloooo!" He yelled loudly.

So loudly in fact, that the three Shield members all looked up. To see us shamelessly staring at us. There was no hiding what we were doing. Dean tilted his head to the side and cocked his eyebrow, clearly letting me know I'd been caught.

"Well," Becky said slowly, "I am going to go... and murder Ted." She slung an arm around his shoulder, "Come on, hot stuff."

Charlie stifled a giggle, "Oh dear." She hurried off.

I turned away in embarrassment and went over to do sit-ups. I had only done seven of them when I lifted my head to find Dean standing there. I sat back and looked at him, taking in his tall muscular frame.

"Need a hand?" He asked, sticking out his hand.

I had only done a few but I took his hand. He lifted me up effortlessly. I opened my mouth to say thanks but the word wouldn't come out. I had seen shirtless men before, obviously. I mean, come on, Ted runs around half-naked most of the time anyway. But I had never seen Dean like this before. He left so much to the imagination, so seeing what was really there was more than I could handle.

"Something you want to say?" He asked. He knew. I could tell from his stupid expression that he knew what he was doing to me.

"No." I said firmly. Great. Nice one, Aria. I took a deep breath. I could to this. Easy. "Well, you obviously came over here to say something."

He glanced at me before over at Ted, "It's funny that you and Ted suddenly got close when I was talking to another woman."

"It's definitely not like that. We're just friends, Dean."

"Well, yes, I know that, Aria." He mocked before smirking, "See, according to Seth, according to your friend..." He trailed off ominously.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to show how paranoid I was of what I had told Charlie in the last twenty-four hours. I was going to kill that traitor.

He thought about it before shrugging, "Never mind!" He smiled knowingly and left.

I stared at him but couldn't give him the satisfaction of going after him. I waited a couple of minutes before charging towards Charlie, who was with Seth. I put my arms around her, smiled at Seth, "Hi!" I said in my sweetest voice, "Can I just borrow her for a moment? Okay, thank you, Seth!" I dragged her away. The moment we were away from him, my voice changed and the voice of the Exorcist said, "_What have you done_?"

"What have I done? You're scaring me!" She whimpered, "You know I don't like horror movies!"

"You told Seth that I like Dean!" I exclaimed.

"Aria," Charlie said patiently, "you haven't even admitted to us that you like him, so how could I have said that?"

I stared at her before glancing over at Dean, who was watching us with a Cheshire cat grin.

Suddenly it hit me that I'd been played. I wasn't thinking straight when it came to Dean! I was blind. Blundered.

Charlie patted me sympathetically, "I think you've been messed with. Oh, Aria, you're too easy."

Brad, passing by, said cheerfully, "Heard that one before!"

"Keep walking Maddox!" I yelled. I hid my face in my hand, "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"You're a woman." Brad commented from where he was. "Unnecessarily emotional creatures."

"What did I say?! Keep walking!"

"Oh Aria." Charlie patted my back.

"Don't 'Oh Aria' mean, I'm fine!" I glared at her as I went over to the water cooler to get myself a drink.

What a stressful morning. I turned around with my water in hand to see Dean standing there. I jumped in surprise, spilling water on my shirt. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"This is harassment!" I insisted as I tried to rub at my shirt.

"You're the one who won't stop talking about me." He pointed out. Truthfully. Dammit.

"You can wipe that smug look off your face, I have better things to talk about." I told him angrily.

He tilted his head in mock-curiosity, "Then why did you get so flustered when you thought I had direct information from one of your friends?"

I hung my head in defeat, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He grinned, "You're not?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's just a game of cat and mouse." He explained.

"And who is who?"

"Well if you look at our scoreboard, you should be the one squeaking." He said solemnly.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "You thought I was just some Diva who slept around."

He shrugged, "Guess I was wrong."

"Wow," I pretended to be stunned, "The great Dean Ambrose admitting he was wrong!"

"See, you're finally getting to see what kind of guy I am." He congratulated, his eyes briefly flickered down to the wetness of my cleavage. They lingered there for a second too long.

I cleared my throat and gently lifted his chin up to meet my gaze, "My eyes are up here," I said, turning my tone sweet, "Dean."

I walked past him, bumping him slightly with my shoulder. However, I couldn't resist a quick glance over my shoulder. He had turned to watch me go, his arms folded and that familiar smirk on his face. I could tell he wasn't done with me yet.

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming for next chapter!**


	5. Total Liars

**Aria's Shield**

It was me, Becky and Charlie watching this week's Total Divas. Even though I didn't like the idea of being followed by reality cameras, the Bella's absolutely loved it. They had offered for me to be on the show but I said 'hell no'. I didn't need the cameras to see my private moments. Could you imagine if the whole world saw what was going on with Dean - or Randy, for that matter.

My private life was private and that's how I wanted it to stay.

This week on Total Divas, Arianne was obsessed with getting a boob job. It didn't really make for an interesting episode. All the others had been rather funny to watch but this one seemed to drag out. I didn't really think anything of it. I was just lying on my side of the sofa.

"Can you imagine if we were on this?" Becky asked.

"I think we'd be pretty exciting to watch." Charlie affirmed.

"Except for the fact that neither of you are Divas." I pointed out.

"Oh, right... Well, we could be your entourage." Becky suggested and Charlie nodded in agreement.

Charlie then grinned, "People would ship me and Seth..." Her eyes fell on me, "And Dean and Aria."

"There is no Dean and Aria."

They both groaned. "How can you still be denying this?" Becky demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs Brad Maddox!"

"Hey! At least I didn't hold hands with Dean Ambrose!"

"Let that go!" I groaned.

"But it was so sweeeeeet." Becky said sickeningly.

"Dean Ambrose doesn't do sweet."

"Maybe you could bring that side out of him." Charlie suggested. "You make him want to be a better person."

"Shut up."

"Awwww." They both chorused patronisingly.

"I don't appreciate this blatant bullying especially given your dating history." I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Becky argued. There was only one example that I could use and he would stay that one example until the end of time.

"Brad Maddox!"

"Oh for goodness sake." Becky rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Are you ever going to let Dean go?" I challenged.

"Touché." She replied.

We both noticed how concentrated Charlie was on her phone. She would go from a serious texting face, to huge grin and a sweep off blush would spread across her face. Becky and I exchanged glances before she nudged Charlie, "What's that big grin for? Who're you texting?"

She looked at us shyly before saying, "Seth..."

"We should have known." I pointed out to Becky. "What's he saying?" I asked.

"Just talking about our date tonight..."

"Date?!" Becky and I both cried. "You kept that quiet you saucy minx."

"It's just hanging out at his." She said, blushing.

"What about Dean and Roman?" Becky wondered, "Don't they share a suite, like we do? Are Dean and Roman just going to be hanging out in the background?"

"That sounds romantic." I commented.

"He's kicking them out for the night." Charlie glanced at me, "Maybe I can tell them that they can crash here!"

"No." I said firmly

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Are you going to sleep with him?" Becky wondered.

"It's only the first date!"

"Make him earn it." I encouraged, "As Ted says, who wants a girl who'll give it up on the first date?"

"And are we really listening to _Ted_ now?" Charlie pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay... good point." Spotting her smile, I prodded her, "What now?"

"They're watching Total Divas too!"

The visual image of this was very amusing. "I can't imagine Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns watching Total Divas!"

"They weren't until I told him I was." Charlie beamed.

"Oh, so if you jumped off a bridge?" I said, grinning.

She paused before smiling even more, "He'd jump off and save me!"

"Oh brother." Becky muttered. "I hope you don't get like this when you start dating Dean."

"I am not going to start dating Dean!" I yelled.

"All right, you're not going to start dating Dean, my mistake." Becky said, holding up her hands and using a mocking tone, making Charlie giggle.

Arianne came onto the screen again and Charlie pointed at it, "I did her make-up the other day and it took a _lot_ of work." Charlie being negative?

Ah.

"She was flirting with Seth, wasn't she?"

"... Maybe."

The screen changed to the Bella's. They were both dressed up and had taken the cameras into a club.

"I wonder when this was." Becky mused, "Wait. Was this... was this the other night?"

Suddenly Brad appeared on screen, doing the robot. I recognised his shirt as the one he was wearing at the club the other night.

"You dated that." I reminded Becky pleasantly as Brad accidentally hit someone in the face with his dancing moves. Ah, payback was sweet.

The Bella's were going on about how they looked the best in the room. I heard enough of this in the locker room, so I excused myself to get a drink. I was just about to lift it to my lips when I heard two gasps.

"Aria! Get in here!"

Well, that couldn't be good.

I hurried out back into the main room and stared at the television.

On full screen...there was Dean, walking me through the crowd with his hand on my lower back.

My drink slid from my fingers, smashing to the floor, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

The Bella's were giggling on screen. "Ooh, I wonder what's happening there!" Brie said.

"Things are totally heating up between them." Nikki explained, "When we were in the bathroom just now, she said that she wanted to go lingerie shopping for him with us!"

"I didn't say that!" I yelled, mortified.

"They're totally a thing." Brie told the camera, "But its hush, hush right now."

"We're totally not a thing!"

"Aria...calm down.

"But they're LYING!" I panicked. And Dean was watching this...Oh my god.

They talked a little more about the club but then suddenly, Becky and Brad walked by in the background! Brad, seeing the camera, stopped in the gap between The Bella's. He turned to the camera and grinned. Becky rolled her eyes and walked past the cameraman and we heard her saying, "What an idiot."

We both turned to look at her and Becky had her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god!" She said, muffled.

Then, to my horror, the camera moved towards the doors of the smoking area. Thankfully, the windows were dark but somehow that made it worse as Dean and I looked a little too close, although you couldn't really make us out.

It switched to Brad in front of the camera, with a title showing who he was. "I just went out there to get away from, you know, all the ladies that were surrounding me and accidentally walked into their little thing. Well, they were totally getting it on! Didn't even notice I was there!"

"No!" I yelled, my fingers clawing at my face, "That's not what- no! I'm going to kill him!"

"You've been set up, big time."

"This show should be renamed Total LIES!" I cried out.

We stared at the television in mutual horror. And then we heard it. The buzz from Charlie's phone. Our three heads snapped around in unison to stare at her phone.

Charlie glanced at me before picking up her phone, "He said: 'So, what time did you want to come round tonight?"

"Oh, that's okay then." Becky sighed in relief.

"'P.s'-"

"Spoke too soon."

"'Dean said, 'is it Victoria's Secret'?" She looked at me, her eyes wide.

I cried out in horror and ran into my room, diving into my bed and pulling my covers over my head.

Why me?!

My friends followed me in and I heard Becky struggling not to laugh, "He's just teasing!"

"Oh god," I groaned, "I bet he's in his element! They're all going to be laughing at me!"

"Ahhhh," Becky said, "well... yeah..."

"Oh, well that's very helpful, thank you, Rebecca."

The phone beeped again. "I don't want to know!" I yelled.

"Oh god." Charlie let out a small laugh, "'Dean said, I'll show you mine if you show me yours'."

"What did you say back to his other text?!"

"I just said how mortified you were!"

The phone beeped once more.

"Oh, apparently his favorite color is black."

"I don't care! I will not use this information!" I threw the covers off my head, "I am going to commit a triple homicide tonight."

"Triple?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! The Bella's and Brad!"

I refused to come out of my room for another hour, stewing in embarrassment. When I finally came out, Becky was finishing Charlie's hair.

"That dress is too short!" I told her.

"At least I didn't go lingerie shopping with The Bella's." She murmured under her breath.

"Charlotte!" I gasped, "I would expect that from Becky but not from you! You're the nice one!"

"Hey!" Becky said, indignant.

I glared at them both before something occurred to me. "Wait, I get why you are dressed up," I nodded at Charlie, "but why are _you_?" I asked Becky.

Becky rolled her eyes, "Despite what you may believe, I do have friends outside of you two."

"Name one! And Brad Maddox doesn't count."

She tutted, "I'm going out with the other hair stylists, if that's all right with you."

"But you can't leave me alone! Not now!"

"Go and find Ted." Charlie suggested.

"Or Dean." Becky added wickedly.

I wished them both a fun night before falling back on the sofa, taking out my phone. I texted Ted, saying 'do you want to go out for dinner'.

The reply came almost immediately. 'Are you asking me out on a date?'

'No, Ted, I'm not.'

'Good, that would be weird. 30 minutes. I was going to call you anyway - WE NEED TO HAVE WORDS.'

Oh god, I knew what that was going to be about. Ted believed he should be the star of Total Divas and never missed an episode. I couldn't exactly agree with this. Anyway, no doubt he wanted to know what was going on with Dean.

I got myself ready and was just picking out my shoes when there was a knock on the door. Maybe Ted had come to pick me up? We usually met at the restaurant but I was ready, so it wasn't like it mattered. I headed over there and threw the door open.

Randy's muscular frame took up the whole doorway. I could tell from his face that he'd seen it too.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I stared at him, "I'm about to go out."

His eyes darkened, "With Dean?"

I sniffed, "That's none of your business."

"You haven't been returning my calls."

"Are you surprised?"

He looked frustrated, "Can't we just go back to how we used to be? Before any of this happened?"

I looked at him with mock-innocence, "Before any of _what_ happened?"

"Look, I was confused-"

"You knew how I felt." I snapped, "And that just encouraged you! If you were my friend, you would have just backed away. I don't get why you're pushing this, you've got enough going on with your new championship." I reminded spitefully.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Ted. 'Where are you, bitch?!'

"I need to leave." I told him, shutting the door and trying to go past him.

He grabbed my arm, "Did you sleep with Dean?"

"Get off of me." I told him calmly, "I need to go."

He didn't let go and instead stared me down.

I heard footsteps and half-hoped it was Dean or Ted. No. It was Brad. "Hi Randy, hi Aria!" He greeted cheerfully as he passed, glancing at Randy's hand on my wrist. He stopped, noticed the look on Randy's face and hesitated. Then, he shrugged and waved.

"Is there a problem here, Brad?" Randy asked with gritted teeth.

"Nope. Carry on. Got a hot date."He winked at me before going off.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. When he disappeared, I glared at Randy, "Let go of me, Randy."

"Not until you answer my question."

We glared at each other and I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. It was none of his business, so what was his problem?!

"You heard the lady. Let her go."

Wait. Was that Roman? I turned and sure enough, he was standing there. He stalked towards us, his eyes never leaving Randy's face.

"How cute." Randy said in disgust, "You've got The Shield protecting you now." He wasn't as tall as Randy but he was wider and I felt that a fight between them wouldn't be good for the hotel.

I yanked my arm out of his grip, "Just leave me alone."

He didn't look at me, instead continued glaring at Roman. I decided to leave them to it but sent a thankful glance towards Roman. He nodded his head slightly at me.

I hurried to the bottom floor to the restaurant and found Ted waiting outside, tapping his watch impatiently.

"Hi, sorry, I got.."

"What possible excuse do you have to keep this face waiting?" He demanded.

"Randy."

"Oh. Fair enough." He held out his arm and I took it. We headed into the restaurant and found a table away from everyone else. "So." He said. "I've got a bone to pick with you. And not in the one in my pants."

"Ted! We're at dinner!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. But nevertheless. You must think of me as a fool." He put on a high-pitched voice, "'I love Ziggler', 'I want to be with Ziggler', 'oh please, Ted, set me up with Ziggler!'."

"I'd just like to point out that I never said any of those things."

"You've made me to be a fool." He said dramatically, "A fool! Where did this Dean Ambrose thing come from?! There were no signs! No warnings! I didn't even know you'd spoken!" I guess Ted was the only one!

"What do you think the whole 'Screaming Orgasm from Dean' thing was about the other night?" I pointed out.

Ted's eyes widened in a way that told me he had been too drunk to remember. "You-!" He spluttered, "What? He gave you a screaming orgasm!"

"Ted!" I hissed, "We're in a fancy restaurant! I meant the drink!"

"And now you're buying lingerie for him" He cried, as if I hadn't spoken. "What did I say about sleeping with a guy on the first date?"

"Ted, I haven't slept with him!"

"How can I believe you after all these lies?!"

I sighed, "It just kind of happened, Ted."

Ted, however, didn't look impressed. "This is Dean Ambrose though! He attacked me twice, remember?!"

"Nothing's happened! Not really!" I insisted. "And besides, Charlie's on a date with Seth Rollins! They're probably sleeping together right now!"

Ted gasped in horror and picked up his phone, "Not on my watch!" He began typing furiously, "Shield your virginity from the Shield!"

"Ted! I'm not a-"

"Sh, its how I think of you, don't ruin that." He protested, putting a hand over my mouth. Suddenly, a look of disgust came on his face, "Did you invite your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Dean had come in, accompanied by Roman. I sighed and got to my feet, "I need a drink."

"Drinking is not the solution, nevertheless, get me a gin and tonic." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and headed other to the restaurant bar. I waited to be served but Dean got to me first, leaving Roman behind. This time it didn't surprise me. I half-expected it. And half-wanted it.

"So, Total Divas was interesting."

"Yes, your attempt to seduce me was seen by thousands." I said, trying to turn the tables back to him.

"I'm not the one buying lingerie." He pointed out.

"I did not buy lingerie!" I hissed.

"Well," Dean leant in close, "that's good. I would have just ripped it off anyway."

My face flooded with heat, which seemed to satisfy him. I glanced over at Ted nervously and saw him watching, shaking his head with a look of firm disapproval on his face.

"You're not going to get the chance to." I insisted.

He just grinned, "It's only a matter of time."

"Until you give up." I agreed.

"In my line of experience, when I want something, I get it." He said, looking right at me.

"I'm an exception."

He leant in, "Honey, you are no exception."

I sighed, "You're just like a little boy who won't be told 'no'. I'm not like those other girls, Dean. I know that's what you might think but that's not what I do."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that." Before I could muster up a reply, he glanced over at Roman, "Roman told me that there was an... incident with you and Orton."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Didn't sound like it." He dismissed.

I reluctantly sighed and gave him the answer he wanted, "He saw Total Divas."

"Good."

I paused, "Is it?" He didn't reply, so I glanced at Roman, "I think Roman's getting lonely waiting for you."

"I think he'll be just fine."

"Why did he protect me?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Because I wasn't there to."

I tried not to swoon over that answer. "I don't need to be rescued by guys all the time." I scoffed. He, once again, didn't say anything. I swallowed a sigh and said, "So, what are you doing tonight?" He raised an eyebrow, so I quickly added, "Because I know you've been kicked out of your place! I mean, I'm here with Ted, I wasn't..." I trailed off to stop myself from humiliating myself further.

"Just hanging out at the bar with Roman." He said, "You're welcome to join. Although, where's your other friend? I'd hate for Roman to be the third wheel."

"There's no wheel." I insisted. "Goodbye, Dean." I turned around and returned to my table, pointedly not looking at him.

"So," Ted said, "look at all these numbers I got in your absence!" He held up four slips of paper.

"I don't get why you call us sluts all the time when the evidence clearly indicated otherwise." I murmured.

"Also, I've gotten a threat from The Shield!" He said, "Your boyfriends are bad people."

"He's not my boyfriend. And what are you talking about?"

He picked up his phone, "Apparently, if I don't stop harassing Charlie and interrupting their date, I'm going to pay. It's not like I'm scared of The Shield anyway." He quickly looked over at Roman and Dean to make sure they hadn't heard, "You can put in a good word for me, right?"

We finished our meal and got ourselves some drinks before finally heading out. Dean and Roman were still at the bar, so I made sure to pass quite close to them but I didn't dare look, even though we were right in front of them. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Want to come back to mine and hang out for a bit?" I suggested.

"All right but no funny business." Ted agreed.

"I'll try to contain myself."

We reached my hotel suite but there was a neatly wrapped package on the doorstep. "Ooh, presents!" Ted cried, diving on it and picking it up, "It's for you!" He told me.

I went to take it from him but he was always ripping off the paper. "Ted!"

He gasped, "And you said you weren't sleeping together!" He exclaimed, holding up some black lingerie.

What the hell?!

I snatched it from him and picked up the wrapping. Clear of day, was a card saying Dean. I looked around the hallway but there was no one there.

"I told you that guys only want one thing!" Ted said.

"Ted, you're a guy!"

"Exactly! Listen to me, woman!"

I couldn't believe he had done this. When did he even have time to do this? A thought suddenly occurred to me - is that why Roman had been down here earlier? Were they all in on this? Where did they even get black lingerie from at such short notice?!

"I wonder if Roman would try these on." Ted mused, snatching it back.

"Why would you wonder that?" I cried.

"Hey guys," Becky said, coming towards us, "What's going on?"

Ted suddenly leant towards her and sniffed her, "You smell like _sex_."

"Ted!" Becky stared at him, "Don't be ridiculous." She stared at the lingerie, "That's not going to fit you."

"They're not mine!" He held them out to me.

"I thought you said you _didn't_ go lingerie shopping with The Bella's!" Becky accused.

I showed her the card with Dean's name on it and her eyes widened.

"Whoa." She said simply. "This all escalated quickly."

Ted dangled them in the air, "Can I keep these?"

"No. I need them as evidence to confront him about it."

"You're going to confront him?"

"Well, yeah!"

We went inside and decided to wait up for Charlie. Whilst Becky and Ted argued in the way that they always did, I left my mind drift away. Was it only a matter of time before mine and Dean's relationship evolved?

Charlie came back quite late, a little after midnight. Her whole face was shining, "I'm in love!" She cried. She looked so happy that not even Becky and Ted teased her about it.

And so, for the rest of the night, all we heard was 'and Seth says this' and 'and Seth thinks that'.

**Next chapter: Aria confronts Dean on helping Randy and Triple.  
Aria messes with someone she shouldn't!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming for next chapter!**


	6. What is Injustice?

**Aria's Shield**

"C'mon, please!" Charlie fluttered her eyes at me.

"I said no." I repeated what I had been saying for the last ten minutes. "I don't want to see him!"

"That's a lie." She moaned as she tried to drag me towards the door.

Charlie had been pestering me to go with her to The Shields locker room so she could visit Seth. I hadn't seen Dean since I found the lingerie at my hotel door. I was not interested in seeing him; I didn't think I could face him after that.

Being the stalkers that girls are, Becky and Charlie started watching old YouTube videos, finding out as much about Dean as they could. It made me realize that we are two totally different people.

He worked round the dangerous way, the brutal way to get to the WWE. He was involved in some pretty messed up matches and he was into some weird things. I hadn't experienced half the stuff that he had. There were videos on how rough he is, hanging out with his friends who were completely different to those I would hang out with. How would we be compatible?

He was involved in a death match when he was at CZW.

Those matches scared the hell out of me and I could never take part in one. But he thrived off it.

We had different morals, different views. I was surprised he was interested in me at all, it's not like I lived on the edge of life.

He also didn't seem like the type of guy who wanted to be in a relationship and get tied down. That was one of the reasons things with Randy didn't work, so what would be the point in jumping into another doomed relationship.

"But you don't know that." Becky pointed out to me when I tried to explain this to her. "For all you know, he could want to be a family man."

"Really?" I scoffed. "Are we talking about the same Dean Ambrose here?"

Dean was so hard to read, did I really need a guy like that?

I was so confused.

Truth is, I was scared of Dean Ambrose.

I was scared of the type of guy he was. Could I even handle a guy like that?

"And he's older!"

Becky and Charlie both snorted at me. "And Seth is older than me, the same amount of years between you and Dean!" She tried to convince me. "It's hot dating an older man. And it's not like it's a massive age gap, you're both in your twenties."

"You've just scared yourself." Becky told me. "Things are finally happening between you and now that they're starting to progress, you're backing down."

"I don't know." I moaned.

"Yes you do." Charlie said sternly. "You want him." She held up the lingerie that was left on my doorstep. "This has scared you."

"No." I stood up and walked away from them. "You two have scared me, with all your research!"

"What research?!"

"The research where you showed me a video of him taking an electric saw to the head!" I raised my voice.

"...Oh yeah." Becky grinned. "But did you not find that hot?"

I glared at her. "No. No I did not." I sat down on the bench and turned the TV on. Raw was about to start. I was interested in seeing what was going to happen tonight with Daniel Bryan. What more could they do to humiliate him?

"How about if-" Charlie started, but I cut her off.

"Raw is on, I do not want to hear another word about Dean Ambrose."

Raw faded in...The Shield were standing in front of the ring.

Oh c'mon!

I could not escape.

I turned to Becky and Charlie who were grinning at me, "Not a word." I warned them. I kept my eyes firmly on the TV and not at the two mongrels beside me, making kissy faces and wiggling their brows.

I didn't know what was happening with Dean. What started out as a bit of excitement was turning into something more.

After Total Divas, the buzz and speculation about Dean and I had grown. More and more people were becoming aware that something was going on between us. I even received a few looks as I was walking down the corridor. The crew, some superstars, the divas, it felt like they were all whispering about me.

The good girl diva getting involved with the bad shield member.

Things like that didn't happen around here.

Triple H had come down to the ring. So that was who the Shield was protecting. I did not understand their logic. How did keeping Triple H safe from Daniel Bryan do the WWE justice? Their morals were questionable.

Looking at this man in the ring, it was hard to believe all this stuff had been going on between us.

"Who would have thought, Randy Orton and Triple H...getting along." Becky shook her head. She was getting all her hair stylist tool kit out. I had a match tonight and wanted to go for something different.

"It's not the Randy I remember." I told them. "He never wanted to be anyone's bitch."

Although they were unaware of the extent of which mine and Randy's relationship got to, they still knew we had a friendship. They believed it was his heel turn that caused us to drift apart. I was ok with letting them believe that.

"Please welcome your champion, your future, what you deserve, the new WWE champion, the viper, Randy Orton." Triple H announced as he pointed towards the top of the ring.

Randy's music hit and he appeared from the curtains. He was walked out to both boos and cheers. He scanned the arena as if soaking them in.

"I thought you said Dean and Randy a few incidents..." Becky pointed out.

"They did." I replied simply.

"So why are the Shield helping him?"

I shrugged, "You're asking the wrong person." As Randy edged closer to Dean, I was interested to see if there was any interaction between the two of them. They both didn't like each other, they both didn't want the other near me, so what was this?

It actually annoyed me that, despite everything, Dean was still helping Randy.

Randy paused for a moment in front of the ring and the Shield. It may not have been obvious to the fans in the arena, or even the fans at home, but for a slight moment, Randy's eyes flickered over to Dean. It wasn't a look of friendship, or respect. I don't know what it was, but it also contradicted the idea of them helping Randy out.

It was weird seeing Triple H and Randy acting so buddy buddy with each other. I hadn't seen their friendship like this since they were both in Evolution. Even now, they weren't seen as equals. I'm surprised Randy would want to be his side man again.

Unfortunately it seemed to come with its perks as Triple H brought out a car that he was giving to Randy. Daniel Bryan wasted no time in coming out after this.

Every time the camera showed Dean, I felt that familiar flutter.

"C'mon-" Charlie said softly to me as if she knew the reaction seeing him had on me. "What is banning yourself from seeing him going to do? You might as well play this out, see how it goes."

"He's on the wrong side!" I pointed to the TV. "I don't agree with any of this!"

"So? Do you think Charlie is?" Becky pulled on my hair.

"Ow!"

"I'm trying to put some sense into you." She smoothed out my hair. "Don't mix business with pleasure."

"I'll give you your opportunity, Daniel," Triple H smirked and you knew whatever he had in mind, could not be good. "-to live your dream, to have your little fantasy, tonight, when you go one on one with Seth Rollins."

"Oh that's not too bad." I spoke. Charlie gasped, "I mean, no offence! It's just one guy, that's what I meant."

"You better have!"

Gulp.

"Oh and by the way, since you're so big on your oh so great work ethic, when your done with Seth Rollins, if you make it past him, you get to go one on one with Dean Ambrose." The camera zoomed up on a very smug Dean. I could feel myself blushing at just the glance of him. I rolled my eyes at myself, get it together! "And if by chance, you limp away from Dean Ambrose, I'm going to give you the gift of Roman Reigns."

"I want the gift of Roman Reigns." Becky said wistfully.

"You're disgusting." I shook my head.

"I bet he's an animal in the-"

"Rebecca!"

"Sorry...forgot I was with people." She smiled sheepishly.

"Now that's over-" Charlie turned back to me. "PLEASEEEE!"

"Look, I'll go half way with you because I want to see Ted, not Dean, Ted." I checked myself out in the mirror and praised Becky for her good work.

"Well I thought, just in case you saw Dean you might as well look-"

"Let's go." I growled, cutting Rebecca off.

"Time of the month."

"I heard that." I called back into the locker room.

"I don't regret it!" She called back.

"You know we're just teasing." Charlie said to me as we walked down the corridor. "But you do need to face up to the fact you do like him. It doesn't matter if you're different, he seems to like that about you."

"When you see him, give him this back." I said as I tried to hand Charlie the lingerie that Dean had left on the door stop.

"You can return it yourself." She was now looking to her right with a big smile on her face. I didn't have to be a genius to work out who was coming towards us right now. I reluctantly turned my head in the same direction. It was just Dean and Seth coming towards us. "I swear I did not plan this."

"I don't believe you!"

She looked at me innocently, "Believe in the shield?" She quickly turned and put her arms around Seth. "Hi."

"Hi, cute girl." He said to her. Cute girl? How sweet.

I stared at Charlie intensely, giving her a look that could only be read as 'Don't you dare leave me'.

"Thanks for walking me, see ya!" She said sweetly and hurried off, hand in hand with Seth Rollins.

I need new friends.

Instead of trying to start off another moment with Dean, I tried to walk past him. However, he did not want this to happen and side stepped in front of me. I sighed and put my hands on my hips as I looked up at him. "I have to go, I've got a match tonight."

"Not until later." He dismissed. "Much later."

"Well you probably need time to work on your strategy with your buddies." I said bitterly as I raised a brow to him. "Oh and your new teammate, Randy Orton."

"Someone isn't holding back." He commented as he looked around. "Come here." He murmured and tried to pull me away somewhere a little more private. When I tried to shrug him off, he moved me more forcefully with him. It was round the corner, away from the main locker room where I was going to meet Ted. A lot more private than where we had just been.

"Randy and I are not a team." He leant in close to me and said sternly.

"Could have fooled me." I answered back, not backing down. "What do you call what just happen then? And don't you dare say injustice. Why are you working with him?"

Like a repeat of the other night in the club, he put one hand out by the side of my head as he leaned against me. That feeling or entrapment fell upon me as I stared up at him, my eyes demanding answers. "You are not in any position to be asking any questions, Aria." I shook my head at him. "You see, it's none of your business what and why the Shield does something." He lowered his voice and pulled his face close to mine. "What happens between us doesn't change anything and it doesn't change the Shield."

"Well then you can take this back." I shoved in his hands the lingerie.

He held them up with his fingers, "So you did go shopping for me?" He raised a brow and rubbed the material with his thumbs. "Right now?"

"I know it was you."

"And what exactly did I do?"

"Read the label." I demanded. He looked at me suspiciously before playing at the panties and finding a label which read Dean.

"I told you, lingerie is a waste of my time." He put it back in my hand. "This wasn't me."

"Do you expecting me to believe that?" I scoffed. "You were the one who said your favorite color lingerie was black and then a few hours later, this appeared on my doorstep."

"Why would I sign my name and then deny it, Aria?"

"Because-" I opened my mouth to argue, but then realised, he had a point. A feeling of embarrassment swept over me as it finally became clear to me who really did this.

Those damn Bellas.

"Ok, that might not have been you but that doesn't change the fact that what's going on around here is wrong, you should be helping Daniel not beating him!" I argued.

"How did you figure that one out?" Dean looked at me as if he was actually interested in my theory of what the Shield represented. "You know nothing of injustice."

"Don't I?" I asked him. "Injustice. Inequality. Discrimination."

I saw his mouth tug into a small smile, "There's a lot you do not understand." He raised a brow. "This is all you've ever known, but we-" He meant him and The Shield, "-we see things clearly."

"What do you see that I don't?" I challenged him.

"That's the question you should be asking." I was interested in seeing what he would say. I didn't see how he could defend what was going on. Another way we were different - I could never defend this. "We all have to answer to the board of directors, Aria, who ultimately, has to answer to the WWE universe." I crossed my arms and gave a small shrug as if to tell him, I didn't know what he was getting at. "Why is that?"

"It's how it goes." I told him.

"It's a popularity contest." He corrected. "That's not right, that's wrong and we are righting those wrongs."

"And Randy?" I asked him.

"It's not about benefiting Randy Orton." He said sternly. "Daniel Bryan did not earn that title shot. He won it through popularity so we stepped in." He shrugged. "If it would have been someone else, we would have done the same thing."

"Daniel Bryan beat John Cena fair and square regardless of how he got that title shot, he earned that championship belt." I said sternly. "You should be saving him."

Dean's brows narrowed on me, he stepped closer, invading any personal space that I had left. I stayed where I was even when his face drifted dangerously close to mine, I felt his minty breath hit my face as he whispered lowly, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Aria, but heroes do not _exist_." I couldn't help but feel uneasy with the sudden closeness. My stomach was turning in different directions and my knees felt like they were too close to buckling. "And if they did-" His eyes searched into mine, looking for any type of response, he seemed to get off on my fear. "-I wouldn't be one of them."

I scoffed at him, shaking my head. I didn't believe a word of that. How he could promote what they were doing as justice, I had no idea. They were all just being used as protection. "I know Triple H is used to his sledge hammer, but looks like he's found himself a new set of tools." I was surprised at myself, but I didn't back down.

His frown deepened, "I'd watch what I say if I were you."

"But it is true." I hit back. "You're just his lackeys, nothing more."

"We do what we have to do for business."

"Dean." Dean didn't move at the sound of his name. His eyes still remained on me, his body still remained close to mine. My eyes lifted above his shoulder where I could see Roman Reigns standing a few metres behind him.

He finally leant away and stood at his full height. He took steps back, but was still facing me. Roman whispered something to his ear and he nodded. With one last look, he headed in the other direction. I closed my eyes and leant against the wall.

Will he ever stop making me feel like this?

I headed round the corner where I saw the last of Dean as he went off with Roman. It was never guaranteed that I would see him again after we left each other. I wasn't brave enough to approach him, I never knew when the next time would be and that always left me feeling disappointed.

I could feel this bad mood hanging over me. I guess that was good seeing as I had a match soon. I would be able to take out all my frustrations on AJ.

I headed back to my locker room to get changed. Ted was there on his own watching Raw. "Sup pretty lady. I have something for you." He handed me a piece of paper with a number on it. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Ted, whose number is this?"

"Ziggler's."

"What?!"

"He's a much better fit then Dean Ambrose. You are welcome." He smiled as if proud with himself.

"I don't want to date Ziggler!"

"Why not?" He argued. "He's good looking, smart-"

"Then why don't you date him?!"

"You ungrateful bitch! I went out of my way and got his number for you."

"I didn't ask you to and now he is going to expect me to call him!"

"You are going to call him!" Ted said sternly. "Right now in fact."

"What the hell is going on here?" Becky came through the door. "I could hear you two yelling from down the hall!"

"Ted is being completed unreasonable!" I told her.

"She is going to sleep with Ziggler whether she likes it or not!"

"From that statement alone, I'm going to side with Aria on this one." Becky told Ted.

"Unbelievable! They could have been Zaria!" He shot back at us, putting mine and Ziggler's name together.

"That is not a convincing argument." I pointed out.

"It's better than Daria."

"Actually I prefer Daria." Becky shrugged. "Both the name and the couple."

"Fine, break Ziggler's heart, make me look like a fool, I don't care." Ted held his hands up.

"Glad we got that sorted."

"Is Charlie not back yet?" Becky asked. "Seth was looking for her in the halls?"

"I thought she was with Seth?"

"Not anymore."

"Search party?"

"Let's go then." Becky shrugged and we headed out on the hunt for Charlie. She should have been back to do my make up for the match. I just assumed that she got too carried away with Seth and forgot but the fact she wasn't with Seth and was late, was strange. "Oh god."

"What?"

Becky pointed, I followed in the direction of her finger to see that Charlie was looking very uncomfortable.

Ryback.

He had been torturing members of the crew for weeks, but this was the first time he had done it to a woman.

Charlie was one of the sweetest women around, I'd be damned if he hurt her.

She looked like she wanted to cry as he lured towards her.

"Shall we get help?" Becky panicked. I nodded once and she turned around and rushed back towards the locker room.

Like I said, there was no way he was going to hurt her. Without thinking, without waiting, I stormed up to him. I placed myself between him and Charlie. Even though he was significantly taller and more muscular than me, I didn't care, I stood tall and showed no fear of him.

"Back the hell off, Ryback." I told him sternly.

He grabbed my arm tightly and shoved me back against the wall. "What did you just say to me?" He put pressure on my arm.

It was funny, I feared Dean Ambrose, but I didn't fear Ryback despite the fact he was bigger and had less of a conscience. Despite seeing how he had treated crew members over the last couple of weeks, I did not fear him. He was an idiot in my books and I was not going to back down.

"I said, back off." I repeated louder than I do before.

Behind him, I saw Brad come in. Then he abruptly stopped, his eyes widening as he took in what was going on, his face paling slightly. Now, don't get me wrong, I liked Brad (although it was deep-down and not something I'd ever publically admit to) but I kind of hoped he wouldn't get involved. Knowing him, he'd end up knocking himself out.

Luckily for me, Brad knew what the chances were of him coming off well after confronting Ryback and self-preservation was his number one priority. Ryback slowly turned to glare at him too, challenging him.

"What's that?" Brad said, increasing the volume of his tone, "Coming Vicky!" He cleared his throat and hurriedly walked backwards. He stumbled and fell into the wall but quickly straightened himself up and, with a very nervous flashy smile, turned and disappeared down where he had come from.

Ryback grinned and turned his attention back to me.

I looked around to see all the objects I could be put through. Half of me believe he could easily throw me through that table over there, but another half of me decided to take the risk that he wouldn't have the balls to hurt me.

"You got a problem?" His horrible breath hit me. I showed the disgust of it on my face. "I asked you a question."

"You upset my friend so yeah I got a problem." I snapped. He picked the wrong day to mess with me. He laughed and looked over at a terrified Charlie. I wished she would run, but she didn't want to leave me with Ryback, not since I was defending her.

"You scared?" He asked me, whilst looking at her.

"No, I'm not." Whenever I said this back to Dean, I never meant it, but this time I did. I was fed up at watching Ryback bully his way through the crew. He growled as he leant towards me, "Just so you know, I hit back." I warned him.

An act of bravery suddenly came over Charlie, "If you hurt me or either of us, I'll sue, I'll sue and you'll get fired." She stuttered her way through it.

A frown line came across Ryback's face before he started to laugh. He slowly backed away from us, but not without that laugh which showed he wasn't finished with us yet.

I continued to look tough, until I couldn't see him anymore. "Well, that was an experience." I put my hand on my heart. "Are you ok?"

"I can't really breathe, but yeah." She panted.

Mark Henry suddenly appeared with Becky, "I got help!" She announced. "Oh..." She said when she realized Ryback was gone. "Looks like no one here got hurt, I've done my job. Thanks anyway Mark."

He looked very tired from running over here, but he nodded and went on his way. "That was terrifying." Charlie admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Pussy." I scoffed, commenting on Ryback.

"How the hell did you get out of that untouched?" Becky asked us.

"Charlie threatened to sue him." I pointed out.

"You did what?!" Becky gasped.

"After Aria threatened to beat him!"

"What?!"

"I didn't threaten to beat him, I told him I hit back, he's not used to that."

"You two are lucky to be alive!"

"No thanks to you!" I argued.

"I'm a hair-stylist, the only thing I could do is threaten him with scissors which are back in the locker room! And I got Mark!"

We headed back to the locker, all linked arms. Charlie was still in a shake of shock. "You ladies are bad ass!" Ted cheered as we walked in. "Well, except you Becky."

"What?"

"It was on TV!"

"What was?"

"You and Ryback!"

"That was on TV?" Charlie gasped. "I'm not supposed to be on TV!"

"I can't believe they showed that. I didn't even see the cameras." My eyes widened. "I chose the right moment to get mouthy, ay."

"If that was on TV...why didn't you come help?!" Becky asked Ted.

"Have you seen Ryback? He's terrifying! I didn't want to be put through the table!" He grinned at her, "I was there when you were looking for help. I was under the table." He sounded oddly proud of himself.

"Thanks Ted." I replied sarcastically. "How did that even happen with Ryback?" I asked Charlie.

"I was on my way to meet you, but he wouldn't move out the way." She shook her head. "I just wish Seth would have been there. It was horrible, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

"Where did that sudden braveness come from?" Becky asked me.

"I just don't want to be messed with anymore." I shrugged. "By any man."

"Girl power!" Ted cheered. "I'm proud of all my ladies today."

**Next chapter:  
Someone interferes in Aria's match, putting her in danger, who is it? **


	7. Feed me more

**Aria's Shield**

"Daniel?" He turned around.

A smile came onto his face when he saw me, "Oh hey Aria!" He waved and turned back to spray painting the word 'Yes' on Randy's car.

"Err...what you doing?" I asked him, looking around to see if anyone else was seeing this.

"Being a vandal." He replied. "On Randy's car."

I nodded, "Cool..."

"Wanna help?"

"Do I want to help?" I repeated. "Hell yeah!" I figured I could get some secret revenge! He threw me a can and told me where to spray. There were no cameras around so I wouldn't get caught helping. "Is this alright?"

"That's perfect." He replied and stared at his master piece.

"You are going to be in a lot of trouble." I told Daniel.

"What more can they do?" I agreed with him there. "Thanks Aria, if you ever need help vandalising an ex boyfriend's car, let me know."

"I'll keep you to that." I replied, earning a laugh from him. "Later Daniel." I waved to him. I didn't get too far away when I heard the screeching, well laughter, of The Bella twins. Charlie and another make up lady were getting them ready.

They needed all the help they could get.

All the Total Divas stars were going to be in the ring; luckily I wasn't one of them.

"Hi Aria." They both chimed together.

"Bellas." I greeted them, my voice full of irritation. "I believe these belong to you." I handed them the lingerie.

"Why would you been giving this us?" Nikki asked innocently.

"Save it, ladies. There were witnesses to your despicable crime." I lied.

They both sighed, "We were only trying to help you out." Brie said innocently. "Give your love life with Dean a push so you two could be on Total Divas."

"I don't want to be on Total Divas. Not now, not next episode, not next season, never." I didn't know how many times I needed to say it. "Do me a favour and keep your noses out of my life, I do not need your help."

"All right." They rolled their eyes. "We were just trying to help."

"Well you didn't."

"It's not our fault he didn't like you in them." Nikki shrugged.

"He didn't see me in it."

"Oh really?" They smirked. "So you skipped that part, huh?"

"I am in no mood." I told them both. "I do not want a repeat of this."

"Then come with us!"

"No!" Did the Bellas think we were friends!? "And that's the last of it, ok?" They pouted at me. "Good."

I turned to leave, only to see Roman had been watching the whole twin show down. I could not escape!

I let Charlie do my make up for my match which was pretty soon before I heard yelling down the corridor. My curiosity got the better of me and I crept over to see what was happening.

"You're going to walk right down that hallway, you're going to walk in that locker room and you're going to find every superstar-" Randy who was before, too busy looking at the damage on his car to see me, spotted me. I stared right back at him, but remained hidden by Triple H, "-every diva on that roster and you're going to march them out to that stage and they are going to watch what happens to Daniel Bryan tonight. I want you to tell them that anybody that thinks about getting involved, anybody that thinks about interfering-" He was getting increasingly angrier as he went along. "-anybody that thinks about walking down that ramp, crossing that line or looking sideways at that ring, is going to get personally fired by me, every single last one of them, now Brad, let them know, I'm going to laugh whilst I'm doing it."

Who was this man?

Brad scuttled off, unfortunately, he did that in my direction which caused my secret hide spot to be...not so secret.

Before Triple H could do or say anything, Randy stepped in. "She's with me."

No _she_ wasn't.

A change of attitude spread on Triple H since Randy claimed I was with him. I felt uneasy being in his presence and was relieved when he finally left, without a word to me. Although, still being with Randy didn't make me feel exactly comfortable either.

"You need to listen, Aria." He said sternly. "I don't want you getting involved tonight."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I wasn't planning to!"

"I know you."

"Obviously not." I shot back. "I'm not stupid, Randy."

"So you didn't have anything to do with this?" How the hell did he know? Who snitched? I stayed silent; he nodded, acknowledging my silence. "Ok, I deserved that."

"Yes, you did." I murmured as I crossed my arms across my chest. "And a lot more too."

"You do not want the spotlight on you." He lowered his voice in case anyone was around. "I don't want you to get hurt or fired."

"Be careful Randy, you may sound as if you actually care."

"You know I do." He frowned. "Stay at the top of the stage, don't come down, do not get involved."

"Ok, I get it."

"Good." It went quiet between the two of us. There was nothing more to be said. I didn't want to get into another argument about what happened between us. I'm not sure I even wanted anything to do with Randy anymore. How could he act like such a jerk on Raw one moment and then act like he cared the next?

They say women are the confusing ones, but Randy and Dean took the award.

"Good luck on your match tonight."

"Thanks." I answered simply. "It's up next so I should probably-" Randy stepped to the side to let me pass. I could feel his eyes on me as I did so.

Why did he suddenly want to be in my good books again? It's not like he was trying to initiate something again so why did he make so much of an effort with me?

AJ was already out there. According to one of the crew members, she had just pissed off the entire cast of Total Divas. AJ, like me, did not want to be on the show. We weren't friends, but we did share the same idea of wanting our private life to be private. Could you imagine cameras following me around with all these encounters with Dean? They probably wouldn't have even happened if I was on the show. It would just be footage of Ted and me arguing all the time. Ted would have done anything he could for air time!

All the Total Divas passed me as they came backstage. They were all grumbling things about AJ. "Say it to our face!" Nikki kept ranting. I was pretty sure AJ just had. I didn't say a word as they passed me. For once, I didn't get a comment about Dean from The Bellas much to my relief. AJ had traded places with them and was now waiting down in the ring.

I stood at my position and waited for my music to hit.

Once I appeared, I did my usual thing of slapping the fan's hands as I made my way to the ring, but something stopped me mid way.

AJ...was glaring at me...with pure hatred.

She had her psycho look on.

What the hell had I done?

Warily, I climbed in the ring. She squared up to me; it wasn't long until it was revealed exactly what her problem was. "You think you can steal my man?" She hissed, shoving me away.

Thanks a lot Ted. Now I had a psycho after me. Just what I needed.

Fantastic.

She began screaming at me, the referee pushed her back into her corner, but not before I heard some obscene things.

I had to resist this urge to smile. She looked ridiculous and she couldn't have been more wrong!

I didn't want Dolph! I wanted...I stopped myself from thinking his name. Because I knew what thoughts would follow. It was too late. I started asking myself if he was watching, what he thought of my wrestling, this match wasn't about winning, it was about impressing him.

My thoughts distracted me from when the bell rang, I was taken down by a shrieking AJ who threw herself at me. She took me down with a Thesz press. I didn't even have time to recover as she grabbed me by the hair and repeatedly drove the back of my head into the mat.

I was going to kill Ted.

Beating AJ... easy.

Beating a pissed off, psychotic AJ... not so easy.

The referee used his strength to pull AJ off me due to the illegal hair pulling. I hated it when they pulled my hair. They would see a very psychotic Aria if they succeeded in pulling any out. I tried to take advantage of the fact the ref was keeping AJ busy, but just before I could make it to my knees, AJ broke free and was back on top of me applying a camels clutch. With a concerned tone, the referee asked if I was fit to continue.

Stupid question.

"Yes." I responded defiantly through gritted teeth.

The shrieking started once again as she leaned back applying even more pressure to my neck. I let out a groan of discomfort, which drew a sadistic cackle out of AJ.

The crowd began to rally behind me as I struggled to get out of the submission. A rousing clap thundered through the arena which gave me the strength to power up to my feet, carrying AJ on my back. I don't know whether it was my attention or through pure fatigue, but I fell back, landing full force on top of a stunned AJ. The crowd erupted.

We both desperately crawled to separate corners of the ring and lifted ourselves up using the ropes as leverage. I turned around to see AJ was holding the back of her head, but still had a crazy looking grin on her face.

I was having a string of bad luck this week.

She ran towards me, grabbing me by the wrist and flinging me to the opposite side of the ring. I went crashing in between the top and middle rope, bouncing off the hard mats outside the ring. AJ dropped to her knees once again to cackle at my misfortune.

The referee began to count, '1... Aria you need to get back in the ring. ..2...'.

AJ slithered to the outside to inflict further punishment on me. "You can't have him." She hissed in my ear as she grabbed me once more by my hair and picked me up. "I won't let you."

I didn't want him!

I fought back with a series of punches to the gut of AJ. I pushed AJ back, driving her into the steel ring post with an almighty thud.

My turn, bitch!

The crowd roared with their approval. I could hear JBL remark on my 'incredible testicular fortitude' before Cole pointed out divas don't have testicles.

I picked up a lifeless AJ and rolled her back into the ring. Straight away, I went for the cover.

"One...two..." The referee stopped.

Why had he stopped? Her shoulders didn't come up!

I looked towards the ropes to see AJ had managed to get one foot on the ropes. I growled in frustration.

The crowd voiced their support as I went to climb to the top ropes. I perched on the top rope and waited for AJ to reach her feet.

One she did so, I leaped off and my drop kick connected with the face of AJ, sending her flying backwards.

On my hands and knees, I crawled over to woman's champion for the pin.

One...two...three.

AJ rolled out of the ring and I used the ropes to pull myself up. The referee helped me up and raised my hand in the air.

I didn't have much time to celebrate before someone decided to exact his revenge.

_Feed me more._

Oh, you had to be kidding me.

My head slowly turned towards the top of the ramp where Ryback had appeared. Fired up. He was a slow man, so I had time to run before he could even get to me.

I went to put my full proof plan into action, but I was knocked down to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see AJ standing over me, hitting me with a series of stomps. I tried to get up, roll out of the ring and get away, but she wouldn't stop.

By the time Ryback had gotten down to the ring, she slid out, leaving me alone with the beast.

I held the back of my head and tried to crawl backwards away from the grinning Ryback. I should have suspected this. Ryback wouldn't have just backed down like he had. He trapped me in the corner of the ring.

I tried to crawl through the ropes, get away from him, but he pulled on my ring attire and tossed me effortlessly to the opposite side of the ring.

He was toying with me.

He was giving me the hope of escaping and then destroying it.

I was seriously screwed.

He charged over at me and grabbed me by my hair. Ow! What was with the hair pulling today? He didn't put me in his move straight away. He toyed with me and the crowd. He taunted the crowd as they continued to jeer at him.

I saw King taking off his head set, I assumed he was going to attempt to get me away from this beast. I tried to pull out of the grip, but it was impossible. He was too strong.

I just wanted him to do it already, get it over with.

As King went to climb in the ring, something else boomed through the arena.

_Sierra__, __Hotel__, India, Echo, Lima, __Delta__, The Shield..._

I felt myself instantly drop from Ryback's grasp. I couldn't believe it... I could not believe it. I had to see it for myself. I was on the floor, but I lifted my head and searched the crowd for The Shield. Ryback was doing the same, spinning in every direction.

Then I spotted them.

They had come from the ground floor instead of the top one. They were ignoring any fans that tried to reach out to them and remained focused on the ring, on Ryback.

Dean.

He took my breath away when I saw him. He had come to save me. He didn't want me hurt. He was risking the Shield's entire image to help me. I rested in the corner, watching in pleasure as The Shield surrounded the ring.

He didn't look at me. Dean's eyes were firmly on Ryback, preparing himself for any sudden movements. His hand held onto one of the ropes as he pulled himself up onto the mat. They entered from different sides of the ring. The only side unguarded was the one Ryback needed to make his escape.

The Shield stood tall together, ready for a fight. They were shielding me from Ryback's eyes. There was no way he was getting to me unless he goes through them first.

The crowd were silent. They were shocked that the Shield was actually doing something good for a change. I didn't blame them. To them, this must've been so random. I wondered if any of them had watched Total Divas and put the pieces together.

How were the Shield going to explain this?

Ryback didn't hang around. He slid out the ring and started walking down the ramp. Wanting nothing to do with The Shield. The Shield stared him down until turning their attention on each other... and then on me.

Although they were here saving me, they didn't smile, they didn't help me up, they just stared at me like I was about to be their latest victim.

I gripped the ropes hard and tried to shrink into the corner as much as I could. Roman and Seth stood either side of the corner ropes. Dean stayed in the middle and took the first step closer to me. They had stern looks upon their faces. I looked up at Dean, trying to figure out what he was up to.

He stood right in front of me and bent down. I couldn't shrink back anymore.

Seth wouldn't hurt me, it would be the end of him and Charlie, so what were they going to do?

Dean wouldn't hurt me. I knew this. So why did I feel afraid?

Dean's hand reached out to me, but not for my hand. HIs hand soared through my hair, cupping the side of my face. I could feel my heart beating hard, almost painfully. My eyes stayed glued to Dean's.

He didn't move from this position. He stayed so close to me, so close to my face. I could literally feel the heat from his body because he was so close. "I thought you weren't a hero." I managed to say, but quietly so no one else could hear.

He didn't react. His eyes searched mine; he lowered his face to mine. He wasn't going to...was he?

Was he going to kiss me?

I sucked in a breath; I could feel myself shaking lightly. My stomach was churning. The feeling he was having over me was overwhelming.

The other members of The Shield looked as if they were guarding Dean and I. As if to make sure we were to go uninterrupted.

The final gap was closed, and he mere centimetres from my lips... and I wanted it. I wanted him to kiss me.

I suddenly didn't care who was watching, who was judging, I wanted it. I wanted it so much, but as soon as this realization came to me, he pulled away. His eyes still firmly on me, he backed away until he was out of the ring. Roman followed.

I stared after him, feeling as confused as the fans looked.

What was he doing?

Seth was the only one who stayed in the ring.

He sat on the middle rope and split the ropes apart for me to leave. He wasn't smiling, he still had a sinister look on his face, but he was letting me go.

They were letting me go.

They saved me, but they made it seem like they had an alternative motive. It had to be to keep up appearances.

I slowly got up, very wary of their movements but they didn't do anything. They just kept staring at me, unnerved.

I used the ropes Seth was holding open for me to get out. I slowly moved past Dean whose eyes did not leave me. I tried to read his expression, but it was cold. I couldn't tell whether this was Dean or whether he was trying to keep up appearances. When I looked to the top of the ring, the superstars and divas began to gather.

The Shield remained where they were for their match against Daniel Bryan.

All I wanted was to get the hell out of here. I wanted to leave, go back to the hotel. I wanted to get the hell away from Ryback and all these confusion surrounding Dean. I couldn't read the situation, I wasn't in control.

"And where do you think you're going?" Brad stepped in front of me as I tried to go behind the curtain.

"C'mon, do you really need me here?"

"There's a space over there, next to Ryback." He replied, answering my question.

"You're kidding me right, he's a beast!"

"Then you'll have something in common." He put his hands in his pockets and grinned at me. "Or you can stay here, with me!"

"In that case, I'm leaning towards Ryback."

Whilst all the superstars were just standing there waiting, Brad flung his arm around me. "Oh Aria, isn't it time you got over this crush?"

"In your dreams, Maddox." I scoffed as I flung his arm off me.

"Only once." My eyes widened as I turned to him, "Sh. It's starting." He shut me up before I could say anything.

I looked at him in disgust, "You are so-"

"Handsome?" He replied without even to turning to look at me.

"Annoying." I corrected him.

The Great Khali, who was in front of Brad and I, turned around and gave us a look which clearly said 'Stop talking'. Brad instead, smiled up at the Great Khali, jerked his thumb at me and said, "She wants me."

"Yeah, I want you." I admitted. "Want you to shut up."

As if on cue, Ted, who was standing next to the Great Khali, also turned around and went, "Ohhhh."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Brad said to Khali who looked like he wasn't following any of this. "Could you move that way, I can't see." Khali said something to Brad, in his own language, before turning back around. Not moving for Brad to see. "He agreed with me."

I scoffed, "So you speak Punjabi?"

"In a matter of fact, I do." He tugged on his sweater vest. "It's just _one _of my many talents."

Daniel Bryan had already made his way down to the ring. Brad was very irritating as he stood next to me. He kept trying to jump to see over Khali. As you can imagine, this failed.

"Move over!" Brad hissed to me.

"I can't!" I jerked my thumb at the bunch of superstars standing next to me, I was squashed in.

"What am I suppose to do?!"

"Grow." I replied simply and went back to watching the match.

Seth teased Daniel to come over, he eventually did and the two locked up. Seth drove Daniel back towards the ring post but Daniel was able to counter and force Seth into the corner. Daniel went to work with a series of kicks to the legs and torso of Seth. Daniel then grabbed Seth's wrist and led him to the centre of the ring and took Seth down to the mat before stepping of the back of his legs and applied a surfboard.

Although I could see Dean very clearly, I doubted it was the same for him. I was hidden behind a bunch of superstars. He kept looking down the ramp, scanning through the superstars. I wondered if he was looking for me.

I caught Ryback glaring at me a few times, I desperately wanted to say, 'What you looking at?' but I didn't need to get into anymore trouble today. Especially not during this match.

"He keeps checking you out." I nudged Brad in reference to Ryback.

Brad shrugged in response, "Who could blame him."

Daniel rocked back, applying further pressure to Seth's neck. Seth was able to break one arm free of the hold and desperately clobbered Daniel, forcing him to relinquish the hold. Both men got back to their feet as Daniel whipped Seth onto the ropes before hitting him with a knee to the chest. Seth made it back to his feet, supporting himself with the ropes. Daniel ran at him with a kamikaze clothesline, sending both participants flying over the top rope and outside the ring.

Daniel was quick to get back to his feet but he was reminded of what awaited him if he was victorious in the match, with both Roman and Dean slowly moving towards him.

This momentary distraction allowed Seth to run at Daniel and drive his back into the barricade. Seth then picked up Daniel and slammed his face into the ring apron. Seth rolled Daniel back into the ring and then turns to man hug a laughing Roman, before slithering back to join a hurting Daniel in the ring.

"Ryback wants you." Brad leaned over and whispered to me.

Great. Was did that beast want now?

My eyes flickered over to him, he was miming something to me, but I couldn't quite work out what threats and insults he was trying to make out.

"I think...I think he is asking you to call him, Brad."

"No, no, I think he's trying to tell you that you're dead."

"Oh is that what he was trying to saying?" I said, eyes on Ryback once more. "It wasn't very clear."

"You'll be fine." Brad waved it off.

"You think I can take him?" I smirked.

"Of course not." He mocked. "Your boyfriends will protect you."

"Not my boyfriends."

"Not buying it." Brad shot back.

Seth went for the cover but Daniel popped out a 2. Seth was now kicking away at a hapless Daniel in the corner and then stood on his throat until the referee broke it up at a 4 count.

Seth went back to Daniel and whipped him into the diagonal turnbuckle, but somehow Daniel countered, running up the turnbuckle and backwards somersaulted over the approaching Seth. Daniel picked up some steam and bounced off the ropes, ducking a clothesline attempt from Seth, before delivering his own flying clothesline.

'Yes, yes, yes' chant ring through the arena.

"I should have a catch phrase." Brad stroked his clean cut stubble.

"How about, 'Ew, ew,ew!' I suggested, grinning at my own reply.

An energetic Daniel was up and handing out stiff kicks to the kneeling Seth. Each kick was met by a 'Yes' from the crowd. Seth was able to duck under the final kick to the head and in desperation, rolled out to the ring apron. Daniel followed him but Seth regained the advantage by bouncing Daniel's head off the top rope.

"I'll have you know, a lot of ladies want a piece of The Maddox."

"Like?"

"Becky for one." He purred.

"Don't." I shuddered. "I still believe she was on drugs."

"The love drug." I gagged. "Couldn't get enough of the Bradinator."

"You are one delusional man."

Seth wriggled to the bottom rope; forcing the hold Daniel had him in to be broken. Daniel relinquished the hold but got straight back up and delivered a baseball slide, sending Seth out of the ring. Daniel then sent himself flying through the middle and top rope. The airborne Daniel pushed Seth back and over the announcer table.

The crowd were going crazy for Daniel.

"Not delusional, just honest."

"I am trying to watch the match here!"

"Get a room you two, god!" Ted said from in front.

"I will not!" I said in disgust.

"I told you your feelings for me were obvious." Brad clicked his tongue in his mouth.

Once Seth recovered, he had Daniel under control in a headlock. Obviously this was not inflicting enough pain for Seth as he threw Daniel to the mat in disgust. Seth was now playing with Daniel, delivering little slaps to his face and goading him with a mock 'yes' chant. Seth forced Daniel into one corner and then went to the opposing side of the ring for a run up, but Daniel was able to follow him and deliver an incredible flying dropkick to Seth's face.

Both men made it to their feet and traded blows to the head. Seth gained the advantage with a kick to the gut; he sprung off the ropes and into a sunset flip on Daniel.

The two men repeatedly countered each other's pins. Daniel eventually broke the chain of pins as both competitors made it to their feet. Seth hit Daniel with a nasty looking enziguri to the back of the head. He covered Daniel but only got a two count.

Seth took Daniel up to the top turnbuckle, ready to deliver a suplex but Daniel escaped, crouching Seth on the turnbuckle. Daniel climbed back up the turnbuckle and hit a belly-to-back suplex off the top rope. Daniel was feeding off the crowd and was so pumped up.

He hit Seth with a flying knee, and went for the cover.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed as I watched.

"What?! What?! I can't see!" Brad continued his string of jumps.

One...two...three. Daniel wins!

Before he could even celebrate, Dean pounced and began stomping on Daniel. Part of me wished I could go sit at the commentaries table. Really watch Dean wrestle, up close and in person. Dean dropped to his knees and continued with an onslaught of fists to Daniel's face. But Daniel was able to do the impossible, he used the momentum of a Dean punch to twist him into a 'Yes lock'.

I was silently rooting for Dean.

I wanted Daniel to win over all, but I did not want Dean to be at fault for the loss. Roman could take on that responsibility.

It looked as though Dean was going to tap but Roman came in and broke the hold, and in turn gifting a second gauntlet win to Daniel through disqualification.

Roman pounded on Daniel just as Dean had done moments earlier, yet once again Daniel was able to reverse the clobbering blows into his own 'Yes lock'. Dean was up and tried desperately to break Daniel's tight lock on Roman.

The referee called for the bell, Daniel had defeated all three members.

Although the match was over, Daniel Bryan's torment wasn't. All three members of the Shield began their vicious attack on him.

The feeling that didn't sit well with me is that no one on this stage could help him. Those who didn't believe had to bite their tongue and watch helplessly.

Just when I thought the beating was over, Triple H's music hit. He paused between the superstars, even glanced towards where Brad and I were. Brad beamed at Triple H falsely, putting his thumbs up at him, I nudged him to stop. "Kiss ass!"

"You want to kiss my ass?" I shuddered in response.

Triple H started going up to superstars like Ziggler and Big show, who I knew wanted to help Daniel. He did it almost as if he was taunting them, knowing that they couldn't do a damn thing.

This should not be someone who was in a position of power.

Randy's music hit next and he came out and took his position by Triple H's side. However, unlike Triple H, Randy started making his way down to the ring where Daniel was lying lifeless.

Anger struck me again and once more, the Shield were helping Randy Orton.

It's just business - that's what Dean told me. I couldn't do something like that just for business.

They held Daniel up, his head hung like he wasn't even there anymore. Like he was unconscious and his body just remained.

It was hard to watch and I knew I wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Daniel was hit with an RKO.

"This is wrong." I leaned over and said to Brad.

"Do you like my new shoes?" He asked me. "They're Italian."

I stared at him, amazed that we could be watching something this brutal...this wrong...and he was asking me about his shoes.

I should be disgusted at Dean for being a part of this, but I just couldn't help but wish for our next encounter. I knew it was wrong, I knew I shouldn't feel like this, but I did and as much as I tried or hoped, I couldn't turn it off.

I found myself silently forgiving him for all the horrible things that he had done.


	8. Where's Waldo?

**Aria's Shield**

"That was painful to watch." It was after Raw and I was explaining to Becky the ordeal of watching it all unfold. "You just have to ask yourself, when is it going to end?"

"Yeah, yeah, that sucks and all... but I want to know more about Dean!"

"Becky!"

"Did you not think it was so sweet how he saved you from Ryback?" She nudged me. "That's got to mean something!" I glared at her and tried not to let the heat reach my face. "Did you thank him?"

"I didn't talk to him after."

"Well you should!" She told me. "You should go over tonight and personally thank him...if you know what I mean."

"Is that what happened with Brad?" I raised my brows at her.

"You can't do that; you can't just throw Brad at me!" She exclaimed. "Every time!"

"I think I just did."

"I'm starting to think Brad Maddox is your defence mechanism."

"No, what Brad Maddox is, is a pain in my ass." I told her as I loaded my ring attire into the boot of the rental car. I was relieved to be going back to the hotel. What with almost being attacked by Ryback, having a match against a psycho and having to be in the presence of Brad for longer than ten minutes, I deserved a good rest. Oh, and you know, witnessing the atrocity of what had happened with Daniel. And Dean...

"You looked pretty chummy on TV." Becky pointed out. "Why did he have his arms around you at one point?"

I stared at her, did I hint some possible...jealousy? No. Surely not. I could forgive her for dating him once (barely) but there was no way she could still like him. Right? "He was messing around..." I replied suspiciously. "Why, does that bother you?"

"No." She said, her tone overly-defiant. "Not at all."

"Right." I said, elongating the word, unconvinced.

"Well, well, look who it is." Becky tutted with her tongue. I closed the boot of the car and looked up. Charlie was walking across the parking lot with Seth. However, they weren't alone. Seth and Charlie were only just trailing behind Dean and Roman.

Dean's head tilted up and he spotted me straight away.

It's like we both had a radar on each other. It seemed that whenever he was near, my head looked in his direction and vice versa.

I still wondered what had changed. Why was I suddenly looking at him in this way? He had been here for months before he completely clouded my mind.

"Oh my god, just rip each other's clothes off already!"

"Becky!" I hissed. Her voice had slightly echoed, being in an almost completely empty parking lot and all. I had no idea whether he heard that or not, I prayed it was not.

"I'm sorry but it is sooo obvious!"

"I'm not that kind of girl." I told her. "You know that."

"Ok, little miss virgin." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "But it is going to happen, mark my words."

I didn't even bother trying to be subtle anymore. He didn't, so why should I? I looked over, clear as day. Charlie was making her way towards us. The Shield members were waiting by the cars, as if waiting for Seth who was waiting for Charlie.

"Hey guys." She was still beaming. I hadn't seen Charlie this happy since...ever.

It seems she could forgive his onscreen actions easier than I could.

"Well hello, Mrs Rollins." She didn't argue, instead just smiled sheepishly. "What do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm going to hang out with Seth a little more."

"Will you be back later?" I asked her.

"Yes, Seth said he'll walk me back."

"Oh, well, isn't that sweet?" Becky lightly teased. "So when do we get to meet him?"

I crossed my arms and turned my head to look at them. Although they could have been looking in this general direction, it felt like all their eyes were on me. I felt as if their conversation was about me. God, they made me so paranoid. And arrogant, apparently. They were probably looking and talking about Charlie!

"You already know Seth." Charlie pointed out with a giggle.

"Have you hung out with the other two?" Becky asked her.

"No, not really." She replied. "They don't really talk to me."

"That must be awkward."

"A little...they scare me." Charlie shrugged, she looked over at Seth and gave him a small wave, which he returned. "I don't know how you do it, Aria. I just don't know what to say to Dean."

"I don't know how I do it either." I told her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Becky warned with a contradicting smile.

"You've basically just told her to sleep with him." I nudged Becky.

"Hey!"

Charlie laughed at us, "I better go, but I'll try and find more information about Dean." She winked at me.

"Please don't. You're really not subtle."

"I'll see you guys later." She smiled, ignoring me and heading back over to Seth.

Becky sighed as she watched after Charlie. "She's so happy..." Becky frowned. "Bitch." I whacked her on the arm but she just laughed, "Kidding!" I ignored her and instead watched as Seth and Charlie went in a different car to Dean and Roman. "Huh. Are you also going back to their hotel room tonight?"

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my Dean bubble.

"You're not even trying to hide it anymore."

"What are you talking about?" I opened the car door and got in.

"You were just openly staring."

"If they can do it, why can't I?" I shrugged as I turned the key.

"Wow, someone's grown a back bone in the last few days." Becky congratulated. "First a fondle with Dean Ambrose in the smoking area-" I went to correct her, but decided not to even waste my breath anymore. "And then squaring up to Ryback, what's next? Taking on the Wyatt family?"

"It's on the bucket list."

Becky and I headed back to the hotel room. I was a little envious of Charlie, I wished Dean and I were at the stage where I could just go over there without feeling like a complete idiot. I really wondered what was going to happen between us. I prayed it wasn't going to be one of those things that just faded away. I wanted this to happen.

Luckily there was no traffic and we got to the hotel pretty quickly. Becky headed towards the elevator, I headed towards something else. "Where the hell are you going?" She asked me. "Our room is this way."

"I'm craving chocolate." I told her. "I'll meet you up there." She waved goodbye and I headed towards the little hotel store.

I was browsing the shelves when I heard a voice behind me. "Aria, hey." I turned around to see Daniel Bryan coming towards me.

"Hey." I smiled over at him. "So you look good for someone who just got a beaten of a lifetime." I commented. He was such a nice guy, yet he was dating one of those pesky Bella's. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." He answered, wincing slightly.

"Here." I handed out some of my treats to him. "Chocolate is the best medicine."

"I think you're right." He laughed and put it with the rest of his things. "You didn't have it so easy either tonight, I think Ryback has a thing for you." He teased.

"Oh yeah, me too." I grinned. "The Shield got it wrong, he didn't come down to the ring to beat me, he obviously came down to profess his love to me."

"The Shield have some weird morals." I just nodded silently. I didn't want to have to explain to Daniel all that was going on between Dean and I, although he may have caught a glimmer of it on Total Divas.

"I better go-" I said, cutting our conversation short. "I'll see you soon."

"Take it easy, Aria." He waved.

I headed to the counter with my chocolate, paid and then headed up to my hotel room. I opened our room with my keys and went to head straight in my room, however, something was in my way.

My eyes narrowed at my bag which was outside my room. What the hell? I picked it up and opened the door to find a creature in my bed.

"What the hell are doing here, Brad? In my bed!"

"And hello to you little miss sunshine." Brad answered back. He was lying on my bed, with his hands under his head.

"BECKY!" I yelled out. "REBECCA!"

"What? What? Where's the fire?" She rushed towards me. I responded to her by pointing at Brad who was now fluffing up my pillows.

"I told you, you were sleeping on the couch!" Becky hissed at him.

"Say what?"

"But this is so much more comfortable. I call this room."

"You can't call any room!" I argued. "What is going on?"

"They messed up his room arrangement, so I told him he could crash here..." Becky said with a sheepish smile on her face. "But I did say he had to sleep on the couch."

"But I'm a guest!" Brad argued as he slipped under my covers. "What's this?" He pulled out my childhood teddy and threw it at me.

"Get out of my room." I said sternly as I clutched my teddy in my hands.

"Nah, I like it here."

"Let me try." Becky whispered to me. I stepped aside, holding up my hands. "Brad, Dean Ambrose won't be happy to hear about you sleeping in his girlfriend's bed."

My eyes brows shot up. However, it seems there were perks of being referred to, even if untrue, as Dean's girlfriend. Brad hastily jumped out of my bed, "All right, you can have my room-" I scoffed as he referenced it to his room. "-But not because I'm afraid of Dean, but because I'm a gentleman."

"Of course you are, Brad." He was such a goofball and in a lot of ways he reminded me of Ted.

Brad continued to be the most annoying roommate ever. He had been in the bathroom for almost an hour. I'd been travelling with Becky and Charlie for over a year but had never had this trouble with them, two girls.

I could hear him singing 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus.

"Brad!" I knocked on the door for the tenth time. He responded by turning up the volume to his own singing. "This is your fault." I pointed at Becky, who was sitting on the sofa and trying to look innocent.

"Hey, there will be a time when Dean's had a domestic with Roman and Seth and when that time comes, I'll gladly offer him a place on our sofa."

"This is ridiculous!" I banged on the door again. "What is he even doing in there!?"

After another ten minutes, Brad finally came out with a towel around his waist. He looked at us proudly, "I know what you're both thinking ladies and yes, I am aware I look this good." I rolled my eyes at him, "Close your mouth, Aria, you're catching flies." He winked.

"Yeah, in your weird little mind." I hurried past him and shut the door to the bathroom. The strong smell of cologne suffocated me. I coughed and waved my hand in my face. Everywhere I looked there was Brad's hair products or skin products or moisturisers. I had to breathe into my hand as I went to turn the shower on.

All that came out was cold water.

"Oh for god sake." I growled.

That damn Maddox took all the hot water!

I slugged myself over to the sofa, I would have to wait until the water warm up again. This had not been a successful day. I turned on the TV and flickered through the channels. Luckily for me, the new season of Dexter was on.

I couldn't wait to watch it!

"Yoink." Brad slipped the controllers out of my fingers and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Keeping up with the Kardashian's is on." He dismissed me. I reached over to try and grab it off him, but he held it out of my reach. "You don't mind, do you?"

Unbelieveable!

"Yes I do, actually! I was watching Dexter!"

"This is much better."

"I highly doubt it." I argued. "I want to watch Dexter!"

"This is like Dexter!"

"No it's not!"

"Of course it is! People in Miami with," he looked at me, grinning, "_killer_ bodies." He then proceeded to laugh at his own joke.

"I am judging every choice you have ever made." I hissed at Becky. She just nodded, as if that was completely reasonable.

"It's okay though because they aren't in Miami anymore." He explained, as if I cared, "Oh! Now see here-" He moved a whole seat up so he was right next to me. He pointed at some guy on the screen, "That's Scott, he's my favourite."

"Why?"

"Because he recognises that he is handsome and funny and superior and yet the whole family hate him at some point, including his girlfriend, her-" He then pointed at a girl who was on the screen, one of the non-Kim Kardashian girls, "-but he prevails, knowing that one day they'll come to their senses." He winked at me. "Sound familiar?"

I slowly turned to Becky, who had her gaze on her lap and was clearly struggling not to grin. "How? How did you... voluntarily..." I trailed off, "I swear he wasn't this annoying when you two dated."

"He was. You just overlooked it because we were dating, and as you're a good friend, you endured it." She explained.

"That is bullshit, Bruce!" Brad suddenly yelled, making me jump, "Urgh! Scott left because you dismissed him! Not because he was being rude!" He turned towards me, "Everyone's always so mean to him, it's not fair. It all works out in the end though, they talk it out." He nodded at me, "I've seen this one before."

"Then can I please watch Dexter?" I demanded.

"Hells to the no." Brad said, scoffing at me as if I was stupid, "This is a classic! Kourtney's pregnant indecisiveness, Khloe leading the younger girls astray which results in theme breaking Kris's toe! Oh! And of course Kris gets on at Kourtney about her and Scott's relationship _so_," he raised his hands in the sky, "she tells Bruce about how Kris went to see Todd! Oh snap!" He beamed at me, "Excellent two-parter."

"Two parter?" I repeated in horror.

"Two. Parter." He affirmed, "Now, shush!"

"Rebecca!" I whined.

Becky, however, leant forward, "Wait, is this the one where Bruce tries to set Kim up with that golfer guy?"

"The very one!"

"Aw man, comedy gold." She agreed, turning towards the television.

"Rebecca!" I exclaimed, "You traitor!"

At least she had the decency to look somewhat guilty, "I'm sorry, okay? He got me hooked! It's so bad that I kind of like it."

"That pretty much sums up your entire relationship with him." I scowled. She just grinned and shushed me.

I suffered through half an hour with Brad watching his silly show before I had enough and went to my room.

I laid on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about Dean. I felt stupid, I bet he didn't sit around thinking of me like this. I didn't answer when there was a knock at my door. Rebecca came in anyway.

"We are going to go and eat." Becky said to me. By 'we' I assumed that meant her and Brad. "Want to come?"

"I'm ok." I replied. "Enjoy your date."

"It's not a date." I lifted my head up and winked at her. Oh it felt good that the tables were turned.

She tutted before studying me for a moment, probably realizing where my mind was at. "Why don't you go over and talk to him?"

I squinted my eyes at her, "I said I'm fine."

"You are so damn stubborn." She pointed out.

I got my chocolate out that I was going to have before Brad interrupted my TV time. I got changed into my pyjamas and took my portable DVD player with me into my room.

An hour passed.

I was almost drifting off to sleep when I heard a knock at the door.

Ryback better not have hunted me down.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and headed towards the door. I ran a hand through my bed hair, checked myself once over in the mirror and then answered the door.

My heart leapt out of happiness to see Dean. I had to quickly cover my excited reaction. "Dean, h-hi."

I was aware of Dean's wondering eyes, it made my stomach flutter with excitement. "Nice PJs." His lips tugged into an amused smirk.

My head shot down in confusion. Realisation struck me and my face flushed slightly. I had answered the doors in my pyjamas. I checked my hair, my make up, but completely forgot about checking what I was wearing. I was wearing Where's Waldo shorts and a matching tank top.

I pulled my hand to my face in embarrassment. "Oh my god."

He actually laughed at my reaction, it was a rare sight to see Dean Ambrose laugh but not only had I witnessed it, I caused it.

"Relax." Dean spoke sternly. "I think it's..." He paused. "Cute." My face reddened further at the compliment.

I half cleared my throat and tried to steady my voice, "What are you doing here, Dean?"

"Can I come in?"

Alone in a hotel room with Dean Ambrose? I can't believe how nervous he made me feel. He made me such a wide range of emotions, he made me feel nervous, excited, guilty. "Sure." I'm pretty sure my nerves were evident. Without looking at him, I took a step back and widened the door open for him.

He side stepped in, face to face with me. My eyes peeked up at him as he was watching my reaction to him being so close. He put his hand above mine on the door and pushed it shut. I was very aware that it was just Dean and I. Alone. Near beds.

I could smell that he was freshly showered, one of my favourite smells. He wore jeans with a black t-shirt that hugged his muscular frame. He wore a black hat which was on backwards, normally a look I hated, but it couldn't have suited Dean more.

"Heroes don't exist?" I repeated what Dean had said earlier, speaking as if it were a question.

"Your friend is to thank. She's got my boy wrapped around her little finger." Dean replied without looking at me. Just the way he wouldn't give me that answer whilst looking at me made me doubt it was entirely true. He was referring to Charlie, as if she told Seth they had to help me.

"Really." I wasn't buying it. "Well, tell Seth thanks." His eyes returned to me. I didn't know what I wanted him to say. Was Seth just a cover up? No. Charlie would have corrected me if that was the case, she wouldn't have let me read anything into it.

"Are you alone?" He asked, I gave him a small nod. I was still waiting for him to tell me what he was doing here. "What are you doing Saturday?"

Was he asking me out?

"Why?" I answered back smoothly.

Make him work for it, girl...Ted's voice echoed in my mind.

"I was watching your match earlier and I was impressed." My mouth was shaped into a small smile, but I still had no clue where he was going with this. "I wanted to show you a few moves."

"Really?" I asked, I couldn't mask my surprise. "Why?"

"Because I think you've got way more in you then what is being shown." He told me. "You've got the potential to do the moves that other divas can't." He wanted to help me? "Me and the guys, we hire out a ring every Saturday, I want you to come."

It made me feel good knowing that I had impressed him in the ring. I had worked hard and I guess it was pulling off.

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

It wasn't quite a date, but we'd be in a ring together, bodies touching, sparks hopefully flying...ahem. It was a chance to hang out with him more, get to know him, hopefully be less nervous around him.

"Will you teach me how to do your finisher?" I teased as I innocently looked up at him.

"I can," He nodded and grinned, "Then, you'll be able to take on Ryback." It was when he was cracking a joke I realised how cute his accent was. And when he smiled, it was adorable, no wonder he didn't do that in the ring. It would defeat his tough guy appearance.

"I can take on Ryback now."

He gave a small like scoff to this, but smiled at me, "Right, ok." His expression suddenly changed as he gaze fell to my arm. "What's this?"

My eyes fell to my arm and instantly I knew what he was referring to. "It's when Ryback grabbed me backstage." It was only now that a bruise was starting to appear.

"He grabbed you?" A look of anger swept across Dean's face.

"It was on TV, wasn't it?"

"Not that bit." His face darkened as his hand reached out, "He shouldn't have done that." Dean ran his finger over the mark. "You should stay away from him."

"Normally I do." I replied. "I bet Seth was pretty angry with him."

"He was." Dean nodded and lowered his head to my level, "And so was I." He said, his voice low.

"You know you're going to get questioned why you helped me."

"I know."

"Any idea what you're going to say?" I asked him. I didn't know what I wanted him to say. "You have a reputation to protect." I tried to make it less serious, but it was just subsiding what I really wanted to say and I could tell he had figured that out. "Was it really because of Seth?" I desperately wanted his answer to be different. I wanted him to want to save me, that he couldn't stand the idea of Ryback hurting me, that he wanted to protect me. "Would you not have come down if he didn't say so?" He hung his head. I was trying to hold it in that I was hurt that it wasn't his choice to help me. I needed to hear him say it. "Tell me, Dean." I said, but it came out as a whisper.

"Aria," He breathed out. I had the feeling he was holding back on me and that feeling only seemed to grow over the time we spent talking. Why couldn't he tell me what this was? What he was feeling?

"Just tell me the truth." I begged softly. "Please."

For a moment, it looked like he was going to come up with another lie. I just had this strong feeling that it was him, it was his idea, he wanted to help me. He was willing to risk the reputation of the Shield to make sure I was untouched. I embraced myself for the denial, the reality check, but then his face fell. Would I finally get the truth? "There are many things I do not understand about you." His eyes searched mine for an answer, he took a step closer to me, putting only millimetres between us. I looked at my him, my brows coming together. What was he doing? My body went into panic mode and I couldn't move. "But there is something I'm beginning to get." My breath hitched as he tilted his head a little bit, looking at my lips. It was like he was sending me the message of exactly what he was thinking, what he was planning.

I couldn't breathe.

If he did this, it would change everything. There would be no going back.

"W-what are you doing, Dean?" I whispered, almost scared on what his answer was going to be.

Was he really going to do this?

"Only what you want me to." He murmured, leaning in further. His hand slipped into my hair, tilting my head so I was in the perfect position. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he firmly placed his lips onto mine. An instant moan escaped from his lips as if the kiss had lived up to his expectations. I was glad because the feeling was mutual. It was like an explosion within me. I didn't even want to fight it anymore, I just wanted him. I wanted every inch of him that he had to offer. My eyes closed as my lips moved against this. His lips were so warm and soft, he was like nothing I had ever tasted before. His kiss was gentle and yet there was something domineering about it. My heart was hammering inside my chest, it was incredible, it was exciting, it was more than I could have imagined. I didn't want it to end. I melted into him. I allowed him to push me against the wall and pin me against it. His lips rejoined mine, but this time, sliding his tongue in. I allowed him to take control and lead me. As if a repeat of the night at the club, my hand slowly moved up to join his. Kissing me with more force, his hand fell from mine and trailed his fingers along my neck, over my breast, my stomach, until finally resting at my hip. My hand went to his cheek, moving towards the back of his head, allowing him to taste every inch of me.

Dean Ambrose was kissing me.

He clung to me, using one of his hands, he gripped the back of my head. He kept kissing and licking as if not wanting to break contact.

My arms now circled his neck, pulling him into me just as much as he was pushing me into him. The kiss slowed down and he was taking his time to make sure that no space in my mouth was left untouched.

I leaned my head back and flickered my tongue over his bottom lip and against his tongue. This provoked a strong reaction from Dean as it literally felt as if his knees buckled. He dipped low before regaining to his full height. He loudly moaned and retracted his tongue as if encouraging me to do it again. His grip tightened on me as I repeated this action.

I could have gone on forever.

Unfortunately, that is the disadvantage when you live with three other people, temporarily four. The door next to us opened and Charlie appeared, causing both of us to pull out of the kiss.

Despite being caught, Dean didn't really budge. He still cross the line of invading my personal space. His forehead was on mine, staring deep into my eyes, panting slightly.

"I'm sorry, I-" Charlie stopped, still in shock to what she had just walked in on. Dean's face showed his irritation towards us being interrupted. I, on the other hand, was thankful that Charlie had stopped me from going further than with should have. "S-Seth is, um, waiting for you."

Dean didn't show any acknowledgement of hearing Charlie, but after a moment of silence, he moved off me. I remained flat against the wall. I couldn't move. I thought he was going to leave without saying a word, but as he opened the door, he paused. "What happened tonight...making sure Ryback didn't touch you-" His mouth twitched as that like the very idea of that made him angry, "-it was my call." And then he left. He left me with that. He left me going crazy, over analysing, he left me a mess.

"Oh. My. God." My hands went over my face and I sunk against the wall onto the floor.

Charlie's mouth was still hanging open. "What...the...hell...was that?!"

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! Keep them coming for more Aria Shield!  
What do you want to see more of?  
Let me know!  
Next chapter: Aria & Dean's first encounter after the kiss**


	9. Locked out

**Aria's Shield**

"So you _just_ kissed?" Charlie asked me for the fifth time. The three of us were sitting in my room and I felt like I was being interrogated. I had been minding my own business when her and Becky had burst in, wanting to once again go over what happened.

"Yes! It was just kissing!" I exclaimed. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because Dean passed me in the hall just now, he was looking pretty happy with himself." Becky explained, "And I haven't seen Dean smile since...the Daniel Bryan beat down."

I shrugged, "What can I say? I'm just that good of a kisser."

"You caught the end of it, was it innocent?" Becky asked Charlie.

I was expecting Charlie to defend my honour when something else slipped out of her mouth, "I don't know, I think I saw some fondling."

My jaw dropped, "There was no fondling!"

"Make him work for it." Becky mocked me. "Yeah right!"

"It was first base, I swear!"

"Are you still going to deny that you like him then?" Charlie grinned.

I could feel my face heating up, I shrugged sheepishly. "I feel like a teenager again." I buried my head in my hands, haunted by the flashbacks of me up against Dean.

"And he asked you on a date!" Becky squealed.

"It's not a date!" I protested. "He just wants to show me some wrestling moves."

"He wants you in the ring, lots of skin showing, bodies rubbing up against each other-"

"It's a date." Charlie confirmed.

"I don't know what you and Seth do on your dates then." I said to Charlie who blushed. "Besides Roman and Seth are going to be there."

"I'll go with Seth to give you some moral support."

"You can't crash her date!" Becky argued.

"It's not a-" I yelled out, I quickly stopped and lowered my voice so Brad in the main room wouldn't overhear, "-date." I finished quietly.

"Well maybe you should ask him on one tonight seeing as we're both going out."

"What? Again?" Why was I the only one with no life? "Have you guys secretly replaced me with someone?"

"No!" Charlie exclaimed at the same time Becky had replied, "Yes."

"Where are you going?" I demanded, crossing my arms. By all stereotypes, I should've been the one out every night with The Bella's, going to parties and whatnot but instead it looked to be another night with a movie and chocolate.

"Seth and I are going out again." Charlie beamed.

Hmpf. Valid excuse. I looked at Becky. "Going out with the other hairstylists again. I _told_ you I was replacing you."

"Fine, I'll just stay here and hang out with Brad." I shrugged.

"Even Brad has plans." Charlie explained.

"Even Brad?!" Oh this was just great!

Just at that moment, Brad, who was still living with us, passed by my door, smartly dressed and heading for the front door. "Ladies." He gave us his famous two finger salute.

"Looking good, Brad." Charlie commented on how smartly dressed he was...in a new sweater vest.

"You say that like you think I don't own a mirror, I know how I look." He grinned confidently.

"What poor soul has you for the evening?" I asked him, trying to find fresh air from his over powering cologne he had on.

"Aria-" Charlie said, catching my attention, she shifted her eyes in Becky's direction. It was so unsubtle that even Brad and Becky caught on. This is why I didn't want her to fish out information from Seth. Although maybe he'd be so blinded by love that he wouldn't notice...nah...she was too obvious.

"We're friends-" Becky went over to Brad, putting her arm around his shoulder, "Its fine! We're happy for each other! Right, Brad?"

"She says as her heart breaks." Brad patted her back. "It's ok, you'll get over me." Becky's mouth dropped open in disbelief as he kissed her cheek and went out the room.

"Idiot." Becky muttered.

"But he's your idiot." Charlie smiled, but that smile dropped when she saw that she had received Becky's death glare, "Look at the time, I'm late for Seth!"

"Yeah, I should probably head out too." Becky agreed as they both got to their feet.

"Have fun, traitors." I said, following them out and leaning against my bedroom doorframe.

"Just go ask Dean if you get lonely!" Charlie said as she opened the door, Becky walked out in front of her. "He's only three doors to the right."

"Goodbye Charlotte."

"Ok, fine, be alone." Charlie waved and shut the door.

I took in the emptiness of the hotel room, there was a part of me trying to convince myself to just go get some wine and turn up on Dean's door...but the idea was losing a battle to the fear he already had plans and I'd look like an idiot.

I went into my room and dressed down into my underwear, bra and a short silk black dressing gown. I sat at the vanity table and turned on my heated curlers. Whenever I did get the chance to be alone, I liked testing out new hair styles and make up looks for future ideas.

Half an hour into this, I was proud with my look and was examining from different angles. I had been following some you tube tutorial to create a smokier look with my eyes. This was interrupted by a knock at my door. I paused. Dean?

Had Charlie told him I was alone?

The knock came again.

I stood up, checked myself once over and then rushed to the door in case it _was_ him, "Coming." I called out.

My face dropped when I saw Randy standing outside my door, hands in his pockets and his head dipped low. "Can I come in?" He asked me.

I looked behind me, very aware I was alone; I shook my head and stepped out of the room, into the empty corridor with Randy. I pulled the door, leaving a small gap for me to get back in. "What do you want?"

This seemed to be how most conversations started with Randy and me. Did he not get that I didn't want anything to do with him? He was so used to getting everything that he wanted that he was not used to this rejection. Unfortunately that just made him try harder. He was not giving up though, probably just because he didn't want to let Dean get me.

"Ryback won't be bothering you anymore." My face changed into one of confusion.

"What?"

"Not unless he wants to keep his job."

I couldn't believe him, "Randy, what did you do?"

"I told you I still cared." He towered over me, putting his hand beside my head, resting against the wall. It felt a lot different from when Dean did it.

"That wasn't your battle to fight." I wanted Dean to fight him! "What happens to me, it's none of your concern, Randy. Not anymore."

"It's entirely my concern." He retorted. I huffed and looked down the corridor, making sure no one was seeing us together. When I turned back to Randy, I noticed he was very interested in what I was wearing...or lack of. I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat. "What happened with you and him?" He asked, his eyes back up to my face.

"Ryback was just being a jerk, nothing new there." I shrugged it off. "You can't keep doing this, we're not together anymore."

"And you and Dean are?"

I was taken back by his question. I shouldn't have been that surprised since the whole world saw Dean come to my rescue. "No." I didn't know what Randy would do if we did get together, as it seemed he had the power to cost people their jobs.

"Good." I cocked my brow up, questioning this response, "He's not good for you."

I laughed, "And you are?"

"I made a mistake."

"A big one."

"We were good together, you can't deny that." My eyes went down to his free hand which was playing with the silk rope keeping my gown together. I felt his arm slip inside, placing his hand on my hip, brushing his thumb over the bone. For a moment, I let him touch me, but then I snapped out of it, remembering everything he put me through, remembering I wasn't that girl anymore, remembering Dean.

I shoved him away and tied my gown tightly together. "You need to go."

"You need to stop fighting this."

"Give up, Randy." I said sternly. "This is never going to happen. Not again. If I have to start singing Taylor Swift to you, so be it."

The moment of hesitation before removing his hand gave him the confidence to say, "We'll see."

I leant back against my door and watched him go. A couple of weeks ago, before Dean, I may have gone back to him, but Dean...the excitement of what was going on with him helped me to forget about Randy Orton, to not think about Randy Orton.

I felt strong and Randy was trying to chip that away. He was trying to make me depend on him again. Saving me from Ryback, protecting me from Triple H... he was trying to be the knight in shining armour that I used to dream about.

But thanks to Dean, that was failing.

I turned to go back into my room, I twisted the handle and pushed, but the door didn't move.

No...no...no... NO!

I rattled it some more, but it was hopeless. My hands went to my gown pockets, praying I took the key card out with me, even though I knew what I'd find.

Empty.

I could have cried.

I was outside my room... dressed like that.

Randy had only just disappeared around the corner, but what would it look like if I went to him for help? I would not give him that satisfaction.

"No..." I moaned against the door.

I didn't even have my phone.

Wait...

My head turned down the corridor, didn't Charlie say that The Shield were a few doors down? How many? Two? Or was it three?

Dressed like this, I couldn't get it wrong.

But I couldn't knock on Dean's door dressed like this! He'd think it was done on purpose. It was way too coincidental.

I turned back to my door and gave it a last rattle.

Nothing.

I was 60% sure it was two doors down... 55%... maybe...

I stood in front of the door two doors down. Please let it be the right one. I held my gown together and looked down the corridor to make sure no one was seeing me like this. Scantily-clad and knocking on Dean Ambrose's door, it would just be my luck for The Bella's to catch me right now. My head snapped as I heard the door open, I was about to blurt out all that had just happened, that is until I saw...it wasn't Dean. It wasn't Charlie. It wasn't even Seth or Roman.

Damien Sandow.

He was dressed in his famous robe - did he ever take that off? - his hair was slicked back and he did not look impressed. He eyed me dryly, I had no idea what to say or how to escape this situation. "I like the body." He announced. "Nothing else."

And he slammed the door on me.

Okay, so now I was 100% sure that it was three doors down...

I sighed and hung my head, walking defeated to the next door along. I hesitated, giving a silent pray that this was the right one. I also hoped for the miracle that Charlie would answer the door instead of one of the others. Because it was totally probable that the girlfriend of one of the inhabitants would answer the door, yeah, that sounded really likely.

It was a horrible wait from the moment I knocked on the door. Who would answer?

Who am I kidding? It's me! Only one person would answer this door.

Dean Ambrose.

The door swung open and instant surprise hit his face.

I wondered what he was more surprised about. That I was here or what I was wearing?

I might as well have been naked. I tried to tug my dressing gown down to make it longer, but that just slowly caused it to come undone at the top. It honestly looked like lingerie. "Wow." He raised his brows. "Is this your way of saying thank you?"

"Can I come in?" I quickly asked, looking around once again to check that the coast was clear.

"How can I say no?" He opened the door up wider for me to pass by. I hurried passed him. To my horror, Charlie did not appear to be here. It looked like he was here alone. I turned back to ask Dean if Charlie was here, but the look in his eyes stopped me.

He didn't care that I could see how he was blatantly checking out every aspect of my body. "Dean-" I tried to regain his attention to my face.

"What?" He replied as his eyes remained on my legs.

"Is Charlie here?"

"Nope." He answered simply, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "But my bedroom is over there."

"Dean!" I hit his arm. "I'm not here for that!"

"You could have fooled me." He circled around me. I quickly spun round so he couldn't see anymore.

"I'm locked out, I was hoping Charlie would be here with Seth to let me back in."

"Well she's not, but you're more than welcome to stay here." He still had not looked at my face. I covered up a lot more than the other divas did. I left much more to the imagination and by Dean's reaction, he liked what he was seeing. This wasn't exactly the situation I had imagined him seeing me like this though.

As he was only wearing boxers, the excitement of seeing me this way was evident, he didn't even seem to care that this was showing. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop blushing.

"Do you always answer the door in your boxers?" I asked him, trying to keep my eyes on his face instead of what was going on in his pants or taking a peek at his abs. Although with how distracted he was, I doubted he'd notice.

"Do you always knock on people's door dressed like that?" He shot back without even taken a moment to even think of a reply.

"I don't!" I exclaimed. "I got locked out like this. I remember Charlie said you guys were only a few doors down." He didn't reply. "Dean?" Nothing... "Dean!" I said a little louder.

"Sorry, what?" He snapped out of his trance.

"If you're done ogling me, can you ring Seth?"

"Don't come to my door dressed like that and expect me not to stare." It was hard to be flattered at his attention whilst feeling humiliated at getting locked out dressed like this.

As Dean pressed his phone up to his ear, he walked round me, I rolled my eyes playfully at his constant gaze. "Voicemail."

"Crap." I muttered, "Here." I snatched the phone away from him and took a stab at Charlie's number. I wasn't entirely sure I got the number right but either way, it went to voicemail. I tried to remember Becky's, hoping she'd just gone down to the hotel bar or something or at least somewhere nearby.

"_What_?" Oh, good, it was definitely her.

"Such a lovely, polite way to answer the phone." I muttered.

"_Aria_?" She said and I heard a thump in the background, "What? Where are you calling me from?"

I glanced at Dean, who was back to staring. I snapped my fingers to try and get his attention elsewhere but he just grinned. "That doesn't matter." I said, "Um, where are you?"

"Just... at a bar. Why?"

This instantly made me confused because there background was silent. "Are you nearby? Listen, I'm locked out-"

"Aria, I'm not anywhere close by. Surely whoever's lending you this phone can keep you company for a bit."

"But I'm not exactly dre-"

Suddenly an guy's indistinguishable tone was in the background and then I heard Becky say in the distance, "Wait, hold on, give me that back-"

The line went dead.

I stared at the phone before calling again but it went to voicemail. I tried again but then a mechanical voice told me the phone had been turned off.

"Fantastic." I muttered. "She had better have been murdered or I'm going to kill her myself."

"Like I said, you can stay here."

"Well it's better than the next door alternative." I cracked a joke to myself. Dean raised a brow, questioning what I just said. "I couldn't remember if Charlie said you guys were three or two doors down..."

Dean's mouth tugged up into an amused smirk as he realized what I meant, "Who was it?"

"Damien Sandow." A rare laugh escaped Dean, "It's not funny!" I whined.

"Yes, it is." He said as his laughter deceased, but a small smile was still playing on his lips.

"Do you have anything I could wear?"

"Nope."

"Dean." I said sternly. "I can't stay like this, what if Roman comes back?"

"He won't be." He dismissed.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's gone to visit his daughter." I could actually picture Becky hearing about this and calling him a 'DILF'.

"I can't just stay dressed like this!" I exclaimed, once more trying to pull down my gown.

"Why not? I don't have a problem with it." Dean shrugged and went over to the couch. I hesitated, but followed his actions. I sat down closely next to him. He picked up his beer from the table and tilted it towards me. I shook my head at his offer. "Were you planning on going somewhere?"

"No." I replied as I leaned back. "Why?"

"For someone who was going to have a night in, you sure don't look it." I turned my head and looked in the mirror and instantly I realised what he was referring to.

"I like to experiment different hair styles and make up when I have the time." I told him. "Hence-" I made a circle round my face. I turned to see the TV was still on, "Were you watching something?"

"Old tapes from my CZW days." He replied, taking another swing of his drink.

"I don't know how you could do it."

"You've heard of it?" He sounded surprised.

"I've seen a few of your matches." I wasn't sure whether I should have told him that or not but it was too late to take it back now.

He looked quite smug at this, "You've looked me up?"

"Not me." I answered, "My friends...They're the stalkers, not me."

"What did you think?" He asked curiously.

"I could barely watch the one with you and the electric saw."

"We didn't even have that many weapons, it was like a fork and a chair, one little table and then the saw." I didn't know whether I wanted to hear about his CZW days or not but let him continue. "It was totally fake."

"I would hope so!"

"I get asked about it all the time." He seemed happy to talk about his experiences, he seemed like a totally different guy at this moment. "People are like-" He put on a deeper, annoying voice, "Oh he's an idiot, he took a saw to the head, what a dumbass-" I couldn't help but giggle at his impression. "I'm like, alright, let me put this to fucking bed, if you think I took a skill saw to the head and survived, then you're an idiot, because there's no middle ground. Either it was complete Hollywood bullshit fake, like John Cena falling off the fucking stage and the packing peanuts flying everywhere and the sparks." He shook his head and took another drink. "Or it was real and I'm dead. It was totally fake."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." I told him. "I still would have run a mile from it."

Dean smirked at this, "Marvin had the thing and he was like 'I'm thinking about using this' and I was like 'Whoa'-" Dean put his hands up in defence, "Hey bro, I don't know what you're planning to do with that."

"Wow." It was surprising to me how different we were. Although, I guess you can expect us to be different since we're competing in different ways. Him as a WWE Superstar and me as a Diva. "I don't know what my most hardcore match has been."

"Bra and panties match? Pillow fight?"

"Don't be silly." I told him. "They weren't around when I joined."

He chuckled to himself, "Explains why I couldn't find it on YouTube."

"Dean!" My mouth dropped. He smirked and shrugged, taking another long sip out of his beer. "You've done so much, you make me feel like I haven't done anything."

"Well, how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Don't do this to me." He warned, shaking his head, "I'm not falling into that trap."

"What trap?" I asked innocently.

"Whatever I say, it will offend you." I shrugged, challenging him to go on. "All right," he leaned back and begun studying me. I was actually nervous to what he would say. "Twenty four."

"Close." I told him. "Twenty three."

He scoffed, "You're still a baby, you've got plenty of time to experience more." Occasionally I would see his eyes wander, but that just set off excitement in my stomach. "I could always set you up a CZW match if you wanted."

"Ha, no chance." I shook my head.

"A couple of chairs, a saw, barbwire-"

"No." I said sternly. "No way."

"Fine, stick to your pillow fights, kiddo." He teased, putting his beer down. This is stupid, but I actually got giddy at the nickname he gave me.

I desperately wanted him to bring up the fact that he had kissed me last night, the fact he hadn't already frustrated me. I scanned my brain for ways that I could bring it up.

"Dean." I spoke without even planning what I was going to say. Stupid move as now he was just staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "Last night-" Keep going...

Just say something!

...

Anything!

ARIA!

"You kissed me." I blurted out.

"I did." His arm resting behind me, cornering me. I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He raised a brow and I realised he was waiting for me to continue.

"W-why?"

"Why?" He repeated, he looked like it was so easy for him to keep eye contact with me, whilst I had to fight the urge to look away. "Because I wanted to." His head moved closer, with every inch, his eyes searched mine for permission.

I wasn't fighting him.

His lips lowered on my softly. My hands instantly went to his naked chest, smoothing up his shoulders and down his arms. I was taking full of advantage of seeing and feeling him in this rare state. His hands found their way to my hips where he lifted me off the couch and onto his lap. My thighs were either side of his legs, I was straddling him. I could feel his hardness pressing against my stomach. My hands placed themselves on his shoulder to keep my balance. I moved my hands slowly to the back of his shoulders and pushed myself deeper into the kiss. Dean's hands went from resting on my hips, to sliding gently into my gown, just like Randy had done before, but this time, I felt more than comfortable letting Dean in. I shivered against his hand on my bare stomach. His hand travelled from my stomach, to round to my lower back. A loud moan escaped out of his mouth, into mine as his palm circled my ass..My head was telling me to stop him, that it was too soon, but I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to enjoy what he could. I used this moment to flick my tongue against his, his weakness. I felt his whole mouth heat up when I did this, he had to roll his head back slightly, to regain control of himself, before smashing his lips against mine again. His other hand moved towards the top of my gown and tugged on it to fall off my shoulders and down to my waist. I was now sitting on Dean Ambrose in only my bra and panties, but I didn't want to give it all to him, not yet. He leaned his head back once more and took the full sight of me in. I felt him throb against me. "Fuck." He whispered, running his hand through his short hair.

A noise from outside caused me to leap off Dean and close my gown, covering myself back up. A moment passed and it turned out it was just Damien Sandow yelling at some drunk idiots passing the door. My hand was curled up in a fist, keeping my gown closely together.

Dean rested his head back, panting slightly whilst watching me. I couldn't believe how heated things got. If those people hadn't of interrupted, who knows how far we would have gone?

He stood up to his full height and came towards me. I put my hands out to stop him, but he pressed me up against the wall. "Dean!" I gasped as his mouth started attacking my neck. "We can't!" I squeaked.

"Why not?" He murmured as he continued to kiss down my neck.

"I don't do this!" I tried to raise my voice and push him away.

"Do what?"

"Sleep around." He finally pulled himself off me. "I date."

I stared at him, scared of what his reaction would be. He held himself against me, but looked away as if to try and gain control of himself, of what he was feeling, but finally he nodded. "Then we better get you covered up." His eyes wondered again, but he snapped himself out of it. "Come with me." I followed him into his bedroom, I watched as he went through his draws. He soon threw me a Shield t-shirt and clean boxers.

"Thank you." I replied softly, scared I just looked like some tease who had just led him on only to stop him once he got excited.

The shirt was so big on me, I might as well have just worn it as a dress. I pressed it against my nose and could just smell Dean. It was becoming one of my favourite smells. I slid the boxers on and came out of the bedroom.

He was lying on his bed, his head snapped towards me when he heard the sound of the door opening. "Wow." He repeated the same thing he said when he first saw me at his hotel door.

"What?" I asked him as I looked down at his clothes.

"That doesn't make things better." He sat up and went to the side of his bed.

"Really? This does it for you?"

"You could be in a bin bag and it'll still do it for me."

I know I was blushing, I turned my head to the side to try and hide it, but his chuckle confirmed to me that he was aware. "I'm sorry." I told him.

"For what?" He shrugged. "You're not that kind of girl, I respect that."

"You do?" I replied softly, crawling on the bed to sit next to him.

"Does that surprise you?"

"I don't know." His knee brushed against mine. "But if it does, it's a good surprise."

"Is this a new thing of yours?" He asked me. "Because of Orton?"

"No." I looked away, the subject of Randy Orton always made me feel ashamed, especially when it was with someone who I cared about what they thought, "It's always been a thing of mine." He looked at me like it made him like me. That was convenient, since the fact that he didn't reject it made me like him more.

"You look better in that than I do."

I looked down at his Shield shirt. "I'm a VIP member, right?" I giggled, teasing him.

What he said next took me by surprise, "Only the girlfriends are VIP members." He didn't give me that moment to argue as he placed his lips softly on mine. No matter how many times we kissed, I doubted this would ever get old.

Unfortunately this kiss didn't last long as a slam of the door tore us apart.

"Must be Seth." Dean said to me. He picked up a top from on the floor and threw it on. He gave me his hand to lift me off the bed and guided me to his door. I would have to come up with some excuse of why I was in Dean's room in his clothes.

I opened it slowly, but shut it straight away. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"They're getting it on!" Dean smirked at this, as if proud of his friend, "What are we going to do?"

"Guess we're stuck." He shrugged and laid back down on his bed.

"We can't just stay in here."

"Looks like we're going to have to."

I couldn't stay here for a moment longer with Dean, I couldn't resist my urges any longer. I opened the door once more to see if there was any chance of an escape route. "Urgh." I slammed the door once more, I turned to Dean, "His pants are off."

He smirked up at me and tapped the space beside him.

Oh dear lord...

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! Keep them coming for the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: Aria and Dean remained locked in his bedroom ;)**  
**Aria reveals what happened with Randy Orton**

**Review for this update ;)!**


	10. The truth about Randy Orton

**Aria's Shield**

"It's been two hours." I moaned, rolling over on the bed. "What else have they left to do?"

"Well if you'd let me show you..." I lifted my head and glared at him in response. "I don't bite, you know," He continued, gesturing to the distance I had put between us, "Unless, of course, you're into that."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." I stood up and walked round the small room.

"What's not to enjoy?" He asked, scanning me with his eyes.

I stopped and picked up his US title, lying on the table. "Wow, it's really heavy." Dean came to my side and helped me hoist it on my shoulder, in the same way that he carried it. "It suits me." He scoffed at this. "What? It could happen!"

"You'd have to beat me first."

"Like I said, it could happen." I tapped the title with my palm. "I miss carrying one of these around."

"Why haven't you?"

"When I lost it, I got injured." I told him. "Although I was still allowed to compete, I had to take it easy, hence why they put me up against Aksana." I rolled my eyes.

"But you're better now?"

"I am and I'm ready to take it back."

"No question about it." Dean replied, watching me with his US title. "Especially with my training."

"You can learn a lot from me too." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah?"

"For example, the chick kick."

"Ah, that's already Roman's finisher."

"Shame." I smirked at him.

"Right?" His hands dropped down to my waist, holding me close. "You suit being a champion."

"I know." I smiled, looking over his champion belt. "Especially the US one." I trailed my finger over it. "I hear you still haven't got an opponent at Night of Champions."

"That's right.

"Well you know, there is an obvious choice..." I flicked my hair. I took the title off my shoulder and handed it to Dean as I went and perched onto the edge of the bed. "Hold onto that."

Without even glancing at his title, he murmured as his eyes remained fixed on me, "I will." It was another one of his riddles that drove me crazy. Was he talking about me or the title? I half smiled at him and turned away, suddenly not enjoying the attention. It was silent for a moment as I tried to search my brain for something to talk about, not wanting things to fizzle out because of awkwardness. However, the topics he chose weren't the ones I wanted to talk about. "What happened with you and Orton?" Dean asked as he lay down next to me.

I froze.

I was taken aback by his question. I didn't know why seeing as I knew one day he was going to ask. I hung my head and avoided making eye contact with him, "It's complicated." I replied softly. That was partly the truth. It was mainly because I didn't like talking about it. I didn't even like thinking about it. It was one of those things that I kept in the dark recesses of my mind, buried deep and tried to never think about. Thinking about it just brought back feelings of regret, embarrassment and shame.

He sat up from his lying down position and put his hand over mine. He didn't say anything, but the movement of his hands told me that he was encouraging me to open up to him. I still felt it was too early to discuss something this personal with him.

The way that he had suddenly asked this out of the blue must've meant it had been playing on his mind. He tried to keep up this wall and pretend that he didn't care - but the way he blurted out that question told me that the curiosity and the unknown was getting to him.

"Why is he so interested in you?" Dean pushed. "He's always going out of his way to find you, asking around where you are, who you're with."

"Dean-" I was about to tell him it was none of his business, that I wasn't ready to talk about it. However, our gazes meant and the look in Dean's eyes told me that I could trust him. I hadn't opened up about it to anyone except Ted, but at this moment I felt comfortable enough to tell Dean.

"Randy was divorcing Sam." I started to tell the story but I went slowly, choosing the words carefully in my head before I said them out loud, "We had been friends for years, nothing more." I could feel his eyes burning on me. "He trained me to wrestle and I had a thing for him. How could I not? He was powerful and gorgeous and I was one of the few divas he gave his time to. I felt special. Of course I didn't do anything about it and I wasn't planning to either, even when it was announced he and Sam were getting divorced." I couldn't look at Dean, instead keeping my eyes firmly in my lap. "One night, we were training and he kissed me." I felt Dean's hands tighten around mine as if he didn't like the idea of another man kissing me. "I was worried that I was only a rebound so I tried not to think too much of it." I shrugged, "But a few weeks passed and he had me convinced it was more than just that." It was painful looking back at a time when I was so hurt, so naive. I didn't feel anything for Randy anymore but it was still hard to remember a situation where you were hurt so badly by someone you thought you could trust. "I thought everything was great, I couldn't have been happier." I sighed as I dug deeper into my memory. "He told me we had to keep it a secret, he told me to tell no one, said that people would get the wrong idea because it was so soon after his divorce... it was exciting. At first." I sighed, "And then one night, I didn't hear from him. I shrugged it off because it was just one night and I had a lot going on too." I ran my hand through my hair and tried not to break as I continued. "But then I didn't hear from him the next night, or the night after that, or the night after that." I closed my eyes as flashbacks hit me of me constantly carrying my phone around, just in case he called. I checked my phone every two seconds, I checked that it was working properly, I just desperately wanted the phone to ring and it be him. I always thought he'd call apologising for not getting back to me. I had no idea what really happened. "I thought it was something I had done, I couldn't understand why he hadn't called." I still hadn't looked at Dean. "Two weeks passed and still nothing. But then Ted came to see me." Dean's hand was still in mine, I couldn't believe how he was just listening to me. He hadn't said a word since I had started, he just listened. "Ted and Randy were good friends from their Legacy days and through Randy, Ted became one of my best friends." I was getting to the most painful bit of the story. "And Ted told me that the night Randy didn't call-" Here it comes. "He had gone to see his daughter and whilst he was in St Louis, he slept with Sam." I finally looked at Dean, he shook his head and I instantly felt stupid for telling him. It made me look like an idiot letting some guy walk all over me like that.

"Well, Randy Orton is a fucking dick."

I was both amazed and happy by his reaction. "I can't argue you with you there." I nervously chuckled.

"Fuck, if I had a girl like you on my arm-" Hearing Dean say this caused all the butterflies to re-stir again in my stomach. It didn't sound like he was judging me at all, he sounded like he actually understood. "Well I wouldn't fuck it up, that's for sure."

"And I haven't dated since." I looked at him uncertainly, wondering how he would take that. "I idolised him... I trusted him... it's just been too difficult to even think about opening myself up like that again."

"How long ago was this?"

"The end of last year." I replied, feeling relieved that Dean knew and accepted it. "He's only just trying to make up for it now."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" My eyes flashed to Dean's. His face was expressionless. It was like he was trying to conceal how much it would hurt him if I still did.

"Not one bit." I said honestly. " I don't... I _can't_ forgive him and that's why I don't want him back in my life. I want to move on and I think I'm finally doing that." I looked away again, afraid that he would think less of me. At that time in my life, I felt so humiliated for being such an idiot, for not seeing what was obvious. I had just waited around, wishing he would come back. Now, however, I knew that I didn't deserve what he put me through. "I can't believe I just told you all that." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't even told Becky and Charlie." I revealed.

"How come?"

"I was embarrassed."

"What did you have to be embarrassed about?" Dean asked, as if it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"Because I let myself be taken advantage of." I told him. "I chose to like someone like that."

Dean was quiet for a moment as if considering whether he should ask the next question or not. "Why did you tell me?"

My eyes stared straight ahead as I racked my brains for the right response. "I don't know." I answered him truthfully. I wanted to say that it just felt right, but I didn't completely understand it myself, so how could he?

"Aria-" He scooted closer to me, putting his hand on my waist, twisting my body round to face him. I loved the way my name sounded on his lips. I felt safe with Dean, a feeling I hadn't had with Randy. I knew Dean was different. He had never looked at me like that. I was now facing Dean, our knees touching, my hands were at my sides as he pulled me closer by my waist. "It's his fucking loss, ok?" It was nice to see this side of him and that he wasn't always the tough guy he tried to show himself to be. "And my gain."

We didn't say anything more. We just laid down next to each other. It wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence. And that's when I knew that Dean Ambrose and I... we had clicked.

After five minutes, his arm wrapped around me. I turned my body so I was curled up against his. Our legs entangled and my head now rested on his chest.

I was cuddling Dean Ambrose...I would never hear the end of this if Becky and Charlie caught me. They wouldn't even let the fact that they caught us holding hands go.

Just being here with Dean, it felt nice. I felt the human comfort, the intimacy that I hadn't felt in a long time and it was only now that I realised how much I had missed it. I missed having this connection with someone. I was scared of it after Randy, I didn't want to make a connection just to lose it. My arm rested over Dean's stomach, he kissed the top of my head a few times which caused me to smile.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**In the morning**

"I couldn't think of anything worse." I answered Dean's question to why I didn't want to appear on Total Divas. "I was mortified when we made our unintended guest appearance."

We had been up for an hour and we had just been talking. I knew Charlie was probably continuing her little sleepover with Seth, but Becky and Brad would be in our room to let me in. However I found myself not wanting to leave.

"The Bellas, friends of yours?" Dean asked me.

"No." I said sternly. "They take great pleasure in making my life just that little bit more difficult." With it just being Dean and I, loads of questions played on my mind, but each of them I was in constant battle with whether I should ask them or not. "How about you? Are you friends with any of the divas?"

"Nope."

I was happy to hear this, but I tried not to show it. "Me either."

"Is that why you weren't asked to be on Total Divas?" He grinned, teasing me.

"I was asked!" I slapped his thigh, "They'd probably try and get me into trouble on there, making me have an affair with Nattie's boyfriend...or Ariane's, Vincent." I gagged.

Dean laughed, knowing what I was talking about. "That guy bought all our drinks the other night." I assumed by 'our', he meant him, Seth and Roman.

"Maybe he has man crushes on you guys."

"You ought to come out with us."

"Would your friends be ok with that?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't they be?" I gave him a small shrug in response. "Besides, you'll be with me."

I stared at him, everything he said sounded like it had an alternative meaning. His comment earlier, about how the VIPs were the girlfriends, I mean, what the hell was that?! What the hell did that mean? It was like he talked in these riddles that he expected me to get, but it just made me even more confused to what we were. "What does that mean?" He cocked up a brow like he didn't understand what I meant, so I guess that was a two way street. "Nothing." I said, since asking him if he meant I was his girlfriend would be incredibly humiliating.

"Aria-" He said, his face full of interest. "Go on."

He always knew when I was in fear of saying something.

"Like earlier-" Curiosity got the better of me. "'Only the girlfriends are VIP members.'" I mocked his Ohio accent.

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm asking you." Dean stayed silent, but continued to smirk at me with his mouth closed. He knew it was bugging me that he was staying so damn mysterious. "We haven't put a name on this thing."

I guess that was my subtle way of telling him that I wanted to take the next step. I didn't want this just to be a fling.

The silence I was getting from him was killing me. I didn't need to be messed around with by another guy.

"What do you want from this?" I asked him softly, scared by the answer. I didn't want what was going on between us to end, but it couldn't just continue like this. His silence was deafening. Something inside me panicked and I suddenly didn't want to hear the answer. "I should go." I rose from the bed and tried to get out of the room as quick as possible. I didn't want to face another rejection. I opened the door to get out of Dean's room but he got there first. His hand came on top of mine and pushed against it so the door closed. I turned around slowly to face him. He towered over me so I had to tilt my head up to look at him. He didn't want me to leave, that was a good sign... right?

"What I want-" He said sternly, "-is for you to be mine." He lowered his face to the same level as mine, "I don't want any other guy to touch you. I especially don't want Randy Orton to touch you."

"So what are you going to do about it?" I breathed out. "That would mean we're dating."

"Then we're dating." He said simply.

"And I'm a VIP?" It seemed to be our code word for dating.

"And you're my VIP." He confirmed.

Oh my god.

What had I just done?

I just agreed to be Dean Ambrose's... girlfriend.

Despite his closeness, a moment of silence passed between the two of us. We were both processing what had just happened. The fact that we were now in a relationship. It had changed the entire dynamic of our relationship. "It's been a long time since I've dated, Aria." He said as if warning me.

"How come?" I asked quietly. I asked these kinds of questions, but was always afraid of what the answers would be.

"It's rare that I see a girl worth the trouble." It was a backhanded compliment, but I'd take it. I shyly smiled up at him.

"Welcome back." I pushed my ear against the door, hearing Seth's voice. Great, he was up before I could escape.

"All right, man?" I heard...Roman? "Hey, Charlie." He greeted.

"Hi." I heard her reply timidly. Oh great, she was still here too!

"I thought you said he was out of town!" I couldn't get past both of them!

"Yeah, last night." Dean went to open the door, but I quickly slammed it shut.

"They can't know I was here!"

"Why not?" He shrugged, carelessly.

"Because I'll never hear the end of it!" I searched the room for my gown. "After all the grief I gave Charlie about not giving it away too easily-"

"So you're the one who cock blocked him." Dean grinned, standing up from the bed.

"For good reason." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah?"

"You even said it yourself, you respected that I didn't give into you."

"I would have respected you just as much if you were whimpering underneath me." He purred, coming close me, I pushed him in response as my face flushed.

"You have to get them out of here so I can sneak out."

His head sunk down to my ear and whispered, "I'm your dirty little secret?" Whilst this whole situation was freaking me out, it seemed to be arousing him! He placed small kisses along my jaw side, my eyes slowly shut but the sound of Roman's voice on the other side of the door snapped me out of it.

"You're not, but this is!" I said, pointing to the fact I was in his clothes. "Tonight may have been innocent, but that's not what it's going to look like to them."

"I don't mind that." I glared at him. Come on, man, work with me!

"Just go ask them if they want to go to the gym."

"What about your friend?"

"Just glare at her, she scares easy."

Dean towered back over me, taking me by surprise, causing me to jump back and lean against the door for support, "She's not the only one."

"Go." I opened the door for him.

"What are you doing here?" I easily heard Charlie say thanks to Dean opening the door. I gripped Dean as I recognised the voice.

"Aria didn't come home last night and-" Becky paused mid sentence. And what?! What was her theory?! "Oh, hi there." She purred.

Roman.

I quickly slammed the door, yanking Dean back into the room with me. "She's worried about my welfare and yet she gets distracted by Roman!"

"How are you going to talk your way out of this?" Dean asked, looking far too amused for my liking.

"What do you mean she never came home?" Charlie asked. It was nice to hear the concern in her voice!

"Well, why did you come here?" Seth asked, sounding confused.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed him and pressed my ear up against the door to try and hear the rest, but then they all went silent. Dean walked around me and picked my gown off the floor.

"Oh crap, they've figured it out!" I quickly tried to run to Dean's ensuite, but I tripped over the bed.

Luckily Dean caught me.

He supported me in his arms, I looked up at him, "Nice catch."

"Nice trip."

Both our heads snapped in the direction of the door as it opened and there, standing with looks of shock, Seth...Charlie... Becky and Roman... and this could not have looked worse. I was in Dean's t-shirt and shorts, he was topless and I was in his arms. In his bedroom. Dean looked even more amused but I frozen.

Charlie and Becky's looks of shocked turned into grins, along with Roman and Seth who looked proud of their team mate.

How the hell would I explain this away?

"Morning Aria." Becky crossed her arms and continued to smirk annoyingly at me, "Nice night?"

"Well you see..." I looked up at Dean, hoping his mic skills would allow him to a creative a fantastic and believe lie to why I was here in his arms, "Yeah, I've got nothing."

"You saucy little minx." Charlie exclaimed.

"This is not what it looks like."

"Oh, that old chestnut." Becky was enjoying this too much.

"Nice man." Seth reached out his hand to Dean.

I stopped Dean's hand from going out and shaking it, "We didn't sleep together!" I stated firmly. Four unconvinced faces stared back at me, "I mean we slept in the same bed together, but we didn't _sleep_ together."

"Do you guys mind? We were in the middle of something." Dean told them, wrapping an arm around my stomach.

"Let's leave them to it." Roman chuckled, shuffling everyone out of the room. Becky and Charlie both turned and gave me massive thumbs up, grinning their stupid heads off.

I swung Dean's arm off me when we were alone again, "What did you do that for?!"

"It got them to leave, didn't it?"

I buried my head in Dean's chest and groaned. "That could not have gone worse." I ran my hand through my hair, "I guess it's time to face the music." I hesitated before leaving the room, I was hoping Seth and Roman had cleared off so I wouldn't have to do the walk of unjustified shame.

Unfortunately, luck never goes my way.

I could feel their eyes on me as Dean led me to the door, I was almost certain they were all smirking and cheering Dean on. I turned to Dean as we reached the door, finally glancing in his team mate's direction who quickly looked away, having been caught. I saw Charlie and Becky had gone, probably waiting back in my room for all the details.

I felt awkward saying goodbye to Dean, now that we had taken our relationship to a new level. How did we say goodbye? Did we hug? Did we kiss? It made it even worse that we had an audience.

"Be safe, kiddo." Dean warned me, sternly, giving me a jolt of thrill at the use of that nickname again.

"I'm always-" He cocked up a brow, I saw his point. "Yeah, ok."

I could tell he was enjoying my awkwardness with his friends being there, which was evident when he held the door open for me and winked as I left. I finally relaxed when the door closed. I quickly hurried to my room, still in Dean's boxers and shield shirt. Before I could even knock, Becky and Charlie opened the door. They both stood there and clapped, cheering and whopping and waking up the entire corridor. Dean and his teammates could probably hear them. I cringed.

"Please don't!" I groaned, pushing them both in. They both laughed and turned to me with delighted grins.

"Tell us everything!"

"It's about time!"

"I want to take a shower-"

"Brad's in there." Becky dismissed. "You have hours."

She had a point.

"Let me just... change."

"She's right, it'll be hard to deny they had sex whilst dressed in his clothes." Charlie pointed out.

I glared at them, "I hate you."

"We know." Becky shrugged, sending me off with a wave to my room.

Whilst picking out what to wear, I couldn't help but glance at Dean's clothes. They were a reminder of the night we had together. I felt more closer to him than I was before. It made me excited for our next encounter. "We don't have all day!" Becky called.

Both sets of eyes were on me when I came out. I took a seat opposite them and tried to find the words to describe the night. "Let me just make this clear, I did not have sex last night."

"We'll be the judge of that."

"Like I said to you last night, I got locked out." I threw a couch cushion at Becky, "Thanks for deserting me, by the way."

"And you conveniently ended up in Dean's bed?" Becky continued to push.

"Let her talk." Charlie nudged her.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"No problem, slut."

"Hey, I wasn't the one getting it on with Seth in the main room." I said, hoping to get some of the heat off me.

Becky gasped, "Charlie!"

Charlie's face flushed beetroot, "You heard that?"

"Saw some of it too." I shuddered. "I will never look at Seth the same again."

"I am around a bunch of whores." Becky tutted.

"Oh c'mon, you didn't sound so alone last night."

Becky's eyes widened. "What is she talking about?" Charlie asked, turning to Becky.

Looks like we all had something to hide!

"I have no idea." Becky lied.

"You weren't in a bar last night, you were with a guy!"

"Who!?" Charlie practically squealed.

"Err... Roman?"

"He was visiting his daughter." I was more intrigued than ever to find out who this mystery guy was.

"That's the lie we used to explain his whereabouts."

"Why won't you tell us?" Charlie asked her.

"Because there is no guy! Why did Aria sleep with Dean?!"

"Hey, we're not on me anymore!" I argued. "And I did not sleep with him!"

"Well then what was Charlie doing getting it on with Seth?"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Of like a week!" Becky argued.

"Yeah exactly!" I exclaimed.

"You can't talk! You're not even dating Dean!" Becky pointed the finger at me.

I didn't want this to be the way I tell them that technically, I am now dating Dean. "I didn't sleep with him!"

"Tell it to the judge."

"My head hurts." Charlie moaned, leaning back.

"I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in!"We all stared at each other for a moment, we could all hear Brad singing his version of Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus from the bathroom. "And instead of using force, I guess I should've let you win!'

That wouldn't help Charlie's headache.

"Brad, shut up!" Becky yelled.

"If you ladies don't like it, you know where the door is." We heard his voice call back.

"_Excuse_ me? This is_ our_ room and I so kindly offered you a place to stay, despite the fact that-"

"Get a room already." Charlie muttered. She then looked surprised at herself, as if not meaning for it to be said out loud. Becky's eyes widened and her head snapped towards Charlie.

"What did you say?!"

Charlie looked at me for support, "I'm not getting involved." I held my hands up.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you." Despite his warning, Brad continued to sing loudly from the bathroom.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more...private?" I said, gesturing to the fact that Brad Maddox was in ear shot.

"Good idea, let's go before Miley Cyrus here-" She jerked her thumb in the direction of the bathroom where Brad was, "-starts twerking."

"Lunch on Aria in exchange for our silence." Charlie piped up.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon." I picked up my bag and we all went to lunch. On the way down, we did pass Damien Sandow who gave me a look of disapproval.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked me.

"Don't ask." I cringed.

Becky decided it would be a great idea to wink at him, "What the hell was that?" Charlie asked once Damien was far enough out of ear shot not to hear. First I turn up at his door half naked, then my friend winks, he's going to think we're his fan club!

"He's not...terrible to look at." She shrugged.

"She dated Brad, are you really surprised?" I pointed out to Charlie.

"He's not that bad!" Becky protested.

"He was singing Miley Cyrus in our bathroom."

"He gave me an unwanted One Direction concert yesterday..."

"He makes it so hard to defend him." Becky shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

I could just imagine going down for lunch and there would be the Shield, we'd be put on the table next to them or something, but to my relief...or disappointment, they were nowhere in sight. We ordered our food before I started spilling what had happened last night, including Dean...kind of asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Wow, so you two are actually..."

"Yeah." I shrugged shyly. "I guess we are."

"That's going to go down well, the bad boy with the golden girl." Becky pointed out. It was then I realised I hadn't thought of other people's reaction before. I hadn't thought of my friends who the Shield had hurt or even... Randy's reaction. He was so close with Triple H that this could mean trouble for both Dean and I.

"It's not like we're advertising it." I told them. "We're just seeing how things go."

"I can't believe you're dating Dean Ambrose."

It felt weird hearing her say it! "Stop it!"

"But you are!" Charlie teased.

I was... I was dating Dean Ambrose.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts!**

**Next chapter:  
Smackdown  
Aria is on commentary table and a certain superstar comes down and joins her  
Aria encounters Ryback and Randy Orton **


	11. Commentating with Dean

**Aria's Shield**

"Well hello Roomie!" Brad greeted me as I attempted to give him the slip.

I turned around and grimaced at him, "Former Roomie." I corrected him.

"Actually..." He pulled an insincere awkward face, "We had so much fun sharing a place the other night, I thought I'd stay!"

I choked on this new piece of information, "You thought you'd stay?" I repeated. He nodded cheerfully, "So you picked up on the fact I long to spend more time with you."

"I know how much you love my shower concerts!" He beamed. I hoped that this was just him joking, but the way he looked made me think he was actually being serious.

"Yes, who knew you know all the words to Miley Cyrus' songs..."

"And One Direction...spoiler alert!"

"Oh dear god..." I had to get out of that room tonight. "Have you spoken to the others about this?"

Brad nodded, "Charlie was _thrilled_, obviously." what he actually meant was that Charlie was ridiculously nice, so pretended to be thrilled. Hopefully Becky, who was rarely nice, would be able to get him out of our place.

"And Becky?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, said it was fine. As long as I was the one to tell you." What?! Damn her.

"Brad..." I said slowly.

"Aria..."

"Um," I wondered if this would be weird to ask him but figured what the hell, "do you know who Becky is seeing?"

He stared at me, "What?"

"The other day... I mean... I don't know, I thought she might have told you since you two still seem to be friends and all, for reasons beyond me."

He grinned, "I have no idea but I bet he's ridiculously handsome. She has great taste, after all."

"No comment." I said, deciding it would be best to leave it there, "Anyway, whilst I have you here, do I have a match tonight?"

"No, but I do have something for you to do."

"Ok, what?"

He pointed over to where Ryback was back to intimidate members of staff, defending the accusation that he is a bully. "You need to tell Ryback he has a match tonight."

"What?! Why do I need to tell him that?"

"Because you're my assistant."

"Err, no I'm not."

"Do you want to be?"

"No."

"Go on, do your little job." Brad tried to shoo me in the direction of Ryback.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because Ryback didn't want a match tonight."

"Ok, so I repeat, why don't you do it?"

"He might hit me..." Brad answered.

"...So why am I doing it?"

"You seem like the type who can take a good punch." He patted my arm. "Go on now, run along."

"I'm not doing it." I told him sternly.

"You leave me no choice." I eyed Brad suspiciously, what's the worst he could do? Put me in another match against the Bellas? "Hey Ryback! Aria wants to tell you something!" Ryback's gorilla form started making his way over to us.

"No way!" I hid behind Brad. Brad then moved me in front of him, I then ducked back behind Brad, Brad continued to thrust me towards Ryback, I continued to scamper behind Brad, this continued until Ryback was right in front of the both of us.

"You got something to say to the Big Guy?"

"Nice going, Brad." I hit his arm.

"Yeah, Aria does!" Brad patted my back with a smile. "Go on, don't be shy." He then turned towards Ryback, "You always make her a little shy and flustered..." EWWW!

The Bellas, who were walking by just at that moment, froze as they overheard what Brad had just lied about. They exchanged looks with grins on their faces, "I told you!" I heard Nikki whisper to Brie. "Pay up!"

They had bet on whether I was getting it on with Ryback?! Oh this is ridiculous!

"Fine, I'll do your job." I glared at Brad, forcing myself to ignore the Bellas. "Ryback-"

"Ryback." He repeated in a high pitch voice.

"You have a match-"

"You have a match-" He continued to repeat everything I say.

"Against-"

"Against-"

"Would you stop that?"

"Would you stop that?"

"I'm serious!"

"I'm serious!"

"You think you're being funny, but it's really childish!"

"You're being really childish!" He echoed in an annoying voice.

"Do something!" I nudged Brad.

"Do something!"

"Stop being an ass!"

"Stop being an ass!"

"Cut it out!"

"Cut it out!" He mimicked.

"Brad will hurt you-"

"Whoa, I'm on your side!" He stepped to stand next to Ryback.

"Facing-" I went to continue.

"Facing-"

Oh for god sake.

"Ryback cries his way through sex."

"Ryback cries-" He stopped repeating what I said. I looked at him in triumph.

"That's what I thought." I said smugly. "Now, you're facing Dolph Ziggler." I finally told him. "You're dismissed." Ryback didn't move. "I don't think you heard me correctly, I said you're dismissed." He stayed still. "Brad, tell Ryback he is dismissed!"

Ryback turned his head to stare at Brad who nervously stumbled back, "Don't worry about her, time of the month." Brad chuckled timidly. "They make women crazy." He made a circle around his ear and then pointed at me.

"You know, people keep calling The Big Guy, a bully." That bad breath hit me once more.

"I can't imagine why." I replied, trying to hold my breath. "I think you have a match to prepare for."

I received a growl to the face from Ryback, but it was better than a bruise. "Yeah, walk away!" Brad yelled when Ryback was completely out of sight. He whacked me on the shoulder, "I've got your back!"

"So I saw."

"Right-" Brad rubbed his hands together. "Who shall I get you to deliver bad news to next?"

"Goodbye Brad."

"How about Bray Wyatt?" He yelled after me, I ignored him, "So you'll think about it?!"

I saw to get to my locker-room I was going to have to walk past Triple H. Great. I decided to try and keep my head down and avoid making any contact. I didn't want to end up like Cody Rhodes who had actually lost his job for barely saying anything to him.

"Oh, hey Aria."

"Hunter." I nodded and tried to continue to walk on.

"You're someone with a lot to say, right?"

"Not really." I decided to follow Randy's advice and keep my mouth shut.

"Well that's too bad, because I have a job for you."

I took comfort in the fact that Triple H actually thought something was going on between Randy and I, so I didn't think I would be fighting for my job tonight, unless Randy decided he didn't want to protect me anymore.

"I want you to join commentary tonight."

I cocked my brow up, "Tonight?"

"That's not a problem is it?"

"No..."

"Great! They're waiting for you now." He patted my back, "I'll catch up with you later." I stayed confused as I watched him walk away.

Was there any reason for me going out there?

Was there something waiting for me?

I headed out, my music hit and no tricks seemed to be there. I had no idea what was the point of sending me out here to commentate. Did he want me to witness firsthand the destruction they were going to cause to Daniel Bryan tonight?

Did they want me to celebrate with them?

Was I going to be put to the test?

"And here joining us on commentary is WWE diva, Aria Hayden." I put my headset on and sat down.

"Cole, JBL." I greeted them with a smile.

"You've picked a great match to come out on-" I may have found my first obstacle. The match that I had now joined to watch was Ziggler vs. Ryback. "May I ask, what brings you down here?"

"I wish I knew that myself, Michael." I replied. "I'm just following orders."

"Well that didn't work out for Big Show last week." JBL said, making me feel more nervous than I already did.

"Well let me first up ask, what is your opinion of what's been going on around here?"

I wasn't about to run my mouth off which I think Triple H was expecting me to do. Luckily, I was saved by Ryback's music hitting.

Instead of getting into the ring, Ryback walked over the commentary table where I was. It was obvious he was trying to intimidate me. I don't know what it was, but I just wasn't scared of Ryback.

I felt uncomfortable and incredibly awkward under Ryback's glare, I shifted my eyes to JBL and Cole who looked just as awkward. I cleared my throat and pointed to ring at Ryback.

If I was standing in the ring and The Wyatt's came down, Brock Lesnar, The Shield, any other guy and I would have run a mile, but Ryback...he struck no fear into me.

"I would not like to be you right now, Aria." Michael commented.

"I don't know what his problem is, I've been nothing but nice to him!" I lied as Ryback got in the ring.

"You threatened to hit him." JBL pointed out.

"In self defence." I corrected.

"And sue him?" Michael asked.

"That wasn't me." It was Charlie.

I was concentrating on the match, trying to do some damn good commentating when I felt Michael shift next to me. My head turned in his direction, he was looking at something over my shoulder, his eyes full of fear, he was standing up and slowly backing away from whatever was directly behind me.

Please don't let it be Bray Wyatt.

Please don't let it be Bray.

"Where you going, Michael?"

I couldn't believe it.

I slowly moved my head in the direction of the voice. His hand was resting on the top of my leather chair, but his eyes were on Michael, as if trying not to look at me.

What the hell was he doing here?

How the hell did he even get here?

"Relax." Dean emphasised, mocking Michael. One of the crew members bought out a chair and placed it in between JBL and I. I didn't know how to speak to him, I couldn't exactly be nice to him as we both had this image to keep up. "Sit back down, get comfortable. You've got a job to do." Michael remained standing.

On the other hand, JBL was pleased to see him, "Welcome, Dean!" He said cheerily.

Dean ignored him and stretched over me and placed his hand on Michael's arm, "I can see your a little bit nervous, Michael, but trust me, you've never been safer." Something about his tone felt like he meant the opposite. Finally, he left Michael alone. "JBL, how you doing, man?." Dean pulled his chair out and sat down. "Aria-" I lifted my eyes to look at him, nor a smile or frown on my face. "Always a pleasure."

"You two have already met, a week ago I believe." JBL spoke. Dean's eyes remained on me as he smirked.

"Unfortunately." I said clearly into my headset, keeping up the appearances that Dean Ambrose and I were far from friends. Dean looked at me, his mouth tugged up into a smile, evidently amused by my answer.

"That's not right, Aria! The man saved you from Ryback!" JBL argued. "It's your opportunity to thank him, has she thanked you yet Dean?"

"I'm sure I can find ways for Aria to thank me." Dean laughed as I rolled my eyes. It was so hard not to smile at him. It was actually kind of fun hiding this from everyone.

"That is the question on everyone's mind, Dean. Why did The Shield step in and save Aria?"

"Can we not use the word save?" I interrupted. "I had everything perfectly under control, I did not need your help."

"Didn't look like that to me." I wasn't even watching the match anymore, I was too busy in my new acting role of fighting with Dean."To answer your question, I always hated to see a damsel in distress, especially such a pretty one."

I scoffed in fake disgust, "Looks like we have a romance brewing at this table, right Michael?" JBL laughed loudly to a very quiet Michael.

"You better mean the one between you and Cole." I argued.

I was reading way too much into the fact that Dean had come down to the commentary table whilst I was here. He has never done this before, so why was he here now?

"All in good time, Michael." Dean grinned over at the still silent Michael, "Right?" He laughed with JBL.

"Can I ask you whatever I want?" Michael finally spoke up and said to Dean.

"Fire away, Michael." Dean retorted, his eyes flickering over me.

I made eye contact with him, but made sure it wasn't for too long. I cleared my throat and turned to Michael who was speaking.

"Umm-" Michael pondered awkwardly, I guess he never thought he would have opportunities to ask questions.

"You're in a good mood." I pointed out as Michael struggled to think of something.

"That's because I'm sitting next to you, Aria." Without even looking at me, he traced his fingers up my thigh. I coughed to hide my surprise gasp.

"Do you need a drink of water?" JBL asked, as he passed me a glass.

"Yes." I coughed and downed it whilst glaring at Dean.

"We got the US champ with us, how great is this?" JBL commented.

"Right?" Dean smirked at JBL and then looked at me, "Right?" His hand stretched over to my inner thigh.

"Thanks JBL, it's not like I don't have feelings or anything." I commented back.

"Oh and also the lovely Aria."

"This is the weirdest broad casting team." I said, looking from Michael, to Dean, to JBL. Never did I think when I came to work this morning, this is what I would be doing. I bet Charlie and Becky were finding this hilarious.

"Before you walked out here we were speculating why you would ambush Dolph Ziggler on Monday night before his match." I was trying to ignore Dean's creeping fingers, but it got to the point where the paranoia of someone seeing got to me and I quickly pushed his hand away.

"Do you know why I like you Michael?" He shook his head, "Because you've always been a great employee, you have a great attitude-" Dean had now placed his arm round the back of my chair, I tried to look annoyed at this as I noticed the camera on me. "The real question is why does Dolph Ziggler have such a poor attitude? Why does Dolph Ziggler continually disrespect the business and the company that made him a star, Michael? He's been acting like a punk and I taught him a lesson."

"So did Triple H tell you to come out here and punish him?" I asked him, trying to keep in character and also trying to figure out if he came out here on his own accord.

Dean looked at me with a small smile on his face, "Aria, the Shield will always be there to serve justice and to establish order-" He leaned real close to me. To others, it may look like he was trying to intimidate me, but to me...it was hot... there' something wrong with me. "Without order, we have nothing and when a duck like Dolph Ziggler gets out of line, there will be consequences."

I was distracted from Dean when I heard a loud grunt from the ring.

I realised I had barely been watching this match. Ryback had been swung into the turn buckle. "The big guy right into the post."

"Are you guys, the Shield that is, working for Triple H?" Michael stole my next question.

"The Shield works for the Shield, the Shield works for the good of the business, the Shield always does what's best for business. "

"And how about coming down to 'save' me?" I asked him, wanting to see what his character would say to this. "How is that what's best for business?"

"The business couldn't lose their best diva, Aria."

"Did you hear that Aria, the US champion paid you a compliment!" JBL tried to get a response from me. "So you're a fan of Aria's?"

"Of course I am." Although he was complimenting me, he made it like he had an alternative motive, "I mean if the Shield recruited women-" He shrugged and looked at me.

"Is that something you'd be interested in Aria?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but JBL spoke over me, "Do you believe it the Shield, Aria?"

"Yeah, Aria, do you?" Dean asked curiously. Dolph fell out of the ring, causing all their attention to be taken off me. "What are you doing out here?" Dean called out, taunting Dolph who was hurting on the floor, "What are you doing out here, Dolph? Your jobs in the ring!"

Ryback slithered out the ring, before going over to his opponent, who turned his attention to me, I just stretched my arms as if to say 'What is your problem!?

I felt confident with Dean here. If anything happened, I knew he would help me against Ryback. Right? I mean... like he said, that's good for business.

I could see Dean was watching Ryback from the corner of his eye, but pretended to be only focused on Ziggler, "Get back in the ring and do your job! C'mon..." Ryback charged towards Ziggler, "He can't even stand up." Dean scoffed. He gave me a quick warning look to stop messing with Ryback, completely missing Ryback running straight into the steel steps. "That was lucky." Dean commented, standing up from his seat and behind Michael. "Don't look over here at me, do your job!" Uh oh, I could almost predict what was going to happen next so I tucked my chair in. "What? What?" Dean continued to provoke, "You think you're going to do something? You're not-" Dean was cut off as Dolph started charging towards him. He threw his head set down and ran passed the commentating table and led Dolph straight into getting a clothes line from Ryback.

Dean stood over Dolph, laughing, he even looked over at me and sent me a wink. He took a seat on the steel steps and continued to watch the match from there, with a big smile on his face.

Ryback finished the match off with his Shellshock. Dean walked round the outside of the ring with that smile still intact. It was weird seeing him smiling out here, normally it was all doom and gloom in the Shield's world. He continued to laugh at Dolph's misfortune.

"What a privilege it was to have the US champion out with us!" JBL continued to rant.

I was now actually glad that I was sent out here.

That whole thing, being out in public with Dean, it was exciting! I wanted to do the whole thing again! Dean hopped over the barrier and headed back through the crowd,

I made a mental note to ask him why he doesn't just use the ramp...it was so much easier.

I put my hands over the headphones as I could hear a member of staff talking to me through them. They were telling me I could come back.

"Ok..." I said back into the microphone.

I said my goodbyes to Michael and JBL, slapped a few fans hands as I made my way up the ramp. I didn't get what Triple H was playing at here.

Why send me out there to pull me back in a match later?

I headed backstage and was about to make my way to the locker room when I stopped. Becky and Brad were standing by a monitor, talking. They were leaned in quite close and it looked as if they were whispering.

"Becky?"

She glanced at me and then brightened, "Aria! Hey!" She raised an eyebrow, "That was... interesting, huh?"

"That's one word for it." I glanced at Brad, who was just grinning stupidly at me, as always, "What are you guys talking about?"

"This whole... roommate situation." Becky explained, "He told you, right? It's just for a couple more nights."

"It better be. I don't know if I can take another cold shower."

"Well, Aria," Brad beamed at me, "the way things werebetween you and Dean out there, I don't think you'll need to somehow!" He then slowly stretched out his hand, touched my shoulder with a finger and then brought his finger back, shaking it slowly and wincing, "Ouch! It was sizzling."He then blew on the finger for dramatic effect. Becky closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're an idiot." I told him. "Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"Yes, you do. Frequently. It's okay though, I know it's just a defence mechanism for your insecurities."

"For my-!"

"Okay," Becky cut in, "let's go and find someone else for you to bother." She then looked at me, smirking, "Seriously Aria, I want all the details about what just happened later." She winked knowingly at me before grabbing Brad's arm and dragging me off. He gave me a cheery little wave as they went.

I rolled my eyes before heading towards the locker room. I was back to pondering what the hell had happened out there, but then I saw Randy heading in my direction. I kept my head down, hoping to get away without any confrontation, but what hope did I have? Maybe he'd give me some answers as to why I was just put out there.

"Aria-" He pulled on my hand to stop me passing by him.

I closed my eyes and sighed, turning to face him. I frowned, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

I shrugged, "I'm fine."

"I had no idea he was going to put you out there." Randy explained. "I got Hunter to pull you back." I continued to act like I didn't care. "But you need to stop running your mouth, Aria." He said, quietly, making sure none of the other superstars heard him. Wouldn't want to ruin his bad guy reputation. I still didn't understand why he kept trying with me when for months he couldn't care less.

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me, Randy. That's not your job." I explained to him and with that, I turned to leave, but like Dean did when we first met, he placed his hand out and placed it next to my arm, blocking me in. This was different, however. I leant against the wall, trying to create some distance between us. "What are you doing, Randy?" It came out in a whisper

His eyes searched into mine, as he leaned closer, "I don't know." He murmured. As if sensing he was there, my eyes flickered behind Randy.

Dean, Seth and Roman were heading down the corridor. My attention remained on them as Dean stopped as he spotted us. His good mood soured as his smile turned into a deep frown as he slid his US title off his shoulder.

I didn't worry that he would think this was a two way street. It was obvious from how I was backed up against the wall, how Randy was blocking me in, that I was uncomfortable.

I almost thought Dean was going to come over. He took a few strides towards us before I saw Seth putting his arm out, stopping him. Dean turned to Seth angrily. I knew Seth was saying how he couldn't mess with Randy, that they couldn't get on the bad side of the face of the WWE.

My eyes finally travelled back to Randy, "You had your chance Randy." I said and quickly tried to get away. I didn't want to provoke Dean into taking action.

I didn't agree with how the Shield was helping Triple H, but as long as it kept Dean out of trouble, I didn't care.

"You don't give second chances now?" Randy asked, side stepping me.

"Not to someone who blew his first one so badly." I finally snapped. "Five months Randy, five months." I hissed in his face. "That's how long it took for you to speak to me after what happened." I could see we had caught the attention of some of the crew members, no matter how subtle I was trying to be. "You didn't call, you didn't text... you didn't do anything!" It was like everything I had wanted to say to Randy for months was all coming out at once. "So I'm sorry if I don't want to give you a second chance." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Aria-" He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me to him.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed against him so I was out of his grasp, "I don't want to speak to you, Randy, don't you get that?"

My eyes found Dean's who was watching what was going down between Randy and I. A look of anger was clear across his face as Roman and Seth looked to be trying to calm him down.

I just wanted Randy to let me go so Dean wouldn't do anything stupid, which I could tell he was thinking of.

"I was going through a divorce, I didn't know what to do!"

"You tell the truth, that's what you do." It was like all the hurt I felt back then was hitting me. I would be damned if I let Randy worm his way back into my life when I was finally getting over him.

"I'm sorry." Randy lowered his face down to my level.

I moved it quickly away, "No, it's too late because we're not friends anymore." I shook my head. "What happened to me then, that will never happen to me again."

As I was about to make my dramatic exit, Triple H was right behind me. His hand went to my shoulder where he turned me around to face Randy again. "I hope you kids are playing nice." He looked between us, but focusing intensely on me, "Need to keep the face of the WWE happy." He falsely smiled at me.

"She is." Randy smirked, taking me surprise with a kiss to my cheek. My eyes widened, "Later babe, c'mon Hunter, I've got an idea." Randy put his hand to Triple H's back and led him away. He turned around and nodded at me.

I sighed, I had the feeling Randy isn't going to let this go.

It wasn't quite over yet.

When I turned back, Dean was now in front of me, he was glaring in the direction Randy had just left in. "What did he want?" He demanded.

"Dean-"

"What did he want?" He repeated, this time looking down at me.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else." I said, noticing all the looks from the crew I was getting. First fighting with Randy, then Dean, they were going to think I had some serious balls! Dean nodded and placed his hand on my lower back, his usual method of guiding me somewhere. He took me to The Shields locker-room.

Luckily Seth and Roman's hadn't come back. I sat down on the bench and looked up at Dean. "Well?"

"I don't know, Dean, I don't know what he wants." I told him honestly. "He just won't leave me alone."

I saw his jaw tighten as if he was trying to remain calm, "What did he say?"

"He wanted another chance."

I could understand where Dean was coming from, if a girl he used to like started hitting on him again, I'd turn into a psycho, hell I even did it when I thought an interviewer was hitting on him! "And you said?"

"Of course I said no!" I protested, hurt that he would even question that. "I meant it when I said I was over him, Dean." I stood up and put my arms around his neck. "I just want him to leave me alone." I repeated to make it clearer to him.

Moments like this reminded me that Dean Ambrose wasn't the dating type. He looked surprised at the sudden affection that I was showing him. "I haven't felt like that in a long time." He murmured, looking down at me.

"Like what?" I asked him.

He hesitated as he continued to stare down at me. He looked like he was reluctant to tell me what he was thinking. "Jealous."

I was surprised at his honesty. "Why?"

"You're not that naive, Aria. Randy wants you to be his." I could argue the way he made that sound like I was a possession, but there was the point that everything Randy had, or every_one_ he had, was merely a possession to him.

I rolled my eyes at this, "Randy doesn't want me, Dean, he just doesn't want anyone else to have me." Dean's grip around me tightened as he held me close. "He didn't make this much effort until he saw that you were interested." He sighed and looked round the room, as if finding a way to distract himself from what he just saw. "It was pretty fun out there, wasn't it?" I tried to change the topic of conversation to a lighter one.

"I wanted to take you right there and then on that commentary table." He purred, pulling me back with him as he leaned against the wall. His hands rested on my hips, I felt like two teenagers down a dark alleyway trying to sneak some alone time. I was very aware that Roman and Seth could come back any minute now. "That would have showed Randy just who you belong to."

I could have been extremely feminist right now, complaining that Dean thought I belonged to him, that he owed me, but I actually enjoyed the way he talked, like I was his and no one else's. "And who's that?" I teased, lingering close to his lips, just wanting to hear him say it.

Dean tried to capture my lips, but I pulled them just out of reach until he said it, he grinned and pulled me tighter against his chest, "Me." And threw his lips onto mine. His hand buried straight into my hair, tilting my head to gain a better access where he could deepen the kiss. He kissed me over and over, his lips refusing to leave mine. He soon flipped over where he now had me against the wall as he towered over. His hand tucked right under my ass where he actually lifted me up off the ground. On instinct, I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, along with my arms around his neck. Dean let out a deep growl as my tongue slid in through his parted lips. My stomach was in knots, wanting nothing more than to keep going.

However, the past had a way of repeating himself.

"Hey man, we're-" My legs instantly unwrapped themselves from Dean. I held onto the wall for support and tried to reassure myself that this situation looked perfectly innocently...

Who am I kidding? This looked anything but innocent.

My lip stick was probably smudged or gone and what was gone was on Dean's lips, his hands were attached to my ass, and I had the look of a guilty teenager on my face.

Seth and Roman.

God dammit, could we not do anything without being interrupted?! First Becky and Brad, then Charlie and now these two. Although, I guess it was hardly their fault that we always seemed to be in public places... but still!

I had barely spoken to them which made this situation even more awkward than it was. "Dean." They said, with big grins on their face. "Aria."

"Fellas." I nodded awkwardly at them.

"Guys, if you don't mind-" Dean turned back to me, dipping his head as if you reinitiate the kiss.

"Dean!" I pushed him away, refusing to show public display on affection. "I've got to go, I'll catch up with you later." I took the walk of shame by Seth and Roman who I knew was still giving Dean the 'Way to go, man!' look. I closed the door and leaned against the wall. "Oh my god." I breathed out, covering my face with my hands.

"Girl..." I looked up to see I was caught by Ted who had been off for a few weeks. I didn't even know he was back, but I was relieved to see him...just not in these circumstances...right outside The Shield's locker-room.

"It's not what it looks like." I blurted out.

"I love your outfit-" I looked down at what I was wearing, I realised my dress was tugged down a little so the top of my bra was showing. That must of looked even more dodgier to Seth and Roman. Fantastic! "Did it come with a pole?"

I gasped, "Ted!"

"Well, were you or were you not getting it on with one of the Shield boys?" Ted then eyed me suspiciously, "Or was it all of them...?"

"Of course not!" I protested. "I...I..." I needed to take the heat off me. "Becky invited Brad Maddox to stay at ours."

Ted wheezed, "She did what?!"

"Yep, it's true and now he doesn't want to leave."

"I take a week sabbatical and I come back to this mess?!" Ted tutted.

"Oh and Charlie is still getting it on with Seth."

Ted shook his head in disapproval, "What happened to Ted's angels?"

"Can we not talk about this here?" I asked, worried that The Shield were hearing everything Ted was saying. He sounded like my father at times.

"You're right. The other two need to here this." Ted charged off towards our locker-room. I scuttled off after him, hoping to get the other two in more trouble than me.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! Really enjoy writing this story!  
Watching Night of Champions & the Raw after gave me so much inspiration so can't wait to write that up!  
**


	12. Champion couple

**Aria's Shield**

I was walking past the final line up for the Night of Champions when something caught my eyes.

My name.

I backtracked, my mouth hanging open slightly. There, in the Woman's Champion line-up was Brie, Naomi, AJ and Natalya... and me. I had never been told about this! No one told me I had the opportunity to become Diva's champion! Was this real or was Brad just messing with me?

I had to find the little weasel!

I hurried down the corridor and almost crashed into Damien, who spilt his tea trying to get away from me. We both stood there, looking at each other before he slowly looked down at his spilt tea. Then he slowly looked up at me and then gave a long sigh, as if I had done it on purpose.

"Uh... my bad?" I offered.

He just took a deep breath, as if restraining himself, before turning and walking away. I thought I heard him mutter something like 'ignoramus'. I am definitely not getting on the good side of Damien Sandow.

An annoying voice behind me said, "Wouldn't be my way to pick up someone."

I spun around, already glaring, "I wasn't trying to pick him up!"

Brad jumped at the darkness already on my face, "Whoa," he said, "time of the month?"

"No! You're just very annoying! Anyway, I was actually looking for you."

Brad tossed his head, "Who isn't?"

"Brad-"

"Listen, Aria, I'm not in the mood for your little girlie problems. I'm having a terrible night!"

I briefly forgot about our little rivalry and even ignored his insult. He annoyed the hell out of me but if he was upset... "What's up, Brad?"

"I swear, if one more person makes a comment about how good my abs look, I'm gonna lose it." A brainwave suddenly hit him, "Oh! I should totally tweet that!"

I rolled my eyes. Same old Brad. "Anyway, why did you put my name down for the Diva's Champion match? That's not funny."

"Actually," a deep voice said behind me, "that was me."

Brad's eyes widened in horror and puffed out his chest as we both turned around to see Triple H and Randy standing there. Randy had his title over his shoulder and hoisted it higher.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Randy told me how hard you've been working towards it. I thought I'd give you a shot." The COO noted as Randy fixed his gaze on me, not paying any attention to Triple H. It made me feel uncomfortable.

What, was he expecting me to thank him?

"What's the catch?" I asked warily.

Triple H laughed and nudged Randy, "Catch? Ain't she cute?" Both him and Randy laughed and Brad abruptly joined in, taking it way too far. Triple H and Randy stopped immediately. We all stared at Brad.

Brad trailed off on his laughter but managed to mutter, "Adorable..."

"Anyway," Triple H eyed him before putting a hand on my shoulder and Randy's, "good luck to my two champions tonight."

"Thanks!" Brad said brightly.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh. Uh. Yeah, I know." Brad cleared his throat quickly.

Triple H just looked at him before turning and walking off. Unfortunately for me, he didn't take his little lapdog with him.

Randy stared at me for a moment before glancing quickly at Brad, "Can we talk?"

Brad grinned and put his elbow on my shoulder, "Sure! What about?" I shrugged him.

Randy stared at Brad, who was still grinning, unaware of his obvious mistake. "No." He said, his voice extra menacing, "Aria."

Brad stared at him, clearly confused before he looked between us. "_Oh_!" He said, "Oh. Well..." He went to move off but I snatched his wrist.

I stared at him pleadingly, "Don't leave me." I hissed, trying to be as quiet and stern as I could.

Brad looked at me before nervously glancing at Randy. Then he smiled. "Bye!" He yelled before turning and rushing off.

God dammit, Maddox!

I turned reluctantly to Randy, who had taken a step closer. I stumbled backwards in surprise, not realising he'd be so close. "What do you want, Randy?" I demanded.

His eyes swept up and down my body, "I figured I could give you a few pointers for tonight."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said and went to pass him.

He grabbed my arm tightly to stop me, "Don't I get a thank you for getting you in the match?"

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"Oh, okay, should I call him back and tell him to take you off the line up?" He threatened, his eyes burning into me.

I couldn't tell if it was a bluff or not, so I hung my head, "No... I just..." I couldn't think of how to reply to that.

"Don't forget," he murmured, "you wouldn't be where you were if it wasn't for me."

I thought back to our long hours in the ring but found myself angry rather than thankful, "Stop acting like I owe you, I worked hard to get where I am."

He continued staring at me intensely before his expression suddenly changed and he released my arm, "Dinner?" He asked, "Tonight? A champion's meal?" He suggested, his tone completely different from before.

"I have plans." I told him.

"Doing?"

A small voice in the back of my head, one that sounded suspiciously like Brad, said, "Dean!"

I quickly ignored it and instead said, "It's the Night of Champions," I reminded, "everyone goes out after." I didn't actually have specific plans but I figured someone would suggest something, at some point.

Randy opened his mouth to say something but then I heard someone timidly clear their throat. We both looked to see Becky and Charlie standing there.

"Come on, Aria," Becky said, smiling slightly, "we just heard you're in the Diva match tonight. We need to do your hair."

"And make-up."Charlie agreed, standing a little behind her. Despite taking on Ryback, despite not knowing how awful Randy really was, she was still a little timid around the wrestlers.

"Ah, looks like I've got to go. What a shame." Before Randy could stop me, I hurried to join my friends and we headed towards the locker room. They had no idea how they had saved me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see that Randy was watching us leave, his title still on his shoulder, his head tilted up slightly.

Becky nudged me as we finally got away, "I didn't know you were talking to Randy again. I thought you were enemies, what with him being heel again."

I felt bad about keeping the truth from them but it was better this way. "Uh, yeah, he was just wishing me good luck."

"Fair enough. So how come you got in on the match?" Charlie asked, sounding excited, "When Brie told us - she's not happy about it by the way - we couldn't believe it."

"I have no idea." I lied, "Triple H must've decided to give me a chance."

"Careful, you don't want to be on his radar at the moment." Becky reminded.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Oh my!" Charlie suddenly gasped, "If you and Dean both win, you'll be a Champions couple! That is so cute!"

"Yes, congratulations," Becky said dryly, "You are both the best at beating up everyone else. You deserve each other."

I gave her a 'friendly' pinch but then let myself genuinely think about it. If I won tonight... it would kind of be amazing. Finally a reward for all that hard work. It would be so great to hold that title. I suddenly couldn't wait to tell Dean.

"Have you told Dean yet?" Charlie asked, apparently reading my mind.

"Not yet. I'll tell him after I get ready."

Charlie and Becky did my hair and make-up and then I changed into my new ring attire. Tomorrow was supposed to be the debut of my attire but tonight seemed as good as any. Then, my heart fluttering slightly, I headed out to look for Dean.

I turned a corner in the hallways and saw him... but he was with Roman and Seth. I hesitated, not comfortable enough with the others to go and talk to him to him in front of them. I was still dithering when Dean looked up and saw me.

He muttered something to the others and they glanced at me, smirked and then turned to leave. Dean half-jogged towards me, smiling. I suddenly got really giddy and found myself smiling back.

"Hi." I said, suddenly feeling awfully shy.

He leant against the wall with his elbow, towering over me slightly, still smiling. God, that was his favorite move, wasn't it?

I leant onto my tiptoes and gently kissed him and he put his arm around my waist to support me as he kissed me back. As we pulled away, he seemed to notice my new attire.

"That new?" He asked.

"Well..." I said teasingly, turning so that he could see it more, "you're looking at one of the contenders for the Diva Championship."

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and kept the smile on his face. Oh god. Dean Ambrose was looking at _me_ like that. "That's great." He said, sounding oddly proud, "You've got it on the bag."

"I don't want to jinx it." I shook my head.

"Look, I've seen you wrestle and I've seen them wrestle. There's no competition."

"No pressure then." I joked.

"Aria, I'm serious," he said, his eyes scrutinising my face, "you're way better than any of them. If only we'd had time to have our private lessons but I'm sure you'll do fine on your own."

"I'm really nervous." I admitted.

"I'll help you warm up if you want." He offered, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close, his lips teasing against mine.

"Dean," I groaned, "we can't do this here. I've got a match."

"In twenty minutes." He murmured, kissing me lightly.

"We're in public!"

"All the more exciting."

I knew I was blushing and I could easily imagine someone coming around and seeing us. I quickly tried to think of excuses we could use if someone caught us. He was doing the reverse Heimlich?

I kissed him back at first but pulled away just as he started to deepen things. "I gotta go." I said, grinning, "Got a match."

He groaned, "Every time." However, he pulled me back, kissed me gently and whispered, "Good luck."

"If I don't see you before your next match, you too." I agreed as he released me.

"You will." He promised. I grinned at him before heading off.

I went to the gorilla position, where all the Divas in the match were waiting, plus Nikki, who was waiting with her sister.

"And where have you been?" Nikki demanded.

"Your lipsticks smudged." Brie pointed out and they both snickered.

"It's not!" I insisted, whilst hoping Charlie would make an appearance so that she could fix it.

"Ryback?" They asked together, grinning.

"No!" God, I really worry about how easily rumours get around here.

"Damien?" They both asked and I couldn't stop the revulsion showing on my face.

"What?!"

"Brad said-"

Oh for the love of god!

"Oh I know," Brie said.

"I think I do too." Nikki snickered. I eyed them warily.

"_Dean_!" They both then burst out laughing as I glared at them. I could feel myself blushing, revealing the truth.

"Dean Ambrose?" Natalya gasped. Oh for god's sake!

The Bella's both cackled like the witches they were. "No!" I insisted, "Look! My love-life is the least of our worries right now."

"_Love_!" The Bella's squealed together.

Fuck. My. Life.

"No! It's an expression! Just... no! Shut up!" I was getting more and more flustered. All I needed now was for this to get back to Dean, about how I was gossiping with the Divas on how I _loved_ him. It was way too soon to be thinking about that! I had a feeling the word 'love' would scare someone like Dean off.

To my relief, I saw Charlie coming towards me. However, my relief was short-lived as Brad was behind her. God, did he just latch onto one of us to annoy us?

"What have you done to your lipstick?" Charlie asked, confused as she reached into her bag to get something to fix it.

"Ask Dean!" The Bella's, Natalya, and Naomi said. What! They must've planned that! And the way they all burst out laughing didn't help.

"Dean?" Brad asked, "But I left you with Randy!"

"Randy too!" Brie gasped as Charlie tried to hide a smile as she fixed my make-up. I glared at her.

"Wow, you've got game." Brie said.

"The plot thickens!" Nikki announced. "We underestimated you, Aria. Although we did wonder how you got in on the match last minute."

My jaw dropped. Wow, that was harsh.

However, this just gave me motivation to beat them. To prove that I belonged and was worthy on being in this match. Instead of responding, I turned to Brad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Brad, trying to not let them get to me.

"Yes, yes, yes," Brad clapped his hands together, "Ladies and Aria, I just wanted to wish you all luck. Remember, there are no winners and losers. Except for four of you, who will be losers. Aria."

"Thanks for the support, Brad." Is this the support I got for letting him sleep on my couch?

"Anytime." He said, giving me a patronising punch on the chin, winking.

Before I could suffer further humiliation, the first of our music hit. I shoved Brad away as we got ready to go out one-by-one. Charlie wished me luck before whispering, "We'll be watching with Dean."

"What?" I squeaked.

"He came to the locker room." Charlie explained before grinning and turning to leave, "Come on, Brad."

"Bye, Aria. Hope you don't die."

"What?!"

"Well, AJ does have a screw loose." Brad pointed out. AJ turned and glared at him. He smiled nervously before pointing at Charlie, as if to say that she'd done it.

"Thanks, Brad..." I said.

"Actually," he said as an afterthought, "do die. Then I get your bed. The couch isn't very comfortable. And those pesky Shield boys won't be hanging around anymore."

"Ahem." Charlie poked him.

"Please, you're easily disposed of." Brad dismissed.

"Hold on, where's Becky? Does she not want to wish me luck?" I asked.

Charlie snorted, "Did you not hear me say that Dean was in the locker room? He's got his buddies with him."

"I had to get out of there." Brad acknowledged, "Too much testosterone."

"Wait, so Becky's alone in the locker room with The Shield?!"

"Her choice!" Charlie said, holding up her hands in defence.

"Let me guess," I rolled my eyes, "Roman."

Brad looked between us, "Huh?"

"What?" Charlie said.

"Why would she care about Roman Reigns?" He asked, frowning.

"Oh no," I said, waggling my finger, "You don't get to play the jealous ex-boyfriend."

Brad scoffed, "I'm not jealous! Have you seen my face? I can get any girl I want-" He turned to Alicia, who was passing, "Hello there." He purred.

"Shut up." She said.

"All righty then." He then grabbed Charlie, "Come on, let's get back to the locker room."

Charlie gave me a knowing look before the two of them headed away. I rolled my eyes and then got ready to go out.

My music hit and I headed out on the ramp, slapping fans hands as always. I felt more nervous than I usually did. I didn't want to go back to that locker room as a loser.

I climbed into the ring and took a few deep breaths. AJ was the final one to enter the ring. I'd only found out about this match an hour ago, I wasn't mentally prepared for this.

Each of us occupied a corner of the ring. The bell rang and Natalya, Naomi and Brie immediately circled away. Like a pack of wolves with too much make-up on, they began to tear into AJ. I had been hanging back but dived forward, dragging Brie off by the hair and hit her with a DDT.

Noticing this, Naomi turned to me and delivered a drop kick to my gut, sending me flying out the ring. With me out the ring and out of the picture, the others resumed their beat down of AJ.

Naomi went to pin AJ but it was broken by a pissed Natalya. A Total Diva-esque bitch brawl ensures, resulting in Natalya and Brie plummeting out of the ring. I dived back in and went to whip Naomi into the ropes.

However, just as I was about to administer the move, I was met by a bum-to-the-face from Naomi. Naomi went for the pin but a recovered AJ broke it. AJ tossed Naomi over the top rope and out of the ring.

Naomi landed awkwardly and clutched her knee, apparently in pain. Natalie and Brie re-entered the ring but before they could compose themselves, AJ and I both him them with hurricarana's. The crowd were cheering us on but that abruptly turned to jeers as AJ cheap shots me. She locked me in a black widow and I desperately fought my way towards the ropes.

I couldn't lose. Not like this. I imagined my friends and Dean watching in the locker room. I couldn't handle the awkwardness if I lost.

I reached the ropes, apparently to the satisfaction of the crowd. AJ screamed in frustration since I'd reached the ropes before fading.

Natalya and Brie were both back on their feet and Natalie managed to double suplex Brie and AJ. With the two divas lying lifeless on the mat, Natalya applied a sharpshooter to both. With Naomi out of the match, Nattie appeared to have it as she got me into a submission hold.

I broke it with a kick to the face and then... without thinking about it, I did Dean's finisher. I don't know what came over me. It happened, just on instinct. Natalya was out like a lamp.

One... two... three...

That was it. I had won. The crowd were screaming. I couldn't believe it as the ref headed towards me with the champion belt in hand. And he was going to hand it to _me_.

The crowd were all on their feet, cheering me on. I hugged it to my chest before swinging it up in the air in victory. The crowd went wild.

I couldn't believe I was holding this. I had won. I was the Diva's champion. _Me_.

I saw AJ screaming outside the ring but I didn't care. She couldn't ruin this moment for me. As I went down the ramp, I made sure to slap every available hand, my legs not quite feeling like my own. I headed towards the locker room in a daze.

A bunch of the superstars were there.

"Congrats, Aria!" Daniel Bryan beamed but then whispered, "Don't tell Brie I said that."

I laughed and promised I wouldn't.

"Knew you could do it!" Christian grinned.

"Way to go." Darren Young congratulated.

"Nice going, champ." Kofi gave me a thumbs up.

Zack Ryder patted me on the back, "Woo, woo, woo, you know it Aria!"

"Uh, thanks guys." I beamed at them before heading inside.

I was immediately jumped on by Becky and Charlie, who were squealing so hard that only bats could hear them. Although I was being bundled on by the two of them, I could see Dean, Roman and Seth wincing at the high-pitched noise.

"I guess this means you're happy?" I said weakly as my best friends released me.

"You were amazing!" Charlie squealed, almost tearful.

"Don't you dare, Charlie!" I warned.

"I'm just so happy!" She said, waving her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"We totally thought you were a goner when you were out of the match within, like, two minutes." Becky said, patting me on the back, grinning.

"Thanks, Rebecca."

"And that bum-to-the-face!" Brad added, appearing at their side (in fact, I was pretty sure it was him who'd been doing some of the squealing), "Brutal! We thought you were out."

"_They_ did." Charlie dismissed, "Champion!"

"Champion." Becky agreed, "We're proud of ya, Aria."

"But maybe we should let someone else congratulate you." Charlie murmured in my ear. Her and Becky both grinned evilly before taking a step back.

Brad, however, stayed standing in front of me. "Well done!" He said, giving me a double thumbs up. Thinking it was him Charlie was referring to.

Becky sighed, stepped forward and pulled him backwards.

I glanced nervously over at Dean. Seth and Roman both said in their deep voices, "Congratulations." I heard Brad clear his throat also.

Dean still hadn't said anything. I looked at him nervously and then he grinned and stepped towards me. To my surprise, he put his arms around my waist and lifted me up in front of everyone. "Nice finisher." He whispered in my ear as my stomach tightened happily.

Charlie suddenly squealed and clamped her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes again. "So cute!" She squealed.

Seth, sensing an emotional girlfriend, smiled and put an arm around her waist. "Come on, babe." He said gently and guided her out the room, grinning over in our direction.

"What a wimp." Brad snorted.

Becky, who was leaning against the wall next to Roman, tutted, "The Notebook."

Brad snapped his fingers at her and pointed, "Not another word!" He said, "That is true love!" He then narrowed his eyes when he saw who she was standing next to and marched over to them. "If you'll excuse me..." he murmured, "Just get in here... Hmm..." He pushed them apart and wriggled in between Becky and Roman, clearly squashed, "That's better."

"Brad," Becky stared at him, "what are you doing?" She quickly glanced at me before stepping forward. Brad stumbled slightly at the loss of a pillar, "Let's go and... see the latest match." She grabbed Brad's wrist and dragged him along, "Roman?" She said.

"Don't feel obliged." Brad said.

Roman just smirked and followed them out.

"So now we're alone." Dean grinned.

"You have a match soon." I reminded.

"I need the warm-up." He said before gently pushing me up against the wall and kissing me.

We were just getting into it when we heard Becky suddenly yell, "Brad no!"

The door opened and Brad came in, shielding his eyes, "Don't mind me!" He said, "Forgot my jacket!" He then walked into the wall, "Ouch. No one touch me I'm fine." He squinted, spotted his jacket and left, "Bye!" He said and hurried out.

As if we had never been interrupted, Dean smashed his lips back against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and melted into the kiss. He left no space between our bodies, he held onto me tightly.

I slipped away from his grip, grinning and walked backwards teasingly. He gave a playful growl before chasing after me, obviously aroused.

He lifted me up and carried me over to the couch. His hand went down to my thigh and brought my legs over his hips so that I was straddling him. Our lips came back together, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss by pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss off and pulled himself away, just so he could loosen his belt, alarm bells began to ring. It was too soon for this... this wasn't where I wanted our first time to be. No matter how perfect the occasion was, I wasn't ready for this step with Dean.

"Dean, you've got a match." I whispered.

"I've got time. Trust me, this isn't going to take long."

"Which is... why we should wait." I said, "Is this really how you want it to be?"

He stared at me for a moment before giving a frustrated groan. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Think of Brad Maddox naked, it always works for me." I said, getting off of him.

He opened his eyes and tutted, "You're going to make this match doubly hard for me."

I grinned, "Hey, you came onto me." I patted his leg, "You're going to give Dolph Ziggler the wrong message."

He just glared at me, still trying to clear his head. He turned away.

"Uh, here." I said, trying to be helpful. I leant forward and did his belt up but Dean quickly grabbed my wrists.

"Not helping, Aria." He said.

I smiled innocently at him. "We should probably head to your match." I got to my feet and helped him off the couch. "Good luck." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"After that, I'm going to need it." He said with a slight grin. We headed out outside the locker room but did a double-take when I saw the remaining Shield members, Becky, Charlie and Brad standing there.

"You guys were out here the whole time?" I exclaimed.

"And we heard _everything_." Brad said. Becky whacked his arm.

"We need to get going for your match, man." Seth said, grinning. He kissed Charlie goodbye and the three of them turned and started to walk away.

"Dude." Roman said, looking down at Dean's problem. Unfortunately it was evident through his tight pants.

The three of them turned and looked at me. "I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"That's the problem." Dean said, making his friends laugh.

I gasped but he winked to show me that he was just teasing. Becky, Charlie and I all wished him luck and they disappeared from view.

Brad suddenly whacked my arm, "He's about to go to a champion match and you didn't sleep with him? What the hell?"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Do you know how hard it is to wrestle with a boner?"

Becky, Charlie and I looked at each other. "Speaking from experience?" Charlie asked with a giggle.

"Brad, I'm not like that." I said, wanting to get away from a conversation that involved Brad and boners.

"The hell you are! I've heard the rumours. Ziggler, Damien, Ryback..."

"And that is exactly what they are. Rumours. You know, like the rumours you tried to spread about how you had slept with all the divas."

"Hey!" Brad exclaimed, "That did happen."

Becky snorted. I raised an eyebrow at him, "You haven't slept with me!"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Gladly mine!"

We went back into the locker room to watch the match on the television in there. "Is it safe to sit on the sofa?" Becky said.

"Yeah, what's that white stuff?" Brad wondered.

"Aria!" Becky and Charlie both looked at me.

"He's joking!" I exclaimed, "And shush, look, they're coming out."

The bell rang and the two of them circled each other. Dean gestured to Ziggler to 'come get some' and Ziggler wasted no time in doing so, attacking Dean with a flurry of punches that forced him into a corner.

"I hope you know if he loses, it's your fault." Brad said cheerfully.

"Why would you say that?" Becky exclaimed.

Dean pushed Ziggler away and delivered a swift kick to the gut. With a possessed look in his eye, Dean dove over Ziggler with a sunset flip and a stunned Ziggler evaded defeat kicking out at two. Both of them got back onto their feet and Dean slapped Ziggler across the face.

"You are so insensitive."

"It's called truthful. Brutal honesty!"

Ziggler, infuriated by the slap, leapt up, hitting Dean with a drop kick to the face. Ziggler didn't waste any time and was immediately on top of Dean getting him into a front chin lock. A fading Dean was able to squirm to the ropes, breaking the hold. He rolled out of the ring to escape Ziggler, but the tactic failed miserably as Ziggler crashed into Dean with a baseball slide. My heart leapt.

"Let's be honest here, Rebecca, that's not the real issue here."

"What are you talking about, Maddox?"

"I think we know that the real problem is that I called Miley Cyrus hot in a tweet."

Ziggler was now pumped up and vocally reminded everyone that he was the show off. Ziggler rolled a limp Dean back into the ring and proceeded to cover him.

"What?"

"Well, it's oddly suspicious that I tweet that and then you're suddenly all over Roman Reigns!"

Thankfully, the pin only got to two and Ziggler's frustration was evident as he whacked the mat. Ziggler picked up Dean and whipped him into the ropes. He went to hit him with a clothesline but Dean ducked it, coming behind Ziggler and hitting him with a back breaker.

"What the hell has Roman got to do with anything?"

I was vaguely aware of Brad putting on a high-pitched voice, "Oh, Roman, what big biceps you have!"

"I never said that!"

Dean landed on Ziggler with a twisting elbow drop; mocking Ziggler by saying 'show off' before he did so. Dean dragged Ziggler up by the hair delivered a headlock driver... this could be it... come on, Dean...

"You might as well have!"

One...

"You're the one who keeps hanging around us!"

Two...

"Because Aria and I are best friends, right, Aria?"

Three...

"Yes!" I cried.

"See." Brad said smugly.

"Oh, thank god!" I said, putting my hand on my chest, hoping my heart would slow down. Dean and I were champions.

I looked over at my friends, grinning. However, Brad and Becky were glaring at each other and Charlie was slumped between them, looking very awkward. However, Charlie gave me a small smile, "Yay Dean."

Becky glanced at the television, "Oh! The match is over? Wow! You and Dean, champion couple, huh!"

We watched the television until we saw Dean head up the ramp. And then I jumped to my feet and hid behind the door of the locker room.

"What are you doing?" Charlie grinned as they got to their feet.

"Shush!" I smiled.

The door opened a moment later and Dean came in with Seth and Roman. He looked around and, through the gap I could see his face dropped when he couldn't see me.

"Congratulations, Dean." Becky said, as Charlie went straight to Seth.

"Thanks, where's Aria?"

I tiptoed towards Dean before wrapping my arms around his waist, putting my chin on his shoulder, "Hi, Champ." I said.

His face broke into a smile and he turned towards me, "Hey, yourself." He leant down and kissed me, right there, in front of everyone, as if he'd only been waiting for my reaction.

"Here." I said, picking up my title, "Let's swap." I took his championship and put mine on his shoulder. "It suits me." I decided.

"Suits you too, Dean!" Brad said happily. Dean glared at him so he nodded slightly, "Yeah, okay, so our friendship isn't quite there yet." He then glanced at Roman, who was giving him an odd look and hastily put his arm around Becky, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"We should celebrate our triple championship." Seth beamed, "Roman and I remain as tag team champions... Dean keeps the US title... and Aria as the new Divas champion."

"That's a job well done." Charlie confirmed.

"Let's go out for drinks." Roman suggested.

"I'm in." Becky agreed.

"I bet you are." Brad muttered.

"Come on," Dean said, "Orton and Bryan's match is just about to start." Becky and Roman sat down on the bench and Brad once again squeezed between them. Becky shot me an exasperated look.

Seth sat down and Charlie promptly sat down on his lap. I snuggled up against Dean who put his arm around me as we sat next to them. I glanced around the room and couldn't help but grin as I thought about how weird our group of friends had gotten. I was sure once Ted got over his fear of The Shield, he'd join us too.

We watched the match with the occasional comment. Obviously we wanted Daniel to win, although the Shield couldn't admit that publically. It felt a little uncomfortable watching it with Dean as he knew what I'd gone through with Randy.

Daniel and his beard were on fire (figuratively, although a flaming beard gimmick would be cool). Daniel raced at Orton and with all he had threw himself at Randy with a drop kick. The crowd gasped then cheered before erupting into a series of 'yes' chants, matching the kicks Daniel was now giving to the kneeling Randy. Daniel's spell of vicious kicks ended with a final kick to the head. Daniel was now pointing to the sky and yelling 'yes'. He was unstoppable. And this is demonstrated as he flew at Randy, hitting him with a running single leg high knee. Daniel covered. One. Two. Three. We all noticed the fast count but no one mentioned it. We wanted Daniel to win. Randy needed a reminder of reality.

We all stared at the television in surprise, although I was thrilled. No one had actually expected Daniel to win. The odds were against him, after all.

Dean gently tilted my head up towards him and leant forward to whisper in my ear, "The perfect end to the perfect day."

I grinned up at him and nodded in agreement. Now we had celebrating with The Shield to look forward to. It was going to be a crazy night.

Little did I know how crazy things would get.

* * *

**Sorry for late chapter, I started University last week so I've been very busy! But hopefully this long chapter makes up for it!  
Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming if you want more!**

**LivHardy x **


	13. Where's your Shield?

**Aria's Shield **

Becky, Charlie and I came out of our bedrooms to compare our outfits. I was excited about our night out with The Shield boys.

"Looking good, ladies." I said to my friends.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and Brad stood there, in a robe, with a green facemask and holding a mug of tea.

We all stared at him for a second before Becky said, "So, I guess you're not coming out then?"

I smirked, "He may not be coming out for drinks but he's definitely coming out."

"Haha, Aria, you are so hilarious. By the way, I think you forgot half your outfit." He then turned to Becky, "Rebecca, do I look like I am coming out? No, I am Raw's general manager and tomorrow is my night, so I must look my best."

"You're going to need more than one night for that." I muttered.

"Aria, do you want me to put you in a match with The Wyatt family?" Brad exclaimed.

"You can't do that!"

"Wouldn't I? Insinuate I am gay or unattractive one more time and you'll see."

"Oooh, I am so scared!"

"So," Charlie interrupted us, "it's going to be like a triple date tonight then?"

"Um, how so?" Brad demanded.

"Me and Seth. Aria and Dean. That leaves... Becky and Roman!"

Brad frowned at her, "Say what now?"

"Finally! My time to make a move." Becky smirked.

Brad looked at his watch, "You know, maybe I will come out after all."

"Too late, the guys are already here." I said, checking my phone, "Let's get out of here." I patted Brad sweetly, "Besides, you need your beauty sleep."

"That's it. Aria and Bray Wyatt..."

"Okay, okay, I take it back." I said holding up my hands, "See you later. If we don't all decide to stay over at The Shield's, if you know what I mean..."

"And Ryback can be in on this match too." Brad decided.

"Goodbye, Bradley." Becky said, pushing us out the door, "Don't wait up."

"I won't!"

We made our way downstairs and found the Shield waiting in the lobby. I suddenly got that familiar shy feeling. I lowered my voice, "Sure I look okay?"

"He'll die when he sees you." Charlie said at the same time Becky said, "Nah, you could've picked a different one."

"Rebecca!"

"I'm kidding, jeez; does no one get my humour?"

We reached them and Dean stared at me, "Aria," he said slowly, "wow."

"I'll take that as a sign you like it."

"Do we really need to go out tonight?" He asked.

"You look beautiful." Seth said to Charlie. She beamed back at him.

There was a small pause before Becky cleared her throat, "Roman, I must say you look stunning."

We headed off in pairs towards the club. I stayed close to Dean for the walk there and even more so when we reached the club, which was mobbed. I could see a lot of fellow wrestlers and crew there, celebrating the night.

The Shield led us through the club, the crowd parting automatically for them. Charlie glanced over her shoulder and mouthed 'wow' at us. They took us to a table secluded from everyone else.

"So, what do you ladies want for a drink?" Roman asked.

"Screaming Orgasm's again?" Seth offered, smirking.

"Don't," I said as my friends laughed, "I can't believe you did that. The poor waiter."

"That was a classic." Dean said, smirking and looking far too pleased with himself.

"We'll get the drinks." Becky decided. She caught my gaze and gestured towards the bar, where Ted was. He was watching us with deep looks of disapproval.

"No, no, no-" Seth attempted to stop us. "We'll get them." He said gesturing to him, Roman and Dean.

"Hey, blondie, well... half-blondie," Becky said, making Roman and Dean snigger, "we'll get the drinks. It's the twenty-first century after all."

Charlie and I turned but I felt Dean slip money into my hand. "Becky!" Charlie said as we headed towards the bar.

"What? It's banter! It's their initiation. Come on, you know how it works, bitch."

"Why'd you call me a bitch?!"

"Oh, brother."

"Hi, Ted!" I greeted, slightly nervous.

"Did I just see you exchange money with The Shield?" He demanded, "I never thought you ladies would stoop so low!"

"Ted! It's not like that! We're just getting some drinks." I insisted.

"That's not all you're getting judging by those outfits." He sniffed.

"Ted!"

"So, no congratulations for being the Diva's champion?" I said, prodding him as Becky and Charlie got the barman's attention.

"All right, all right, very well. Congratulations." Ted agreed, kissing my cheek, "Proud of you, lady."

"So what should we get them?" Charlie said.

Before suddenly ordered three drinks with... questionable names. We stared at her in astonishment.

"What are those?" I asked warily.

"Payback." She offered, "And I have no idea what's in them but the names are fun."

"Ted, would you like to join us?"

"Hell no." He downed his drink, "I'd like another Redheaded Slut." He then winked at the redheaded barmaid, "Literally."

"Ew." She said simply before going to make his drink.

"I meant the drink!" He insisted, "Didn't want her anyway." He muttered.

As my friends chatted with Ted, I glanced around and saw Randy sitting across the bar, by himself, drowning himself in alcohol. I jolted with shock when I saw that he was staring intently at me. I stared back, almost hypnotised. He didn't look away once even when he realized he'd been caught, wanting to make me come over. I wouldn't want to mess with Randy tonight, not after him losing. I knew what kind of mind-set he'd be in.

"Hey, champ!" I was brought out of my gaze by Daniel Bryan, who stepped in my line of sight. He was probably the worst person Randy could see me with but I didn't care.

"Right back atcha." I said, grinning at him, "Let me order you a drink."

"Aria, you are too kind."

"I know." I teased, "We champions have got to look out for one another."

He grinned in response, "So, uh, you out here celebrating with your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?" I said quickly, wondering how much he knew.

"Let me see," he said, counting on his fingers, "Ryback, Ziggler, Damien..."

"Let me guess," I groaned, "Brie."

"Got it in one." Daniel laughed.

"I'd like to point out that none are true!"

"Not even Dean Ambrose?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

I stared at him, opening and closing my mouth, not sure what to say.

However, Daniel saved me from myself and just winked, "Don't worry," he said, "I won't tell anyone." However he raised his eyebrows, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed. I hesitated but knew I could trust Daniel, "So, if, hypothetically, it was true, you wouldn't think any less of me?"

"What? Hell no." Daniel shook his head, "I know how it feels to fall of someone who doesn't exactly have a hundred percent approval rating..." He glanced over at Brie, smiling slightly, "Besides, the person we saw in the ring isn't always the same person out of it."

"Thanks Daniel." I whispered, squeezing his arm. He winked, took the drink I ordered for him and the ones he had ordered for his girlfriend and left.

"Uhoh, I smell trouble!" Ted sung.

I followed his gaze and froze slightly when I saw that a girl had slid up next to Dean and was talking to him. I stared at them before taking a step forward.

"No, no," Ted said, grabbing my arm, "if you want to know the truth, you wait."

"What are you-"

I trailed off when I saw Dean open his mouth. It was clear from his crossed his arms that he wasn't happy and this was confirmed when the girl immediately looked offended and angry. She got to her feet and stomped off.

"Told you so." He then sighed, "Maybe this Ambrose isn't such a bad guy. He does seem to like you after all."

"Go easy on the drinks, Ted."

"I always do." He said, with a point and wink.

"Here are your drinks." The barmaid said, handing Becky and Charlie the ones we had ordered.

"Let's go." Becky said, smirking. We returned back to our table and the three boys stopped talking and looked at us.

"Took your time, ladies." Seth said, grinning as Charlie slid next to him.

"I'm so sorry that we're so popular that we got bombarded." Becky said, "Here are your drinks."

"Um, what are those?"

"Your drinks!" Becky said cheerfully, "Would you like to know what we got you?"

"Not really." Dean said.

"Of course you would." Becky said, "Roman, you're a Leg Spreader. I mean, you've _got_ a leg spreader. Whoops, forgot a word there." She pushed it over to Roman, looking positively thrilled with herself.

"That's fitting." Roman said, almost flirting.

"You are so bad." Charlie muttered.

"You've been hanging out with Ted and Brad too much." I told Becky.

She just shushed me and pushed Seth's over to him, "Bend Over Sethie. I mean Shirley. Silly mistake."

"The silliest." Seth agreed, chuckling slightly.

"And now, for Mr Ohio." Becky turned towards Dean, clearly enjoying herself, "A Southern Screw."

Dean tried to keep his glare but couldn't help but grin when Becky pushed him his drink.

"Nice choices, ladies." Roman said, taking a sip of his.

"No, no," Charlie said hastily, "we had nothing to do with it. It was all her!" She pointed at Becky, who shrugged.

"That's a shame." Dean murmured in my ear, putting his hand on my thigh, his body turned towards me, pulling back to see my reaction.

I grabbed his chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the others. I then realized I'd just kissed Dean in front of everyone but it seemed like no one had noticed. I then spotted Randy, who was still drinking heavily and getting chatted up by the redheaded barmaid.

We drunk our drinks and chatted for a while before Ted shimmied past us. "Come on, ladies, the dance floor is wide open. Like my legs!" He then winked.

"How many has he had?" I groaned.

"I think I've had at least ten Slippery Nipples." Ted said, "Come!" He then rushed off into the dance floor.

I looked at the guys hopefully, "Well?"

"We don't dance." Dean said immediately.

"Sure you do! You have feet!" Becky said cheerfully.

"Please?" Charlie asked Seth, widening her eyes and grinning.

"Ah, I can't resist those eyes." He said, "Come on." He took Charlie's hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

"Come on, big guy." Becky said, getting to her feet.

"Me? Do I look like a dancer?" Roman chuckled.

"And do I look like a whore? No! But you'd be surprised!" Becky said but then she saw his expression and hastily held up her hands, "That was a joke! I was not coming onto you. I'm sorry, I tend to think before I speak. But please, just indulge me in this, as pals." She held out her hand and, to my surprise, Roman took it, leaving Dean and I alone.

I glanced at Dean opened my mouth but he beat me to it.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." I insisted.

"I am not dancing."

"_Dean_, come on!" I pleaded, "Even Roman's doing it!"

"I've got a better idea." Dean murmured, "Why don't we get out of here? Finish what we started earlier?"

"Hey, I have a question," I said quickly, "why did Seth only dye half his hair? Did he forget the other half?"

"I'll tell him that."

"If you do, say Becky said it." I said, "But seriously."

"But seriously? Why did you just change the subject?"

"Did I?"

"Aria..." He said softly.

I hesitated but then suddenly Ted came and slid down next to me, "I have had too much Sex On The Beach." He announced before gasping, "Aria, I don't know if you know this but you're sitting with Dean Ambrose!"

Becky appeared next to us, probably to do some damage control, "Whoa, Ted, how many have you had?" She asked.

"Not enough that I'd take you home." Ted beamed.

"And I am definitely heart-broken about that." She said sarcastically, "Come on, Teddy, let's get you some water."

"Why don't you bring it over to us?" I suggested quickly, "If Ted gets up, he'll end up dancing again."

"Sure." Becky said, heading back towards the bar. Dean looked at me curiously but I just pretended to focus on Ted instead.

After a few hours more of this, we finally decided to head home. Ted had drunk a lot of water so was a little better but still very tipsy. Becky had to lure him along with little treats.

We had a rule about Ted. When he got to a certain drunk stage - the stage where he started stripping - we knew we couldn't leave him alone, so invited him to crash at ours.

"Um, we have Brad sleeping on our sofa so you're going to have to sort it out with him." Charlie said as we got to the hotel. Ted just grabbed her face and said thank you. Charlie snorted.

The Shield walked us back to our hotel room but before they let us go in, Seth grabbed Charlie for a goodbye kiss. Dean, not to be outdone, followed suit.

"Oh, ew." Ted said, obviously repulsed, "Hey, Bex-miester, maybe you and I should copy."

"Over my dead body."

"Ooh, kinky. I'm always up for experimenting."

"Shut up. Goodbye, Roman."

"Goodbye."

Dean pulled away, winked at me and said, "Goodnight, champ."

"Goodnight yourself." I smiled.

"That was smooooooooooooth." Ted said as The Shield headed away.

Becky rolled her eyes before opening up our door and flicking on the light. We all jumped in surprise, since Brad was sitting up in the armchair, with his arms crossed.

"Were you just sitting there in the dark?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes." He said, eyeing us all suspiciously, "What time do you call this?"

"Are you being serious right now?" Becky groaned, "It's half three."

"Yes, I know it's half-three, Rebecca."

"So why did you ask?" Ted asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Well, I wanted to check that you all came home and didn't disappear with some boy. Specifically some Shield boy." He made a coughing noise, "Roman Reigns." I saw Charlie roll her eyes but couldn't figure out why.

Becky stared at him before heading towards her room, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Wait." Brad went after her but she shut the door in his face. "Well. I'll deal with her in the morning." Brad decided and then gasped, "What are you doing?" He demanded at Ted, who had fallen face-first on the sofa.

"Um, going to sleep?"

"On _my_ bed?"

"We can't let Ted go home." I said as Charlie headed into her room, "So we said he could crash here."

"I'm sorry," Brad said, "is this a homeless shelter?"

"Oh!" I said, "Isn't that ironic? Look, there's spare blankets in the closet. Fight it out. One of you sleep on the armchair or on the floor. Sleep top-tail for all I care. Just sort it out between you." I said, heading towards my bedroom.

"Aria! Please! Tell him this is my bed!" Brad said, struggling to push Ted off the sofa.

I shut the door and changed into my pyjamas, listening to them argue.

"Listen here, pretty-boy," Ted began.

"Oh, well, thank you." Brad said.

"Hey, no," Ted said, "they already have a funny, gorgeous, arrogant friend and it's me!"

"Hey, now, look, get off my bed. Look, there's a nice big space on the floor!"

"Sorry but it is my bed now, comrade." Ted said.

"Don't you know who I am?!"

"No, not really, you just pop up every once in a while!"

"Everyone knows that I'm the leader of this group!" Brad insisted.

"A leader who sleeps on the couch?"

"What can I say, I'm a gentleman!"

"If you were the leader of the group, why weren't you out tonight?" Ted demanded.

"As the leader of the group, I decided to stay in and let the sheep go out!"

Suddenly I heard a door open and Becky suddenly yelled, "I swear to god, you little shits, if you don't go to sleep right now I will personally cut off your heads and use them as pillows!"

"Wow," Ted whistled, "that's a bit dark."

"Right, yes," Becky snarled, "that coming from the guy who was talking about necrophilia. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep!"

I heard the door close and then heard one of them mutter, "Wow, what a bitch."

"I know right?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

I curled up in bed and tried to drift off to sleep when my daydreams were interrupted by a loud banging noise. I just figured it was Ted and Brad finally killing each other or some drunk idiot in the hallway. I sighed and snuggled deeper into my bed, trying to ignore it.

"Where is she?" I heard an angry, male voice yell.

My eyes shot open and I instinctively jumped out of bed. That sounded like Randy. I rushed out into the main room where Charlie and Becky had come to investigate too. Brad and Charlie were both standing behind Becky, who looked at me curiously. Ted glanced at us before throwing up his hands, "All right, all right, I'm going!"

"No, Ted-" I gasped.

"I'm a WWE wrestler," Ted said, giving me a look as if I were stupid, "I can handle some drunk idiot."

"And he's got me for back-up." Brad said from behind Becky.

Oh yeah, the scariest team in the world.

"I can't witness this." I said, going back into my room.

I heard Ted open the door and knew something was wrong by the tone of Ted's voice. "Hey, um, Randy. What's up, man?"

Ah, shit. Randy. I went to the door but stopped. I was too afraid to go out there. The last time we saw him, he was drinking heavily at the bar. What the hell was he doing here?

"Where is she?" Randy snarled.

"Look, Randy, you're drunk. Go home." Ted said sternly.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Randy bellowed.

I heard a thump and guessed that was Ted being pushed against the wall. I charged out there, "Randy, stop it!" I yelled.

He immediately dropped Ted to the ground and stumbled towards me unsteadily.

"You need to go." I told him, trying to be stern. "Leave, Randy." I didn't know what a drunk Randy was capable of, especially not one who had lost.

"Come here, Aria." He ordered.

"Randy-"

"Aria!" He yelled, "Come here!"

"Randy, you need to go." Ted said but Randy just shoved him to the ground.

"Ted, it's okay, I've got this." I said although I didn't really have much confidence in myself. "Randy, y-you're drunk. You can't be here."

"I needed... I needed to see you."

"Randy, you can't do this anymore." I said, frustrated. I glanced at Becky and Charlie and, despite their fear, saw them glance at each other quizzically.

Suddenly Randy pinned me against the wall, his breath reeking of alcohol, "I lost because of you."

However, despite his words, he leant forward to kiss me. I slapped his face on instinct. He stared at me, rage bubbling on his face. Suddenly, I found myself tossed to the ground. I gasped in pain. I tried to crawl away, the truth crumbling around me. Randy charged towards me, towering over me.

"Hey!" Becky yelled, charging forward. Brad and Charlie both tried to stop her but she was too quick for them, "Leave!" Randy was still standing over me but his head was turned towards Becky, "You can't just come into our room and start throwing your weight around." She glowered up at him, "You lost, get over it!"

He slowly turned his body around to face her too but before I could yell out for her to move, Brad stepped forward and slipped in front of her, staring almost defiantly up at him.

I stared at him, astonished and could see the expression mirrored on both Becky and Charlie's faces. Brad's number one priority was himself and his own safety. I had never seen him put anyone before himself - and now here he was, protecting Becky from _Randy Orton._ It was in that moment that I saw the level of care he held for her. He didn't want anyone to hurt her.

I glanced around and saw the open door. It was me Randy wanted, so I needed to get him out of here so he wouldn't hurt any of my friends. I got to my feet and tried to rush towards the door. However, without even looking away from Brad, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, shoving me towards him. I crashed back against his body.

I stared up at him. I knew the loss had hit him badly but I would never have expected this. I've never seen him like this. He was out of control. He was scaring me. I didn't want him to hurt me or anyone else. I didn't want any of them to know but it was too late for that.

He turned towards me and tried to kiss me again but I turned my head away so he ended up kissing my neck. I shuddered, repulsed.

I glanced at Ted, who was looking at me cautiously, he was the only one here who knew the truth. God, here we all were at four in the morning.

"Just one more night." Randy pleaded.

"You can't use me anymore, Randy." I whispered.

He grabbed either arm tightly, "Where's your Shield now, Aria?" He hissed.

Ted stepped forward, "Randy, you need to get off her."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Randy demanded, his grip tightening.

"No!" I told him, which was the truth. Technically.

Using all my strength, I yanked myself out of his grip and stumbled backwards. However, he followed me, still looming over me, like a predator.

"Let me- let me just get you some water." I offered, wanting to calm him down.

"I don't want water. I want you." He lunged towards again.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." I pleaded, fighting him off, saying anything to get him to get out and calm down, "When you're sober. Please."

"No!" He yelled, "We're talking now!" He grabbed an arm each and slammed me against the wall. I cried out in pain.

"That's enough!" Ted roared, charging forward, "Get our right now or I'm calling the cops! I bet Hunter won't want his favorite prize having a criminal record."

Randy stared at him before he slowly released his grip on me. I slid to the floor, staring up at him in total fear. Randy stared down at him before he stormed out of the door, slamming the door so hard behind him that it shook the room.

Ted stared at the door for a moment before he turned towards the couch and threw up all over it.

"My bed!" Brad yelled.

I slowly got to my feet, my legs trembling. I could feel myself on the edge of tears. Afraid, humiliated... I took a step towards my bedroom door.

"Aria." Becky whispered as her and Charlie came in front of me, both of them clearly concerned.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"Aria-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." I repeated, "Fine. I'm fine."

I backed away from them but bumped into Ted, who was standing behind me and had seemingly gotten over his vomiting.

"Aria..." Ted said gently.

"I'm fine!" I insisted.

"You don't have to be." Ted said and he gently touched my arm.

I stared at him for a moment before I suddenly burst into tears and threw my arms around him. He lead me to the armchair and gently sat me down, "Can someone get some water?" Ted asked, gently rubbing my back.

Becky appeared a second later with it in her hand.

"Thanks." Ted said taking a long gulp before he handed it to me. "For the vomit taste." He explained.

"Uh, let me get you another one." Becky said, hurrying over and taking the glass out of his hands. Charlie, with a repulsed look, disappeared into her room. I took a long sip before noticed that Charlie had returned, with cleaning supplies for dealing with Ted's sick.

"This is so gross." She said, "But unfortunately I'm the nice one so feel obliged to clean it up."

"Sorry." Ted said guiltily, "I drank too much and then the fear..."

"Well, thank god because it reeks." Brad said.

I finally calmed down and then looked around at my friends. Brad and Becky were leaning against each other as they watched Charlie clean up and Ted was still comforting me. "I'm really sorry you guys." I whispered.

"Don't be stupid." Charlie said at once, "It's not your fault."

"It's a little your fault."

"Brad!" Becky gasped.

"I'm kidding! Trying to break the tension! I'm not that insensitive!" He exclaimed.

There was a sudden hurried knock on the door and I jolted in fear, spilling a little water on myself. Charlie hurriedly held up her hands, "It's okay. It's just..." She hesitated, "The Shield."

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I had to." Charlie got to her feet and pulled the open.

"Well, thank god," Brad said, "where were you half an hour ago?" They all turned and glared at him and he quickly cleared his throat, "Okay, we're still not there. Jeez, what's a guy gotta do?"

"Where is he?" Dean demanded, angrier than I had ever seen him.

"We don't know." Becky admitted.

He turned to go back out the room but Roman and Seth blocked his way. "Dean," Seth said, "I think someone else needs you more right now." He gave him a pointed look before hurrying over to Charlie, who immediately threw her arms around him to him. Dean stared after them and seemed to notice me for the first time.

He slowly came towards me before gently pulling me to my feet and putting his arms around him. I clung to him. He rubbed my arms and seemed to notice my goose bumps, so carefully extracted me from him, pulled off his hoodie and helped me in it. It was nice seeing this gentle side of him.

"What the hell happened?" Roman asked, going to sit down on the sofa. I was suddenly aware of Brad grinning at this behind him.

"You don't want to sit there." Charlie said quickly.

"Charlotte, he's our guest!" Brad insisted, wanting Roman to sit on Ted's sick. Okay, so maybe Charlie had cleaned up but it was still gross. Becky just shushed him and Roman perched on the arm instead.

"What happened?" Roman repeated.

No one said anything at first, especially not me, who had gone back into Dean's arms. Finally, I heard Charlie clear her throat. "Well... he started banging on the door and we didn't really know what was going on..."

She relayed the story slowly and each detail was painful to hear. Dean must've agreed because he would tighten his grip - in a very different way from Randy - when she revealed what he'd done with me. However, I noticed that she left out the parts about him trying to kiss me.

When Charlie said about how he had slammed me against the wall, Dean let go of me and jumped to his feet, furious. "I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him." He snarled and stepped forward.

"Dean," Seth said sternly, "no."

"You expect me to just sit here and let him get away with that?" Dean snapped. "He _touched_ her."

"I know." Seth said calmly, "But we can't go after Randy Orton, you know that."

"And if it happened to Charlie?" Dean said, gesturing towards her without looking at her.

"You would tell me the exact same thing!" Seth shot back, crossing his arms.

Dean opened his mouth angrily but Becky stepped forward, "Is now really the time?" She demanded, "_Really_?"

They both turned to her, annoyed but then nodded slowly in agreement.

Brad gently tapped her on the arm, "What is it with you taking on all these wrestlers?" He demanded, "Where have these balls come from?"

Becky turned to him, smiling a little, "They're yours."

"Excuse me, are you forgetting that I just squared up against Randy Orton?"

"No." She said softly and they both looked at each other for a moment,

"Did he hurt you?" Dean asked me quietly.

"No. I'm fine. AJ's delivered worse." I was trying to make light of the situation and gave him a half-smile.

"Aria."

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"She took it like a champ!" Brad said, "Especially when he tried to kiss her-"

"Brad!" Becky said quickly but it was too late.

Dean rounded on me, "What?" He exclaimed before turning to Charlie, "You left that part out."

Seth put an arm around her protectively but Charlie just shrugged and said, "I didn't think it was relevant."

"You didn't think it was relevant?" Dean snapped.

"Hey, back off." Seth said angrily.

"Dean." I said, touching his arm, "I pushed him away. It's fine. This isn't her fault."

"Well there's no fucking way in hell I'm going to be defending him in the ring anymore!" Dean said furiously, "And I don't give a fuck what Triple H has to say about it-"

"Dean," Seth said, sounding exasperated, "that's not your decision to make.

Charlie piped up nervously, "Maybe Dean's right. Maybe you shouldn't defend him."

"That's not his decision to make." Seth repeated.

"Guys, once again, is this really the time?" Becky pointed out.

"Tell me about it, it's fricking five am in the morning!" Brad agreed, "Some of us need our beauty sleep."

"Some of us more than others." Ted muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brad cried.

"What did I just say?" Becky cried.

"What do you think it means?" Ted asked innocently.

"You threw up on my bed!" Brad reminded

"Yes, I intentionally chose the sofa, moron. Why would I do that?"

"You were just jealous that you lost the rock-papers-scissors!"

"Yes, because you cheated!"

"How can I cheat at rock-papers-scissors?!"

"Evidentially you found a way-"

"Oh my god!" Becky exclaimed, slamming a hand over Brad's mouth.

"Come on," Dean said to me gently, "let's go to mine. No way you're staying here alone."

"She's not alone." Brad said, ripping Becky's hand away, "She has me."

Dean glowered at him, "Yeah, because you were such good help."

"Dean." I said sternly, "Don't."

He looked at me and nodded before gently taking my hand and leading me up. "Let's go. Brad, Ted, you can share my bed if you want."

"I'd rather sleep on a sick-soaked sofa." Ted sniffed. Brad opened his mouth but Becky nudged him.

"Charlie's coming with us too." Seth said and Charlie nodded.

"One of you can have my bed too." Charlie added and Seth ushered her out the room.

"Great..." Becky said and I turned towards her, "I'm stuck with Ted and Brad."

"Whoa." Ted said, widening his eyes, "That's so rude."

"Most ladies would be kill to be in your position." Brad sniffed.

"I agreed, Brad!"

"I'm glad, Ted!"

"Well, you know what, for being such a gentlemen, I apologize for throwing up on your bed."

"For also being a gentlemen, I accept your apology!"

"Please, god, no." Becky whispered, "Roman, you know, tonight wasn't great for me either-"

Roman smirked but Brad cleared his throat, "Excuse me, who saved you from Randy Orton?"

"_He_ saved you from Randy Orton?" Roman said in disbelief.

"Hey!"

"He likes to believe he did but he didn't." Becky said, "Anyway, Aria, go, get some sleep."

I nodded, "I'll see you in the morning." I said. Dean put his arm around me and ushered me out of the room, Roman not far behind us. I could hear Brad, Becky and Ted arguing again.

Dean was almost scarily silent as we went to his room. Without a word to Seth, he led me into his bedroom. Charlie waved miserably at me. I could tell there was friction there and it wasn't over.

In his room, I took off his hoodie and slipped into his bed. Dean took off his shirt and sat on the end of his bed, just staring into space. I thought he was going to come into the bed but he just sat there. After a couple of minutes, I got up and crawled over to him.

"You coming to bed?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think I can." He murmured, leaning against me, "I'm too angry. I keep imagining it..." His hands curled into fists and he made a hissing noise, "And I can't believe Seth... what a hypocrite..."

"Seth's right."

"He's not right." He immediately disagreed.

I wrapped my arms around him, "Randy is in a position of power and nothing good will come of challenging him."

"He can't get away with it." Dean said menacingly.

"Until he's no longer Triple H's right-hand man, he can and he knows it." I said, "Look, Randy's a lot of things but... I know him, okay? He drank too much and the loss had gotten to him but it's not going to happen again."

"Well, I'm not willing to take that chance."

"You're going to have to." I said. I pulled him backwards and after some encouragement. We were lying side-by-side, just looking at each other.

"Did he actually kiss you?" He whispered.

I kept my gaze on his, "No. I stopped him before he could."

"Good." He said leaning forward and gently kissing me. I tucked my body against his and cupped his face with my hands and kissed him back.

"What happened earlier... in the locker room... with us..." I whispered, "It's not that I'm never going to be ready. I just need some time."

He gently caressed my face, "I've never waited for a girl before." He admitted, "But... I guess I can make an exception." He teased. "You going to be okay getting to sleep?"

"As long as you're here." I said, curling up against him.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." He promised, he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I closed my eyes and we went to sleep

* * *

**Next chapter will have you begging for more! Killer cliff hanger in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out if you want more! ;) **

**LivHardy x **


	14. No morality, no remorse

**Aria's Shield**

Waking up next to Dean was something I didn't know if I would get used to. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. I remember first seeing him in the hallway after the Shield's first attack on Ryback. If I would have been told back then that this is where I would be now, nothing in the world would have made me believe it.

One thing I wouldn't have believed Dean Ambrose...was a spooner.

I had been up for an hour; I waited, hoping that Dean would wake up shortly after me. He didn't. I didn't know whether I was planning to sneak out, but when I got outside Dean's room, Roman was up and in the kitchen.

He offered me coffee and the next thing I knew...Roman and I...we were bonding.

It was nice to finally actually talk to one of the Shield boys other than Dean.

And what did we bond over?

We were both...gamers.

"Of course, I went home for three days just to play it." I told Roman as we continued to discuss different games. We were talking about one called The Last of Us.

"How have we not met sooner?" Roman chuckled as he re-filled my mug. "Have you heard of the new one out? It's similar to the Last of Us?"

"Yeah it's the one that Ellen Paige has been working on-" I snapped my fingers trying to think of the name. "Beyond, two souls!"

"That's the one!"

"I've heard of it, haven't played it yet." I replied. "Have you ever played Slenderman?"

"No, I don't think so." Roman replied. "What is it?"

"Oh Roman, man, you are missing out, it is some scary shit."

"Not much scares me in the gaming world."

"I accept that challenge." I said as I took a sip from my coffee.

"Roman, have you seen Ari-" Dean made his way out of his room; he must have heard Roman's voice, but not mine. I was happy to see relief flooded his face when he saw that I was still here and not like Ted's who used to yell at me and Becky for not getting the woman out of the room quick enough.

Dean looked so cute with his hair fluffed around from the night's sleep. He moved over to stand next to me as he took a sip of my coffee. "I'm so tired." He grumbled.

"Good morning to you too." I said, stealing my coffee back from him.

"How are you such a morning person?"

"Oh if you think I'm bad, wait until-"

"Morning everyone!" Charlie came out of Seth's room very cheerful. Dean winced at this sudden burst of happiness much to the amusement of me and my new best bro Roman.

"I'm going back to bed." Dean responded, slumping his way back towards his room, he turned back around when he realised I wasn't following and jerked his head in the direction of his room, gesturing for me to follow. He was already back under the covers when I got to his room.

Much to Dean's surprise, I pulled down my leggings. Much to Dean's disappointment, I had put my leggings on over my pyjamas.

"Damn."

"Maybe next time." I replied with a small smile as I climbed in next to him. I turned away and it took Dean two seconds to return to his spooning position. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

Just laying here with Dean was too comfortable and it wasn't long until we both fell asleep on each other.

Because we were so tired from last night, we managed to sleep for a quite awhile. By the time we woke up, it was almost time to start heading to Raw. When I woke up, Dean wasn't next to me, but he was coming in through the door.

I rubbed my eyes and sat myself up. I was about to ask him where had he been, but a smell of cigarettes hit me and I knew. I had completely forgotten that Dean smoked. "Can I use your shower?" I asked him.

"Knock yourself out." He replied, pulling his hoody off and slipping gum into his mouth. As I went to go into his bathroom, he blocked my path, "Want company?"

I raised a brow in amusement at his cheekiness, "Hmmm, no, I'm good." I moved my hand round the back of his head, putting pressure on him to come down to my level. I teased him with a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip.

He let out a low groan, "You sure?"

I pulled away, "I'm sure."

"You shouldn't tease." He pointed, openly putting his hand down his boxers and rearranging himself. "You're not one of those people who sing in the shower, are you?"

"Hey, I sound like Adele in there." He noticed that my eyes were on where his hand was rather than on him. He cleared his throat and my eyes snapped up to him. He held the door open to the bathroom, clearly amused by what just happened.

"Thanks." I mumbled and close the door behind me. "There's no lock."

"I won't peak."

"I don't believe you!"

"You're just going to have to risk it." I could just feel his smirk. I put my towel in front of the door like a barricade before turning the shower on. I felt so paranoid that Dean was just going to burst in any minute.

I took my shower, it was just what I needed after last night.

Wash last night away.

When I got out the shower, there was only one towel to use. I dried my body and put on my bra and panties before running the towel through my hair. I dropped the towel and walked over to the large mirror. I looked to see how the hotel's hair dryer worked.

"Aria, are you out the shower?" Dean called through the door.

"Yep." I answered back simply as I tried to get the damn dryer working.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard the door open, "Roman and Seth have...whoa."

"Dean!" I shrieked, backing myself up against the bathroom bar.

Dean didn't reply, his mouth was hanging open and he was just openly staring. "Out!" He didn't move. I grabbed the towel from the floor and covered myself up. "You said you wouldn't come in!"

At least I wasn't completely naked. I wanted to save that moment until we...

"You err-" He coughed trying to gain composure. "You said you were out of the shower."

"I didn't say to come in." He still didn't leave. My words got stuck in my throat as Dean closed the door to the bathroom and came towards me. I hugged the towel tighter around my body as he towered over me. "Roman and Seth have what?" I finally said, trying to keep my composure. I was finding it more and more difficult to resist Dean. I loved how he showed authority, control, it's something I saw in Randy and it's something that is evident in Dean. A part of me longed to just screw waiting, I wanted to rip this towel off and just pounce on him.

"They've already gone." He lowered his head towards mine. I bit my lip as he came closer, "So we have the place to ourselves." His fingers trailed along the bottom of my towel.

"Who's teasing now?" I replied, squirming under his watch.

Dean was dressed to go, but something tells me we weren't leaving anytime soon. My eyes wandered to watched his hand play with my towel, but soon felt his fingers under my chin, tilting my head back up to meet his lips. A moan escaped me as he pressed against me more. I found every move he made so hot, pushing me up against the bar, trapping me in, I wanted him. I felt Dean tug hard on my towel, I was so in the moment, I let go. He stopped kissing me and lifted me up so I was on the bathroom bar, he was straddled between my legs. His hands ran up my thigh, over my bare back and stomach as he returned to kiss me again.

I felt excited knowing I was only in my bra and panties and had to keep warning myself not to let it go any further than that.

I couldn't stop kissing him. I felt his tongue battle to get through my lips, I parted my lips slightly to grant him access. Remembering last time, I performance the action of flicking my tongue against his. I felt the familiar buckle of his legs.

Without him noticing, I pulled my towel up. As quick as I got it, I ended the kiss and quickly got out of the position I was. I wrapped the towel back around me. Dean leaned against the wall as he panted. "There's only so much longer I can keep my hands off you, Aria." He closed his eyes as he tried to suppress his excitement. "You're killing me."

"A little longer." I said softly as I kissed him gently.

"If you're waiting for me to become whipped, I'm whipped." He walked me back so I was against the wall. "Put me out of my misery." His head fell into my neck where he started to suck the skin. I was still processing Dean calling himself whipped. Dean couldn't see, but I was smiling and I don't think I would be stopping anytime soon.

I closed my eyes as I felt Dean's hot mouth along my jaw line. "We should get going." I mumbled as I tried to snap myself out of it.

"We should." He replied, but he didn't stop.

I got out of his grasp before I could feel myself get sucked into it again. "I'll be ready in ten." I told him as I opened the door back up for him. There was no doubt in my mind what Dean was going to use those ten minutes for.

I almost collapsed when he finally left the bathroom. I was so close to giving in, but it was important to me that it happened at the right moment, that it was special.

Dean looked in a better state when I was finished with the bathroom. He looked less strained. "Ready?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." I nodded, matching his smile. I picked up my bag and slipped my hand into his. It looked like he took a moment to process it before he led me out of the room.

It was a short car journey, but on that journey, I discovered something on twitter. "He didn't!" I gasped.

"What?" Dean asked, leaning over to look what was on my phone.

"Seth tweeted a picture of us sleeping...together." I handed the phone to Dean who wrestled between keeping his eyes on the road and flickering it over the photo.

"Dick." Was Dean's only response.

It was I who freaked out. Seth had over 200,000 followers on twitter, all of them could see this picture and all of them would know about Dean and I. Although it wasn't a secret, it was still something not a lot of people knew about.

We arrived at the arena and I knew it was finally time to face the music.

I wanted to avoid telling Becky and Charlie but at the same time I was desperate to get it over with, to let them in on the secret I had been withholding for too long. Dean waited for me to get my stuff out of his rental before locking the car. "You come find me after, alright?" He told me, carrying my stuff to the arena entrance. "And make sure someone comes with you."

Dean was in ultra protective mode after last night's antics, not that I was complaining, it was hot! "Ok." I nodded at him. He pulled me into him and planted a small kiss on my forehead before letting me go.

I smiled to myself as I walked away, knowing that he was still watching.

I was nervous to tell the girls about Randy, but it was long overdue.

As I arrived at our locker room, as expected, they were waiting and were ready to pounce.

"Hey guys..." I said cheerily, "How are my buds today?"

"Save it, Hayden." Becky said, using my last name, that wasn't good! "What the heck was last night about?!"

"Rebecca, go easy on her." The good cop, Charlie said.

"I'll tell you, just let me say it and don't interrupt." Becky seemed to accept this answer. Both her and Charlie sat down and stared at me expectantly.

I didn't know where to start.

It all came tumbling out. Everything over the last year. I could see they were desperate to cut in and ask questions.

"I can't believe he did that." Becky shook her head. "How the hell did we not see this?!"

"We're terrible friends." Charlie shook her head, "Aria, we're so sorry."

"You're sorry? I'm the one who didn't tell you!"

"That's why it must have been so bad! The fact that you didn't tell us!" Becky stressed.

"I never knew he was like that." Charlie spoke, "But at least you have Dean now!"

"Speaking of which, he must be pretty pissed about all this."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked Becky.

"Think about it, another guy chasing his girl." She replied. "Dean strikes me as a very possessive guy." I smiled at this, I loved the idea of Dean wanting to keep me safe. "I take it by that smile you had a good night with him?"

"It's just getting harder and harder not to give into him." I told them truthfully.

"Then give into him." Becky encouraged. "He's proved he's willing to wait, what more do you want?"

"Becky-" Charlie said disapprovingly. "Guys respect girls more if they make them wait."

"You can talk Mrs doing Seth Rollins on the couch." Charlie's jaw dropped and she blushed. "Exactly-" Becky turned her attention back on me, "So what happened?"

"Well he walked in on me when I wasn't entirely covered up..."

"Convenient, go on."

"And things started to heat up." I said shyly. "And then..."

"This ought to be good."

"He called himself whipped."

Both their mouths fell open. "You're kidding?!" Becky gasped. "Dean Ambrose?" I nodded.

"Dean Ambrose called himself whipped?" Charlie repeated. "Wow, he really likes you."

"Or just wants to get in her pants."

"Becky!"

"Hey, we were throwing ideas out there!" She held her hands up in defence. "How much longer are you going to make him wait?"

"I don't think much longer." I replied unsure. "I can feel myself giving in already."

"You really like him, don't you?" Becky smiled.

"I do." I bit my lip. "Oh my god, what am I doing?" I buried my head in my hands. "I shouldn't be feeling like this for someone like Dean Ambrose!"

"Why not?" Charlie laughed at me. "You two are so cute."

"Because-" I moaned. "we're so different, we're going to want different things."

"You don't know that." Becky told me. "For all you know, he could want twenty kids!" I looked up and glared at her. "Ok maybe not twenty, but who knows unless you ask him!"

"How the hell do I ask him that?" I replied. "Oh hey Dean, we've only been dating for a little while, but do you want to have a family with me someday?"

"I'll ask him." Becky shrugged.

"Oh yeah because that won't look suspicious!"

"Just ask him where the relationship is going." Charlie rubbed my back. I got changed into my ring attire and came back to continue my discussion with Becky and Charlie.

"Have you seen Randy yet?" Becky asked me. I just shook my head at her.

"I don't know if I plan to." I replied. "I've told him to leave me alone so many times, what is there left to say?"

"Why do you think he's doing this after all this time?" Charlie asked me, she had laid out all her makeup supplies.

"Dean." Becky answered for me. "Nothing makes a man more crazy than rivalry."

"It makes sense. This all started when I had my first encounter with Dean."

"What does he actually say about all this?" Charlie asked me. "Seth said he has been reluctant to work with Randy for a few weeks now.

"Then why does he?" Becky asked Charlie.

"They are at a good position in this company." Charlie explained, but the words didn't sound like her own. "They can't risk that for personal reasons." That definitely didn't come from Charlie's mouth.

"I bet that's killing Dean." Becky tutted, eyes shifting over to me, hoping to get some further gossip.

"I don't want Dean to risk anything for me, especially not his career." I told them, sitting on the chair, waiting for Becky and Charlie to double team me with hair curlers and eye liner.

"You're a good _girlfriend_." Becky smirked at me.

"I know." I half glared at her, half smiled. I still hadn't got used to the idea that I was Dean's girlfriend.

"So you're ok with him working with Randy?" Charlie asked, settling down right in front of me to get to work.

Watching Dean on screen with Randy was hard, I guess for both of us. Dean didn't want to work with him for what he did to me, but I understood it's what he needed to do in his career. He also has Roman and Seth to think about. "I'm a thousand times not ok with it, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"What about Seth?" Becky asked Charlie.

"It's different." She pointed out. "I don't have a history with Randy so he doesn't have the same grudge that Dean has."

Raw was starting. I was going up against AJ but much later on tonight. Dean had a match of his own against Ziggler, both of our matches were not defending our titles.

Daniel Bryan was first to the ring. I still couldn't believe the result of last night. I was certain there would be some kind of interference. Although he had won, it wasn't quite the victory I was expecting for when he did it. The crowd, who was usually behind him, their celebration wasn't as big as expected. Everyone was talking about the new champion, but for the wrong reasons.

The fast paced count.

Even we had spotted that something didn't seem right and that's what made it so hard to be happy for Daniel. It was obvious that Triple H would use this against him and probably give the title back to Randy.

It wasn't long into Daniel's celebration when Triple H came down and pointed out the facts. "That didn't take long." Becky commented.

"That's the life of a COO. It takes guts to do the right thing." We all jumped at the sound of this sudden new voice.

"Oh Jesus, Brad!" My hand went to my heart. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"When the hell did you get here?" Becky asked, trying to recover from Brad's sudden unwanted appearance.

"Not long." He answered, leaning over me in front of the mirror to take a good long look at himself.

"Brad!" I tried to push his head out of the way.

"You're right, you need it more than I do."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Have I ever told you you're a really good person?"

"No..." He smiled as if waiting for the compliment.

"Good." I replied, pushing him fully out of the way of the mirror.

Just like we had suspected, Triple H had stripped Daniel Bryan on the WWE championship belt. One thing that surprised us all is that he didn't give it back to Randy.

Brad sat down on the bench and started tutting and rolling his eyes at his phone. "They all want me to be naked all the time."

"Who in god's name would want you to be naked?" Becky asked.

"All the ladies on twitter. It's like tweet after tweet-" He put on a girl's voice, "Take your shirt off Brad, Oh Brad, you're the new Brad Pitt, it's like ladies, ladies, I already know this." Sometimes I think Brad lives in his own little bubble.

"Uh Aria." Becky coughed.

I turned to the TV and saw Randy had appeared. "What the hell is going on?" Randy shouted at Triple H whilst his wife Stephanie stood next to him. He was just as angry as he was last night. "What the hell just happened out there?!"

"I think you better stick with Dean tonight." Charlie gulped, not wanting to be Triple H right now.

"Where's my title?" Randy growled. "Give it back to me! It's mine!"

"HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?" It was almost impossible that anyone could have been any angrier or louder than Randy was right now, but Stephanie proved that wrong.

"Bitch is crazy." Brad commented.

"That's the COO of the WWE!" Stephanie continued to scream. "As far as we're concerned, you deserved to lose last night!"

"I'm surprised he's just taking this." Charlie spoke.

"What happened to the Randy Orton who had no morality, no remorse?"

"He does not need any encouragement to act out." I said, shaking my head.

"What happened to the sick bastard who handcuffed my husband and gave me a DDT?" She hissed at Randy. "Until you find that Randy Orton again, maybe we will have to find a new face of the WWE."

"That's the guy we're looking for." Triple H said sternly before walking off with his wife.

"Oh dear, I wonder who will be Randy's victim tonight." Becky said.

"I have him in a match against The Miz tonight." Brad shrugged. "RIP Miz!"

"Isn't it his home town? His family are in the front row!" Charlie said, mortified.

"Lol." Brad simply said.

"I'm going to go find Dean." I checked myself once over in the mirror.

"Vain." I heard Brad, of all people, scoff whilst tweeting pictures of him pouting.

"I'll come with you!" Charlie called after me.

I had only parted from Dean half an hour ago, but I was already keen to see him.

"Hi." I said shyly as I approached Dean, still swooning over his earlier whipped comment.

He put down his US title and put his arm around me, kissing the top of my head. "You alright kiddo? How did it go?" He asked me.

"It went fine." I answered simply, he took the hint and didn't push any more.

His eyes brushed down my ring attire, "Match tonight?"

"Well as your new Diva's champion-" I teased leaning up to give him a small kiss on the cheek. I glanced over at Charlie and Seth, he had already made her blush deeply as she buried her head in his chest to cover this up, he laughed at her, obviously finding her embarrassment amusing. I turned back to look at Dean, I guess they both had that in common. "I just came to wish you good luck in your match."

"Any other reason?"

"Nothing has happened with Randy, if that's what you mean." My smile had faded with the talk of Randy Orton.

"Good." His eyes remained on me and watched as my hands brushed up and down his chest. "You doing anything after the show?" Dean asked as he started to put tape around his wrists.

"I wasn't..." I replied, trying not to show my excitement at the prospect of him taking me out.

"Good, I'll pick you up after."

We haven't really done anything that could be officially called a date. We'd hung out, but I was still waiting for my dinner invitation.

"Where are we going?"

He lowered his head to my level, like what he was about to tell me was intense, I looked down at his mouth which was chewing away at a piece of gum, Dean's usual trademark. "It's a surprise." He said, tauntingly, I huffed and pushed him away.

"I don't like surprises!"

"Tough." He threw the tape down, he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest, leaning down to kiss me.

"When's your match?" I asked him in between kisses.

"Not long." He replied, pulling away from me. I pouted at him, "I am not going out there with another boner, Aria." He said sternly, but playfully.

"Oh but I was hoping for a repeat of earlier." I said sweetly.

"Great, thanks." Dean said, looking down to see what he had tried to avoid.

"I thought you had sorted that out already." I gave him an 'I know' look.

He grinned with no shame, "You can sort it out if you want."

It was then I heard a loud cough, "Still here." Seth said in that cough.

"God, Dean, you're so rude." I pushed him away, trying not to laugh. "Good luck." I handed him his US title.

I watched him until he disappeared and then I headed back to the locker room with Charlie. "Guess what."

"What?" Becky was sitting next to Brad as they were both watching Raw.

"Aria and Dean were talking dirty to each other!" She grinned.

"Charlie!"

"Aria Hayden." Brad tutted. "What a slut."

"Brad." Becky rolled her eyes.

"What? First she flirts with me, then Dean, who's next, Ryback?"

"I never flirted with you."

"Oh so you're telling me you weren't one of my followers encouraging me to stay naked this Raw?"

"Be quiet!" Becky hit him. "I want to hear more about this dirty talking."

"She's exaggerating." I quickly said. "I was just wishing him good luck!"

"She was getting him randy for his match." Charlie's eyes then widened at her choice of words. "Aria, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I laughed at how nervous she was that I would react to that.

Brad shifted his eyes between us, "Why was that so wrong?"

Becky looked at me, asking whether we could include him in on it. Well I guess he was there, he had a right to know. "Go on." I told her.

I let Becky explained to Brad what had gone on between Randy and I. I don't think Brad would be that surprised. He's run into Randy many times harassing me. "I TOLD YOU!" Brad exclaimed. "I told you and you all doubted me, you all doubted the Bradinator, but I was right! I knew it!"

"How the hell did Brad figure it out and we didn't?" Becky asked, "You were right Charlie, we are bad friends!"

Seth and Roman walked Dean down a little through the crowd, they did their Shield fist bump before they let Dean go down solo.

Every facial expression that he made, I just... I just couldn't stop staring at him.

Brad sniffed the air, "I can smell your arousal."

"You're so gross."

Dolph's music then hit, he wiggled his bum which didn't impress Brad who then demonstrated how he would do it.

By the time Brad had finished his version, Dolph went to clothesline Dean, but Dean was quick to react and ducked underneath this, going behind Dolph to hit him with a chop block. This brought Dolph to his knees and Dean then hit him in the face with a drop kick. Wasting no time, Dean immediately went to Dolph to apply a rear chin lock.

We were able to hear Dean telling Dolph, "I'm the real show off." He wears away at Dolph with some elbow shots before eventually relinquishing the hold.

"I remember my debut." Brad stretched his arms out behind Becky and I. "Hell in a cell, January 25th 2010-"

"Do we really have to hear this story again?" I replied as I tried to concentrate on Dean's match.

Dean proceeded to grind his forearm into Dolph's face. Dolph rolled away to a corner and climbed back to his feet.

"Two weeks later-" Brad continued. "My debut match against Ryback-"

"Didn't you lose that?"

"He cheated." Brad quickly said.

"Right, are you finished because-"

"I've also wrestled Randy Orton, Sheamus-"

I had to try and block Brad out as he continued to talk about his own wrestling career, it's a surprise he has much to say!

Dean went racing towards Dolph to deliver a flying forearm, but out of desperation, Dolph throws himself out of the way. Dean hit the turnbuckle head on and was sent reeling backwards, where he meets a super kick from the defiant Dolph.

Straight away, Dolph went to cover Dean, I held in a breath which was only released when Dean kicked out at two. "Thank god."

A frustrated Dolph hit the mat and stalked over to Dean who was using the ropes to anchor his way back to his feet.

He had Dean set up and I could barely look as Dolph delivered a Zig Zag.

1..2...3... Dolph won.

We all were silent for a moment, all of us, but-

"And then there was the time the Shield attacked me-" Brad continued.

"So how long should I give him?" I asked Charlie and Becky. "An hour? Two?"

"Go see him now." Charlie replied.

"Are you crazy?" Becky asked her. "He is going to be in no mood."

"You don't know that, he might need Aria right now." Charlie argued. "You should go see him, that way you know how to handle it next time."

"Should I?" I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Do it." Brad advised.

"Really?"

"Well, do him." He grinned, "Sex is an instant mood changer."

"That's terrible advice."

"It works, trust me."

"Idiot." Becky muttered.

"Hey, you were looking for an alpha male's opinion and you got one." I had to try and keep a straight face when he said alpha male.

"I'll go and see him." I said as I stood up.

"Really?" Becky asked me.

"I'm not sure." I sat back down. "No, wait, I'm doing it. That way, I'll know next time."

"Good luck."

I started doubting my decision the whole time I headed to see Dean. Even when I saw him, I almost felt like just running back to the locker room.

I didn't get the usual smile that normally followed when he saw me. I felt the pressure of saying the right thing come over me. Everything was still new with Dean, I still had to learn his ways, his likes, his dislikes, what he expects when a situation like this happens.

I instantly regretted hunting him down. I should have just let him get over the loss, maybe this is a lesson learned.

I stepped towards him, running my hand over his wrist, slowing beginning to unwrap the tape around his hand. He didn't snatch his hand away which I took as a good sign. I could feel his eyes burning on me, it took a lot of courage to return it.

The frown remained on his face, but there was something different about it this time. It was less...intense I guess I would describe it.

Instead of saying anything, I tip toed up and kissed his cheek. As I leant away, to back down, Dean's hand went to the bottom of my back, guiding me towards him again. Meeting me in the middle, he rested his forehead against mine. Tilting his head slightly, he pressed his lips to mine. I sighed in pleasure as I pressed my hands against his chest, running them along to meet his shoulders. I was aware that we were in public, but I didn't care.

Dean moved me round so my back was resting against the wall, he placed one hand above my head, using it to support his weight leaning onto me.

I ended the kiss with one last soft one before pulling away. It was when I pulled away, I noticed him.

Randy.

He was far away, but I could see him. I could see him watching us. His eyes were dark, enraged, not much different from last night. It was weird. It was weird Randy seeing Dean and I like this for the first time. It had never been fully confirmed to Randy what had been going on between us, but now he saw us kissing. He knew. I had denied it so many times to Randy that I didn't know how he would react.

I turned my attention back to Dean. I couldn't have him see Randy, he didn't need more to add to the stress of losing his match.

Finally, I saw that I had gotten a smile out of Dean. It was small and it was short, but I got one.

Now that's how I deal with Dean when he loses his match.

"I should lose more often, ay." He chuckled lowly. "You really should avoid me when I'm like this."

"Maybe I don't want to." I told him, keeping my face close to his.

"You'd be smart to."

"I would say maybe I'm not smart, but let's face it, I am." I half smirked at him. The smirk that spread on his face put mine to shame.

"Wanna get out of here?"

When I looked back, Randy had gone.

"I can't." I answered quietly. "I have my match next, but we can go after."

Dean nodded and let me go. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I survived my first Dean Ambrose loss. I had to try and shake him off my mind so I was better prepared for my match.

As I got to the gorilla position, AJ was already in the ring.

"Ready?" A crew member called out.

I nodded and waited for my music to hit.

I hadn't had as long as I hoped to prepare for my match, but I wasn't worried. I had beaten AJ once and I could beat her again.

I rolled into the ring, squared up to AJ and raised her former belt into the air. She responded by kicking me in the mid drift, the referee rang the bell.

We locked up in the middle of the ring. AJ manoeuvred me into a wrist lock before dragging me to the ground and viscously stamping on my wrist.

I forgot what a psychopath she could be.

She dropped a few knees to my wrist, leaving me writhing with pain on the mat. However, this time when AJ came at me, I countered with a drop toe hold, sending AJ face first into the mat. I heard AJ shriek in frustration and slam her hands into the mat.

Her craziness allowed me to deliver a standing shooting star press which seemed to excite the fans. I went to cover AJ, but she popped her shoulder out at 2.

I picked AJ up and went to whip her into the ropes, but I was thwarted by her as she kept a firm grip on my injured wrist. She dragged me to the mat and started to apply an arm bar on me. I hissed out in pain as she started to apply more pressure.

Fortunately, I was able to roll out of it, swiftly getting to my feet and hitting AJ with a kick to the back of the head. With a stunned and stumbling AJ, I delivered my finisher Ria Racter for the win.

My theme music, Still into you - Paramore, filled the arena as AJ rolled out of the ring. The referee came over with my title and passed it to me. Still on the floor, I thrusted my title proudly into the air victoriously, beaming at the crowd. I could get used to celebrations like this every week. I blew kisses to the fans, allowing them to let in on my glory. I hopped on one of the turn buckles and pointed my fingers into the crowd. They cheered even more.

It felt so damn good to be the Diva's champion again. I wasn't letting this baby go anytime soon.

I stood up and allowed the referee to hold my arm up, taking in Lillian announcing that I was the winner of this match.

What was in the back of my head throughout the whole match was whether Dean had been watching or not. I had used a few moves that he had told me about, I hope he noticed that too.

I headed over to the turn buckle, not ready to finish off my celebration yet.

I held my title high into the air. It felt good to be in the spotlight again. I pointed around the arena and then hopped off the turn buckle.

I went to the other side of the ring, over the commentary table and did the same thing to the crowd. I smiled at King, who had gotten to his feet and was clapping.

However, his smile suddenly dropped, as did JBL and Michael Cole's.

The crowd suddenly went silent. I knew something was wrong. All I would expect was maybe AJ had crawled into the ring with a chair. I never imagined who would be there when I turned around.

I almost dropped my belt in surprise. I was frozen to the spot.

I couldn't believe that Randy Orton was standing there in the ring, standing opposite me. It didn't seem real. He'd never done anything like this before.

What was he doing down here?

Nothing that had been going on between us was ever made public, what was he going to do?

To the crowd, this must've seemed so random. I scrunched my face up in confusion.

However, the look on Randy's face told me he wasn't here to win me back. His eyes were blank and he had an empty expression on his face.

His eyes were fixed on me, but unlike with our many encounters backstage, they were cold. I had never seen this look on Randy when he was looking at me. I thought about running, was he here just to intimidate me? I couldn't find the answer of what to do. I couldn't understand why he was out here.

This was too real.

Everything that had been happening in the past two years with Randy and here we are, face to face in the ring, neither of us moving. I stepped back when I saw his teeth clench together and his lip twitch into a snarl. Any remorse that I used to see in Randy's face when he hunted me down backstage, was long gone.

The crowd was silent. Along with me, they were all wondering what was going through the mind of Randy Orton.

This atmosphere was tense. I couldn't move. All I could do was stare questionable at Randy.

I continue to stare at him. There was nothing else I could do. I couldn't move or run away. I couldn't figure out why he was doing this. This had never been public before. He'd always wanted to keep it under wraps.

With his eyes fixed on mine like a hawk, he slowly tilted his head to the side. He knew what he was doing and he was practically getting off on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, afraid.

He didn't respond.

"Randy?" I said, wanting him to say something. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He could've been wearing a mask for how little I could read his expression.

He'd never looked at me like that before. Not even when he was full of rage and drunk in my room. Did this have anything to do with last night?

Was this because of what he saw earlier?

Was this his way of getting one up on Dean? Marking his territory, maybe?

The question I was thinking most was, _what was he going to do?_

He didn't seem to be doing anything and I wasn't going to just stand here in a staring contest. I went to walk past him but he sidestepped me and stared down at me, still silent. I stared up into his eyes and was suddenly hit by flashback.

_"Is that your scary face?" I teased as we played around in the ring, "Stop it! You know how much it freaks me out."_

_Randy just laughed, not being able to keep the snake-face too long. "You're too easy."_

_"I hope you don't mean that in the way I think!" I joked. _

_"All right, come here."_

_"You're just going to do the face again."_

_"I'm not! I'm going to teach you a few moves. Come here." He ordered, grinning._

_"All right." I said, mocking wariness as I stepped towards him. He immediately pulled the snake face again. "I knew it!" I groaned, whacking him on the chest as he laughed, "You're so horrible!"_

_He smirked before pulling me towards him and leaning down and kissing me. _

However, this was completely different. It wasn't just the two of us. The atmosphere was entirely different. He couldn't get out of this by kissing me. He wasn't about to start laughing, although he damn well might call me easy.

I went to take a step backwards but he grabbed me, stopping me from moving.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, getting fed up of this stalemate.

He answered my question with an RKO.

* * *

**Randy RKO'd Aria! - Thoughts?! How will Dean react?**

**Warning - a bit of rated M in the next chapter!**

**All in the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**LivHardy x**


	15. Intervention

**A/N: Want to thank you all for your patience! I'm much more happier with this chapter than I was the previous chapter 15! Thank you to all with your understanding and encouraging reviews! To those who did review chapter 15 and if it won't let you review this new one, feel free to review as a guest!  
I tried to include what people had requested so prepare yourself for some Ted and Brad! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Aria's Shield**

I didn't even know what had happened.

Instant pain flooded to my head and neck. I heard nothing but boos and jeers. A 'Randy suck' chant began to take over the arena. I struggled to keep my eyes open; I tried to move my hands to put pressure on my head, but moving just made me feel the urge to throw up.

Through my cloudy vision, I could see Randy's boots. He was still standing over me. Although he had three heads when I looked up, they were all staring down at me with a frown.

I saw his face draw closer to mine, I couldn't stop him as he leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead.

I knew it.

This was to get one up on Dean. He was marking his territory.

I felt Randy's finger under my chin, tilting my head slightly. For a moment I thought Dean would have to witness Randy kissing me in front of the entire WWE universe.

However, before Randy had a chance, his face was replaced by Ted. I could hear the echo of Ted's voice telling Randy to get out of the ring.

"Get out of here! Leave!" He shouted.

I saw no remorse on his face.

I felt like I was going to be sick, my head was throbbing.

"Aria-" Ted tried to tilt my head. "Can you hear me?"

"Ow..." Is all I could reply. "Ted." I whimpered.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm going to get you some help." He slid my arms and legs out of the ring and carried me in his arms.

I couldn't believe Randy would do this to me. After everything... well, at least I knew I was right to turn him away all those times.

Ted carried me out of the ring and up the ramp. I could hear the crowd chanting my name but it sounded like it was miles away. I heard concerned voices backstage but I didn't focus on any of them. Not until I heard the loudest.

"Give her to _me_!" It was Dean and he sounded livid. I turned my head and saw Dean coming towards us. He looked like he had been running.

Ted wordlessly handed me over, transferring me over to Dean as if I were a baby. However, I was too stunned and too sore to put up a fight.

I relaxed into Dean's arms as he held me tight against his chest. "That son of a bitch." I heard him hiss. "Aria-" He snapped, "Look at me." I couldn't. "Look at me."

"Is she ok?" I heard Charlie cry out.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as I tried to let myself down from Dean's arms.

He allowed my feet to be lowered to the ground, but as he did, I almost collapsed to the ground. Dean re-picked me up. "She may have a concussion." Seth spoke, "You should get her to the doctor."

"I know." Dean snapped, carrying me along, "What the fuck are you doing here? You have no right to be here." Was Dean saying this to Seth?

"This is not the time." Seth said angrily.

I could feel the tension in Dean's body. I could feel his rage and frustration. "I'm gonna kill him." Dean growled, taking in what Randy had just done to me. I couldn't even believe what he had done.

Randy had worked so hard over the last few weeks to get my forgiveness and this is what he does.

I never imagined that Randy would hurt me...not physically anyway.

"Later." Roman tried to relax Dean, guiding him the direction of the WWE doctors. I could see Charlie, Becky, Seth and Ted were also following behind. We even passed a few superstars on the way but Dean didn't look twice at them. He didn't seem to care that we were seen together or that he was seen caring for me.

I was vaguely aware of Daniel Bryan hurrying alongside us, "Is she okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Does she look okay?" Dean said, still furious.

We reached the doctors and Dean placed me down on the doctors table. "Please, will everyone give the girl some air?" The doctor asked.

I heard my friends argue but the doctor silenced them with a look and they left, muttering unhappily. Dean stayed.

"You too, Mr Ambrose."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are." The doctor said calmly.

"Come on, man." Seth said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me." Dean hissed, snatching his arm around as he marched out the room. Finally there was silence.

The doctor checked me over and after some prodding, confirmed that I didn't have a concussion, which was a relief. Now that there was silence and more room to breathe, I started to come around and feel a lot more like myself. The pain was still there but not as intense as it was before. The shock was hitting me more.

How could he have done this to me?

However, I was then interrupted by the sounds of Dean and Seth arguing. After the doctor okayed me, I headed towards the door and pulled it open. They fell silent at once.

When I looked at Dean, I saw that he wasn't focusing on me, but his eyes were on Seth. I looked between the two like I had missed something.

"What's going on out here?" I asked.

"Uh..." Becky said after a long pause, "Roman and I were just having a disagreement. He thinks Superman, I think Batman."

I smiled a little but both Dean and Seth were staying stern. I wasn't an idiot. I knew they'd been fighting.

"Come on, Aria," Dean said tightly, glaring at Seth, "we're getting out of this place."

"I'll just... get my stuff." I looked pointedly at Becky and Charlie who hastily followed me as we headed towards the locker room. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter, are you okay?" Becky asked, "We can't believe Randy did that..."

"What happened with Seth and Dean?" I demanded, ignoring her. I didn't want to talk about Randy.

"It's nothing personal." Charlie said quietly, "Seth's just... he's worried about their career."

"Go on..."

"We were watching the match and as soon as Dean saw Randy slide up without you noticing, he tried to go down and help but Seth stopped him... he had to physically restrain him."

"Dean was saying he didn't care what happened." Becky added, "He didn't care what people thought or what people saw... and then they heard the RKO." She winced.

"And he blames Seth." Charlie said, "For stopping him, but Dean wasn't thinking, he was blinded by rage, he was going to do something stupid."

"Stupid? He was going to protect his girlfriend, that's not stupid!" Becky defended.

"None of us thought Randy was actually going to hurt her."

"It's cute how protective he is of you."

"Not when it's going to cost him his job." I replied, "I don't want him to be angry with Seth."

"You agree with Seth?" Becky asked me.

"It's not like we agree with him-" Charlie answered instead. "-but with Triple H firing anyone in the locker room who steps out of line..."

"Exactly." I agreed with her.

"But I can see where Dean is coming from, he feels hopeless and all he wants to do is protect you-" Becky froze just outside our locker room, her eyes darkened as she looked down the corridor.

"Err, earth to Becky?" Charlie waved her hand in front of Becky's face.

"Huh, what?"

Charlie and I glanced down the corridor to see what had grabbed Becky's attention. There was Brad, which wasn't unusual, he had a habit of turning up everywhere, but with him was JoJo. She was on Total Divas and was soon going to debut on Raw. Becky wasn't fooling anyone, the look of her face was abundantly clear, she was jealous.

"What?" Becky demanded as Charlie and I stared at her with big grins on our faces.

"What's that look?" Charlie poked Becky whilst grinning.

"What look?" She shrugged, desperately trying not to look in the direction of Brad and JoJo to prove our point.

"Brad is getting his flirt on and you're jealous."

Becky scoffed, "I am the furthest thing from jealous, alright?"

"It's alright, be jealous, by all means, I'm sure Brad will be thrilled." I teased. "Although maybe it's you who needed the head examination, not me."

She turned back to where Brad and JoJo were. "If you guys didn't have feet, would you wear shoes?"

I cocked a brow up, "Erm, no, I guess not?"

"Then why is she wearing a bra?"

I gasped, "Becky! You're so mean!"

"And jealous." Charlie giggled as she opened the door to the locker room. I headed over and started to pack up my things. "You've seen what JoJo is like on Total Divas, she goes from one guy to the next, there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried, he can see whoever he likes, I don't care." She shrugged.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then how-"

"How could Randy do that?" Becky asked, changing the subject off her and Brad.

"We can't believe it." Charlie murmured.

"I think I can." I muttered, gaining the attention of Becky and Charlie. "He saw me earlier with Dean."

"Saw you?"

"Kissing. Publically. You know..."

"Doesn't mean he has any right to RKO you." Becky said angrily. "Randy has no control over who you see."

"I don't think Seth can hold Dean back from Randy much longer." Charlie said with a little sigh.

"I don't think he should." Becky said.

"But they have to think about their career!"

"Don't tell me you agree with Seth." Becky groaned.

"No. But I don't agree with Dean either." Charlie said with a little shrug.

I sighed, finishing packing my stuff, "I can't stand another argument. I'll try and calm Dean down tonight."

We headed back towards where we had left the guys but we heard them before we saw them. It sounded like they were having a pretty intense argument. We hurried towards them to see that it had gotten pretty heated, Seth and Dean were in each other's faces.

"Ted, Brad," I heard Becky whisper, "why are you hiding?" I turned to see both of them hiding around the corner.

"I was right about The Shield." Ted whimpered, "They're not good guys."

"Why are you just standing there?!" I said to them, "Do something!"

Brad laughed and nudged Ted, my face remained stern, Brad's eyes widened as he realised that I wasn't joking. "Are you out of your mind?"

"You're the General manager!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah Brad, you're the general manager." Ted mocked as he patted his new best friend's back.

"You can talk, you're a wrestler!" Becky argued, causing Ted's face to drop at the prospect of standing in between these two men.

"Yeah Ted." Brad hit back. "As your General manager-" Brad nudged me as if to show me that he was doing his 'job'. "I command you to break this up." He clapped his hands at his order.

"Look at them, I can't do that alone!"

"Alright-" Brad looked around. "Aria, go summon me the Wyatt's."

"Go together." Charlie spoke, pushing both Brad and Ted towards the hostile men who were still arguing. "Brad take Dean, Ted take Seth."

Brad dug his heels into the floor and moved behind Charlie and I. "Ok new plan." Brad put his finger up, we all leaned into hear. "How about we send the less important people in? Go on Aria and Charlie." He shoved us forwards.

"You two are weak!" I yelled back at them.

"Love you too!" Brad waved. "Isn't she sweet?" He looked down at Becky who was giving him a stern disapproving look "What?"

"Dean." I said, hurrying between them but he took no notice of me. "_Dean_." I put a hand on his chest and pushed him slightly. He looked down at me and slowly took a step backward. However, he glowered at Seth.

"You're lucky she didn't get seriously hurt." He warned.

"You're not thinking straight." Seth yelled as I pulled Dean away.

"I'm fine, it's nothing to argue about." I said to Dean as I managed to pull him away. "I'm ok!"

"Exactly!" Seth said sternly.

Dean turned to go back towards him, rage on his face, "That's not the point! If you _ever_ get in my way again-"

"Dean!" I said sternly, "Let's just go!" I couldn't remove Dean, he was angry and he was taking it out on Seth. Charlie put her arms around Seth and tried to pull him away also, but we both had stubborn men.

I could see this wasn't going to get resolved at this moment. They both needed time to calm down. I pulled Dean along which I managed to do as Charlie got a hold of Seth.

The last thing I heard was Becky saying, "Well, Roman, you were very helpful there, thanks."

Dean stormed off ahead of me, I tried to keep up with him. "Dean! Dean stop!" I pulled on his arm.

"Don't, Aria." He sounded like he was trying not to snap.

"You can't risk your career over this." He finally stopped and spun round to face me.

"You sound like Seth."

"He's right."

"He's not right." Dean quickly snapped. "Why should I sit back and let him hurt you?"

"He won't, not again."

"It shouldn't have happened this time."

I didn't know what to do, there was no calming him down. A kiss wouldn't do the trick this time. "You can't be angry at Seth."

"Can't I?" He scoffed. "If he'd had let me go, I would have got down there in time and he wouldn't have _touched _you."

"To do what, Dean?" I shot at him. "I don't want this to be your battle."

"It's a little too late for that."

"Is it?"

"Yes." I said sternly to Dean. I ignored the dizziness I suddenly felt rush to my head and went over to Dean. One hand settled on resting on his waist as I cupped his face with the over, "Whilst Triple H is dominating, there's nothing any of us could do. I'd rather you be on that team, rather than the losing one." He didn't say anything, he knew I was right, but he was just too damn stubborn to admit it. "Let's go." I said softly.

I was still in pain, but I tried not to show it. Any pain that I did show would only fuel Dean's anger. I prayed that we didn't run into Randy Orton on the way to the parking lot. We went passed a few wrestlers who voiced their concerns.

For awhile, Dean didn't say a word. I didn't know how to handle him when he was like this so I just stayed quiet. It wasn't until we were stuck in traffic that I felt Dean's hand over mine, I turned my attention away from the window and onto him.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured, breaking the silence.

"I'm ok." I answered softly, he gave me a disbelieving look. "Are you still mad?"

"Of course I'm still mad." He replied, turning his attention back on the road.

"At Seth?"

I saw his jaw clench at the sound of his name, "Yes."

"You can't blame Seth for what Randy did."

"Watch me."

I sighed knowing it was going to take longer for Dean to get over what happened. "I take it we're going back to my room."

"Certainly ain't going back to mine."

"Think about it, your room may have Seth, but mine has Brad, what's worse?" I tried to make light of the situation, but Dean was in no laughing mood. "What? Too soon?" That caused the smallest of smirks to come out of him. "Ok, but I'm warning you now, he can be quite a handful."

Dean and I arrived at the hotel, he came over to my side and opened the door for me. "Thank you." I said softly to him as my hand rested in his.

"No problem." It was just a sweet moment like him helping me out of the car which reminded me how much I liked him. My hand went to his cheek and I leaned up to kiss him. His hand rested on top of the car as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. I pulled away, not wanting this to end up on instagram in the morning.

I took him upstairs, I subtly passed his own hotel room, but he was in no way interested in seeing Seth tonight. "Alright, follow me." I said, taking his hand and going a few doors down to where we were. "I'm warning you now, it can get a little crazy at mine."

"I've come to expect that from you." He grinned as he leaned against the wall.

"Thanks." I squinted my eyes at him before getting my key card out. "Here we go..."

And the madness begins.

I saw Brad on the couch with a weight in his hand, he saw that I had returned and quickly looked away, "And 4000-" Brad grunted, "Phew, what a work out-" He stretched out his muscles and then 'pretended' to notice me. "Oh Aria, hi, didn't see you there." Dean walked in from behind me causing Brad's eyes to widen.

"My room is just through there." I pointed over to Dean, he nodded and took his stuff into my room. I wanted to warn Brad to behave before I joined Dean. I turned my head forward to be greeted by Brad's face, too close for comfort. "Whoa, personal space, Brad!"

"Aria, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"...What?"

"You can't just bring that maniac back here!" He said in a hushed voice.

"That maniac is my boyfriend, Brad."

"He is in an unstable condition, I want him out!"

"Well I wanted you out a long time ago, guess we're both going to be disappointed."

"I don't know why you are being so difficult, I know you're not on your cycle, I checked-"

"Checked?" I cut him off. "What do you mean you checked?!"

Brad looked at me suspiciously, "Maybe my calculations were wrong..." I pushed him, "Hey, hey, watch the sweater." He brushed himself down. "I live with three women, of course I have to track when your cycles are, what happens if they overlap? I'd need to get the heck out of here!"

"Whatever, you creep, Dean stays."

"There is no way I'm staying under the same roof as that animal!"

"Ok then." Brad smiled as if getting his way. "Leave."

He frowned, "If that psycho makes one move towards me, I'll-"

"You'll what, Brad?" Dean's voice stopped Brad right in his track. I turned around to see him leaning in the doorway of my room with a sickening amusement written on his face, like he was enjoying the idea of making Brad squirm.

"I'll..." I was intrigued to see how Brad was going to get out of this one. I smiled tauntingly up at him, he peered down at me as if for me to help him, I just shrugged innocently. "Aria why the hell won't you sleep with him?! Can't you see the man has needs!"

So instead of facing it himself, Brad decided it would be in his best interest to throw me under the bus. "Brad!" I hit his chest.

"The condoms are in the left drawer, feel free to take as many as you need, Dean." Brad said as he pushed me towards Dean.

I glared at Brad as I took Dean back into my room. "I am so sorry about him, just ignore him, it's what we all do."

"He's got a point, you know." Dammit, Brad!

"A point?" I repeated nervously.

I leaned against the wall as Dean towered over me. His fingers running up and down my arms as if to try and comfort me as he brought this up. "You've told me you want to wait, which is fine, I respect that, but you never told me why."

I stared up at him not knowing what to say. It was by all means fair what Dean was asking. I just didn't know how to word it. "I um-" I started to speak awkwardly, "I don't want to scare you off."

His hand moved to clutching my waist, "Trust me, Aria-" It's amazing the effect he has on me by just saying my name. "You won't scare me off."

"I haven't-" I looked down as I picked at my nails to avoid eye contact as I said this. "I haven't been with many guys." I didn't dare look for his reaction. "And when I have, it was when I thought it was serious and there was a future."

"And you don't think I want a future with you?"

"Do you?" I finally looked up at him. "I didn't want to ask this as we haven't been dating that long, I didn't want to scare you off."

He shook his head with a smile on his face, "Look at you, Aria, of course I want a future with you." It was weird hearing Dean Ambrose say this. "I've never dated a classier chick." I smiled up at him showing him I liked that answer. "I care about you." He mumbled as he played with my hair. "And I don't care about anyone else."

"I find that hard to believe." He chuckled to himself like I had no idea.

"I just don't care, they come and they go, but you-" He lowered his face to mine. "You've gotten under my skin."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I feel very protective of you." His eyes followed his hand which trailed down the side of my body. "And yeah, maybe Seth's right, it does cloud my judgement." His other hand trailed up the wall as he trapped my body in against the wall. "I've screwed up a lot-" He breathed, "But I'm not screwing this up so you can wait all you want, wait for me to screw up, but it's not happening, Aria. If I wasn't serious I would walk away now and bang the first skank I could find-" I was beginning to see the Dean that I saw in all those YouTube videos. "I've made a life out of making people eat their words-" He stopped and planted kisses down my jaw line, causing me to close my eyes. "So you can make me wait as long as you need to, but I'm not going anywhere."

"How the hell did you make a speech like that romantic?" I moaned against him causing him to chuckle. I pulled out from him when I heard a loud rumble. "Hungry?"

"Yes I am." He replied, but his eyes focused intensely on me.

"I'll just -" I could feel my face heat up. "I saw some takeaway leaflets, I'll just go and get them." I found it hard to pull myself away from Dean, but I managed.

As I came outside, I saw that Ted had now joined Brad. "Ted?" I questioned as I saw him holding a bat. "What are you doing here?"

Ted looked confused as he looked around the hotel room, his eyes finally rested on Brad, "You said he was destroying the place!"

I raised a brow and looked over at Brad, waiting for an explanation. "Brad?"

"Well it was only a matter of time before he started doing so! I needed back up!"

"So all of this was pointless?" Ted asked, throwing the bat down.

"Not pointless. I now know you've got my back." Brad bought Ted in for a man hug. "You've passed the loyalty test, I officially like you." Brad peered over at me, "Your test will be soon."

"You are such a pain." I tutted as I moved past him to get the leaflets.

"Whoa, I feel like that is misdirected anger, don't you Ted?"

"Have you checked the cycle schedule?" Ted replied. My eyes widened as I realised they were both in on it.

"I think we may have miscalculated." Brad said, jerking his head in my direction.

"I do not like this new budding friendship." I pointed between the two. "You two make an annoying team!"

Ted and Brad stared down at me, "Yep, we definitely miscalculated."

Thankfully I was saved by Becky coming back. She could take Brad and Ted off my hands for awhile. However, she walked in with a frown on her face. She eyed Ted and Brad together and without a word, went in her room and slammed the door shut. Guess she didn't want to deal with them either!

"Think we've miscalculated her as well..." As if perfectly timed by Brad and Ted, Charlie walked in, in tears.

"Not another word, Brad." I said, predicting exactly what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Come talk to Uncle Teddy." Ted put his arm around her and led her to the sofa.

Brad coughed awkwardly and patted Charlie's head, "There...there?" He said, attempting to comfort her.

"What happened?" I asked as I kneeled down beside her.

"It's Seth." She sniffed. "He was so horrible."

"I told you the boys were nothing but trouble." Brad tutted as he folded his arms.

"I told them that too!"

"We really should be valued more in this group." Brad said to Ted.

"Agreed."

"I even played her the Taylor Swift song-"

"Guys, really?" I asked them. "Now?" I gestured to the fact Charlie was in tears. "What did he say?" I asked Charlie as I rubbed down her back.

"He was just in a bad mood and was so cold." She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "He didn't even seem to care that I walked out crying."

"Well Charlie-" I rolled my eyes as Brad spoke, knowing that he would be completely useless in trying to comfort her. "I hate to say I told you so, but-"

"Out of the way." I pushed Brad back. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, wait until he calms down and he'll be rushing round to apologise, you'll see!"

"You think?"

"I know." I soothed her.

"If not, revenge sex, Ted here is available!"

"You would be a terrible therapist." Charlie shot at Brad.

"But a great general manager right?" He turned to look at me. "Right?"

I stood up and passed Ted, "Don't leave him alone to _comfort_ her."

"Got it." Ted saluted and went and sat by Charlie.

I ran my hand through my head as I went back into my room, shutting the door behind me. Dean's hands were resting behind his head as he looked up at me. "Problem?" He asked.

"That was Charlie." I told him. "Apparently her and Seth have had a fight." I think he knew where I was going with this. "This has blown way out of proportion, Dean, I'm fine, there's no reason for any of you to fall out."

"What if it was Charlie out there?" Dean stood up and came round to face me. "What right do I have to stand in his way?"

"It's not Seth's fault." I didn't know how many times I had to say it. "Even if he hadn't of stopped you, there would be no way you could have got down in time." I know he didn't want to hear it, but I couldn't be the cause of all this. "As much as you want to, you can't protect me all the time. I don't need protecting."

"When I have something, I take care of it." He took a step closer causing me to have to tilt my head up, "No one takes from me."

"But that's the thing, Dean, I'm not one of your titles." I don't know where those words came from, but it seemed to hit Dean hard. His eyes squinted down at me like I had just read him like a book.

Before Dean had a chance to reply, a small knock came from the door. "Aria-" Brad's head poked round the door.

"What is it, Brad?"

"Can we borrow you for a minute?" He asked sweetly.

I looked at him suspiciously, he was being nice...something was up. "Ok..." Brad smiled and shut the door. "I'll be back." I told Dean and exited the room, only to wish I hadn't.

"Oh brother." I sighed.

There was a paper sign, blue tac'd to the wall saying 'Shield Intervention'. Brad and Ted had gathered both Becky and Charlie already, there was one seat left. "Take a seat, poppet." Brad smiled over at me.

"Do we really have to do this?"

Brad's smile dropped, "Take a seat, bitch."

"Well I see poppet flew out the window." I scoffed. "Is this going to take long?" I asked as I sat down.

"Why did we let him move in?" Becky mumbled.

"We?" I asked her.

"Ladies." Brad paced in front of us like a military sergeant. "You are gathered here today, quite frankly...for your stupidity."

"Don't beat around the bush." Becky scoffed. "Are we really doing this?"

"Silence, ladies!" Ted strict voice boomed. "This is for your own good."

"Each one of you has fallen victim to The Shield." Brad spoke. "Exhibit A." He pulled out a picture of The Shield.

"You do realise one of them is in that room over there, right?" I asked them.

"That's exactly the problem! And we don't care if he hears!"

"Lower your voice a little, man." Brad coughed and nudged Ted. "As my fellow bro was saying, Aria-" I blinked, "You and Dean, exhibit B-" Brad held a picture of me and Dean from when we all went out for drinks last week.

"Where did you get that?!"

"I have my ways."

"Google." Ted revealed.

"Exhibit C-" Brad then pointed at Charlie. "A crying woman, a victim of the Shield."

"Reduced to tears-" Ted tried to talk.

"By a vicious and evil man involved with a-"

"Dude." Ted stopped Brad. "I was talking."

"And?"

"You just totally talked over me." Ted argued.

"Well I am the general manager, so..." Brad shrugged and turned back to us, "Like I was saying, a-"

"A man who has little regard-" Ted talked over Brad.

"Listen Ted," Brad interrupted. This was the worst intervention ever. "This isn't going to work if you don't know how to act in a team."

"Act in a team? You won't even let me speak!"

"Statistics show that women respond better to a more alpha male type of guy."

"Which is exactly why I should lead this intervention." Ted said sternly.

"Do you think they'd even notice if I walked out?" I whispered to Becky and Charlie.

"It's worth a shot." They whispered back.

I looked back to see Ted and Brad were still busy arguing so I slowly got off my chair. I was steps away from fully escaping when I was caught. "Excuse me; put your ass back down on that chair missy."

"Oh c'mon, this is pointless!" I argued.

"This is not-" Brad went to argue, but there was a knock at the door. "You need to hear-" Brad continued to talk even though he was about to open the door. "-That the Shield are-" He opened the door without looking. "Psychopaths that should be locked up!" He turned to face the person at the door. "Oh, hi Roman!" Brad said, ever so cheerily. "What brings you here?"

Roman frowned down at Brad, "What did you just say?" I held in a laugh knowing that Roman was only messing around.

"I was saying how The Wyatt's, complete psychopaths, these ladies should stay away." Brad continued to overly smile. "Do you need anything? A coffee maybe?"

"Weak man." Ted called over to him.

"Shut up!"

Dean came out of my room, probably because I hadn't come straight back, he stopped when he saw Roman. "Some intervention." Becky scoffed.

Dean looked confused, but then he saw the Shield intervention sign. Dean glared over at Brad who pointed a finger at Ted. "So this is where you've been." Roman commented on Dean.

Dean came up behind me and wrapped an arm round my waist, "Don't want to hear it, Roman."

Another knock came from the door, "Who the hell could this be?!"

Brad answered it again and Seth appeared. "Charlie-" He stepped in the room and looked remorseful at Charlie. "I'm sorry, I was an ass."

"Seth." She cried and ran straight over to him, jumping into his arms.

This whole room was crazy.

"This is what happens when you're in charge of the intervention." Ted tutted at Brad.

"Ladies, I believe we were in the middle of something!" Brad snapped his fingers at the chairs.

Roman ignored him, "You ready to go?" He asked Becky.

"Sure." She shrugged and picked up her bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Brad stepped in their path. "Were you not listening to a thing we just said?"

Dean and Seth didn't say anything to each other, Dean held me close to him whilst Seth held Charlie close to him. I tried to move Dean forward with me, but he didn't budge. I hated seeing the two like this and I hated that I felt so responsible for it.

"C'mon, Aria..." Dean pulled me back towards the room.

As I followed Dean, I noticed Brad pulling down the Shield intervention sign, actually looking upset. I guess seeing Becky leave with Roman was hard for him. "Don't worry, Brad." I said as I passed him. "Roman has a girlfriend and a kid, they're just friends."

He tried not to react, "I'm not worried, we're not a thing, she can do what - or who - she likes." He shrugged too much in order for that to be true.

"Right." I nodded my head at him. Dean held the door open to my room for me. "I told you its crazy here."

"Yeah, you weren't kidding. What the hell was that out there?"

"My life."

"Well," Dean said, wrapping his arms around me, "I guess I better get used to it then."

* * *

**Relieved to have this chapter up and hope you all enjoyed!**

**Did anyone see Raw? How amazing was it! It's given me plenty of inspiration for this story!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming for next chapter!**

**LivHardy x **


	16. Damaged Goods

**Aria's Shield**

It had been a tough week. Whilst Dean has gone back to staying in his own room, his relationship with Seth was still on the rocks. I thought Dean needed a day or two and then he would drop it, but both men were too stubborn to make the first move. They had a match tonight so I was hoping they'd work it out for the sake of The Shield.

"You and Dean are rumoured everywhere online." Becky said, as she was looking at her laptop. "You are very much shipped!"

"Really?" I laughed.

"People think you two are adorable and that they hope it's true! They are even calling you Daria."

"Are you going to confirm it?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm not exactly going to go on twitter and announce it!"

"Why not?" Charlie teased me. "You two could be the WWE's power couple!"

"I don't think Dean is going to want people seeing that sweet and sensitive side of him, do you?" Becky asked her. "What about you and Seth?"

"Well-" She shrugged. "There has been stuff online with my name on it, but they don't have a picture or even know what I look like."

"I still think it's so weird that you two are dating." Becky said to me. "You two couldn't be any more different!"

"Opposites attract." Charlie smiled. "Like Seth and I." She said dreamily.

"Oh." Becky said as if discovering something strange.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

"Out with it." I told her sternly, fearing it was something about Dean.

"Ok, but it's probably not true!"

"Go on..."

"Well, you know you told me not to worry about JoJo as she gets around?" I nodded. "It's also rumoured on here that she and Randy Orton...are a thing."

I choked, "Are you serious? She's nineteen!"

"You were 21 going on 22 when you two first hooked up..." Becky pointed out.

"At least I was above the drinking age!" I exclaimed. "It's probably not true."

"It's the same site that has Charlie's name with Seth and about you and Dean."

"Even if it is true, it's none of my business." I replied and started getting ready for my interview with Renee. No doubt it was going to be centred on what happened last week with Randy.

"It is if he's still harassing you to get back with him." Becky poked me.

Charlie piped up, "Even if it is true, it can't be that serious as its pretty obvious to everyone backstage that Randy wants you back."

"If he wanted me back he wouldn't have RKO'd me." I told her as I laced up my wrestling boots.

"Some women get off on that kind of thing." Becky shrugged.

Brad, who was lounging around behind us, hearing this, he suddenly sat up like an idea had hit him.

I glanced at him before brushing myself down, "Either way, I don't care. I'll see you guys later."

I headed out the door, but just as I closed it behind me, I heard a quiet slap, "OW Brad! The hell? I'm going to kill you!" I heard Becky growl.

Wow, Brad definitely took her comment about women liking that stuff the wrong way!

I saw Renee preparing for our interview and she waved me over as they were just setting up. "Before we start, just wanted to let you know I thought it was disgraceful what Randy did to you last week."

"Obviously I agree." I forced a smile.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok, no long term effects." I shrugged.

"You ready?" One of the crew members asked us, Renee nodded.

"I am standing by with WWE diva, Aria Hayden." The camera zoomed out so it could see both of us. I hoisted my title higher onto my shoulder and smiled at her. "Aria, last week, well...let's take a look."

I didn't know they were going to replay the footage from week. Truth is, I hadn't even watched it. I didn't want to be reminded of it.

I watched as Randy entered behind me, I was oblivious to what was about to happen. I watched my smile drop upon seeing him. I watched him look at me like I was a piece of meat. He was getting off on having control of the situation, on having control on me.

"How are you feeling?" Renee asked once the footage had ended.

I wanted to scoff at that question, but I knew she didn't get to pick them. "How am I feeling?" I repeated as I shook my head. "I feel sorry for Randy Orton." I answered her. "I feel sorry that he isn't capable of being the same young guy he used to be and had to resort to picking on a woman to prove his brutality."

"Rumours surrounding the incident claimed that you had a suffered a concussion, is there any truth to that?"

"Nope, Randy's not that tough." I smiled at her. I didn't give a damn what Randy thought. He had much more important things going on then dealing with me.

"And is it true that you are competing tonight?"

"Yep, right now in fact." I said as Brie came over with Nikki following behind. I was teaming up with Brie to take on AJ and Tamina. She has had a few backstage encounters with Tamina along with AJ so since I had a current feud going on with AJ and since Nikki was out of action for a few weeks, I was going to be the one teaming with her.

"So Aria-" Nikki grinned when I finished and we started making our way towards the gorilla position.

"Oh dear lord, what now?" I sighed. "Damien Sandow? Ryback? Dean?!"

"We've never mentioned Damien before!" They both gasped, I slapped my forehead, what had I done? "What's going on there?!"

"Nothing! Nothing is going on there! That's my point!" How the hell did they rile me up so easy? "There is nothing going on, you like to pull men from thin air and voila I have a thing with them!"

"Ok, but you should know, Damien's telling people you turned up at his door practically naked-" I went to deny that, but then it hit me, that was sort of true...

"Well I heard she was desperate for my ex's number." I rolled my eyes as AJ and Tamina joined in on the conversation. The Bellas were fine, annoying, but harmless. AJ and Tamina...they were serious and AJ had in for me because Ted asked Dolph for his number for me. I'd like to make it clear, I did not want it nor did I use it! "It's fine though, I'm over it, not like I care." She shrugged, "But-" She stepped so she was face to face with me. "If you ever go near him again. Randy's not the only one who can give you a concussion."

A minute of intense staring just caused me to laugh right in her face, "After last week-" I patted her back mockingly. "I need a good laugh, thanks." I gestured for Brie and Nikki to follow.

Our music hit and we all went down the ring together. I think this was the first time I'd ever tagged teamed with one of the Bellas. I smirked when AJ's music hit. I was ready to shove this title in her face.

She skipped down to the ring in her usual motto whilst squared shouldered Tamina took her time. AJ skipped around me, but that stopped once I raised my title in the air. She gave me the psycho eyes as she backed off into her corner.

I nodded at Brie who took her place at our corner. Tamina and I started in the ring. We grappled and Tamina threw me to the back. Before I could make it to my feet, she was on top of me, stomping away at my knees.

I made it to my feet and whipped Tamina into the ropes, meeting her with a drop kick to the gut. I covered her but she forced her shoulder up at the two count. I picked Tamina up and kicked her in the gut, running against the ropes and hitting a scissor kick.

I climbed to the top rope and came down on Tamina with a body splash.

But just as I go for the cover...

_I hear voices in my head_

I froze.

I turned around to face the ramp as Randy's music hit. I leaned into the ropes to see if Randy would emerge from the curtain. His music kept playing, but there was no Randy.

In complete shock, I failed to realise Tamina had tagged in AJ who rolled me up in a small package. Just as I heard the ref count two, the pin was broken up by Brie.

Rolling over on the floor to face AJ, I saw she was pointing and laughing at me. She continued to fall down onto her knees and laughed. "You should have seen your face!" She cackled.

Randy's music had stopped.

It was AJ.

AJ planted for that to go off in the middle of the match to distract me. Randy wasn't going to come down.

In a rush of rage, I got to my feet and leaped on AJ with a thesz press, letting rip with a series of punches that would make Stan Hansen proud! The ref dragged me off, and realising the need to compose myself, I tagged in Brie.

Still recovering from the attack, AJ tagged in Tamina and the two went at it. AJ used my weakness against me. I could hear my heart at the possibility of facing him in the ring. I was worried for myself, but also for what Dean would do. I felt so relieved that it was just a prank by AJ...what a bitch.

At first, Tamina had the upper hand and even went for the Superfly Splash but Brie thwarted it and sent Tamina crashing to the mat. Brie delivered an impressive DDT and went for the cover.

AJ -who realised this could be the end of the match- raced in to break the pin, but I was not letting her have her way. I threw myself at AJ with a spear, and as I came to my senses the ref was hoisting Brie's arm in the air.

We won!

"Good match." Brie said to me. Maybe she wasn't so bad... "Have fun with Dean." She winked.

I take it back.

I headed backstage, happy with the victory, but still shaken from Randy's music playing. I ran into Layla who started asking the questions I had been getting a lot lately. I tried to focus on her, but it was hard as there was a monitor behind her and I could see Randy's match.

He was taking on Rob Van Dam and he wasn't going easy on him.

I watched as Randy mustered up all his hate and destroyed Rob. He was really out to prove what a monster he could really be.

Layla's voice just became a background noise as I watched Randy drag Rob's unconscious form all over the ring. You could tell he was enjoying the destruction he was causing. How did I ever want this man? How could he flip the switch so easily?

The match finished and Rob had to get help to get backstage.

"Aria-" Layla nudged me.

I should have just gone back to the locker room.

Randy stepped into my sight. I was hoping he would just try and intimidate me with a stare and leave, but that wasn't going to happen.

His stare shifted onto Layla, his smirk turned into a frown as he didn't let off his glare. Getting the hint, Layla backed away until she ran off completely.

Why couldn't I have been in a conversation with Daniel Bryan? He'd stay and protect me!

We were alone.

Something I just couldn't seem to avoid these days. I didn't want to have to start going around with a body guard just to keep him away.

I didn't have anything to say to him.

I didn't even want to know why. I didn't care.

I tried to move out of his way, but like all the other times, he blocked my exit. "I promise that I just want to talk." I refused to look him in the eyes. I tried to side step past him, but he moved with me. "I promise I won't hurt you." He said darkly, almost mocking me.

He was pumped up from what he had just done to Rob Van Dam and no one wanted to cross him. He was trying to prove how destructive he could be and how the beast hasn't been tamed at all. I didn't even recognise him anymore.

"See what I did out there?" He asked me, his finger going to my chin to force me to meet his stare.

I ripped my chin from his fingers, "Sorry I was too busy not caring." Randy's movements were sudden, his hand was pressed against my hip as he forced me to be backed up against the wall. "Don't you dare touch me!" I struggled against him.

"Well Aria, you should care." His head dipped low so it was level with mine, I was still fighting against his grip, but he had a hold of me effortlessly. "Because what I just did out there, is only a fraction of what I could do to your boyfriend." There was no creating distance between us, Randy made sure of that. I looked desperately down the corridor, "But if you're looking to upgrade to a real man-" A smirk spread across Randy's face as he moved his head inches from resting against my forehead, "I'm available."

"Well I'm not." I shot back, "I've got a man and his name is Dean Ambrose." I surprised myself. It wasn't something I had ever said out loud before and here I was, shoving it in Randy's face.

The pressure Randy's hand had on my hip intensified as he pressed his body up against mine, "What you see standing in front of you right now is what a real man looks like, it is what a real champion looks like." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"I don't see a belt." I had gotten to him. I saw it on his face. I smirked, "Dean has one."

"And that could be taken away from him very easily." He said and I knew he wasn't just talking about the belt.

"You have no right to do this." I tried to shove him away from me, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down beside me. There were crew members scattered around, but none of them wanted to challenge Randy.

"I have every right when you lied to my face." His teeth gritted together as he applied more pressure onto me.

"You've got a hell of a nerve lecturing me on lying." I scoffed as I finally fought out of his grip. I took step backs, creating the space between us, but Randy moved forward continuing to close it. "Is that what this about?" I laughed spitefully, "You've been running around, sticking your dick into who knows what else, into every girl in the locker room, but the second I move on, you want me?"

"That's just it, you haven't moved on." This time it was his turn to laugh. "Oh Aria, you still have a soft spot for me-" I just wanted to smack that smug look off his face. I felt nothing for him. "You still have feelings for me."

"Well yeah..." Randy took the last step to close that distance, his head dipping low to mine again, as if going in for a kiss, but I leaned out. "Like hatred, anger, you know, feelings like that." He didn't move away. "What did you expect, huh?" I asked him, "You didn't want me, Randy." I threw at him. "So stop trying to ruin things with a guy who does."

This was my way of asking him to let me go.

"How touching." He clicked with his tongue. "But how long will he want you before he finds out that you're damaged goods?"

It hit me hard, that word, I'd swear I'd never let him get to me like this, but with that one word, damaged, it all came crumbling down.

I hit him.

But it wasn't a slap. I mustered all my hatred for him as I threw a punch. It connected with his jaw, he stumbled back two steps in surprise. His hand reached to his face where my fist had been. His head snapped back towards me, I threw another one. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt me.

But this time, Randy was ready. Randy caught my fist in his hand and clutched it tightly, moving in towards me. I gasped in shock as he used my fist to pull me into him. "Don't ever do that again." He snarled, mere inches from my lips.

"Let go of me, Randy." I demanded.

"What's the matter, Aria? Did I get under your skin?"

"I've been called worse." I hissed back at him/

He raised a brow, "Like?"

"Your girlfriend." One thing I don't think Randy was expecting was for me to fight back so much. "I said, let go of me."

"Let her go."

I couldn't believe it. He was eating his words.

Seth Rollins was helping me.

After everything that had gone on between him and Dean last week, he was helping me. I didn't understand. He was the one saying they couldn't go against Randy. He wanted to turn a blind eye to it. He didn't want to risk the Shield, but here he was. Why was he helping me? What changed his mind?"

"You're not gonna want to get it my way." Randy spoke darkly, tilting his head only slight in the direction of Seth.

My eyes remained firmly on Seth whose eyes were staring back at me too. He wasn't going to back down.

"She said, let her go." Seth stepped forward. Randy's grip loosened until I was free from him, but before he let me go completely, his mouth brushed over my earlobe, "I'm only just getting started." He whispered to me. As soon as he whispered those words, I felt Seth's arm move around my waist, guiding me away from Randy. I looked back once to see Randy with a proud smirk on his face for having what he said, affecting me.

Seth's didn't let me go until we were out of Randy's view. "I'll take you to Dean." Seth said softly.

"...Seth." I had stopped where I was. He stopped too and turned around to face me, "Thanks."

He stared at me for a moment, as debating what to say. "Look, Aria-" He hung his head. "Maybe I was wrong, I didn't know the extent of what Randy was doing. He shouldn't have touched you like that."

"No you weren't wrong." I sighed, "I don't want this to be Dean's battle, I never did."

"All I know is, if that was Charlie, I would want Dean to step up." I half smiled at him. "If Randy ever does do something and you don't want to tell Dean, you can always come to me." It was a weird moment with Seth as we had never properly engaged in something before and here he was, reaching out to me.

"Thanks Seth, it means a lot." He smiled and winked at me before we started making our way to his locker room. "What were you even doing down there? It wasn't exactly in your way." I asked him.

"Brad came and got me."

I stared at Seth in disbelief, "Brad? As in Brad Maddox?" Seth nodded, "I knew I had grown on that little bugger."

It wasn't a long walk to the locker-room, when we arrived, it was only Dean in there. He looked surprised to see me with Seth, but he clocked on pretty quickly. "What happened?" He moved over to me where he noticed the marks of Randy's fingers.

"Orton had her." Seth told him and he begun to explain what had happened. It surprised me to see how much Seth had over heard before he had intervened. I guess it was an eye opener for him, to see exactly what Randy was doing. Dean closed his eyes as he was trying to keep calm, "I'll give you guys a moment." Seth said, exiting the room.

For once Dean didn't lash out, scream about how he was going to take Randy down, instead he just held me. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded, "You should thank Seth, he really helped me out back there."

"I will." Dean's fingers brushed over the marks Randy left, probably on purpose for Dean to see.

"I'm surprised you're not lashing out." I smiled nervously, trying to hide how deeply what Randy said affected me.

It was just that word, damaged. It's how I had felt after he wouldn't call me and for him to say it out loud... it was horrible to hear.

"You're more important." Dean remained close to me as I looked down for a few moments. He was still learning how to handle women, especially an emotional one.

"He called me damaged." I tried to laugh it off, but Dean could clearly see how it hurt me.

"That's not how I see you." Like I said, it was nice seeing Dean so gentle. "You're not damaged, Aria, trust me, I've seen damaged chicks." He cupped my face and gently pulled me up to look at him, not forcefully like Randy had just done. "You're the only positive light I got in my life." I put my hand over Dean's. "And no one gonna takes that from me. No one takes from me anymore, those days are over." I felt so much more relaxed in Dean's arms then I ever had in Randy's. With Randy, I'd always been in awe, always made to believe I was lucky to be there. This is where I was meant to be. "You're gonna have to run me over with a car to get rid of me, sunshine." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"You're not gonna go after him, are you?" I would love for Dean to be able to get his hands on Randy, but not whilst he still held so much power.

"Everyone knows when you play with fire too many times, you're gonna get burned." Dean said sternly. "And if you fuck with what's mine, you're gonna get your neck broken."

"Dean-" I tried to stop him from saying anymore, but he cut me off.

"So when the time is right-" He put his finger over my lips. "Randy won't be able to bother you anymore because he won't be able to walk." The way he was talking about protecting me, defending my honour, it had me melting in his arms. I tip toed and caught his lips with mine. He wrapped his large arm around me and supported me against him. It didn't take him long to take charge of the kiss. I pulled Dean along with me as I moved my back to press against the door. Whilst still in the kiss, my hand looked for the lock. Hearing the sound of the door locking, Dean pulled back. "You shouldn't have done that." He picked me up and carried me over to the couch.

**A/N : Mature content coming up, if you don't like that kind of stuff like I know some people don't, feel free to skip it! If not, feel free to continue! :P **

Our fast kissing slowed down to a slow paced one. I could feel his excitement brush up against my thigh as he laid me down. My hand slid down his tight black vest, teasing him all the way to above his belt buckle, teasing over his shaft and then coming all the way back up. I repeated this action, but the second time, he grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the side of my head, "You don't get to do that." He warned. I stared up at him innocently, "Or that." He eventually let my hand slip out of his grasp and I continued to misbehave. He once again caught my wrist. "Did that RKO mess with your head?" I answered with a kiss to his lips. "Unless you plan on doing something with that hand, I suggest you stop."

"Maybe I am." I whispered back, teasing him with a kiss. He stared at me intensely as he let my wrist go. He followed the movement of my hand as it brushed back down his chest, but this time it didn't stop. Slowly and carefully, I ran my hand over his cock through his trousers. His mouth fell open and his eyes rolled as he let out a groan of relief. By surprise, I quickly yanked my hand away, but Dean with one hand fidgeted to get his belt off. He pulled it off and rolled down his pants.

He moved my hand back over his cock. "Aria." He said desperately, his eyes pouring into mine as he tried to hold himself up over me. I didn't move my hand away this time. I tested the waters as I squeezed him, his fists clenched and he buried his head in my neck. His hand pinged out his boxers, moving my hand in to place around his bear throbbing cock. I could feel how much he yearned for it. "Fuck." He hissed as his body quaked, the touch of my skin against him made him groan. He began guiding my hand up and down his member. Soon, he let go and let me do the rubbing.

By the moans and groans he let out, I soon learnt what he liked. I changed the speed and occasionally ran my thumb over the tip of his cock. I watched as pre-cum seeped out of the tip. His mouth would open and close as I changed things around, he would hold me tighter against him with each pump.

I had seen his excitement so many times, but the feel of it was something entirely different. He was...well he was big.

His lips rejoined mine harshly, I could feel him harden in my hand with each pump. His mouth was hot as his tongue slithered into mine. I started to massage around his tip at the same time as flicking my tongue against his. Something that went down extremely well.

Quickly, Dean snatched my hand away from him, holding it in the air as he panted, I looked at him in confusion, "You were going to make me cum."

"You don't want to?" I asked shyly.

It seemed me being shy just further provoked his excitement, he closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, "I want more of that first." He smiled as he continued to feel the after effect of what I just did. "What the fuck was that?"

"I didn't say it was all going to be PG."

"You're driving me crazy." He pressed his forehead against mine, his hand over his member as he tried to calm himself down.

"Why? What am I doing?" I brushed my hand back down his chest, just stopping where I knew it would affect him the most.

"You know damn right." He said through gritted teeth. "Stop teasing." He reached over and pulled my hand back over him.

The sound of the door knob shaking caused me to jump back. Dean growled, rolling his head back at the interruption. "What?" He yelled at the door, causing me to jump.

"We're up man." Dean closed his eyes.

Roman was calling him for their match, something Dean was obviously not prepared for.

"Give me a minute."

He finally opened his eyes, "We'll continue this later." He said sternly, doing up his belt buckle. He stood up to leave, but stopped. He turned around where I just laid across the couch, I gave him a small wave. "Such a fucking tease." He grinned, shaking his head over at me. He tried to leave again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He went to move towards me, but I threw his US title belt. He was so easy to fool. He helped me up off the sofa. I quickly re-arranged my hair from the flustered state it was, then nodded at Dean. He put his arm around me as he led me outside the locker room, only to be greeted by Roman, Seth and Charlie. I really hoped they hadn't been standing there long...

"Hi guys..." I said awkwardly.

"Any particular reason why the door was locked?" Roman smirked at Dean.

"Well err-" I went to explain, but Dean cut me off.

"None that are any of your business." Dean smirked back at Roman.

"Just needed to talk after the whole Randy thing." I quickly said, trying to get all their minds out of the gutter.

"Really?" Seth asked, I nodded. "Dean, your fly is undone."

I slapped my forehead. Rookie mistake. C'mon Dean, work with me!

Charlie grinned at me whilst Roman and Seth patted Dean's back. "What have you got now?" I cleared my throat, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"We have a promo to do." Dean answered me as he rested his hand on my lower back.

"...Can we watch?" I asked cheekily.

I didn't expect him to actually take me serious, he looked down at me and smiled, "You want to?" I nodded at him.

"Right this way ladies." Roman grinned as he stepped aside to let us pass.

I was excited to see the Shield up close and doing their thing. They led us to a darker area of the arena where the camera crew was waiting. "I think you should give me a shout out." I said to Dean as my hands smoothed down his chest.

"And how do you suppose I slip that in?" He asked me, looking amused.

"I don't know." I shrugged, playing with his dog tags. I took one off and placed it around my neck.

"Keep it." He told me. He leaned down and captured my lips. I smiled against them and returned it. He pulled out, placed his US title in my possession, winked at me and went to stand in between Seth and Roman. Watching him on the TV was surreal, let alone seeing it in person. I knew how amazing he was on the mic so I couldn't wait to see what he was going to bring out here. Charlie pulled away from Seth and skipped towards me.

The camera was set in place and they were ready to go.

The crowd's reaction confirmed that they were live. "Did the boss, Triple H and the lovely Stephanie McMahon, throw us to the wolves tonight?" Dean started. He had only just begun, but had managed to get me chills down my arms. Seeing him in his ring mode, it was more than I could handle. Charlie nudged as she could see how much I was reacting to it. "Eleven on three handicap match? Or are we the hounds that hunt the wolves, that chase them down and eats them alive." Dean's eyes didn't leave the camera, part of me was desperate for him to look over. I felt like a teenage fan girl. His voice lowered, "Is this match tonight taking place because we have been decimating those eleven individuals pretty much all year?" He shrugged. "Their beef with us is not important, what is important is this match tonight is what is best for business." Charlie grinned at me, I placed my hand on my beating heart. "Our backs are kinda up against the wall though." He looked to Seth and Roman who nodded in agreement. "But remind me, refresh my memories, what happens every time our backs are up against the wall?"

"Oh I don't know-" Seth turned his head, not meaning to, but his eyes landed on Charlie. For a moment he didn't say anything, but he quickly snapped out of the trance she had on him. "We just revolutionised the entire industry-" Dean did a quick nod at the camera and he finally looked over. A smirk spread on his face as I smiled at him. "We just change the game from the inside out." Seth didn't have the microphone skills that Dean had. "We make everyone in this locker room-" I could finally breathe again when Dean looked back into the camera. It was crazy the effect he had on me. "-stand up, take notice."

"Every single night." Roman added his part.

"And most importantly we win because we're winners and tonight we're going to do our jobs, as simple as that." Dean finished it off as he turned away from the camera.

"Believe that." Roman whispered and the camera faded out.

Dean moved towards me to take back his title, but I was practically speechless. "Enjoyed that?" He asked me. I shyly nodded as he placed his arm round me. "Go back with your friend, be safe." Dean said to me, kissing my forehead.

"Always am." I managed to get out.

Charlie waited until we couldn't see the Shield no more before turning to me. "You saucy minx!"

"Charlie!" I nudged her as we started walking back. I knew she had been holding it until we were away from them. "We didn't."

"Really?" She said unconvinced.

"You know I'm not doing that...yet."

"Well something must have happened." I didn't reply and just shrugged innocently. "Are they going to have to burn that couch?"

"Stop it." I giggled. "How amazing was that?"

"I could listen to them all day." Charlie swooned. "I kinda like that we're dating the bad boys."

We headed back to the locker room to watch their match. I was relieved to not run into Randy on the way back. Something obviously Dean had been concerned about. When we did come back, we found that Brad had taken over our locker room.

He was holding a flip camera at himself, "Hello everyone, welcome to my brand new channel, WWE is Brad Maddox-" Becky rolled her eyes from the couch. "Now that I have my own channel, I wanted to do something more intimate with all of you, rather than taking off my clothes like you ladies always tweet me-" He winked. "I decided to do my show about my life, my friends-"

"What friends?" I whispered to Charlie, causing her to snigger. "Brad, what the hell are you doing?"

"Speaking of someone who tweets me to get naked, here's WWE diva, Aria!" Brad turned the camera on me. "I am glad you asked that, Aria, you are going to be a YouTube sensation...well actually I will, but you'll be part of it. How do you feel?"

"Thrilled." I replied as I walked passed him and took a seat next to Becky.

"This is Charlie-" He turned the camera onto her and she gave a small wave. "She's my assistant."

"Well, no, I am a makeup artist for the WWE." Charlie said and smiled into the camera. "I take on-"

"And also-" Brad turned the camera back on himself, cutting off Charlie's air time. "Becky!"

She gave a salute at the camera, "Rebecca is my hair-"

"I am the WWE's hair stylist." She corrected before he had the chance to finish.

Brad put himself in the spotlight again, "She wants me." He whispered so Becky wouldn't hear.

"No I don't." Becky spoke as she flipped through her magazine. Apparently she had bat hearing.

"So that's my groupies!" He came and sat in between me and Becky, squishing in between us.

"Brad!" I said, annoyed as he practically sat on my lap.

"There will also be other superstars appearing on my channel-"

Becky scoffed, "Such as?"

"My less attractive bro, Ted Dibiase-"

"Not once he hears that." I said to him.

"The Shield will also be making an appearance-"

Charlie laughed, "Have you ran that by them yet?"

"Well Brad Maddox exclusively can reveal and put an end to all the rumours that-" Brad put his free arm around me. "WWE diva Aria Hayden is dating Dean Ambrose!"

"Brad!" I hit him.

"You'll be getting couple updates, sneaky peaks and much more only on WWE is Brad Maddox." He shone his newly whitened teeth at the camera. "And also Seth Rollins is dating...my assistant!"

"Makeup artist." Charlie corrected him once more.

"And as for me-" He moved the camera off Charlie and back onto himself. "Something may just be developing-" He went to put his arm around Becky, but mid way, without even looking, she caught his wrist and moved his arm off her.

"We're missing Raw for this." I said, switching the TV off mute. The Shield had just made their way through the crowd.

Brad coughed awkwardly, what was it going to be this time? "I actually would prefer it if you got out of camera shot so I could finish this video."

"It's the end of the 'show'" Becky mocked. "It doesn't matter if we leave."

"I don't want anyone to think you guys matter or anything!"

I scoffed, "You'll also see how exclusively sweet Brad Maddox is." I said sarcastically into the camera.

Brad looked at me suspiciously, "Ok maybe you can stay-" Brad said oblivious to the fact that I was actually insulting him. "But the rest of you-"

"I can't be bothered to move."

"Get out of here ladies!"

Becky kicked Brad off the couch. He straightened up and cleared his throat, acting like it never happened. "Make sure to thumbs up and favourite this video, new videos every week! BYE!" He ended the recording and started going over the footage, laughing over things he said and did. "This show is going to be such a hit. God, I look so hot."

"If you're serious about this show-" Becky sat up. "We want final say over the footage that goes out on us."

"You ladies crack me up!" Brad chuckled as he sat down next to her.

"We're serious." Charlie folded her arms.

"Yeah, I don't want secret recording of Dean and I to go up online!"

"Or me and Seth."

"Whoa, I guess my viewers are also going to see how selfish you all are!" Brad tutted, "I should turn this thing back on and show them the real psychos in you."

"Brad, you are a minute away from being kicked out of here." Becky warned.

"And sexist too!" Brad argued.

"How was that sexist?" I asked him.

"Well I am the only male here..." He looked at me. "Oh wait, scratch that."

"Haha." I rolled my eyes. "Charlie... have you ever asked Seth about his hair?" I asked as I watched Jimmy Uso and Seth start the match. The two locked up and Jimmy delivered a loud slap to the face of Seth.

"I think it's cute!" Charlie protested.

Jimmy then dragged Seth to the corner and tagged in Dolph. Jimmy stayed in the ring to keep hold of Seth, which allowed Dolph to punch Seth in the stomach. Jimmy returned to the corner as Dolph hit Seth with a head butt. Seth was brought to his knees by this but Dolph gloated for a couple of seconds, which gave Seth the time to recover and drive Dolph into the Shield's corner. Seth then tagged in Dean, who entered the match with a series of punches to the head of Dolph.

"But why did he do it? Was he drunk?" Becky questioned. "I just can't see the inspiration behind it!"

"Can we not talk about Seth?" Brad asked. "I have just opened up a YouTube channel, we should be talking about that!"

"This may come as a complete shock to you, but we can't talk about Brad Maddox 24/7."

Brad paused as he stared at Becky, "Wow, I'm second guessing my decision to let you three be in my show."

"Who else would be in it?" She scoffed.

"People who appreciate me." Brad sniffed as he turned away.

"Like I said, who would be in it?"

Dean moved Dolph to a neutral corner, hitting Dolph with more punches, kicks and even a chop. Dean then dragged Dolph back to the Shield's corner to tag in Roman. The Shield continued to rotate the tags, individually working away at Ziggler and isolating him from his team. Until, with both Dolph and Dean in the ring, Dolph was able to duck a clothesline and land a drop kick to the face of Dean. Dolph leapt to his corner to tag in RVD. As Dean got to his feet he ate a spinning wheel kick from RVD. With Dean flat on the floor, RVD went for the Rolling Thunder but Dean managed to roll out of the way, getting to his feet and elbowing the injured shoulder of RVD.

"If you must know-" Charlie was finally about to answer our earlier question. "Seth does it to stand out."

"He definitely does that." Becky laughed.

"So next week-" Brad turned to me. "On my show, I think we should re-enact yours and Dean's first kiss."

"I don't think so."

"I told you she would be difficult." Brad huffed to Becky.

Dean then threw RVD shoulder first into the turnbuckle, leaving him completely defenceless, for Dean to deliver the headlock driver. One..two..three.. RVD was eliminated.

"Go Dean!" I clapped.

Dean smirked over at the larger group, that smirk never failed to make me swoon.

Raw faded out for a short 'Do not try this at home' advert with Dolph Ziggler. Brad decided to nudge me throughout. "What is your problem?!"

"Ted told me about your short lived romance with him, saucy minx." Brad winked.

I turned to Charlie, "I knew I had heard that word elsewhere." I said, gesturing to the fact she said it earlier when I came out of the locker room with Dean. "There was no romance, Ted didn't want me with Dean so thinking Dolph would be a better fit, he got his number for me."

"Did you ever call?"

"No."

"Whore." Brad tutted, turning back to the TV.

Raw had returned and Kofi was in the ring with Seth. Seth hit a side walk slam before bringing Kofi to the Shield's corner to tag in Dean. Dean worked over the injured arm of Kofi, and despite a mini revival from Kofi, Dean swiftly delivered a Headlock driver. Dean covered Kofi for the three count.

Kofi was eliminated.

I felt giddy knowing that Dean was eliminating half the other team. Titus was next to enter and came in full of energy; tossing Dean around the ring. Titus hit Dean with a running shoulder block, sending Dean flying backwards, Titus proceeded to do his Dog Bark bit. But this allowed Dean to roll to his team's corner and tag in Roman.

"Here comes the big guy." Becky pointed out.

"...I'm bigger." Brad mumbled.

Roman goaded Titus into the Shield's corner where they continued with a group beat down. Titus fought his way out of the corner, knocking Dean and Seth off the apron, he went to give the big boot to Roman but he avoided it. Roman charged at Titus, sending him crashing to the mat with a spear. Roman covered Titus for the 3 count.

Justin Gabriel was next in but he barely lasted ten seconds. Brad scoffed, "I last longer than that..." He put his arm around Becky. "Don't I?" He winked. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh Brad." I groaned. "I didn't need to know that."

"All I'm saying is if that is his bedroom manner, he is in a lot of trouble with the ladies!"

Gabriel was gone from the match. Zack Ryder was next in. He came in with a flurry of offensive, hitting a missile drop kick off the top rope. However, just as he went for the Broski boot, Roman exploded out of the corner with yet another spear. Roman had now removed Zack from the match.

"Roman is on fire!"

"Oh please, he let the other two do the heavy lifting, it's about time he contributed!" Brad was so jealous of Roman, it was great.

He had no reason to be! There was nothing going on between him and Becky! Brad just needed to be a man and tell Becky he still liked her.

Although I had no idea if that was mutual.

Daniel came into the ring with a flurry of kicks to Roman. Daniel bounced off the ropes and ducked a Roman clothesline, before delivering a flying clothesline of his own.

Brad started to laugh loudly at Roman's misfortune. "How did he not counter that? Lame!"

Becky rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure that you would do so much better. Tell me, how long did your matches last again?"

Daniel got straight to his feet and knocked Dean and Seth off the apron. Daniel then threw himself at Roman with two running drop kicks before tagging in Jimmy Uso. Jimmy hit Roman with a super kick, and then tagged in Jay, who came off the top rope with a Superfly Splash.

One... two... three... Roman was out of the match.

"Oh my god-" Brad clapped his hands in joy. "That is hilarious! The first to be eliminated. No surprise there!"

"That's the first time he's ever been pinned." Charlie commented.

"By the way he wrestles, that surprises me." Brad scoffed.

"And it feels like jealousy..." I started to sing in Brad's ear.

"Oh... I get it." He nodded his head. I grinned at him, "You want Seth."

Dean was now working away at Darren Young. Darren took the control back with a belly to belly throw and a suplex on Dean. Darren pushed Dean into the ropes and went for a roll up but as he did, Dean tagged in Seth. Seth hit Darren with a flying knee drop off the top rope; Seth went for the cover and Darren was the next to be eliminated.

"Yes!" Charlie cheered that Seth had eliminated someone. "I love watching him wrestle."

A hyped up Ziggler comes in with a drop kick to Seth sending him reeling. Dolph continued the onslaught on Seth, until he was able to wriggle away and tag in Dean. Dean came in and took control, hoisting Dolph up in a fireman's carry. But before Dean could slam him, Dolph slipped out the back and hit a Zig Zag.

"Oh my god." Charlie's smile for Seth dropped. "He can't get eliminated! Then Seth would be on his own-"

One... two... three... Dean was gone and like Charlie had feared, only Seth remained!

Quiet spread among us, before me, Becky and Brad erupted into laughter at the idea of Seth taking on the rest of the group alone. Charlie glared at us, "It's not funny!"

"That is hilarious!" Becky wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh he is fucked!"

"Becky!" Charlie cried out. "He could get hurt!"

"Oh he's a wrestler, he'll be fine." Becky waved off.

"Yeah, walk it off!" Brad called out.

Ted had come into join us. "Ladies. And Aria." He greeted as he shuffled in between me and Becky.

"Ted, don't you think I can take on Roman?" Brad asked him.

"Oh for god sake, let it go!" I told him.

"Err, yeah, sure Brad."

"There we go." Brad fell back on his seat smugly.

"So why don't you challenge him to a match?" Becky asked him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Becky raised a brow at him, "Because...Rebecca, my dear, I am the General Manager of Monday night Raw, I've put that foolery behind me."

"Right."

Seth immediately entered the match, pounding on Dolph. He continued to work down Ziggler, until Dolph managed to tag in R-Truth. R-Truth then hit Seth with a Lie Detector. He only gets a two count out of the cover. Seth makes it to his feet and stops on R-Truths head.

One..two..three, R-Truth is out of the contest.

"No! They can't do that!" Charlie yelled out as all four of the remaining men entered the ring and worked on Seth. "Where the hell are Dean and Roman! They should be helping him!"

The rest of us were finding it hilarious and very ironic!

The four on one beat down continued until Dean and Roman came back in. Both were sent flying out of the ring by the Usos. Who then dived onto the two Shield members.

Seth and Daniel remained. Daniel hit Seth with the running knee.

One...two...three... Daniel had won!

"That was so unfair." Charlie pouted at Seth's loss.

"Oh yeah like the usual beat down the Shield normally give is fair." Becky mentioned. "Good luck tonight ladies, they're not going to be in the best of moods."

"What are we going to do?" Charlie looked at me.

"Well..." Ted started to say, we both looked at him. "There is one thing that always makes us men feel better..."

"What is it?" I asked, knowing that I shouldn't have bothered.

Brad and Ted exchanged looks before turning back to face us, "Blow jobs."

Me and Charlie both rolled our eyes, "That's not what every guys wants." She huffed.

Both Brad and Ted looked at her before erupting into laughter, "What is she like?" Brad shook his head and patted Ted's back. "Not what every guy wants-" They continued to laugh. "Oh what a joker we have here."

"We should go find them." Charlie said sadly.

"No!" Becky whimpered, grabbing my arm, "Do not leave me with Dumb and Dumber." She gestured towards Brad and Ted, who were both still laughing.

I smirked at her, "Remember that time you and Brad interrupted me and Dean? At the club?" Charlie and I got to my feet. "Payback."

"Maybe Roman needs comforting-" However, Brad and Ted both grabbed an arm each, keeping her in place between them.

"I shall not help them as you dissed Seth's hair." Charlie said cheerfully, "Let's go, Aria."

"Have fun, Becky." I winked at her.

"I hope they're both in foul moods!" Becky called after us as we left her in the clutches of Brad and Ted.

* * *

**A long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed!  
Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming for the next chapter!  
**

**LivHardy x **


	17. Officially out

**Aria's Shield**

I had picked up the camera Brad had been using for his YouTube show and started recording. I put my finger over my lips and beckoned the camera to follow me. I took it to the door of the bathroom which was slightly edged open.

"To my home girls here with the big butts-" I put the camera in the wedge of the door so that I was filming Brad. He had just showered and was styling his hair whilst singing very loudly and very badly may I add. "Shaking it like we at a strip club-" Brad gave a little shake. "Remember only God can judge ya, forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya-" He hit the high note before his eyes spotted the camera through the mirror. He didn't react. Instead, he cleared his throat. "I know you want it-" He bobbed his head smoothly and put on a more masculine voice. "But you're a good girl, I hate these blurred lines-" He then pretended to turn around and spot the camera. "Oh Aria-" He rolled his eyes grinning, faking embarrassment, "I had no idea you were recording!"

"Of course you didn't." I replied as I handed him back his camera. Instead of turning it off, he followed me with it.

"So Aria, by popular demand, my Maddix's want to know the latest on you and Dean."

I raised a brow, "Maddix's?"

"It's what I call my people."

"Of course you do." I sat down on the couch; Brad jumped over the back and joined me, keeping the camera recording and focused on me. I tried to ignore it, but he wasn't going anywhere. He was a stubborn bastard. I sighed, turning to face the camera. "We're doing fine."

"...That it?"

"Leave her alone, Brad." Becky said, coming into the room. Brad's attention drifted onto her as she walked past. I used this momentary distraction to grab the camera off him and turn it off. He didn't even notice. I grinned at Brad, "You know you want it...I know you want it...I know you want it, I hate these blurred lines." I sang to Brad, gesturing to his obvious crush on Becky.

Brad looked at me suspiciously, "...Are you hitting on me?"

"God no."

"Good, that'd be weird." I nodded in agreement. "It'd be like being hit on by my-"

"Sister?" I asked him. That's how I looked at him, like an annoying brother.

"I was going more on the lines of Grandma..."

I pushed him, "Dick."

Becky came back in with a cup of tea. "I forgot to ask, how were Dean and Seth after the match?"

"About that..." I coughed awkwardly. "Charlie and I chickened out." Becky shook her head at me. "What? They are scary men! What were we suppose to do?!"

"Ted and I already told you!" Brad protested. "A blow-"

"That is not her only option!" Becky hit him.

"It is the best advice I can give you as a lady in today's world."

Becky ignored and cut over him, "You have to face him eventually!"

"I'm seeing him today."

"Plan of action?" Becky asked.

I saw Brad open his mouth to speak, "I am not giving Dean a blow job!" I growled at him.

I have impeccable timing.

It seemed that although I couldn't face Dean after the loss, Charlie could face Seth.

Becky, Brad and I all fell silent as Seth, who was leaving Charlie's room, had paused upon hearing my revelation. "Oh my god..." I said under my breath as I felt the embarrassment hit me.

Charlie came out of her room, confused to see that Seth was still here. "...That's good to know, Aria, but what does that have to do with what we were talking about?" Brad spoke and then turned his head, pretending to have only just spotted Seth, "Oh hi Seth!" He said cheerfully.

"I hate you so much." I hissed to Brad who just continued to grin at my embarrassment.

"Brad, you don't have to be embarrassed-" Becky spoke. What Brad didn't count on was that I would have someone in my corner, his face dropped. "I'm sure a lot of guys cry after ejaculation!"

Brad's eyes widened as his head shot in the direction of Seth who was cracking up. "I don't do that." He said sternly. "I don't." He repeated and looked at Seth.

"Hey man-" Seth raised his hands in defence. "Like she said, I'm sure a lot of guys do it."

"Not me! I love to ejaculate!"

We all cringed as Brad tried to dig himself out of this hole, "So much it makes you emotional?" I asked him, getting my revenge.

"And with that, I think it's time I go." Seth turned back to Charlie. "I'll see you later." He kissed her nose.

"For the last time Rebecca no!" Becky gave Brad a weird look. Brad continued, but louder so that Seth could hear, "I do not want to do you in the butt! Stop asking and move on with your life!" Brad looked over at Seth, "Ex's, huh Seth?"

"Yeah, right." Well, I think we pretty much weirded Seth out for the day. We stayed silent until he was out the door before we all attacked each other.

"What the hell was that?!" Charlie yelled at us. "He's going to think my friends are complete an utter freaks!"

"Then he's spot on!" Brad retorted, staring at me and Becky. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, embarrassing Charlie like that!"

"I'm sorry Mr I love ejaculation." Becky shot back at him.

"You do realise he's going to go back and report all that to Dean!" I cried out.

"That's fine, that way you can give him an apologetic blow job."

"I'm up for one of those." Ted walked into the room. "You do realise I could hear this entire argument from down the hall."

"...Are you happy now ladies?!" I was ready to kill Brad. "Ted we have got to fix that cycle chart." Brad placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Living with three women will be the end of me."

"I'm suppose to go round there in half an hour!" I moaned into the couch. "What am I going to do!?"

"I'm sure Seth won't tell him." Charlie said softly.

"Really?"

"Hell no." Brad burst out laughing. "We're bros! Of course we're going to pass on the chances of us getting a blow job!"

"Not helping, Brad." Becky threw a pillow at him. "Even if Seth has told him, how would Dean even bring it up casually?"

"How about 'Hey bitch, what's this I hear about you not wanting to suck my dick?'"

"Do you hear what comes out of your mouth?" I asked Brad.

"Do you know what's going in yours?"

Everyone went silent as I glared dangerously at Brad. "...Dean?" Ted piped up.

"I feel like you really get me." Brad said honestly to Ted. "Unlike SOME people in this room." Throwing me and Becky a look.

"To be honest, Brad, I'm really glad we don't." I replied.

Brad leaned closer to Ted, "Let's not talk to them, their beneath us."

"Great, Seth is not replying to my texts." Charlie said in frustration. "I hope you're happy, Brad."

"Well now that you mention it, I am." Brad turned his head to Ted, "They'll thank us one day."

"Look at it this way-" Ted took over from Brad who was gradually becoming on all of our hit list. "If he gets freaked out that easily, is he really worth it?"

"What is your problem?" Charlie growled at the two gents.

Brad cleared his throat, "I thought we made that clear." He whispered to Ted.

"Seth is a nice guy, he treats me with respect, he makes me happy! What is so wrong about that?" I did not know how Brad and Ted could argue against that.

"Well..." Brad started. This should be good. "Has he replied to your text?"

Charlie glared at Brad, "Shut up."

"What would these ladies do without us, Ted?" Brad shook his head.

"What do we do with you?" Becky snorted.

"Illegal things, please." Charlie growled.

"Charlotte! You dirty, dirty girl!" Ted tutted, wagging his finger at her.

"Not that!" She blushed.

"Obviously not that loyal to Seth." Brad scoffed. "Hitting on us the first chance they get, story of my life!"

"How about you let us set you up with a nice guy?"

"And who's your interpretation of nice?" I asked them. "Ziggler?"

"Well not after you didn't call him." Ted rolled his eyes. "How about Ryback? He looks like he'd be a romancer!"

"Good choice!" Brad nudged him.

"My ears can't take much more." I stood up and went to get ready for Dean. "Help me get ready?" I asked the girls.

"Wow, isn't that sexist, Brad?" Ted tutted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is very sexist, Ted." Brad matched Ted's arm crossing. "I do not like the blatant sexism going on here."

"What now?" Becky sighed.

"You think just because we're men that we can't help you get ready." Ted pointed out. "Being alpha males ourselves-" I sniggered. "We have great insight."

"Fine." I went inside my room and brought out three summer dresses I was planning on wearing. One was purple, one was red and the other was blue. "I want to wear one of these, but not sure which."

"The red one." Brad snapped his fingers.

"I like the blue." Charlie said.

I looked down at the dresses and tried to make a decision. I went into my room and changed into the blue one. "What do you think?" I twirled out of my room.

"I like it!" Becky praised.

Brad's brows furrowed, "Aha, perhaps you misunderstood, I said the red dress."

I went back inside and tried on the purple one. "I think I prefer this one to the blue one." Charlie said as she walked round the back of me.

"I still don't think we're communication properly, I said the _red _dress." I rolled my eyes at Brad and went into my room to change into the last one, the red one. I hate to admit it, but Brad was right. The red one did look best and Charlie and Becky agreed. "You are welcome." Brad said as he didn't receive any praise.

"Thanks."

"If Seth's there, subtly get him to check his phone." Charlie asked me, nervously.

"How does she subtly ask him?" Becky laughed.

"I'll try my best." I patted her as I went past.

"Good luck!" They called after me.

I paused and turned around, "Why good luck?" I asked them. "You don't think he's still in a bad mood, do you?"

"Well after being told he's not getting a blow job-" Brad begun, but Becky covered his mouth with her hand.

"I'm sure he's fine! Go! Stop avoiding it." I smiled and nodded at her. She was right, it had been two days, he'll be fine! "Ew, you licked me!"

"You used to like it!" Was the last thing I heard as I left the room.

I walked a few doors down to The Shield's room. I knocked on it softly, before I heard a call telling me to come in. I came in to see Roman hanging out on the couch. I guessed Dean was still in his room. "Sup Aria." He smiled over at me. "How are you?"

"I'm good Rome." I nodded at him, before adverting my gaze to something he was holding. "No way!" I rushed over to him. "You got Beyond two souls?!" It was the newest game release.

"Damn right I did." He said as he handed it to me.

"You got a PS3?" I asked him.

"I don't, but we're in Seth's home town next week and he has one." Roman replied. "I'll have 72 hours to complete it."

"Well I think you are up for the challenge." I said as I handed him back his game.

"What challenge?" I turned my head to see Dean coming out of his room, he took his position next to me. "You alright?" He lowered his head and kissed my cheek. I smiled and nodded at him. He took the game off Roman and looked at the back. "Oh yeah, you told me I was dating a gaming nerd." Without looking, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him. "I take it we won't be able to get you out the house next week."

"Not unless I finish this bad boy." Roman replied.

"Let's hope it lives up to its reputation." I said to Roman, showing Dean that I could get along with his friends. Next job, bond with Seth!

"C'mon my little gamer." Dean guided me to his room.

"Later Roman!"

"Later Aria." He called back.

I am so in with Roman!

I smiled walking into Dean's room, but that didn't last long. "So-"

"So." I said shyly back to him. My hands smoothed up his chest.

A small smirk spread over his face, "So-" He repeated again. "What's this I hear about you not wanting to give me a blow job?"

I froze and thought of all the ways I was going to murder Brad.

Decapitation.

My eyes remained wide as I stood there in shock. Shock that he knew and shock that he even said it! "It's not funny." I told him.

"You're right, it's not." But his grin didn't fade.

"Then stop smiling!" I couldn't help but smile as I said that. "I can't believe Seth told you." I covered my face with my hands, but Dean pulled them away.

"Do you always talk so dirtily about me?" Dean asked as if wanting to make me squirm.

"You are so mean."

"How about you tell me what happened?" He responded, hovering his lips above mine.

"How about I do this instead?" I put my hand on the back of his and pulled his head down so his lips connected with mine.

As soon as I gave him a taster, I stepped away and continued to step back until I was against the door. Na-uh, don't you run away from me."

I gave him a cheeky grin as I ran from the room. "Hi Roman!" I leaned over the couch to speak to him only to be tossed up in the air. "Dean!" I giggled as he began carrying me back to his room.

"Shall I be concerned?" Roman called out.

"Roman! Call 911!"

"Nope." Dean replied as he used his foot to shut the door. He threw me onto the bed and crawled towards me. "I said, don't run away from me." He said lowly as he kept his face close to mine. It was like I was fighting the urge to jump him. He was in Dean Ambrose ring mode and it could not have been hotter. He was fully aware of what he was doing to me. "Not got anything to say?" I used my foot to playfully kick his leg, he pulled that foot so that I was now pinned underneath him. "The kitten has claws?"

"Don't say another word." I ordered as I pushed Dean down so that I could be on top. Dean didn't protest to this.

This play fighting was driving me crazy and I couldn't take it anymore. I smashed my lips onto Dean and it wasn't long before he responded. His hand buried deep into my hair whilst his other, curved over my ass. He let out a low moan as he gave it a squeeze. Greedily, he slid his hand down the back of my leggings, to get a more personal feel. Even if my head told me to pull his hand out, I couldn't physically do so, his touch was driving me insane.

He rolled my leggings down, exposing me in my underwear, his hand smoothing over my ass before giving it a gentle slap. We just couldn't keep our hands off each other. Dean continued to press down on my ass, pressing me down onto his groin. "Aria-" He growled as I wiggled against him.

I teased him with a final kiss as I crawled off him. He smirked to himself as he stared over at me, "Nice ass, by the way." I pulled my leggings up and stuck my tongue out at him. "Come here." He beckoned me over with his fingers, like I've seen him do sometimes in the ring. I walked round and sat cross legged next to him. "Like Roman was saying to you earlier, we're going to Seth's next week." His hand rested on my thigh. "He's got room for all of us and I wanted you to come." I tried to not overly smile.

"Really?" I was failing.

"Your friend will be there too I'm guessing."

"And you've ran it by Seth?"

"Of course."

"Ok." I replied shyly. I lowered myself down, allowing Dean to hover over me slightly. It was hard to not get carried away with this romance. It was new, different and exciting, but it was terrifying at the same time. Dean seemed like the kind of guy who didn't do relationships, I didn't need another terrible ending.

"I missed you after the show." He spoke as his fingers twisted in mine.

"I took your advice." I replied, he cocked up a brow, thinking over what advice he could have given me. "You said I should stay away after you've lost. Charlie and I were going to come, but if you were upset I-" I couldn't finished the sentence. I lost my wording.

I let Dean take over. "Some people think that we were upset." His fingers moved to twirling a strand of my hair in his hands. "Some people thought we might be mad that our boss, the COO, Triple H put us in an 11 on 3 handicap match on Monday night, kind of throwing us under a bus." His hand then rested on my hip, moving slowly up. "Are we mad?" He shrugged and laughed, "No, no, we're not mad at all." It was like witnessing one of Dean's promo. I gulped under his touch. "It's not our job to be mad. Do we still trust Triple h? Yeah."

"Why?" I asked, but it came out as a hushed whisper.

"Because has Triple H ever lied to us? No." My body tensed as he lowered himself further down on me. "He told us the situation he was putting us in, he gave us our job and we did...our job." He said sternly to me. "The Rhodes family, they're not important." Dean dismissed. "What's important is good business. The Shield serving justice is good business because-"

"The Shield always does what's best for business." I finished off for him.

"Exactly."

I finally breathed, "How do you do that?" I sat up, causing him to have to back off. "You had me memorised with each word."

He seemed happy enough with this compliment.

We spent some time watching old matches on YouTube. It was nice just to hang out with Dean. His passion for wrestling was so clear when he commentated on each match.

"I am the most famous Aria-" I pointed out to Dean that I was top in Google search under the name Aria.

"It's a rare name." Dean replied as his hand stroked my back softly. "I've never met another Aria."

I clicked on my name and the whole screen was filled with rumours about Dean and I. Yahoo answers was one that came up, there were four questions underneath like 'Are Dean Ambrose and Aria Hayden dating?'

The top article was 'Brad Maddox web show confirms Aria Hayden is dating top WWE star, Dean Ambrose.'

"I guess we're official out." Dean spoke as he read over my shoulder. "How do you feel starring in Maddox's web show?"

"Have you seen it?"

"I have."

I hung my head, so he knew I was there when Brad confirmed it. "I didn't see the final cut, how bad was it?"

"It's actually pretty...watchable."

I raised a brow in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Well, you're in it." His mouth tugged up into a cute smile. He leaned over and loaded it up on YouTube.

"The Shield will also be making an appearance-" Brad, from the laptop screen says.

"Seems like you'll also be in it." I said to Dean, poking him mockingly.

"So he thinks." Dean scoffed. "The guy is too afraid to even come near me, let alone if I threaten to smash that camera."

On the screen we saw Charlie laugh at this, "Have you ran that by them yet?"

"No." Dean answered for her.

"We will have to be careful. I can imagine him getting secret footage of us. We don't want another total divas scenario."

"Oh you mean when you were caught buying lingerie for me?"

I glared at him, "No." I answered back sternly. "Do you know they've approached me for Total Divas again?"

"No kidding, when?"

"As soon as this web show went live." I pointed out. "They wanted to see my relationship with you and also my 'friendship' with Brad." He laughed when I mentioned their interest of filming me and Brad. "They think it would add comedy to the show."

"Somehow I don't think I fit the Total Diva bill."

"Nor do I." I protested. "Do you know how awkward I would be if I had a camera following me around?"

"I bet Brad would love it."

"Of course he would! That's why I didn't tell him about the offer."

I sat up when I heard a knock at the door. Roman poked his head around. "I'm going to the gym if you guys want to join."

"I could actually do with a work out-" I looked towards Dean. "I'm in if we can swing by my place so I can get changed?"

Dean shrugged and nodded. He rolled off the bed and offered me his hand. "I'll wait out here." Roman spoke and closed the door. I watched as Dean slid off his t-shirt to put on his workout one. My breath got stuck in my throat as he revealed those abs. He didn't wrestle shirtless so I didn't get to appreciate them often, but when I did, oh boy.

"You got to see mine-" Dean could actually shake his pecks. "It's only fair that I see yours."

"I can't make mine dance like that." I pointed out.

"Sure you can." Dean made his wiggle again.

"Well yeah, but it would involve a lot of jumping." I teased.

"I'm ok with that."

"I bet you are."

"You guys ready yet?" Roman called through the door.

"Sorry, Dean was just making his boobs dance." I answered back.

"They're not boobs." He pulled on his top.

I shrugged innocently and went out into the main room. "Do you think they have a ring nearby?" I asked Roman. "I want to learn that spear, it's brutal!"

"Don't you want to learn my finisher?" Dean pulled me to him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to master that peck dance." I joked.

Roman raised a brow, "Peck dance?" Dean smirked and shook his head at me. "New finisher, dude?"

"Aria will demonstrate." His mouth moved to resting above my ear. "Start jumping, kiddo."

Again with that nickname.

I took Dean and Roman to my room. "I am just going to apologise for Brad in advance." I said as I stood outside my room. "Ignore everything he says, ok?"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Roman pushed my door open.

"Rebecca-" Brad's back was turned to us so he didn't know that I had come back along with Roman and Dean. "I am a professional dating coach-" I rolled my eyes. What crap was he going on about now?! Becky stood there looking annoyed. "That guy had been staring at you, now why is that?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell us." Charlie muttered from the couch.

Brad looked at her in irritation, "That was rhetorical, you should be silent whilst I am speaking!" He returned to looking at Becky with a smile on his face, "It's because he has no idea how to communicate with members of the opposite sex, a problem that clearly, I don't have."

"...What was the point of this again?" Becky asked him.

"The point is, Rebecca-" I cleared my throat. Brad's head quickly shot round and stumbled back in surprise that I had come back with part of the Shield. "Aria-" He smiled falsely. "We weren't expecting you back so soon!"

"We're going to the gym, I've just come to get some stuff."

"Ah the gym! Been there myself this morning, lifted 600 pounds." Brad said whilst looking at Dean and Roman. "Normally I do around 800...900 pounds, but I thought I'd take it easy today."

I sent a smirk Dean's way. Brad...he was never boring, I'll give him that. I quickly went in my room and changed into my gym wear. "You guys ready to go?"

"Can you take Brad with you?" Becky called out.

"...I have the strangest feeling you are trying to get rid of me."

"Go, go, go!" I whispered to Dean and Roman.

It felt cool going through the hotel with the company of the Shield. Little did I know that going to the gym would be the wrong idea.

From the minute I walked in, I saw Randy...and he wasn't alone.

I guess the rumour were true. He did have a thing going on with JoJo. I just hope she knows what she is getting into. I tried to ignore them and stick close to Dean. He wasn't too thrilled with Randy being there either and was happy to keep me close by.

"Want to try some weight lifting?" Dean asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged. "I want to do that one." Both Dean and Roman laughed. "I'm being serious."

"Trust me, sweetheart, you won't be able to lift that one." Dean chuckled.

"Try me."

Dean stepped aside, "Be my guest."

I passed him and put my hands in position. I used all my strength. It didn't even move. Dean and Roman watched on in amusement. I had slightly overestimated myself. "Hey, what's that over there?" They turned their heads giving me time to pick up a lighter weight. "See?"

They looked back and saw me, grinning as they knew what I had done. I wasn't fooling anyone. "Well done, babe." Dean winked, mockingly.

"I'd like to see you lift..." I looked around, spotting a heavy weight. "That one."

"Alright." Dean shrugged. He got himself into position and slowly began lifting the weight. He smiled in victory at me. "Please, even Brad can lift that one."

"Ouch." Dean tapped his heart. "That one stung."

"So weight lifting isn't my thing-"

"Clearly." Dean nudged Roman as they both laughed.

"But I can do other things!"

"Cheerleading?"

"You are so mean." I pushed Dean who pulled me towards him. He lifted me up bridal style. "Maybe I can do ten of these." He said using me as a weight.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" I tried to remain serious.

"You walked right into that one, dude." Roman laughed.

Dean put me down, slapping my ass as he pushed me in the direction of the tread mill. "Fine, lift your weights, I'll be doing a real work out!"

"Hula hooping?"

"Stupid shield." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Dean left me with Roman as he went to do some more weight lifting. "Hello." I turned my head to see JoJo and Eva Marie coming towards us, but it wasn't me they were interested in.

I grinned at Roman as they crowded him.

"Hey." He said to them.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves." Eva Marie stretched out her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Eva Marie."

"JoJo."

Aria. But not that they cared.

Dean looked over at me, I rolled my eyes at the girls and he grinned, winking back. "We're the new divas."

"Ok." Roman nodded at them.

"We didn't mean to interrupt; we just had to introduce ourselves."

"Right on." Roman replied back to them. "I'll see you ladies around." Roman patted my back to see I was ok and then headed over to Dean.

Eva and JoJo giggled at each other before JoJo returned back to Randy. "He's the reason we wear bronzer." Eva said to me. I let out a small chuckle. "He's so hot." And taken, I wanted to say. "You're dating Dean, right?"

"Right." I smiled at her and looked over at Dean. Now that was hot.

"And you used to date Randy?" My head snapped back in the direction of Eva Marie. How did she know that? "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." She shook her head. "It's just JoJo has a thing with him now, she's only nineteen." She looked over at Randy and JoJo, but I refused to. "He's older and he's been married before, I'm just a bit worried." I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to play the bitter jealous act. "I mean, he only broke up with his wife six months ago and he's already gone through you and now JoJo and-"

"Wait-" I stopped her. "Six months?"

"Yeah." She replied with a confused look on her face. "The divorce has only just been finalised."

"But they were still together until six months ago?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

My stomach sunk to the floor. "I have to go." I told her.

I took off from the gym. I didn't even tell Dean and Roman. I just couldn't be in there any longer. Six months...six damn months, we started seeing each other over a year ago...he was still with Sam when we...oh my god.

I couldn't believe it. How could I have been so stupid?

"Aria, are you ok?" Ted appeared from the lobby.

"Was Randy still with Sam?" I flung around to face Ted. "When we were seeing each other, had they split?"

Ted's face dropped as he stared at me, "Aria-"

"Oh my god." I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't know you were dating until you told me." Ted pulled me to him. "I stopped it by telling you he went back and slept with her."

"I had been sleeping with a married man! You didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to carry around that guilt. I'm sorry, Aria."

"I can't believe he did that." I felt all that pain I had felt all those months. No wonder he kept me as a secret. "I still held onto the fact that he at least cared about me when that was going on, but I was just some toy." I spat.

"He's a master manipulator." Ted told me sternly. "It wasn't your fault; anyone would have made the same mistake."

"God, I hate him." I wanted nothing more than to go back there and knock the sense out of him.

"How did you find out?" Ted asked me.

"Randy made the mistake of telling JoJo about us." I replied. "But I'm guessing he edited the story, saying we hooked up after he split from Sam. All that time, I thought he cheating on me, but I'm the one he cheated with."

I was distracted from my thoughts when my phone rang. I looked to see Dean was calling, I sighed, "I left Dean and Roman in the gym."

"You just took off?"

"If I would have stayed there, I would have thrown a weight at Randy's head."

"Forget about him, he's not worth it." Ted walked with me back to the gym. "We are a dumb gender, but there are a few good ones out there, like-" Ted suddenly paused. "JUSTIN!"

"Oh my god, Justin Gabriel, fan girl moment!" I fanned myself down.

"Go away."

For some reason, Justin Gabriel had never liked Ted or me. As you can see we were desperate to turn that around. It didn't make any sense, he didn't like us, but he liked Brad!

"I can't say watching Total Divas didn't hurt, Justin." I tutted at him.

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes.

"We're talking about your tongue down JoJo's throat!" Ted said in disgust. "Don't even bother denying it, we saw it!"

"You're not even going to explain it?" I tapped my foot.

"Yeah, explain how you broke our hearts!" Ted yelled.

"Can't you see?" I asked Justin. "You complete me!"

"And you completely freak me out." Justin said sternly and pushed past us.

Ted gestured to go after him, but I held his arm, "Let him go, Ted, he won't miss us if we don't give him space."

"That was deep, Aria." We hugged. "Did that cheer you up?"

"Annoying Justin always cheers me up." I grinned. "You know, deep down, I think he really likes us."

"Oh I know it."

Luckily Randy was gone by the time I got back to the gym. Dean saw me and jogged over. "Everything alright?" He asked me suspiciously. I wasn't ready to dish out anything I had just learnt.

I nodded, "Just went to meet Ted, he's joining us in our work out."

Dean looked to Ted and raised a brow. It was then I realised that Ted was in a suit. "Right." Dean said slowly.

I kept smiling until Dean walked away, "I'm joining you in your work out?!" Ted turned to me. "C'mon Aria, think!"

"I panicked! Why else would you be in a gym?!"

"I am too embarrassed to be even around you right now."

"Fine, I don't need you!" I called after him.

"I don't need you either!" We glared at each other. "So... we still on for later?"

"Yeah, see you there." We both laughed and went our separate ways. I jogged over to Dean. "Turns out Ted wasn't really in the working out mood."

"I figured that much." Dean chuckled to himself. "Speaking of working out, you haven't done much of it since we've been here."

"After your hula hooping jokes, I became self conscious." I placed my hands on my hips.

"It's not like you need it anyway." Dean said, walking round me.

"You guys ready to go?" Roman asked us, wiping off sweat with his towel.

"Yep. What a work out." I stretched, causing Dean to scoff.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I've had University this week and I've been struggling with what to do with Aria's' Shield! If you have any ideas on what you want to happen in this story, put it in your review! Any ideas on what you want to happen!**

**If any of you are confused, what Aria found out is that although Randy told her he had split with his wife and that's when they got together, he was actually still with his wife and was cheating on her with Aria, but Aria thought they had split. Eva Marie revealed that they had only split six months ago meaning Aria was the other woman which is why Randy kept her a secret!**

**Hope that clears it up a bit!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! Keep them coming for next chapter!**

**LivHardy x **


	18. Spear

**Aria's Shield **

"'They made me get a twitter... Fine... Enjoy.'" I read out from my phone, imitating Dean's voice. It was his twitter motto, a twitter account he didn't use. I peered over my phone to look at him; he was smirking and shaking his head at my impression. Dean had given me a lift to the arena but we had got here early so he took me back to his locker room and we were just hanging out.

"They did. They made it for me." He shrugged.

"Not a fan of 'the tweeting'?" I teased.

"No, I don't like twitter." He moved across the locker-room and sat down next to me. "I understand the power of social media; I don't need it explained to me. I just don't like people thinking they can have that kind of access to me."

"You're a really private person, aren't you?"

"There's only room in my life for a few people."

"In that case, you should totally follow me on twitter." I crossed my legs and turned to face him on the bench.

"And why should I do that?" He asked lowly, his eyes not leaving mine as I went on my knees, leaning closer to him.

"Because I'm obviously your favorite of those few people."

"Really?" He purred, moving his hands to my waist, he slowly stood up, edging my body into his.

"Ok, well second, behind Roman." I whispered as I moved closer to his lips. Before my lips even touch his, his arm went under my butt and picked me up effortlessly, moving me into a straddle. I giggled and cupped his face. I pressed my lips to his and started a slow paced kiss. I took his bottom lip in my mouth and started to suck it. Dean let out a growl and tightened his grip on me. I pulled away and leaned my head back as he started kissing around my neck. As I felt his kiss start to go a little too south, I grabbed his head back up to look at me and kissed him hard.

Pulling away, I rested my forehead against his, panting slightly. "Fuck, Aria." He shook his head. "There's only so much longer I can resist you."

"It won't be much longer, I promise." I pecked his lips. "I guess this position doesn't help."

"No it does not." He said, peering down at his tight pants. He slowly stood up whilst I was still on him, wrapping his arm around my waist, so I was lifted up and then smoothed down his body to put me back on the ground. I put my arms around his neck and tip toed up to kiss him.

"You are so fucking cute." He laughed, shaking his head at me.

"I didn't do anything." I laughed back.

"You and your little tip toeing." He continued to chuckle to himself as he kissed my forehead.

"It's not my fault you're so tall."

"And I guess it's not your fault you're so short." He shrugged teasingly.

"So mean!" I turned away from him and headed towards the door in mock anger.

"Hey Shorty, where are you going?"

"I'm tired of your shit, Dean!" I tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"Well it's not going to stop." He grinned, pulling me to him.

"I don't want to kiss you anymore." I said childishly, turning my head so I wasn't looking at him.

"Aww, I wish you had a choice." He bent down, tilted my head to look at him and kissed my lips, just as I was responding, he pulled away slightly. "Fucking hell, do you see how much I have to bend down to kiss you?"

I shoved him away as he continued to laugh at me. "C'mon then." I said, putting my fists up and doing the best Mayweather impersonation that Dean has ever seen. At this moment, Roman and Seth walked in. "Roman, I'm a victim!" I hid behind him.

"Alright-" Roman dropped his bag. "Who's ass am I kicking?"

"His!" I said, pointing at Dean. "Tell him I'm not short!" Dean continued to look amused. "You're in trouble now! Get him Roman!"

Roman moved so he was standing by my side instead of in front. "Dean, Aria is not short." Dean started laughing all over again. I cocked my brow up and turned my head to Roman who had bent down to my level like Dean previously did. "Oh y'all think you're so funny." They all continued to laugh as I scowled at them. "How about we take this down to the ring?" I challenge them.

"Fine with us." Seth shrugged. "We're going there anywhere."

"Let's see what your made of, kiddo." Dean patted my back.

"I was kidding guys..." I chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt!"

Roman opened the door, "Ladies first."

"Go on then Seth." I nudged him as I flashed him an innocent grin. As I went to follow on with the guys, Dean tugged my hand back so I was walking with him. "You can show me how your entrance goes." I said to him.

"I can." He nodded. "And then you can let me pin you in the ring." He winked.

"That some fantasy of yours?"

"Kinda." He smirked as my jaw dropped slightly. "But usually your naked."

"Dude-" Seth turned around, now walking backwards. "We can hear you."

"You can kiss my ass, dude."

The Shield led me to where they normally walk out. "I don't know how you guys do this." I moved down some of the steps. "Being this close to the crowd with not much security."

"The divas couldn't do it obviously." Dean stood by me. "You'd have guys grabbing your ass, your tits." It was another moment where I realised how Dean and I were different. The way we spoke was complete different.

"Is that what happens to you?" I smirked at him.

"No, but I'm tempted to do it to you." He said lowly in my ear. His eyes flickering down to my chest.

I quickly looked to make sure Roman and Seth weren't in ear shot. "Are you looking down my shirt, Dean Ambrose?" I whispered, teasing him.

"Problem?"

I stepped back from Dean when Seth and Roman came down the steps. "This is what happens all the time-" Seth started patting at my arm, pretending to be fans from the crowd.

"But this is what would happen if you came down-"

"Na-uh!" I ducked from Dean's hands. "Stop trying to grope me, Roman tell him!"

"Dude, stop trying to grope your girlfriend."

"Do any of you sometimes get groped?" I asked, Roman and Dean were turned their heads and grinned at Seth. "I take that as a yes...?"

Seth sighed, "For some reasons, I'm the one who always gets the butt groping."

The arena was still getting set up. I walked down the steps, taking in what The Shield do at every Raw. We came across the first barrier and The Shield climbed over it with ease. For big guys like them, it was easy. They all stopped when they realised I wasn't following.

"Do you need help?" Dean asked me.

"No!" I climbed on the barrier, but I knew it wasn't smart for me to jump down. "Yes..."

Dean grinned and held out his arm. I pushed myself forward and my hand went into his as I landed on the floor. His arms wrapped around me, steadying me. "Need help getting in the ring too?"

"Oh haha." I walked round and climbed up the steps to the ring.

Was it smart getting in the ring with the Shield?

Probably not.

"So Aria, what was that you said about taking it down to the ring?" Seth said as the Shield surround me.

"Oh c'mon guys, this isn't funny." Their faces dropped into the ones they wear in the ring. "I haven't done anything wrong! I'm all for justice!"

"Relax-" Dean's arms were wrapped around me from behind as he pressed my back against his chest. "You're one of us now."

"You still wanting to learn that Spear, Aria?" Roman asked me.

"Uh yes, but can it be demonstrated on Seth?" Seth shook his head at me, grinning. "I'm more of a watch and learn kinda girl."

Seth turned to Roman, "You come near me with that spear, I'll hurt you."

"Are you going to take that Roman?" I spurred him on.

"How about we have a match of our own?" Dean asked me whilst beckoning me to come towards him with his finger. I backed off into the corner. "Aww, you scared?"

"No, but you should be." I shrugged innocently. He looked at me confused, before turning around and getting speared by Roman.

"Dude." Dean groaned from the floor.

I pushed Dean down and laid on him for the pin, "1...2..." Seth counted. Dean flipped me over and kept a stern hold on my shoulder on the mat. "1,2-" I grabbed the ropes and slid myself out.

"Come back in this ring, Aria." Dean said tauntingly as I stood outside the ring. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"He gave me a slow count!" I accused Seth. "Biased referee!"

"Don't make me come out there and get you myself." Dean threatened. I shrugged my arms and that's all Dean needed to slide out of the ring. "Oh Aria, wrong decision."

I giggled as Dean chased me round the ring, it didn't take him long to catch me. He picked me up and rolled me back in the ring.

"Damn me for being slow." I cursed as I crawled away from Dean.

"Is this foreplay for you guys?" Seth asked us.

See, I found this embarrassing and had to try and keep my blush levels under control whilst Dean just smirked, enjoying his friend's joke. Dean held out his hand and helped me up. He was smiling down at me, but that smile didn't last long.

Dean was no longer looking at me.

I turned my head to see what had caught Dean's eyes. I almost wished I hadn't looked. Randy had come out of the curtains. He was with a stage crew member, but his focus was on Dean and I. The anger I had felt for him in the last few days flooded over me. I wish I knew what was going on in Dean's mind as Randy's eyes pierced through us. He was showing Dean he wasn't afraid and Dean was showing it right back that he wasn't going to back down.

"Aria-" Dean said sternly. I turned back to Dean. "Loosen up your body." I looked at Dean in confusion, but I went with it. One of Dean's hands went round the back of my head, the other supported my back. His foot locked in with mine as he moved it so I had no control. I fell back smoothly in his arms and as my body hit the mat, Dean's lips pressed to mine.

I let out a soft moan as his hands moved to pin mine down. I felt his tongue flicker over my bottom lip. I almost forgot that Randy was there, watching this.

This was Dean marking his territory, showing Randy just who I belonged to.

Just as I was melting into the kiss, Dean pulled away, still on his knees, he looked over at Randy's who's eyes had darkened. I didn't understand where Randy's jealousy came from. He chose to end it. He chose to be a jerk, why was it so hard for him to see me with someone else?

I was relieved when Randy backed off. With a last look, he headed off backstage.

It was then I heard the sounds of Roman and Seth clearing their throats. "Don't like it, don't watch." Dean dismissed, lowering himself down and kissed me once more.

"C'mon-" I slowly sat up, forcing Dean to retreat from me. "-we should probably let these guys do their job." Dean stood up first and offered me his hand, pulling me up. Dean held the ropes open for me and also held my hand as I jumped off the apron of the ring. His gentleman ways were only mocked by Roman and Seth.

"I better go and find my lot." I said to Dean as we walked up the ramp, behind Seth and Roman.

"Alright, well I'm heading to Seth's straight after, want a lift?"

I nodded and smiled, "It will be nice to have a break from the hotel rooms" My hand lingered next to Dean's and I made the brave move to slip my fingers into his. He was taken by surprise but relaxed into it. "And to have a proper kitchen." I continued.

"You cook?"

"A little." I shrugged shyly. "Mostly desserts."

"You shouldn't have told us that." Roman turned round and grinned.

"You guys goes on ahead. I'm taking Aria to her locker-room." Dean said, wrapping his arm round my waist.

"Aw, such a good boyfriend." Seth mocked.

"Just remember dude-" Dean said whilst laughing. "-my one has bigger."

Seth responded with his middle finger.

I waved to Seth and Roman, waiting for them to be out of ear shot before I turned to Dean. "My one has bigger what?"

"What?" He replied dumbly.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

He smirked to himself, "You don't want to know." He started to walk ahead. "You coming?"

"Now you said that, I want to know!"

"Aria-"

"Hey, I'm stubborn-" I poked his firm chest. "I won't let this go."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." My hands went to my hips and I looked at him sternly. I had this gut feeling that it was about me and it would drive me crazy not knowing.

"Alright-" He nodded. "You have a bigger rack than your friend."

My jaw dropped, I can't believe Seth and Dean have been comparing us to mock each other. "Dean!" I hit his arm. "I can't believe you!"

"What?" He pulled me to him. "It's a compliment."

"You've never seen them." I pointed out.

"I'm not blind, Aria." His eyes flickered down. "And when I do get to properly see them, I can see if they're real of not."

Once more, my jaw dropped. I hit him again, "Of course they're real!" I knew I was blushing. "I can't believe you guys talk about that stuff."

"We're guys, what do you expect?" He shrugged.

"Not to talk about my-" I pointed to them, not wanting to use Dean's terminology. "I mean what about the stuff that she has that is better than me, I don't want Seth using that against you!"

"Well you don't have to worry about that because there isn't anything."

I glared at him but due to his sweet comment, it got him instantly off the hook. "No more comparing!" He responded by holding his hands up. We had arrived at the locker room. "Let me check it's safe to go in."

I stepped in the door and was instantly attacked. "You...YOU!" Brad charged at me. "What the fuck is your problem?!" What the hell had I done?! "Do you get off on PISSING me off? You stupid-" Hearing this, Dean stepped into the room. Brad froze, "-Sweet angel, I've missed you! Oh, hi Dean!" He said cheerily.

"I'll see you later, Aria." He spoke, whilst glaring over at Brad. He slowly bent down and kissed my cheek, he nodded at Becky and Charlie, then left the room.

I smiled as I watched him leave, "Look at her." Becky grinned. "All loved up."

"Shut up." I blushed and sat in between them on the couch.

"Go on spill, what did lover boy do this time?" Becky nudged me.

"Nothing!"

"You had sex, didn't you?!" Charlie squealed.

"No!"

"Liar!"

"We didn't." I said sternly. "I just hung out with him and the guys."

"Tell us what put that goofy smile on your face!" Becky demanded.

"He's just..." I sighed, "-he's kind and sweet and funny and I like being with him." Becky and Charlie shared a mutual 'awww' glance. "I think I deserve a good guy for once-" I turned my head to see this sweet moment interrupted by Brad with his camera, "Are you recording this?!"

"No!" He said quickly.

"Give me that!"

"No! It's mine!"

"You cannot put that on your stupid little channel!"

"Watch me!"

I tackled him using Roman's spear, "Help! Help! Get this psycho off me!"

"Becky, grab the camera!"

"I'll delete it! I'll delete it!"

"Good." I got off him. "That's how it's done."

"Absolute psychos." Brad muttered. "You just made me delete all the fan girls' dreams! I hope you're happy!"

"Looking forward to tonight?" Charlie said ignoring Brad, referring to how we were staying at Seth's.

"I hope you two have a great time whilst I'm stuck with this idiot." Becky jerked her thumb in the direction of Brad. "Please, someone tell me why he's still living with us."

"Should be interesting." I grinned at Charlie.

"I wonder what his place is like."

"Brad..." I slowly turned to Brad. "Why did you call me a stupid bitch when I came in?"

"Oh yeah..." He stood up, anger came across his face again. "I had words with Jane!"

"Who?" Becky asked.

"One of the producers of Total Divas!" Uh oh. "She told me how you said no to the idea of you and me being on there!"

"That's correct. I don't want to do it."

"Well that's too bad because I told her we're doing it."

"You did what?" Now I was the angry one. I stepped dangerously closer to Brad.

"That's right. You and me are going to be the stars on the next season of Total Divas." Brad said proudly. "Ted is going to be so jealous! Ha!"

"Hide all sharp objects." Becky whispered to Charlie.

"I am not doing that show!" I raised my voice to Brad. "I'm going to go tell them that now."

"Oh no you're not, missy." Brad blocked the door.

"Maddox...don't fuck with me."

"Oh I'm fucking."

We all cringed. I don't think Brad quite heard it.

"Fine." I dramatically sighed. "You win."

"I thought I would." Brad grinned and left the door unprotected.

The fool.

I ran.

"OI!" I heard him yell and when I looked back he was chasing me.

"You'll never catch me!" I yelled back, but this time, he wasn't there. "Huh?"

"RAWR!" Brad appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my god!" I half screamed. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Short cut." I raised a brow. "Ok little miss, back to the locker room."

"I'm going to call this whole thing off." I said sternly and started charging towards Jane's office.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Brad sighed. I stopped and turned to him suspiciously, waiting for him to take action. Brad charged at me and picked me up. He didn't quite throw me over his shoulder, but he had me in a tight bear hug with my legs lifted off the ground. "Your struggling is pointless."

"Put me down, Maddox!" I growled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"You'll thank me later when we become stars." Brad replied as he continued to carry me back to the locker room. "You know that song in High School Musical 3? I want it all, Sharpay and Ryan, it's kind of like that."

"Ryback! Ryback!"

"What are you doing?" Brad hissed at me, trying to fasten his walk away from the monster Ryback.

"Ryback! Help! I'm being bullied!" I called out.

"If there is one thing I can't stand, it's a bully." Ryback growled, heading in our direction.

"What have you done?!" Brad dropped me. "I'm not bullying her, Ryback! Look, we're friends!" Brad gave me a noogie.

"A noogie!" I gasped. "The ultimate bullying technique!" I saluted Brad as he continued to back away from Ryback. Who knew the big guy would come in handy! I made my way once more to Jane's office. I was going to sort this Total Divas crap out once and for all.

"Zeb! Stop her! She's an illegal immigrant!"

"Huh?" I spun around to see Brad trying to catch up. How the hell did he get out of that one? I went to run away, but as I turned around I smacked right into the chest of Jack Swagger who had Zeb Colter and Antonio Cesaro by his side. The Real Americans.

"Young lady-" Zeb said sternly. "We have a real problem in this country. We have eleven million illegals and if you're one of them Miss Hayden, you need to go back over that boarder."

"I'm from Chicago Illinois." I replied and tried to move passed them, but they side stepped me.

"Can I see your papers, Miss Hayden?"

"He's from Switzerland!" I protested, pointing at Antonio.

Zeb leaned towards Antonio, "Give her the swing."

My eyes widened, I did not want to go on that ride. I quickly ran from them, Brad was still behind. "Fandango! She says your name wrong!"

"Oh for god sake, Brad! Shut up!"

"My name is fan-" Fandango moved his arms. "-dan-"

"-go." I finished for him. "I get it, Fandango, now let me-" As I tried to pass, he pulled me back into a dance position. I was then forced to do the tango with him. "I am going to kill Brad." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fandango!"

"Summer-" Fandango dropped me at the dip. "It isn't what it looks like."

"I'm ok!" I stood up and brushed myself down. "Stop getting me into trouble!" I let Brad catch up with me. I was tired of him getting random wrestlers involved.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting crazy! Are you drunk?"

"No Brad, I'm angry." I replied and was relieved to finally arrive at Jane's office.

"Can I help you?" Jane answered.

"No-" Brad quickly said. "We just wanted to tell you how excited we are about Total Divas!"

"I don't want to do it." I said bluntly.

"She's drunk!" Brad blurted out. "C'mon Aria, let's go sober you up!"

"Come in." Jane opened her door.

I smirked at Brad and went in Jane's office. However, Brad was the one left smirking by the end. They were determined to have Brad and I on his show. Apparently because of his new youtube's channel success, we were in high demand. I tried every excuse I could think of, but they started manipulating my career to get me to join. They even threatened to call Triple H and Stephanie in to talk to me about it. Stupid Brad and his stupid show. The only thing I got them to agree to is if I did do Total Divas, they couldn't exploit my relationship with Dean. They couldn't push us into a storyline, they couldn't film Dean unless they had his permission. It would be purely Brad and I.

"That went well, don't you think?"

"I hate you." I glared at Brad as I stropped back to the locker room.

"How did it go?" Becky asked as we returned. I pulled a face, "That well, huh?"

"Don't come near me." I told Brad.

"Well that's going to make it harder for the show..." Brad tutted. "I'm going to be a star!"

"I can't believe you're going to be on Total Divas." Charlie laughed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I crossed my arms.

"...Why the fuck wasn't I asked?" I didn't even realise Ted had got here. "I mean hello, I'm on the Maddox show too!"

"Feel free to take my place!" I told him.

"Damn-" Our heads turned to Brad who was fixing his hair. "I am looking handsome today, don't I look handsome?" None of us said anything. Brad turned and glared at us, "Why the fuck did you hesitate?"

I ignored Brad, "Oh my god, Ryback tweeted 'I encourage all my way above average female Big Guy supporters 2 post pics of yourselves holding Ryback Rules signs."

"I should totally send in my picture!" Ted exclaimed, putting his duck lips out.

"Sexy." Becky rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean sexy?" Brad squinted his eyes.

"I was being sarcastic, jeez."

Knock knock.

"That better not be one of your Shield boys." Brad warned.

"Or what?" Charlie asked him.

Ted answered the door, on seeing it wasn't any of the Shield members, "Well let's just say their faces...rearranged." Brad shrugged toughly. "They know not to come round here anyway, this is my turf."

"Codykins!" Ted threw himself on his former Legacy member.

"Alright, Ted-" Cody chuckled, trying to pull Ted off him. "It's good to see you too buddy."

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Ted said dramatically.

"C'mon dude, we've been over the rules-"

"Let me help you." I said to Cody and pulled Ted off him.

"Thanks." Cody smiled.

Stephanie had called Cody, his brother and father in for a business proposition. I really hope that she will just give Cody his job back. Ted and Cody had been close since their Legacy days and I knew Ted had missed Cody a lot when he left.

"I'm up next, but thought I'd check in first." Cody told Ted.

"Be careful out there." I spoke. "Those McMahon's are sneaky."

"My Codykins is tough as nails!" Ted patted his back. "You go get your job back, bro and then we'll go for a beer!"

"Ahem!"

We glanced at Brad, who was waggling his eyebrows pointedly. "Yes?" Ted sneered.

"Beers? With other men?" Brad crossed his arms, "I know someone who won't be on the Maddox show anymore!"

"Excuse me, Maddox, you have stolen my spot on Total Divas! You don't deserve my friendship!"

"Well, you know, I was thinking that you could come on as my _bro_ but you have this bro, so I don't think I'll bother." He waved a hand at Cody dismissively before narrowing his eyes, "Your moustache looked ridiculous."

"Well, you know what, _Brad_, if that is your real name-"

"It isn't actually, you idiot. See, you don't deserve my friendship!"

"Who said I wanted your friendship? I have all the friends I need-"

"Good luck, Cody!" Charlie abruptly interrupted before it could get out of hand, "See you after the show."

"Uh, right." Cody smirked before nodding at all of us, "Good seeing you all... mostly" He raised his eyebrows at Brad pointedly before he turned and left. Once he was gone, we all settled in front of the TV to see how this would go.

We all knew this wouldn't go smoothly.

And we were right.

Triple H and Stephanie offered Cody and his brother their jobs back... if they defeated Roman and Seth at Battleground. It shouldn't have come a surprise to us that Seth, Roman and... Dean came down and started attack Cody, his brother and father. Charlie and I uncomfortably watched our boyfriends doing what we thought was wrong. It was sometimes hard to keep our business lives separate from our personal ones.

"I do not like your boyfriends." Ted glared at the screen. "I'm going to go see if he's all right." Brad sniffed pointedly but was ignored.

"I'll come with you." I said to Ted. He nodded and led the way. I didn't think anything of it, I wasn't playing on running into him, but when I saw him, I couldn't let it go.

Randy was down the corridor and he was harassing Brie and Nikki Bella.

"Ted, you go on ahead."

I could hear a voice in the back of my head, telling me to keep walking, that he wasn't worth it. It's a shame I never listen to that voice. I walked towards the fire. I gradually became in ear-shot, hearing Randy tell Brie, "He won't make it down the aisle because he won't be able to _walk_." His threats about Daniel Bryan were getting to Brie and I could tell she didn't take Randy's words lightly. His head swung towards causing me to abruptly stop. I acknowledged for a second that Randy still intimidated me; I had to force myself to push that fact aside. He needed putting in his place and I wanted to be the one to do that.

Brie and Nikki used this momentary distraction to scuttle away. It was just me and Randy. He didn't seem to care that they had escaped his stare; he was now purely focused on me. He eyed me suspiciously. I wasn't trying to get away; I was waiting for him to make his move. It wasn't the desired effect.

"Can I help you, Aria?" He rang out sarcastically. "Or have you finally figured out in that little head of yours-"

"Shut up." I cut him off sharply, taking him by complete surprised, but he quickly recovered. "You lied to me."

He paused for a moment before throwing a smirk my way. "You're going to have to a little more specific than that, sweetheart. I lied to you?"

"Told so many you can't even remember which one, huh." I shot back at him. His tongue ran over his upper lip as I closed the gap between us. "Well then let me refresh your memory... 'Six months.'"

His eyes squinted at me, "What the hell are you talking about, Aria?" He tried to grab my wrist and pull me into him, but I backed off, not wanting him ever to touch me again.

"You and Sam weren't separated, you were still together." The look on his face, the way his body froze, it all just confirmed it. From the look of it, I was never supposed to find out. I let out a laugh, "You coward."

"What's your point?" He recovered.

"My point?" I scoffed. "You really are scum, you know that." I shook my head at him in disbelief. "All that time, I thought you had cheated on me, but really you were cheating with me!" Randy's head turned to make sure no one was in ear shot. "You made a fool out of me! I didn't get why didn't want anyone to know, I had no idea that I was-"

"My mistress?" He cut me off. "The other woman?"

"Don't call me that." I snapped at him.

"There wasn't a marriage left, we were breaking down, it was only a matter of time." I didn't buy his excuses.

"You knew I wouldn't have started anything!" I tried to keep my voice down, but all I wanted was to explode on him. "So you LIED to me."

He laughed at me, "Trust me, Aria, I would have gotten you into bed, married or not. You were that desperate."

"That may be the fucking norm for you, okay? But I don't go around sleeping with married men." I hissed at him. "You MANIPULATED me and you USED me for your dirty needs!"

Randy's hands pressed to my shoulder, pushing me up against the wall when he thought he heard someone come down the corner, "Will you keep your fucking voice down?" I fought for control, but Randy wasn't having any of it. "Besides, I don't remember you needing much of a push."

"You have a child!" I threw at him, "What would have happened if she would have found out, huh?"

"She wouldn't." He spoke as if trying to stay calm.

"But what if she had?" I yelled at him.

"She wouldn't, Aria." He snapped. "I was careful, I left no trail, there is no trace of you and I to be found."

"A kid could have lost her father because of me." I told him sternly. "Because I trusted you-" His jaw tightened. "Because I trusted we were doing the right thing!" For a second, I thought I almost saw remorse for what he had done flash across his face. "What am I to you Randy?" I whispered to him. "A toy?" He didn't respond. "Some fucking puppet that you can just do anything you want with?" I couldn't believe it. I had silenced Randy Orton. With all my anger, I shoved him away from me. "You are never going to mess with me again." I told him sternly. I stormed away from him, still in amazement that I did that.

"Aria-" My heart pounded thinking that he was coming after me, but when I looked it was Phil.

"Oh hey Punk." My heart didn't slow down though. How much of that had he heard?

"Fancy a walk?" He asked me.

He heard.

I forced a smile, "Sure."

Punk and I... we went way back. We were both born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. He was the whole reason I had gotten into wrestling. I owed this all to him. He was best friends with my cousin, Rob; I had known him my entire life. He had a good twelve years on me and I used to always be desperate to hang out with them. Rob had taken me to one of Punk's matches and I knew it was something I wanted to do. It started out as a hobby, Punk would work with me in the ring when he had the time, but I found out I was actually quite good at it... I began to take it more seriously. Phil introduced me to more of the people from the WWE and I started to train longer and harder until here I was... in the WWE. I had always remained close with Punk, but I had never considered to tell him about Randy.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked me, leaning against the wall, coming to a stop.

"How much did you hear?" I asked awkwardly.

"Do you mean, how much do I know?"

"...Do you know?" I replied, continuing with our back and forth.

"So you don't remember." Punk chuckled to himself. My eyes widened as I flashed through my memories, remember what?! "Your 23rd birthday?"

"Punk... you of all people should know I don't remember my 23rd birthday." I cracked a smile.

"Well I do." He told me. "Secrets don't stay secrets after a night like that."

"Oh god." I covered my face. "I told you?"

"I had to stop you from going to his room."

"Because-" I said testing the waters, seeing how much he knew.

"Because Randy was married and I knew you weren't like that." I felt the shame creep into me. "Aria, you're not like that."

"Apparently I am." I shook my head.

"He lied to you. That's not your fault."

"I believed it. I didn't think twice because I _wanted_ to believe it." I sat down on the ground, my back against the wall. Punk followed my action and sat down next to me.

"You grew up with good guys around, myself including." He nudged me. "You were sheltered from all that crap so when a guy like Orton came about, you didn't know any better."

"I guess."

"When I first introduced you to Randy and he started training with you, he liked you and you liked him, he knew that."

"He was married." I replied to Punk sternly. "I wouldn't have even thought of trying something."

"I know that, he knew that and it wasn't a worry." Punk shrugged. "He was happily married so he looked at you as a piece of eye candy."

"Great." I said, my voice lacking enthusiasm, but it was weird getting this insight.

"But then his marriage started to break down. He wasn't satisfied anymore, they were fighting a lot and it was then Randy decided he was done resisting you." I sighed softly and shook my head. "His marriage was ending inevitably. It's time for Randy to move on and it's time for you to move on." In other words, Punk was telling me to let go of the guilt...let go of Randy all together. "And you've done that, I see." He looked down the corridor where I could see Dean; he looked like he was looking for something.

"You approve?" I chuckled. That was a first!

"Got a lot of potential." Punk nodded with a little smile.

Dean's head finally turned in our direction and he headed towards us.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming for the next chapter!**

**LivHardy x **


End file.
